Ancient Dark Gate
by Valkream
Summary: Tyson, Rei, Max, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny were heading to Russian to meet Kai for their hangout party. Blitzkrieg Boys were there as they lived with Kai. As the party started, an unknown man sneak in and caught Hilary. The man also summon a black tornado, they got in and awake to another world called Elysterium. Their Bit-Beast are granted to transform in human and weapon form.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Tyson, Rei, Max, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary arrived at Russian Airport. They had plan of hangout after 2 years of separation after the BEGA tournament. They also surprised that Kai letting them stay in his house and booked flight tickets for them. They found the familiar two toned hair guy, leaned on the wall. Tyson and Daichi raced to the guy while dragging their bags along.

"Honestly, they like a group of monkey, race to catch the food…" Hilary fumed.

"Hehe… Even after 2 years of separation, those two still the same." Rei commented as he smiled.

"No kidding… You should see their fight with the kids back at Japan…" Kenny sighed.

"That's Tyson and Daichi for you." Max smiled sheepishly.

"Hey slowpokes! Hurry up!" Daichi yelled as they arrived at Kai, who stood behind them quietly.

All of them dragged their bags towards the three and they headed to the entrance. Daichi quickly shivered as they stepped out of the airport. He completely regret for not heard Hilary advice. He quickly took the jacket from Max arm and wrapped around him.

"Man… how did you lived in this frozen city…? My body can't stop shivering…" He said.

"You just like Tyson when we first come here." Max said happily.

"Just get used to it until we arrive at Kai house." Tyson spoke.

They followed Kai to the car which it is surprising because the car is actually a big one. Kai told them the car is own by Voltaire. But, since he is in jail, Kai took it for a rider as it never use before. They put their bags behind the car and sat in it. Kai drove them to his house. They found out that the Blitzkrieg Boys is living with him. After a few moments of in the car, they arrived. All of them were surprised as the gate is opened automatically, revealing a big mansion.

"Wow… Kai… I knew Voltaire is rich but never crossed in my mind that it humungous…" Max commented.

"Yeah… No kidding. It'll fit all of the teams around the world if they stay a night…" Tyson added.

Kai drove them to the front door and shut the engine down. They took their luggage and followed Kai as he opened the front door. Hilary looked around and noticed that there are no maids or butlers round the mansion. Kai must have fired them all since it will make him uncomfortable. They walked to the stairs, straight to the rooms. Since the Blitzkrieg Boys were here, they will be sharing with them. Kai and Tala, Tyson and Daichi, Max and Spencer, Kenny and Ian, Rei and Bryan. Hilary will be in one room across Kai and Tala room because it the nearest to the stairs. All of them went to their rooms to put their luggage. Tyson and Daichi were bickering about choosing the beds. The others were just at the door, watching the fighting amusedly. Rei found silver shoes neatly arranged at a shoe cabinet.

"I thought it will be a room with on people with different team. Yours and theirs are different from the others." Rei smirked.

"Too bad none of them want to be in a same room with the nagging and loud monkeys." Kai spoke quietly. "Just need to make sure this room is as neat as before they enter or Tala will freeze them."

"Talk about Tala, where are they?" Hilary realized.

"Now that you mention it, where is he? I want to kick his butt with my Stratos Dragoon!" Daichi overheard and said. Tyson took the opportunity to kick him out from the bed he was standing and lied his body on it.

"Haha! Finally mine!" Tyson shouted.

"No fair! You cheat!"

"No I'm not. You just a sore loser!"

"I was distracted! Damn it Tala! You'll pay for this!" Daichi yelled and lunged on Tyson. Both of them were rolling around as they fought.

"… Tala doesn't have anything to do with this…" Max sweatdropped.

They left the room, knowing it hopeless to stop two of them. Hilary stayed just in case if they break anything. Kai letting them explore the mansion, except the room with lock doors.

"By the way Kai, where are your maids or butlers?" Rei asked before Kai went outside.

"Don't have them anymore." He answered then opened the door and go outside.

The three of them watched the close door with a small smile. Even though he have a big mansion but it still Kai. They return to the others to let them know then explore the mansion. Rei and Hilary is in the kitchen to cook something as there no chef. But, there are many of ingredients for them to cook. Max, Tyson, Daichi and Kenny continue explore until they found a room for beybattle. They went in and beyblading.

* * *

A man in black cloak was looking at the side of big mansion from the forest outside of the area. He saw two-toned hair guy walked out of the mansion.

"Sir, the phoenix is outside. The others are inside of the mansion. I sensed a shockwave of beyblade." He spoke quietly while pressed his finger on his earplug.

_"Let they have their fun. Keep observe."_

"Affirmartive."

* * *

Kai went in to his car and drove to the garadge. He cleaned the car from the snow then locked the place. He walk back to the mansion. Suddenly, he felt something watch and turn his head to the forest outside of the mansion gate. He found nothing but the trees shadows. He heard the main gate opened and look. It is the Blitzkrieg Boys walking. Tala saw Kai standing alone in the snow and went to him.

"They arrived… The storm is about to come." Tala stated.

"Hn."

They entered the mansion and heard Tyson and Daichi voices screaming around the mansion. They saw Hilary walked out angrily from the kitchen door to upstairs, where the two are. She also mumbled about them being too loud in Kai mansion. Rei walked after her but stopped when he saw Tala team and Kai at the door.

"Hey guys. Sorry about the commotion." Rei spoke. They grunted as a response. "I cook some foods if you don't mind. Sorry that I use the ingredients you keep."

"It's alright. All of us knew about that champion stomach." Tala smirked.

Suddenly, they heard a woman voice screaming louder than Tyson and Daichi. Max was appeared and surprised to see Tala and his team with Rei downstairs.

"Max, what with the noises? Hilary sounds angry." Rei asked.

"Tyson and Daichi were fighting over foods while beybattle. Hilary came to stop but after she said she and you're cooking, both of them badmouthed about her cooking skill which making her angry and launch Chief beyblade. I managed to get away because I was nearest to the door."

"Well, they deserved it. What about Chief?"

"He got knocked over Daichi when he tried to dodge the hopping beyblade. I already put him inside his and Ian room."

Then, they heard Hilary shriek and all three of them running towards the stairs, running away from the hopping beyblade that bouncing towards them.

"GaH! Tyson! Hurry up and stop it!" Hilary shouted while cover her head with her hands. Daichi command Stratos Dragoon to attack but Hopper bounced before it managed to hit. Stratos Dragoon hit Dragoon and both of them landed on the floor hardly and stop spinning. Hopper is heading towards Rei and the others. Kai launched Dranzer and it hit the lower part of Hopper. Kenny Beyblade landed upper side and stop moving. Kai caught Dranzer afterwards.

"Phew… Thanks Kai." Tyson spoke and went to get Dragoon. Daichi did the same.

"Never thought only one beyblade can cause a major chaos…" Ian commented.

"Umm…" Hilary looked at him as she never seeing him before.

"Oh yeah. Hilary, this is the Blitzkrieg Boys which you already know. The small guy is Ian." Tyson introduced.

"Oh. I'm Hilary. Nice to meet you."

"Whatever." Ian responded coldly.

"Sound the same like Kai, but he talk, Kai's not." She commented.

"Now that all of this settle, can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Tyson grabbed his stomach.

"Me too. All those fights and chaos have emptied my store." Daichi agreed.

"But, both of you already eat like 5 dishes before we landed." Hilary scowled.

"We're grown up boys, Hilary. You won't understand, right Max?" Tyson looked at him as he tensed up.

"Y-Yeah… How about we eat light dishes for the meantime? Rei and Hilary still need to cook for tonight hang out." Max suggested.

"That would be good. Eating heavy meals with friends are more fun than eat now. We all still full from the last dish we ate." Rei agreed.

"Alright then. Where this light dish you talking about?" Daichi asked curiously. He could not think straight anymore.

Rei went inside the kitchen to get it. When he came out, he brought a bowl of fresh salads. Tyson and Daichi face turned green, looking at it. The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai were smirking watching the scene.

"I already added little of salt so you can eat them." Rei said.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You got to be kidding me….? You're going to give us that!" Tyson was back away from the bowl. Max looked closer at the bowl.

"Hmm… The salads need more color…" He commented then added the mayonnaise in it, making the two paler than before. The bowl is full of Mayonnaise that decorated like cream and salads under it.

"I think you should put too much mayo, Max…" Rei spoke as he looked at the bowl, worriedly.

"I don't think I want to eat that even though vegetable is my favorite…" Hilary became pale as she looked at it in disgust.

"Come on now… It's delicious… How about it, Tyson Daichi? Want some?" Max took the bowl from Rei and came closer to the two champions, grinned.

"I'm full! No thanks!" The two dashed off upstairs to their room.

The Blitzkrieg Boys, Hilary and Rei were laughed while Kai just smiled. Max offered them to eat with him but they all declined as they too full to eat. He ate them all by himself in the end. The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai went to their rooms, minding their own business. Max went to his share room after retrieving Hooper back to Kenny place.

Max wanted to helped Rei and Hilary in the kitchen but both of them eager for Max to take a nap because he needs to watch the two guys during dinner. There also a reason of not letting Max put mayo on the foods they did. But, they did not say it in front of him. Max lie on the bed and looked up. Spencer was sitting on his chair, silently clean his beyblade, Seaborg. Max did a small talk with Spencer which he succeeded.

"Sir, the Blitzkrieg Boys are with them. Should I separate the team?"

_"No. Let them be. Engaging the enemies at night."_

"Yes sir."

Rei and Hilary had done cooking and set the things up. Since the hangout is in the living room, Hilary clean the place while Rei cleaned the kitchen. Kenny and Max came and helped them out. Kai went out silently. Tyson and Daichi were sleeping soundly in the room. When Rei took out the foods and entered the living room, Tyson and Daichi quickly got up to eat but got smacked by Hilary big paper fan weapon.

"You will NOT eat it until the party start!" She warned sternly.

"Oh come on Hilary! What the big deal!? Just a small bite!" Tyson protested.

"Yeah. It's not like we'll put a whole chicken in our mouth!" Daichi joined in.

"That's exactly what happened during Tyson Granpa birthday! You eat the whole chicken in one bite!"

"Chill out guys! You'll ruin the fun…" Max stopped them.

Once everything done, Max went out to get Kai while Rei called the Blitzkrieg Boys to joined them, much to their dismay. Knowing how annoying Tyson and Daichi will get, they cooperate and sat beside them. Kai and Max came in. Max was slightly shivering while Kai just the same except some snow around his scarf. He brushed them off in the toilet then joined them in the living room. Tyson and Daichi quickly took any foods near them and ate. Max, Kenny and Rei took a moderate portion while the others to small portion. Hilary reason is because of diet. Kenny had switched on his laptop just in case if they had email from Japan. He had put near Kai because it the safest area.

"Now that my stomach full, Tala! I challenge you in beybattle!" Daichi showed his beyblade at Tala, who was sipping the drink quietly next to Bryan.

"No way! I already decided to challenge him after I eat!" Tyson responded while munching his food.

"Finish your food first!" Hilary commanded and they followed. "Huh..."

"We should refill the foods." Kenny spoke as he saw most of the food already eaten by the two guys.

"I'll go get it." Hilary stood up and went to the kitchen.

"It's on the table near the fruit area!" Rei said.

Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys were eating quietly at the side of the room. The dinner become wilder as Tyson and Daichi had a little competition, who could eat 1 big bowl of salad full of mayo. Max became a judge for the competition. When it starts, the two gobbled the salads into their mouth and it became slower as they munch slowly. Both of them had a half of the bowl but still eating. Bryan stood up and went to the kitchen to get some apple. Kenny went to Kai to see his laptop. There was no email or anything so he decided to close it. Suddenly, an application blinking at the taskbar and he click on it.

"Huh? A Bit-Beast waves… That's weird." He murmured.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud noises coming from the kitchen. Kai and Tala quickly rushed to the place. The others followed behind them. Tyson and Daichi had to covered their mouth while running. They arrived and surprised to see a man in white cloak. His hair is light brown, pale face and brown sharp eyes, stood straight with unconscious Hilary on his right shoulder. They saw Bryan beyblade, Falborg got hit hardly by a black beyblade. It's landed hardly on the floor and still spinning.

"Bryan, who is he?" Ian asked.

"Like I have any clue. I was getting apple and this guy launch his beyblade at me." Bryan grunted as Falborg got another hit by the black beyblade.

"Let Hilary go!" Tyson barked as he is ready to launch Dragoon.

_"You have their attention. Now, bring them to the other world."_ The leader spoke from the COMM earplug.

"Yes sir. Black Cerro!"

A bit-beast came out from the beyblade in form of white male deer. It grunted and summoned a black tornado. They all grabbed onto something as it begin to suck them in. Bryan caught Falborg as Spencer grabbed his shirt. Tyson saw the enemy went into the tornado with Hilary on his shoulder. He let go of the table and went in.

"Tyson!" Max yelled as he saw his friend disappeared in the tornado. The wind started to get stronger and one by one got sucked into it.

The tornado gone with the beyblade. All of them were falling inside the tornado. They saw a dark path in front of them as they fall. Suddenly, a light appeared and it too bright for them seeing. They covered their eyes as the light is become brighter.

* * *

The man landed swiftly on the ground without waking Hilary up and caught his fallen beyblade. He scowled as he glared at the blue sky. He touched the earplug to contact his leader.

"My apologize sir. She interfere the transportation. I lost them." He reported.

_"As expected from her... She became sharper than before… What about the girl?"_

"I still have her."

_"Good. Return to the headquarter. They won't go back to their world without the girl."_

The man pointed the bit-beast icon in front of him and a black portal appeared. He went in then it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, as you know this is my first fanfiction story. If it OOC, I'm sorry. For Chrstime, thank you. I'll do my best. Here's the chapter 2.**

* * *

Max opened his eyes and saw a blurred light brown. He also feel hot everywhere. He got up to sit and looked around. Tyson and the others also here but were unconscious. He saw Kai and Rei awoke and ran towards them. The two got up to see a clearer view.

"Looks like we all in one piece… But, where are we?" Max asked.

"Daichi and Chief aren't with us." Rei stated as he counted them.

"You think that man caught them?"

"I don't know, Max."

"Desert... We wake the others first." Kai spoke. The two nodded.

Tala and his team were awake by calling their names which is easy. The hard part is to wake Tyson up. Max and Rei had shoved him hard and shouted his name but nothing happened.

"Here." Kai handed them some small cookies. Rei took it and examined. It is a small cookies for cat. All of them knew Kai fond of animal but bring them along is hard to tell.

Max opened Tyson mouth and Rei put them in then he closed it. They watched as Tyson munched the food then he swallowed. It was quiet and suddenly, Tyson fast awake and puked all the food inside his stomach.

"Aw… The taste is more disgusting than the mayo…" He commented.

"That's for making us waiting in the hot desert." Kai said.

"Desert?" Tyson shocked and looked around. They really are at a desert and it scorching hot!

"Let's move." Kai walked forward.

"To where?"

"Anywhere than here."

They walked in the middle of hot desert. Most of them are already take off their jackets. Tala only unbuttoned his jacket, revealing black T-shirt inside it.

"Man… This is hot… Hey Tala, Wolborg's Novae Rog would be a great idea right now…" Tyson said tiredly.

"Wolborg is not an air conditioner for you to do what you want!" Tala glared at him.

"By the way Kai…" Max spoke as he looked at the man in front of them. "How can you stand with the heat!? You don't even take off your scarf and you still wear that jacket!"

"Yeah! This is not Russia, y'know?" Tyson added.

"I've got used to it since Dranzer is fire element."

"You got a point there…" Rei smiled sheepishly.

"… I think we do recon about this area…" Bryan spoke. Everyone looked at him.

"Recon? Did the heat effect to your brain? How are we going to do recon if none of us have tools to do it?" Ian spatted. His body gotten used to Russian winter and cannot stand the heat like the others.

Bryan grinned as he looked at Ian. He explained them about his plan which surprisingly childish at the same level as Tyson mentality.

"How about it?" He finished his explanation.

"It's really childish if you ask me…" Tala commented.

"I think the heat got into his brain." Ian said. "I'm positive about it."

"Should I knock him out before he suggests another stupid plan?" Spencer offered as he cracked his knuckles, ready to hit once Tala gave him order.

"… Let's give it a try." Kai spoke. Everyone looked at him speechlessly.

"You gotta be kidding me…? Kai agreed with that plan…. KAI! YOU HAVE TO TAKE OFF YOUR SCARF! TAKE OFF YOUR JACKET!" Max shouted panickly as he shook Kai body.

"I'm fine like always." Kai controlled his temper to eased Max until he let go of him.

"What's make you agreed with Bryan plan, Kai?" Rei was curious.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. Summon bit-beast here isn't helping because the sand is too soft to landed. That's the only thing we can use right now." He talked about his opinion.

They were quiet then nodded as agreement. Kai unfolded his scarf and gave it to Tala. He grabbed the edge and Rei grabbed another edge then they spread it. Then, Tala climbed on Bryan shoulder while Rei climbed on Spencer shoulders. Ian climbed on Spencer, to Rei then he walked cautiously to the stretching scarf.

"Wow… Ian is heavy than I thought…" Tala commented.

"Ian, take off your shoes." Kai demanded.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I don't want my scarf dirty because of your shoes. Take it off now."

Ian complied and took it off. Max took the shoes from him. When everything was ready, Bryan and Spencer walked closer to each other slowly, adjusting the scarf to loose. Bryan told them to lower the scarf which they did. After the adjustment, Tala and Rei jumped high from their shoulder to the sky while grabbing the scarf lower than them. They raised their arms together, sending Ian up higher than them. Ian looked around quickly as he float at the sky awhile. Then, he landed perfectly on Tyson body as Kai pushed him hardly making him fell on the sand while Tala and Rei failed their landing on Bryan and Spencer.

"This is the first and last we do recon like this!" Tala grumbled as he got up from Bryan.

"So, what did you see, Ian?" Kai asked as he received glared by Tyson.

"I found an oasis nearby from the west." Ian pointed the direction after he wore his shoes and got up from Tyson.

"Looks like the child-like recon did pay off…" Max commented happily.

"Don't try to encourage him." Spencer warned as he patted his shirt from the sand. Rei retrieved the scarf back to Kai which he folded them back around his neck.

They walked toward the direction Ian gave them. After a long walk, they finally arrived. Tyson and Max hurried to the lake to drink. Then, the others drank after them. Kai went to a tree and saw some fruits hanging at the branches. He and Rei climbed the tree to get the fruits.

Bryan had another idea by throwing Ian up to the tree to get the higher fruits which ended up getting hit by Spencer on Tala command. Rei found a fresh looking fruit distance away from where he was hanging. He climbed further and stretched his hand to get it while grabbed a nearby branch to balanced himself. Suddenly, he saw a hand grabbed the fruit and plucked it out. The fruit was taken and he saw a girl happily put it in her sack. She looked forward and startled as she saw Rei face. They both surprised and fell as they lost balance. Rei was about to embrace the impact as he closed his eyes but strangely it felt soft and when he opened his eyes, he already standing safely on the ground. The girl in front of him also landed stood normally and sighed. The others went to him as they heard the tree noises.

They saw a girl with long red hair with a yellow color at the tip of it. She looked young and pale skin. She wore a brown jacket with a cream shirt beneath it. A dark tanned trouser with pockets and zips. She also had a pair of twin swords hanging on the belt between her waists.

"Phew… that was a close one." She commented happily.

"Sorry about earlier. Are you alright?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled.

"Excuse me. Can you tell us where we are?" Max spoke.

"Oasis 3, one of Buyida platform." She answered.

"Buyida?" Tyson repeated confusedly.

"...You guys are not from this world, right?" She guessed.

"You can tell?" Tala raised his eyebrows.

"We don't have those kinds of clothes even the winter side countries."

"So, what is this world?" Bryan curiosed.

"Elysterium."

They all were speechless. The black tornado was sending them here and there would not be a chance to return back to their world. They may stick in this world permanently.

"Okay… This is getting weirder…" Max said. "How about we introduce ourselves first I'm Max." He looked at the girl.

"I'm Tyson. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Rei. It's pleasure to meet you."

"Kai." "Tala." "Bryan." "Spencer." "Ian."

"I'm Suzume." She introduced herself.

"Can we really trust her?" Ian was doubt.

"We in the middle of nowhere. There nothing we can do now. Unless you want to walk to Buyida in the middle of the desert again?" Tala pointed the sand outside of the oasis which Ian quietly shook his head.

"Suzume, there were another two of our friends missing. We may got separate during the black tornado." Max said about their problem. "We worried if they still at the desert but in different area."

"You can't walk around in the desert. There some area where wild big monsters lived. I think the guard can track using their radar."

Then, they heard a grumbling sound coming from Tyson as he touched his stomach smiled sheepishly.

"I think those walking make my stomach empty."

"Your stomach always empty. Unlike us, you ate Kai cat food after we arrived here!" Bryan scoffed.

"Hehe… Wait… Cat food? You feed me a cat food!?" No wonder it tasted disgusting!" He yelled.

"You all eat first while I go to the officer to track your friends." Suzume giggled.

They took the fruits they got and ate together. Kai took one then followed Suzume. Rei and Max divided the fruits for Tyson just in case he did not snatch the others. After a few moments, Suzume and Kai returned.

"Did you find them?" Max asked worriedly.

"Nope. The guard found nothing. We looked into the camera where you guys arrived but nothing on them."

"If they saw us here, why didn't they take us here?" Tala glared at her.

"Guards only look around during daytime. They will go on patrol around the desert during sunset. If you all didn't arrive here before sunset, they will come and fetch you. They already informs even at the board at the front entrance every oasis and everyone knew about it. But, since all of you from other world, it can't be help it." Suzume explained.

Bryan wanted to protest but Spencer stopped him because knowing this is not their world.

"If Daichi and Chief aren't around here... Where could they be?" Max looked down.

"We don't even know where Hilary is…" Tyson murmured.

"Then, let's go to Grandiez." Suzume said.

"Grandiez?" All of them looked at her cluelessly.

"Grandiez is a freelance guild that helps people around the world. I'm one of the members. So, you're lucky."

Then, Suzume looked down at her shadow.

"I can't tell them yet. They still not fully grasp about Elsyterium." She spoke as she looked at the shadow. Everyone was startled and looked at her as she keeps talking to the shadow.

"Alright, I apologize to them once we discuss this with Vamp-Buro." She sighed. "Talk about someone who shy and hardly trust people… Funny? Well, you funny because you hide yourself from them. – How can they be the enemy as they don't even have any clues about Elysterium!? Besides one look from their clothes. You can tell they're not the enemy who brought people here! They're the victim!" Suzume started to fumed.

The episode of Suzume fuming to her shadow continued until she huffed from her rage.

"Um… Suzume, is the guild you talking about far?" Rei asked slowly.

"Hmm… It's far but we can get there using the ancient temple over there." Suzume pointed the direction.

"Are we going to walk there?" Tyson grumbled.

"If you tired of walking through the sand, we can use the Desert Ostrich."

They all agreed and they hopped on the ostrich 2 person for an ostrich. Suzume chose to run as her 'friend' forbidden her to ride one which everyone looked at her shadow. They thought it was her alter-self that bossy her around. The guard showed them how to ride then they leave the oasis. All of them were surprised to see Suzume ran fast equally as the ostrich as she glowed in yellow. Suddenly, Suzume sensed something and demanded them to keep going. The ground suddenly shaking and a giant brown snake came out from the ground and growling. It was chasing after them. Suzume took out her twin swords and went back to fight the snake. They all stopped to see her.

"Should we help her?" Max asked, uncertain of what they should do.

"Are you crazy!? Beating that giant up!? One hit will smashed our blades to pieces!" Tyson remarked.

"But, we can't let her do on her own." Rei spoke.

"We can't fight, but we can distract that thing." Kai suggested. They all nodded and went to help Suzume.

The snake swings it tail and hit Suzume. Some big plants came out from the ground and she landed on the leaves. Then, she jumped back to the head of the snake. She saw the others came back and run around the snake. The snake started to swing around which they managed to dodged them while continue running around. Suzume raised her twin swords and it glows in red and become longer. She thrust on its head and it started to yelped and struggles. Suzume glowed in red and she push something making the sword turn yellow. The snake screamed and it started to shaking before fell on the ground hard. The tail was about to landing on Tala and Bryan. They embraces the impact as they closed their eyes forcibly. The sand making the dust as the snake fell on the ground, completely dead from the thrust.

Suzume pulled her swords out form the snake head then put them back in it cover. She jumped to landed on the ground. The others went to her and realized Tala and Bryan are not with them. They went the back and found the two stay still with the tail hanging above them. They opened their eyes and saw it surprisingly. They all could see some black vines that hanging the tail away from landing on them. It's also binding the ostrich and their bodies.

"What is this?" Bryan asked in surprise.

The vine let go of the ostrich and their body then shook the ostrich back to get it to walk away from the tail. After the tail landed, it went back to the Suzume shadow. She looked at it.

"You already showed yourself. Come out now." She demanded. The figure came out from her shadow beside her. It a tall man with short spiky black hair. He wore a black cloak and there some black smoke beneath him.

"Everyone, this is Darkross. I like to say he's my friend but he keep decline them…" Suzume introduced.

"It the same with the nicknames you keep saying. I'm her guardian." Darkross spoke then he went back in Suzume shadow.

"Well, now you know him." Suzume spoke as she stomped her shadow. The shadow binded her stomp foot and moved it until she fell.

"So, he's the one save me from landed on the ground from the tree back there." Rei realized.

"Yup. Darkross are not fond with unknown people. He also doesn't have the exact form like we human. That's why he sticks in my shadow."

Rei wanted to asked more but Tyson intercepted them to stop until they reach the temple because he no longer could stand the heat. Suzume went back to the dead snake and took some dripping venom that coming out from its teeth. They started to run until finally they reach the temple. Kai, Rei and Tala saw some people walking silently around the temple, hiding from them. They saw a man stood straight at the close door. Suzume took out her crest then the man kneels on the ground.

"You don't have to do that. Stand."

"If you wish, you hardly come here so most of us didn't know of you." The man stood up as her command.

"It's alright. Those people are with me." Suzume pointed at them as they got off from the ostrich.

"Yes, master." The man signaled to the corner of the door and it opened. They walk through the door and it closed back.

"Who are they?" Ian asked.

"Guards. They're from Grandiez. Some of the members are working to guard the temples around Elysterium."

"On your command?" Kai guessed.

"Not me. I'm one of the higher ups but it not me who ordered them to guard the places."

Suzume brought them to the center of the temple where there a huge stone circle at the center of the room. She closed her eyes and took out her twin swords. She murmured something then the circle shone, turning to like a white portal.

"You use magic?" Tyson gasped.

"You'll know about this world once we meet him. Let's go." Suzume put her swords back then headed toward the portal. The others followed behind her and entered the portal. The light disappeared as they all entered in.

A man with short black hair was sitting comfortably on his soft chair, sipping his favorite hot coffee. In front of him is a computer and some blueprint of weapons. He was taking his rest time in relax. As he looked at the door suddenly a light portal appeared which startled him until his coffee spilt to his shirt. He yelped as he stood up. At the same time, Suzume and the others came out from the portal.

"Suzume!" The man gasped.

"Hey there Dra-Bro." She waved her hand at him.

"Of all people, why did you pick me for the ancient portal?" He grumbled.

"I can't do that on Brother. He'll mad." Suzume protested.

"And you think I'm not."

"Yours not that scary compared to him."

"Huh… So, new kinds?" He looked at Tyson and the others.

"Not really. They're from the other world."

"... I'll get Draze."

"Got it. Guys, this is Dra-Bro." Suzume introduced.

"I'll introduce myself, thank you Suzume. My name is not really Dra-Bro. it the nickname she gave me. My real name is Drage. It's pleasure to meet all of you."

They introduced themselves then they left the room. All of them were shocked at the sight of the place. There are many people walking around with different kind of combat clothes. Suzume leaded them to the tall building and entered in. She also leaded them to a room where they will see the person 'Draze'. They all sat on the various chair to wait for the guy. After a long moment, the door opened, revealed Drage and another man with short black hair that look a bit similar to him entered the room.

"You're late, Vamp-Buro." Suzume scowled.

"Can't help it with the current problems. So, these are the people who from the other world?" He spoke as he took as seat.

"Yeah. There another two people with them - " Suzume reported but Draze stopped her from finished.

"Don't worry. They are with Raika right now. She's on her way here."

Suzume blinked as she heard that.

"Now then. I'm Draze. Drage here is my twin younger brother." Draze introduced and pointed Drage, who behind him. "Did Suzume confuse you with the nickname? The nickname she put on me is Vamp-Buro. Hope you're not too confuse with it."

"Umm… Where are we?" Rei asked.

"Elysterium, a world of magic and guard by the ancient Phoenix and Dragon for many years until now."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story**

**If there errors, please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the beyblade characters. But I own the characters that are from Elysterium world.**

**Hope you enjoy read the story...**

* * *

Daichi and Kenny followed a woman with long yellow hair in her combat cloth, light brown shirt and brown trouser. Her weapon, Chakrams were hanging on her back.

"Um… Raika-san? Where are you taking us?" Kenny asked nervously as he hugged his laptop like his only life.

"Meeting room. The commander must be there. " The woman, Raika answered.

"This world is really weird. First, we saw a floating island with weird looking people, animal ears and tails. Now, we in some sort of dungeon to who-know-where." Daichi whined.

"You'll get all the answers you want in the meeting room."

Raika turned left then opened the door right away. She saw many unfamiliar people, Draze, Drage and Suzume in the room. Daichi and Kenny looked inside and surprised to see Tyson and the others are here.

"Chief! Daichi!" Max gasped.

The two went to their friends as Raika went to Suzume.

"Since everyone here, let's continue." Draze spoke. "First, what is your world do? Magic?"

"We don't have magic. Only this." Tyson started as he took out his beyblade, Dragoon and put on the table. Suzume went forward to look closer.

"There a dragon picture at the center of this thing." She commented. "And I can sensed power within it."

"What it contain in there?" Draze asked.

"Bit-Beast. This is beyblade that contains bit-beast. But, not all of beys have bit-beast." Kenny answered.

"Can we see them all?" Drage walked forwards.

All of them went forward and put their beyblade on the table nearby Dragoon. Suzume looked closer then turned to Draze.

"All of them have power within it." She stated.

"For a small thing, it could cut into people flesh." Raika stated with arm-crossed.

"Did you launch that on people?" Draze quickly asked to Daichi.

"I didn't mean to hurt them. I thought they all are the enemies we're up against. They're have those animal ears and tails…" Daichi explained.

"How many people that get hit by your beyblade?" Drage demanded.

"Two. It's because they touch my bey."

"We don't have this thing in our world. Also, the place that you landed is Skyrium, a floating island above Earthland, where we stand right now. Skyrium is full of Hunima+, mix human and animal. They are the former subjects of illegal experiments. We saved them and put them in Skyrium for safety." Draze explained.

"Hunima+ also very clueless. Most of them have memory loss and some of them still in deep depression from the experiment. Grandiez really take the issue seriously. You'll be end up in the jail immediately if you get caught by the guards." Raika added.

"Sorry…"

"Now that's clear… Let's go to the other part. The enemies must be want something from all of you as they bring you to the Dark world." Draze changed the topic.

"Dark World?" They furrowed their eyebrows.

"Dark World is next to this world. Only black magic could teleport you there."

"If our true destination is the Dark World, how did we got stuck in this world?" Ian asked.

"That something only Suzume can explain." Drage said. All of them looked at her as she stared at a blue beyblade fascinatingly. They looked at Kai worriedly because it was his beyblade and it the only belonging he won't let the other touch except when it troubles. Tala was smirking, enjoying the show. Suzume suddenly jerked up and almost drop the bey. She put it down then glared at her shadow.

"Can you at least come out during the meeting!" She growled. Darkross complied as he came out from the shadow.

"How about you focus on what people says during meeting?" He spatted back.

"For a guardian, you can be annoying…"She muttered. Drage sighed. "For your information, I AM focus during meeting, even though it my first time saw Grandma from the other world in this beyblade."

Tala, Bryan and Ian hold their laugh as she called Dranzer, 'Grandma'. Rei, Max and Kenny were shocked. Tyson and Daichi already in fit of laugh. Spencer was watched worriedly at Kai, who tried to control his rage.

"Alright then. About your question of destination. Well… When I was on mission in the desert I sensed a dark power. It's like a road to the Dark World. Then, I sensed some powers in it. They are the light powers inside your beyblades. So, I intercept the dark power using my granted power and brought you here. I got slipped by on of the power I senses because it a bit blurred. That's how you ended up in Skyrium." She explained.

"What is your power anyway? It doesn't looked the same you used during the battle in the desert." Max curious.

"My real power is Boost. I can boost anyone by bonding. Like you guys, we already bonding and I can easily boost and track you using my bonding boost. My swords have 6 elemental stones – Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Floral."

"What about that light power that you intercept us during the teleportation?" Kai spoke.

"That is one of my grant power. It's coming from Grandma." Suzume looked at him. Draze coughed to get their attention.

"Can you at least use the real name during meeting?"

"No can do, Vamp-Buro." She smiled innocently.

"Huh… As you can see, like I said, a world guard by Phoenix and Dragon right? Suzume here is the successor of Phoenix, Lord Suzaku. She's the last generation of her family. 'Grandma' like she said earlier is Lord Suzaku. She's the one grant powers to Suzume so she can help us. Her power can only use for world balance and protection."

"So, where is Lord Suzaku?" Tala required.

"Crystalized in an ancient temple. She's still alive right now. If she died, Suzume cannot use her power."

They were speechless by hearing that. No wonder the guards at the temple in the desert kneeled down before her and called her 'master'!

"Grandiez true motive is to serve for Lord Suzaku. That's why she's more powerful than me." Draze stated.

"It was built by my ancestor. Even though I'm the successor, I'm not fit as a leader for Grandiez. Vamp-Buro is more suits."

"What about the Dragon?" Kenny required nervously.

"Trap inside Dark World with his successor." Raika answer coldly. "They guard this world from inside that world."

"If that so, they can save Hilary!" Tyson said happily.

"… Can you tell us in details from before you got sucked into the black portal?" Draze said seriously.

Tyson, Max and Kenny explained their situations to them. Suzume still stared at Dranzer picture but she still listening to the story. After they done, Draze touch his chin, thinking about the enemies strategy.

"Suzume, can you track Hilary?" He asked.

"By using their bond, I can but too much power. Need more than a day."

"I see… We can provide you weapons and teach you how to fight. Battle using those beyblades aren't enough. " Draze announced. Suzume eyes glowed in white.

**"I can help you with that." **A double voice said as Suzume spoke.

"Lord Suzaku." Draze, Drage, Darkross and Raika kneeled down before her.

Suzume, who was possessed by Suzaku wave her hand on the beyblades then it shine bright. Everyone covered their eyes because of the brightness. Once it ease, Suzume eyes changed back to normal and she was about to fall. Darkross caught her before she touch on the floor. In front of them, there are 8 people with different kind of cloth and colors.

"Grandma… Granted a power of human form on your bit-beasts… They also can transform to weapon." She said tiredly.

"Dragoon…?" Tyson took a step forward.

"Yes, Tyson." A man in blue white robe spoke.

"Draciel?" Max went to a big muscular man with unbutton purple jacket, exposed the six pack of his muscles.

"Yeah, Max."

"Driger." Rei looked at the man in ancient Chinese robe with braid long hair. He looked at him and there a canine tooth sticks out from his mouth. He nodded quietly.

"Dranzer." Kai called as he saw a beautiful woman in red robe with yellow line around it. she also had a long hair with a some feathers decorated around it. She smiled at him sweetly and warmly.

"Falborg?" Bryan blinked at the man in blue jacket with feathers around it neck area. He grinned and bro punch which he accept it.

"Seaborg…" Spencer gasped as he saw a muscular man in purple and yellow shirt smiled at him.

"Wyborg…" Ian looked at a girl in green dress and long high ponytail. She also have a childish smile and hugged Ian, who still had a hard time grasp that a girl hug him.

"Wolborg…" Tal looked at the woman in dress and long hair smiled at him warmly.

Daichi looked around to see his bit-beast but there nowhere to be found.

"Hey you said our bit-beasts were granted to be human form. Where's Strata Dragoon!?" Daichi said. Suddenly, he got bitten by someone from his butt. He looked at it and found a boy similar to his height, wore white singlet and short white spiky hair.

Drage looked at the beyblade and there an empty picture at the center of the beyblade.

"Okay. Tomorrow you all will be training for combat. You all will be sleeping in Suzume house." Draze announced.

"Wait! Are they going to stay like this forever? Can we return to our world?" Tyson asked multiple questions. Draze looked at Suzume, who already passed out on Darkross arms. Then, looked at them.

"We don't have that power. Only Lord Suzaku have. You will have your answer tomorrow, when Suzume awake." Draze answered. Raika left the room to return to Skyrium.

Drage leaded them to the house and they gasped at it is a two level bungalow. They went inside and gathered at the living room. Darkross brought Suzume to her room and put her on the bed. They all chatted with their bit0-beasts suddenly they heard the front door opened then it closed. Drage, who serving drinks for them looked at the person, who walked in.

"Welcome back, Hikaru." He greeted happily to a man with white hair in his combat cloth. He nodded then looked at them.

"They are people from other world. I'll explain to you later. Draze decided to let them stay here. Let see… They are –" Drage halted his speaking when Hikaru suddenly charge at Dachi. Strata Dragoon quickly went on front of Daichi to protect him. He summon a staff and almost hit Hikaru as he blocked it. Hikaru. Everyone was alarmed and back away from them.

"Hikaru!" Drage shouted but Hikaru did not listened to him and kept attack Strata Dragoon.

A black vines came out from Kai and Tala shadows and bind Hikaru and Strata Dragoon. Darkross came out from Kai shadow.

"Suzume is sleeping right now." He said sternly. Hikaru quickly relax. Srata Dragoon loose his grip and the staff disappeared. The vine let go of them.

"Hikaru, why did try you attack Daichi?" Drage asked.

"He launched attack on Hunima+ in Skyrium this afternoon." He hissed.

"He didn't mean to. All of them just got here. You should get some rest."

Hikaru nodded tiredly then went upstairs to his room to take a shower. Darkross went back in the shadow, disappeared. Drage assumed he went back to Suzume.

"Sorry about earlier." Drage apologized.

"That was surprised…." Tyson commented.

"… Hikaru is a leader that guard Hunima+ in Skyrium."

"What about Raika?" Kenny gasped.

"Raika is Hikaru right hand man. Before, human fill on Skyrium. People like Hikaru. Then, destruction appeared and Hikaru and his sister the only survivor. His sister died now, leading him alone. Some people aren't treat the Hunima+ good. To reduce more suicide on Hunima+, Hikaru suggested to put them on Skyrium as there no one lives there. Draze and all of us agreed and now it become Hunima+ territory. Hikaru thought of them as his people and cherished them like a family." Drage explained.

"Is he going to alright with us…?" Kenny scared.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Draze went to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner. Rei and Spencer helped him out. The other was chatting like always in the living room. Kai and Dranzer were outside. Spencer was cutting a vegetable while Rei stirred a soup. Drage peeled the onion. Suddenly, the onion got slipped from Drage hand. He tried to catch it but somehow he bumped onto Spencer. The onion landed in the soup and it splashed on Rei. He quickly back away as his face got a few drop of hot soup.

"AAH! Sorry Rei!" Drage quickly went to tend him. Driger heard his master hissed and rushed to see him.

"It's alright. Just a little burn…" Rei spoke as Spencer took a wet cloth and rubbed on his face.

"You should go to him. He have some medicine for that can ease the pain faster." Drage stated. "You too, Spencer. You got a cut from the knife."

"Okay… If you insist…" Rei wanted to protest but after looking at how guilty face Drage made had made him complied.

Drage called Darkross which he appeared from Driger shadow. Drage told him to leaded the two to the greenhouse. Driger and Seaborg followed behind them. Tala and Wolborg also followed as they felt bored from sitting around. They walked further until found a big greenhouse and followed Drakross went in. they found many kind of fresh plants at their places, neatly and organized. They saw a boy with fox ears and a tail, spray some water on a plant joyful. He wore an orange apron and there are some dirt from the soil. He was surprised when he saw some unfamiliar people. Darkross walked forward and grunted at him. He nodded then went to Rei and Spencer and looked at the injuries. The boy holds their hand and gestured to followed him.

"He's Sirius, one of Hunima+. He doesn't know much about human language but understood what human says. He still learning how to speak human language." Darkross as Rei and Spencer followed him to a room. They went to them and watch as Sirius prepared the ointment for their injuries.

"'Human says'… Does that means you're not a human?" Tala guessed.

"Former. Hunima+ also former human until that experiment changed them permanently. I don't know what I would call myself since I don't have the core form and I never thought of having one." Darkross changed to a dog. He changed back to a human then went to a close door upper side of the greenhouse. He slipped inside from under the door. Suddenly, all of them heard some glasses fell and a man with blue hair burst out from the room and ran out from the greenhouse. Darkross came out and sighed.

"I didn't even finish my sentences, Jiro…" He murmured.

"Who is he?" Rei asked while Sirius rubbed his burn areas with the ointment.

"Jiro, the owner of this greenhouse. He's a special herbalist from when he was young. Sirius there is his assistant and student." Darkross introduced.

Sirius had done with the ointment and smiled happily.

"Wow… the ointment is really effective. I don't feel the pain anymore." Rei commented. Spencer nodded as agreement. Sirius gave the ointment for them. He grunted as he looked at Darkross, who came down toward them.

"He said to implant the ointment before sleep. Be sure your injury is dry before implant them." Darkross translated it for them.

"Okay. Thanks Sirius." Rei said. Darkross told them that Sirius would returned to the Skyrium after he clean the place and locked the door. They left the place once Sirius started to sweep the floor.

* * *

In the house,

Everyone were chatting in the living room. Suddenly, they heard someone opened the door roughly as 'BAM' was heard. They all looked at the hallway as Drage went there.

"Ji – "Drage did not finished his sentences as the man rushed, skip a few step on the stairs to Suzume room. They could heard the door roughly closed after he went in. They all looked at Drage who was sighed.

"What was that!?" Kenny gasped.

"That's Jiro."

They saw Tala, Rei and Spencer along with their bit-beast entered to the house. Darkross appeared from Tala shadow. Kai followed behind them along with Dranzer.

"Darkross, you inform about Suzume to him, right?" Drage guessed.

"It's late anyway." He responded coldly.

"Who is he, Drage?" Max asked.

"Jiro, special herbalist and Suzume brother."

"Brother? Wait… You said Suzume is the last generation of her family." Bryan responded.

"Jiro was adopted by Suzume family before she was born. His parent were died some by soldiers. Destruction appeared during the day Suzume birth. Jiro brought Suzume and they had to separate from the family as they distracted the soldiers away from them. Jiro raised Suzume alone in the cave. After the destruction of Skyrium, where they met Hikaru and his sister. The journey begun and that how we all lived here." Drage explained.

"So, Suzume and Jiro are orphans?" Kenny asked.

"Many people here are orphans, even Raika. Many destruction had made and struck down many places."

"That guy like mother hen, rushing to see Suzume everytimes she passed out and leave all his work without clean the place or put the things at the safest area first." Darkross added coldly.

"Oh well, Suzume is like the only family he has left. Now, I finish cooking and all that left is serving." Drage said.

Max, Rei, Spencer and Tala helped him out as they put the foods at the living room. their bit-beasts watched over Tyson and Daichi, added with their bit-beasts from sneaking and ate them before dinner. Hikaru had joined during dinner and surprisingly enjoy having them company. Jiro had come down with tired Suzume along with Darkross beside her. They put her down then sat at their places.

"You alright, Suzume?" Max asked.

"Yeah… Still feel tired but I'm fine." She made a small smile then eat with them.

"I heard from Suzume about all of you. I think Drage already told you about me, right?" Jiro looked at them.

"Yeah. You really surprised us when you rushed in like that… My heart almost stop for the moment,.." Daichi commented.

"Sorry…"

"By the way, Brother. I got the Desert Snake venom." Suzume exclaimed.

"You killed the Snake?"

"With their help." She pointed at them.

"I see… But, going after the snake is dangerous."

"But the venom is priceless… And I have more than 1 person to kill that monster." She grinned.

Jiro looked at her irritately then forehead flick on her, surprising the others.

"Ow… That's hurt! Brother's meanie!"

"That's for not thinking other people capability. The ostrich will injured badly if you don't watch out."

"Looks like we were lucky that time." Suzume smiled while rubbing her forehead. Jiro stared at her. Then, he grabbed Suzume ears and glared at her menacingly.

"I think your ears need to clean because it has many wax inside it…" He grinned dreadfully. Suzume grabbed his hands to stop him before he pinched her ears. The others watched the siblings chatting shockingly.

Suddenly, Hikaru laughed out loud and the others strangely feel the urge of laugh. After eating, The Blitzkrieg Boys were helping Drage clean the place while Tyson and the others followed Hikaru to get the mattress. Since Wolborg, Wyborg and Dranzer are girl, they all sleep in an empty room next to Suzume room. They not really like the idea of not with their master but had to complied. Jiro helped Suzume went to her room for her to sleep much for her dismay.

* * *

Hilary opened her eyes and found something like gate in front of her. She quickly went to it and saw a man leaned against the wall beside her cell.

"Who are you!? Where am I!?" Hilary shouted.

"A world that only have black color." The man spoke.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded.

"Nothing." The man stood and looked at her. "But only you have something that we could use to get what we want."

"Tyson and the others will beat you!" She shouted.

"Then, come and challenge me. I'll be waiting at the other side of the gate." He grinned then left the room.

Hilary looked around until she saw a small window behind her. She stood on her toes to look into it. She saw a dark sky, and many kind of monsters, vigorous one to be exact.

"Where exactly am I…? I somehow feel lonely…" She went to sit on the floor wrapped her body.

* * *

The next day,

They all already have breakfast and were gather in training room. Drage and Hikaru stood in front of them in their combat cloth. Suzume is leaning against the wall, watching their training.

"Today, your training will be transform your bit-beast to weapon. Imagine during your happy and memorable thing happen during you alone with your bit-beast inside your mind then raise your hand toward your bit-beast. They will automatically turn to the weapon. Remember, Lord Suzaku chose the weapon, meaning you cannot demanded your bit-beast to change a weapon of what you want." Hikaru explained.

They did as he said and it was a quiet atmosphere. They all had eyes closed and after a few minutes, Kai, Tala and his team raised their hands towards their bit-beasts which they glowed and finally turned to weapons. They opened their eyes and found of what they grabbing.

Kai was holding a red sword with a Dranzer tail at the tip of the handle. Tala found a blue mechanic air board with Wolborg logo on it. Bryan found out that it a mechanic Air ride as it floating beside him and it have Falorg pattern around it. Spencer opened his eyes and saw he was grabbing a handle of bike, water bike to be precise. Ian looked at his hand as he grabbed a rope and hook. He was a bit of jealous as he does not have the coolest weapon. Wyborg suddenly told him to swing then throw at the huge rock in front of him which he did and shocked to see the rock was broke by the impact of the hook.

"Seems like those guys are deep connection with their bit-beast." Drage stated.

Hikaru went to them and instructed to get the weapon form back to human form. Then, try changed them while doing some tricky moments like dodging the shots from behind or hunt the people by surprise attack on them.

In the meantime, Rei and Max finally get their bit-beast to change to their weapon form. Rei had claws gadget around his arms while Draciel changed to a shield. Hikaru instruct the same thing to them. Suzume looked at Tyson and Daichi, who still stood straight and doing nothing. Drage approached her while looking at the two.

"They seems to be in trouble." Drage stated. "Do you think their connection are thin?"

"No. Dai-mon is deep connection with his bit-beast. Ty-goon is like Kai-zer, deeper connection with his bit-beast." Suzume stated seriously. "The only problem about them is… They both along with their bit-beast have a trouble about concentration on this."

"I see… By the way Suzume… Dai-mon… Ty-goon… Kai-zer…" Drage looked at her.

"I thought of the names during the meeting. They called their bit-beasts name and it caught what nickname I want to create." She smirked.

"I thought you completely passed out after Lord Suzaku used her power."

"Like I said, I listen everything even when I focus on other thing. Although I passed out completely when Dai-mon asked about his bit-beast. I didn't catch the name so I create it my own."

"So, what the '-mon' stand for?"

"Monkey."

Drage tried to hold his laugh. Suzume also told the other nicknames she created for the rest of them, making Drage hold his laugh until he was on his knee and huffed. Hikaru looked from afar and quickly understood what make Drage like that.

Daichi finally got his bit-beast changed to a weapon which is a staff with Stratos Dragoon head at the tips of the staff. He followed the other training. after two hours, Tyson finally got to change Dragoon to a weapon. He opened his eyes to looked. The others also stop their training to see his weapon.

"What the – YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!? THIS IS REALLY BULLSHIT!" He shouted.

They went closer and laughed at the Tyson weapon. Even Kai had his laugh behind the scarf that covered his nose and mouth.

Tyson weapon is ….. a Bubblegun…


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop laughing guys!" Tyson growled.

They all still laughing and there were no end. Kenny also laughed out loud and had to grabbed on Max arm to support his legs as they become weak.

"Good one, Tyson. You can play bubble with the bad guy." Tala smirked.

"Yeah. Or you play with their horses! Hahahahaha!" Daichi added.

"Come on, guys… Lord Suzaku the one chose this weapon for him. He can't help it…" Rei try to reasons with them but he too found it hilarious and snickered.

"Dragoon, can you change any other weapon than this!?" Tyson asked the gun.

**"My apologized, Tyson. I had been chose to become this weapon." **He spoke.

"Suzume, you must have anything to do with this!" Tyson grumbled. "STOP IT ALREADY!" He yelled at his friends as they kept laughing behind him.

"I'm sorry, Ty-goon. It's Grandma decision." She replied. The others were quiet for a while then laughed louder. Tyson was gasped as she called his nickname.

"OH! This is extreme funny! My stomach is hurt! But, It's funny!" Daichi rolled on the floor while clutching his stomach.

"Hey, TY-GOON~ Want to play catch bubble~" Bryan teased him. His teammates followed him and surprisingly Kai also joined in. Hikaru went to them quietly.

"You guys can keep laugh with the nickname. But, I'm just saying that Suzume likes making nicknames. She already made all of yours too." Hikaru stated.

"But, let continue our training first. The whole nicknames thing can bring up after it over." Drage stopped them.

They understood and continued the training. Kai and Tala perfectly changed Dranzer and Wolborg transform to weapon. Kai swiftly caught Dranzer and slashed the bomb into half while Tala jumped and landed on Wolborg and caught Kai as they escape from the machines.

Rei dashed forward with Driger at his side. Then, Driger turned to the claw as Rei caught them swiftly and slashed the machine in front of him.

"REI!" Max yelled and turned Draciel to shield, shielding they both from behind, where some new machines appeared and opened fired at them.

Tyson had a hard time evaded some shots as he dragged along the bubblegun. He looked around as the others successfully hang onto their weapons and managed to destroy the machines.

**"Is something wrong, Tyson?"** Dragoon asked.

"Why are you changed to bubblegun and not some awesome weapon like Kai or Tala? Even Spencer could go anywhere with his ice bike. You see how Ian used his rope in one swings, it takes down like 7 machines all together."

**"There must have some reason behind this. You managed to sabotage on of the machine." **Dragoon tried to reason his master.

"Yeah. But, it still fired shots at us and Kai did the final blow at it."

"TYSON!" Daichi shouted his name from afar while smacked the machine in front of him.

"WHAT!?" Tyson growled back as he looked at him. Suddenly he gasped as he realized that there are many machines around them, ready to fires.

Tyson was panic and did not know where to go. As the machines are firing, he closed his eyes and shielded his head with his hands. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbed his hand and yanked him away from the firing machines. He looked up and found Bryan, who on his Air ride, brought him away while Rei and Kai attacked the machines.

Bryan let go of Tyson which he landed safely once there a siren as a signal STOP. All of them gathered around and their Bit-beasts change back to Human form. Hikaru walked forward with Drage and his tablet. Suzume is behind them, smiled as usual.

"All of you finally hang over the battle pretty well. Bryan, go to Jiro greenhouse to treat your injury. Rest well. That's it for today." Hikaru said then left the room.

"You injured, Bryan? I didn't see it." Drage spoke questioningly.

"It's nothing bad. Just a small scratch. I had it even worse than this."

"What is the small injury you have then?"

Bryan sighed and showed his injury at his left arm. It got hit by the three bullets. Since it is training, they used sponge bullets that are saved to use but it can be painful, like electrode him.

"The bullets are not painful today. But, the effect will show tomorrow. Your hand will feel numb tomorrow. You should go meet Jiro." Drage insisted.

Bryan eyes narrowed. Just three sponge bullets and he already babbling.

"Why would you use that kind of bullets?" Tala asked.

"People will make the same mistakes after they knew there nothing effects going on. If we use this kind of term, it could make progress." Drage explained. "Tomorrow will be challenging. You all will battle as double team. Hikaru will decides who your partner is."

They went to the dressing room for showered. Then, wore the Grandiez clothes as Drage had prepare for them. Bryan went to the greenhouse with his teammates as they do not know what to do. Suzume followed them as a translator for Sirius.

* * *

Hilary opened her eyes and saw a tray of food. She realized that she had fallen asleep a while ago. She took the food and munched slowly.

"Man… this doesn't have flavor…" She commented as she swallowed.

After she done, she looked outside from the small window bars. Monsters were everywhere, at the sky and at the land. Suddenly, she heard a whispered voice, it sound completely familiar.

"Tyson?" She recognized the voice and looked behind her. There was no one. She heard the voices again, this time there Max and Kenny.

"Max? Chief? Where are all of you!?" She yelled. There was her voice echo in the dark room, no response.

She sat and her knees went to her chest, she buried her head on the knees as she keeps hearing voices. She thought it is just her mind but they sound more realistic the more she heard it. She started to covered her ears with her hands.

The man that kidnapped her, watched her in the dark, smiled. The Dark World had effect on her. It would not be long for her to succumb into the darkness.

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys and Suzume arrived at the Greenhouse. Suzume instructed Sirius about Bryan injury. Sirius nodded and brought Bryan to tend him.

"You sure the medicine doesn't have drugs?" Bryan glared at Sirius which frightening him. Spencer smacked his head hardly to make him stop glaring at the fox boy. Bryan looked away in process once he saw Sirius nervous movement to come near him.

"100% no drugs include. Brother had confirmed that." Suzume said and cheered Sirius to ease his mood.

"Talk about him, where is he?" Ian looked around. Wyborg walking around the greenhouse, looking at the herbal plants.

"In his workroom. Brother making new medicine and test the effect to cure some rare injury or poisons. Remember the snake we battle in the desert, it was one of rarest deadly snake. If we could get the venom, we could create new medicine to cure the poison." Suzume explained happily.

"So, he's a doctor?" Bryan spatted as he let Sirius do to his arm. Falborg stared as Sirius did his work nerously.

"I don't think he is one… His work only experiment and making new medicines. Also, researching about new herbs around the world."

"Huh!" Bryan scoffed. "I still assumed he use drug on his medicine."

"You sure hate drug and medicine too much, Bry-Laf." She commented. They all were surprised by the nickname then laughed loudly. Bryan face was red as he heard it. Wolborg was laughed while covered her mouth. Seaborg joined with Spencer laughed. Falborg also giggled but quickly stopped when Bryan glared at him.

"Why did you give me that!?" He shouted.

"Isn't it sound awesome?" She smiled happily.

"Yeah, Bry-Lamo!" Ian teased him. Tala and Spencer laugh on the nickname Ian gave him.

"Huh… That sounds even better than mine." Suzume raised her eyebrows "Good one, Wy-Ian."

"Mine doesn't sound that bad…" Ian commented. "But, still not awesome."

"A-Anyway… Suzume. What the other nicknames you had come up for all of us?" Tala asked, controlled his composure after his laugh.

"Hmm… You're Tal-Low… Spen-Sea…" She said as pointed at them.

"Do you know that all of your nicknames are lame?" Tala asked.

"White-Brother and Dra-Bro had say about it. But, I'm fine with what they comment."

"White-Brother?" Spencer blinked a few times. He looked at the three and all of them were shrugged as they also did not know.

"He was with you guys during training. He also told Bry-Laf to tend his injury here a moment ago." She stated.

They thought about and finally realized who she talking about. Hikaru. It does making sense since Hikaru have white hair.

Sirius had done with the ointment and told Bryan to wash it off by night. They headed out and saw the others gather at the park with Drage.

"We already bought some ingredients from the shop nearby the cafeteria. Since we can't eat the cafeteria food, this can only do." Rei said as he and Driger showed the plastic bags.

"We also bought some bread and drinks as a snack. We thought of hang out in the park." Max added as he showed big plastic bag, full of foods.

They headed to the park and sat under a big tree. Suzume went to the flower area and plucked them out while the others ate the food. Rei had put Suzume part before Tyson and Daichi snatched them away.

"Hey Suzume. Can you ask Suzaku about my weapon?" Tyson looked at her as she return with full of flowers while he munched the food.

"What wrong with the weapon you got?" She asked back.

"I just thought it would be alright if I could use other than that gun."

"About that, Grandma had told me about the weapon she granted for the bit-beast. She said that it resemble to what you wish of things to have during your childhood."

"By that she used this opportunity to grant those wishes…" Kenny murmured.

"Now that you say it… It does the same thing I want when I was a kid. I always dream to be a Knight of Shield from one of the legend story. It sounds really awesome!" Max said.

"For me, I wish to have claw to protect my village. The claw resemble to ancient Gurdian White Tiger that had been guarding my village." Rei spoke.

"Well, I wish to have a staff just to smack my grandpa who always steals Stratos Dragoon when I was asleep or taking a bath." Daichi responded.

"You really like your grandpa, Dai-Mon." Suzume commented.

"D-Dai-Mon…" Daichi shocked.

"What about the other nickname?" Tala grinned.

"Rei-Ger… Max-Ciel… Kai-Zer… Ken-Top."

"You combine our names with our bit-beast." Kai spoke.

"Yup. Since Ken-Top don't have bit-beast. Instead, always bring along his laptop, I combine it with that box."

"But, Daichi nickname doesn't have Stratos Dragoon name on it…" Kenny realized. Drage snickered when it had found out.

"So, what '-Mon' stands for?" Rei aksed while give half of his bread to Driger.

"Monkey."

They all laughed hardly at that answer. Even though Tyson nickname sound funny, Daichi one is hilarious.

"Man… It really suit Daichi…" Tyson wiped his tears.

They had finish laughing and continued eating. Tyson looked up at the sky, absent-minded. Suddenly, Suzume come and put something on his head. He grabbed onto the thing while looking at her in shock. He looked around and saw that she had put a flower circlet on Rei, Max, Daichi and Kenny. Dranzer and the Blitzkrieg Boys bit-beasts also wore the flower circlets as their master do not want them.

"You show that worry face." She pointed out. Max overheard what she said.

"Worry face…? You must be thinking about Hilary, right?" Max guessed.

"It's not like I'm worry about her or anything. You know what I mean."

**"Tyson, you're not being honest."** Dragoon stated.

"Oh shut up, Dragoon. I'm completely fine."

"We'll get her, Tyson. Besides, she's strong and you know it." Max said.

**"For the meantime, we practice until they confirm for us to enter in the combat."** Draciel continued.

**"It's not going to be the Beybattle anymore in this world. We should be more prepare." **Dragoon added.

"Yeah, you right." Tyson smiled. He took his water bottle to drink. Suddenly, someone caught him from behind. He looked back and saw Stratos Dragoon secure his grip on him while Daichi took his bottle.

"You always lose your guard when thinking too much! I'm taking this drink thank you very much." Daichi grinned.

"I won't let you go that easy. Dragoon, get him!" Tyson demanded while struggled from Stratos Dragoon grip.

**"My pleasure, Tyson."** Dragoon smirked and ran toward Daichi.

The chase game begun and in result messing the place up as Daichi bumped onto Tala as he was drinking. The water spilled on his jacket in process. Rei got his face dirty when Daichi bumped on Spencer back making him startled and spitted his water out. Ian was laughing out loud as he watched their misery until he was rolling on the ground. But everything change into painful as Daichi stepped on his stomach to dodged Dragoon catch. Bryan giggled as it happen. Kai watched the chaos and smirked. He finished his food as he shared with Dranzer quietly at the corner of the area.

"Haha! Dragoon style is really the same like you, Tyson. You two really sucks at this. You'll never catch me!" Daichi said as he dodged again from Dragoon attack.

He threw the bottle up while jumped through Dragoon. Once he landed he raised his hand to catch the bottle but nothing happen. He looked at his hand questionably then looked up. There was nothing. Then, they heard a grumbled sound coming from behind him. They looked at the source and saw a little dragon with Tyson bottle in it mouth. It ran to where Hikaru was, near Drage.

"You have a dragon?" Tyson gasped then finally managed to get away from Stratos Dragoon.

"I summon them. That's my power." He stated then took the bottle from the dragon mouth. It disappeared as Hikaru threw the bottle to Tyson which he caught it.

"Thanks, Hikaru." He said then twist the lid to drink.

"Where were you, White-Brother?" Suzume asked while putting the flower circlet on his head.

"Meeting with Draze. He said they can do some missions while stuck here."

"Hold on! We only stuck here because that guy sent us here. We never say about joining your guild and staying here forever." Bryan stood up. Tala raised his hand to stop him.

"The missions he'll give you all are regarding to this problem. The enemies must have a big plan that needed you guys."

"I assumed that they want to open the Dark Gate again. But, we have seal the magic glyph that could open the gate for good. They must have planning about getting another way to open the door." Suzume said seriously.

"Dark Gate?" Tala looked at her.

"It's a giant gate distance away from here. To open the gate, you need the 'key' and the magic glyph. But since it seal away, none of it can be use anymore." She explained.

"So, the more we complete the puzzle about their plan, the faster we can go back to our world, right?" Kai said.

"Yeah, Grandma had confirm it. Even if she bring you all back, you'll be here no matter what."

They all looked at each other and then nodded.

"We just have to finish our training so we can do the missions, right?" Tala spoke.

"Yeah. Suzume, Jiro and I also will be with you on missions." Hikaru answered.

Suddenly, Suzume eyes glowed white as she looked up. After a few moments, she went back to normal.

"What's wrong, Suzume?" Drage asked.

"It's Grandma. I need to see her." Suzume went away.

They all watch her left the park.

"Alright then! Let's continue the training!" Tyson raised his fist up.

"Sorry to wipe out your spirit, Tyson. But, you can't access in the room that easily because none of you are member of Grandiez. You can only access under Hikaru, who is under Draze command." Drage said.

"I thought guild is like free things you can do. Not to mention freelance." Rei pointed out.

"Yeah. But, we still need to protect you from other members. Some of them can be a bully and love to taunting new people."

"You have that in the guild?"

"People styles. Sometimes, we can't change them." He shrugged.

They headed home after eating at the park, doing their own business. Since they already full, lunch had cancel. Hikaru went out to Skyrium to see the condition. Rei and Drage prepare the ingredients for dinner. Driger help out by chopping the vegetables and chicken. Suddenly, they hear Tyson and Daichi voices at the front side of the house.

"They must have BeyBattle." Rei smirked.

"They really can't stay put, aren't they?" Drage said.

"Their mental are like 7 year old boys… Or lower than that."

Max entered the kitchen for a drink. Then, he looked at the chickens that had been cut dice by Driger. He took out his mayo bottle and quietly put some on the chicken. Driger caught him before the mayo got in the bowl. He saw Rei and Drage looked at him.

"Haha… Busted…"

"How many mayo did you bring along anyway? I thought we had used all of them during Tyson and Daichi food fight at Kai mansion. " Rei said.

"I put it in my Doraemon pocket." He responded as Driger let go of his hand. Draciel entered the kitchen and finally found his master. Then, he saw peeler on the kitchen table. He picked it up and examine it.

**"What is this?"** He asked.

"That's a peeler. We used that to separate the skin of fruits like apple or potato from their inside." Rei answered.

**"How do you use it?"**

Max grabbed the apple at the basket then took the peeler from Draciel hand. Then, he started to peel the fruit skin. They could see Draciel sparkling eyes as Max doing it. Max handed the peeler and apple to Draciel then taught him the grip way. Once Draciel managed to peel them, he compliments him. They cut the apple in half and ate it.

"Tyson and Daichi are outside, Beybattle." Rei stated.

"Typical them. I'll see if they don't do any stupid."

Max and Draciel went to the front door to see the two. He opened the door and found Tyson and Daichi are fighting. But not in BeyBattle, instead in the real battle. Tyson was kneel on the ground and Daichi is about to attack him with his staff.

"Draciel!" Max quickly called Draciel, making him transform to a shield. He went to Tyson and shielded him from Daichi. "Stop it! Both of you!"

Kai and Dranzer, also the Blitzkrieg Boys were behind Daichi. "Leave it, Max." Kai spoke.

"What?"

"It's Tyson decision."

Max looked at Tyson, who was huffing. He looked at Max with determination and nodded. Max nodded then pushed to the sky. Daichi leapt then landed to attack. Max step a few back, away from him. Tyson was ready with his gun as a shield. Suddenly, a familiar man intercept Daichi attack by grabbed the staff using his iron hand. There was a strong wind as it happened. Tyson gasped as he saw Jiro is behind him.

"Don't do boldly if your partner not ready." Jiro spoke as he glanced at Tyson. He saw that Jiro eyes color that are usually blue sky are changed to crystal green. Then, it changed back to blue sky color after he blinked.

Jiro let go of Daichi when he touch the ground. Stratos Dragoon and Dragoon transform back to human form. His iron hand changed to a black glove.

"Where's Suzume?" He asked them.

"She went to see Lord Suzaku." Max answered as Draciel changed back to human form.

"I see… Tyson, don't pressure your partner just because you don't have the weapon you hoping for. It's made him insecure." Jiro looked back at Tyson, then to Dragoon.

"Well, Dragoon was fine before we even started, right Dragoon?"

**"Yes." **

"He's not inside your Beyblade anymore. Listen to him more."

Drage and Rei came out afterwards. they quickly ending their conservation.

"You're back already?" Drage was stunted when he saw Jiro.

"Yeah. All the test and medicine had taken care of. All that left is do the report and description for the hospital." He responded.

"Want me to help you to print them out?"

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jiro went inside the house afterwards.

"Sure is hard to be the special herbalist…" Max commented.

"It's the challenge he has to face… It's normal."

Rei and Drage are at the kitchen to cook for their dinner as the sun is sets. Driger, Max, Kenny and Draciel set the place up while Tyson and Daichi along with their bit-beasts were sleep soundly on the sofa. Ian and Wyborg came and put some white cream on Tyson and Daichi faces. Max joined in afterwards and made lines to decorate it. Draciel was snickered as he hold his laugh while Kenny was sighed, knowing that the dinner will be louder than before. Then again, which time did they'd ACTUALLY have quiet dinner…?

Kenny had put the last food on the table and it done. Rei and Drage, who had finish clean the kitchen, had come to the living and sat. they surprised to see the mess on the sleeping guys faces and smiled hopelessly while Ian, Wyborg and Max high-five quietly.

Drage shouted and told them that the dinner is ready. Kai and Dranzer came in from the front door. Spencer, Tala and Bryan along with their bit-beasts had come down from upstairs as they borrowed Drage room to sleep. Drage looked at the stairs, Jiro still not coming down. He went to go to his room to check. Tyson and Daichi along with their bit-beasts awoke but clueless when the other laughed at them. The two dragons looked at their master and surprised.

**"T-Ty…son…"**

** "Daichi…"**

"Hm? What is it Dragoon?"

Kai came to him and gave a mirror. Tyson saw a glimpse and shocked. He took it from Kai forcibly and look closer. Daichi, who just realized, laughed hard at him.

"Hahahaha! Laugh all you want Daichi! You also the same!" Tyson sneered and threw the mirror toward Daichi which he swiftly caught it. Daichi looked at his face and shocked.

"WHO DID THIS TO US!?" They shout together.

"Like we know. All of us just came and found out your faces already full with cream." Ian shrugged. Wyborg giggled behind him quietly.

"Yeah. We also busy helping Rei and Drage cooking at the kitchen, right?~" Max looked at Draciel, who only nodded hopelessly.

Drage came down with half-asleep Jiro behind him, yawning while rubbed his head. They both sat next to each other.

"Let's eat guys. The food will cold. Tyson, Daichi, wash your face first." Drage said.

Tyson and Daichi complied to what he says while threatening to the person that did this to them while sleeping.

"What about Suzume and Hikaru?" Kenny asked.

"They must have eats outside. We had left some food for them in case they starving once they come home." Drage answered.

"What you usually do, Drage?" Tala spoke.

"I'm an Analyzer. You can say the same like scientist but mine is more to help them raise their potential."

"Is that why you were there with Hikaru?"

"Yeah. And Suzume can detect you connection with your bit-beasts. It's one of her boost power."

"You guys can take a bath after you eat. They had delivered your clothes from the washer." Jiro stated.

"You have washer service for clothes!?" Kenny gasped.

"No. Hikaru the one washed them after you guys put it in the basket and left. He actually volunteered to wash them by himself." He answered.

"I see… No wonder we don't see him much today…"

"So, we actually need to wash our own cloth?" Max looked at him in surprised.

"No. There some washer machines and the clothes will be put in the locker in the training room. "

"Wow… this guild sound bigger than the other guild…" Kenny commented.

They all resume eating as usual. Then, they took a bath one by one. Some of them took a bath with their bit-beasts.

* * *

The man walked toward the cell and found Hilary sat far from the bar. Her head is on her knees as she wrapped her arms around it. She looked up when the man knocked the steel bar rapidly and soft. He could see her eyes glimmered in the dark.

"You…" She murmured. "Who are you… actually?"

"A man, who lived in Dark World."

"I mean your name…"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If you don't want to tell me your name, I can make one." She grinned.

"Hooo… For a woman like you, you sure are fierce. But can that hold forever? I can't wait to find out." He grinned as he head come closer to the bar.

"I'll take your compliment, Mr. Pupu."

"Whatever. You sure your friends will save you from here?"

"Of course they are. You'll be dead meat once they appear."

"Hehe… I'll look forward… Besides – " The man expression turned from relax to angry. He took out his lance and pointed at Hilary. "Brats like them are not enough to defeat me… In real battle, of course."

"Real battle? Wait? It supposes to be Beybattle!"

"Different world have different way and style. These two worlds have similar styles that will fuse to become one!"

"What…?"

"Anyway, enjoy your dream because no matter how hard you think good way, it will **never** be real…" The man laughed darkly as he left the room.

Hilary looked as he walked then looked down. The voices that calling her had stop when the man comes. The, it reappeared when the man left. She buried her head on her knees as the voices started to appeared again. Keep calling her name and only her name, over and over until she fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hilary opened her eyes in the middle of nothing. There only black color sky and black color ground. She knew that she step on the ground as her feet felt it. She looked around and found nothing, not even her shadow. She looked forward and started walked confidently.

**"Hilary…" **A fade voice called her name from behind. She quickly tilted her head to see but no one was there.

Then, she heard again, this time it was in front of her. She looked forward and found Tyson with his back facing her. Hilary felt relieves when she saw him and run toward him. She stopped when they near.

"Tyson." She called him. But, he did not responded or turning around.

"Tyson?" She called again. But, still no response.

"Tyson!" She called him forcibly and grabbed his right arm. She heard he murmured something.

"What is it, Tyson? I didn't hear you." Her head went closer to hear his voice. But, he murmured even slower than she could hear it.

"Listen here PIG! I told you that I didn't hear you!" She was frustrated as she shook his arm roughly.

"ARGH!" Tyson jerked her hand away from his arm and faced her. She could see his angry face. "I told you that to leave me alone, you grumpy old woman!"

Hilary was back away from him in surprise. She never seen Tyson this mad before, not toward her.

"You just keep nagging about my life anyway. It's better for you to live in that damn world for the rest of your life!" Tyson growled before he running away.

"W-Wait! Tyson!"

Tyson had disappeared in the dark, leaving Hilary alone. She heard someone call her name again and looked around. She saw Kenny and Daichi faced at her left.

"Chief!" She smiled, "Daichi too! What is wrong with Tyson? Why is he furious so much?"

"That because you keep nagging, just like when you stop me to from eat the buffet during the party." Daichi spoke darkly.

"That was because you taking too much and had added the third plate even though you not even finish the first plate."

"That's why he left. You just bossy all of us around just so you can get the attention."

"I did not!" She raised her voice.

"See what I mean. Tyson right, you should just stay in that stupid bar. No one need you anyway." Daichi turned around and walked away despite Hilary called his name many time until he disappeared.

Hilary turned to faced Kenny.

"You too, Chief?"

"You made him cry. Always. You almost destroy my precious Hopper. You just make our life more miserable." Kenny turned and left until he disappeared.

Hilary looked down. She felt her tears are almost fall. Suddenly, she heard footsteps sound become closer. She raised her head and found Rei and Max looking at her. Kai, Tala and his team are behind them, also looking at her.

"Rei… Max…" Hilary tried to grabbed their hands.

"Don't, Hilary." Rei raised his hand to stop her which making her froze.

"You just get into our way." Max spoke.

"W-What…?"

"Max right. We are fine without you. That place is suit you more than having you with us." Rei said. Hilary raised her eyebrows. She never thought in her life that Rei would say something harsh like that. Not even toward Mariah.

"You just a burden to us. We should just leave her." Max said then the two disappeared as they looked away from her.

Hilary looked at Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys. All of them walked away without a word. Hilary was on her knees as she looked up. Her tears started to fall unconsciously. She remembered all the harsh words. Suddenly, she fell into the ground that turned to a water. she was floating inside the water until she felt suffocated. She struggled to go to the surface but no avail.

She got up to sit while huffing, desperate for air. Her heart beating rapidly and she was in sweat, heavily. She looked around and found that she is inside the cell.

"Just… a dream… A dream…"

She calming herself down and then sat properly on the floor.

"They aren't real… They would never say anything like that… Are they…?"

* * *

Kai got up from his bed before the sun is up. He cleaned his area before headed to take a short bath. After he done bathing and put on his cloth, he went back to the living room. Tyson and Daichi were snoring in their sleep and had a terrible style of sleep. The two dragons also snoring but their position are not messy like their master. Rei, Max and Kenny sleep peacefully as Max hugged onto Draciel. Tala and his members sleep quietly and straight at their area.

Kai waked quietly toward the kitchen to have a light snack. Dranzer was already at the kitchen, waiting for him. To his surprise, Suzume also was there smile cheekily at him. She signaled to have a small walk with him which he nodded. They went out and closed the front door quietly.

"I rarely take a walk in this early morning. So, I got excited that I have a company." Suzume commented as they walked far from the house.

"You came home late last night." He stated.

"I know. It's my family generation style. We always got up 1 or 2 hours before sunrise."

They walked around in the park, followed the line of the road. Suzume looked up at the sky.

"Kai-zer, what is beybattle?"

"…I'll tell you once you stop calling me that."

"You really want to get rid of it huh…" Suzume pouted. Then, she smile. "If that so… If you complete my request, I can drop the nickname, permanently."

Kai stopped and looked at her skeptically.

"**Do you really keep your word about dropping the nickname?"** Dranzer asked in Kai behalf.

"Yup. I always keep my words, even the biggest promises that hard to keep." She responded. Dranzer looked Kai, then back at her.

**"Will you keep this secret from them? Even from Jiro?"**

"Brother had tried to force me to stop calling him that. But, it won't work even when he threaten."

Kai looked at her for a long moment. Then, he closed his eyes.

"…What is the request you talking about?" He spoke.

* * *

Max and Draciel awake by the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen. The sun had rose and shone the place. The Blitzkrieg Boys had got up and their areas are clean. Rei and Kenny were disappeared from their places, knowing that they had got up. Tyson and Daichi along with the two dragons are still sleeping at their places. Max chuckled when he saw the pillow that should be on Tyson head is already on Dragoon stomach.

"Good Morning, Draciel." He looked at him.

"**Good morning, Max."**

"Haha… It's kind of weird when you respond. You usually quiet…"

"**I know. I feel happy that you get to hear me from my own mouth."**

They got up and clean their place. Kenny came down form the stairs and saw Max and Draciel had awake.

"Max, the bathroom is free now." He said.

"Sure, thanks Chief."

Max and Draciel went to take a bath together. Went to the kitchen and sat on the chair across the kitchen table.

"Where are Tala and the other?" He asked.

"Beybattle at the backyard." Rei answered.

"And Kai?"

"Maybe roaming around the area. Or feeding some birds."

Drage put the finish cooking French Toasts on the table then went to see the living room.

"Can you setup the place? We'll need to eat before 8.30. The training will start right away." Drage said once he came back.

"Waking Daichi up is easier than Tyson. Usually, Hilary the one woke him up instantly." Kenny responded.

"Then, maybe we can use that method." He replied. Rei and Kenny looked at each other, Then looked back at him.

"How?" They asked together.

On the right time, they saw Suzume, Kai and Dranzer came back as they entered in the kitchen. Drage smirked and told Suzume about his plan.

"I don't mind if you want to use that kind of method. I just need to the 'memory particles'." She shrugged.

"Kenny, you'd seen how your friend did to wake them up, right?" Drage looked at him.

"Many time."

Suzume went to him then reached her hands towards his ears but not touch them. She closed her hands and glowed in white.

"W-W-What is this!?" Kenny was panic.

"Don't move. She's searching the moment where you saw the girl wake them up." Drage stated.

"She can do that?" Rei gasped.

"It's one of Lord Suzaku grant power. But, this one is special because Suzume can use it for her own free will."

"So, she can see through our memory anytime she wants?" Kai asked.

"She won't do it unless you guys give her the permission. Don't worry. She doesn't watch all your memory. How about you think about the moment? It makes easier for her to search."

Kenny nodded then a screen appeared on Suzume head. It was the moment when Hilary went to Tyson room to wake him up. They could heard Kenny voice from behind. The view saw Hilary opened the door hardly and there a sleeping Tyson on the bed.

"_WAKE UP, YOU STUPID PIG HEAD! THE SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START!" _She yelled in high pitch. All of them had to covered their ears as they heard her yell. Suzume had opened her eyes in surprise and stopped glowing. The screen had disappeared.

They could heard noises coming from the living room then messy Tyson came out with panic face. All of them were surprised as it happen instantly.

"DAMN IT CHIEF! WHY DID YOU GET HER TO WAKE ME UP!?" He waved his hands up frustratingly. Then, he blinks and looked around. The kitchen is not the one in his house.

They all chuckled at Tyson puzzled face. He still quiet as he look around. His mind is still half-asleep. Daichi came out from the living room while yawning and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Hilary… What's give…? You don't have to scream that loud just to get Tyson to school…" He murmured then lied on the floor, fast asleep.

"Huh… Just a dream… I thought I heard her voice…" Tyson spoke sleepily then went back to the living room to continue his nap. He walked and accidently stepped on Daichi body which making him fall hardly on the floor.

"ARE YOU BLIND!? I'M SLEEPING OVER HERE!" Daichi growled as he stood up from the floor angrily at Tyson.

"YOU CALL ME A BLIND!? YOU'RE THE ONE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" Tyson growled back while glaring at him.

Daichi blinked a few times then looked where he was. Tyson was right, he is in the middle of the hallway. Drage clapped his hands and got their attention.

"Sorry for interrupt you guys. But, you need to get up now or we'll miss the training." He spoke smoothly.

"Oh yeah. The training! I forgot!" Tyson slapped his head then went to take a bath. Daichi was behind him and the two running together to upstairs.

Max and Draciel had come out from the bathroom in fresh. They both startled when they saw the two messy people running toward him. They quickly back away for the two to enter.

"… I thought it would be a quiet wake up call…" Drage sighed.

"Hmph! You won't get anything that call 'quiet' if they around." Kai scoffed.

"I'm with you on that." Rei voted.

They entered the living room and found Stratos Dragoon and Dragoon clean up the place and put the table back where it is.

"Tyson and Daichi are taking a bath right now. You two can take after them." Drage spoke. They nodded.

After they done setup the place for breakfast, they called the other to eat. Stratos Dragoon and Dragoon had took a showered after the two done.

"Hey Chief, What's give!? Using your laptop apps to use Hilary voice to wake me up?" Tyson glared at him.

"I also heard Hilary voice when I was taking a bath. It was really shocked." Max commented.

They all that weren't during the place looked at him. Kenny saw Bryan look is somewhat more to glare while Spencer is more liked victorious.

"It's not me. Drage-san and Suzume-san did it." He raised his hands, defended himself. They looked at Suzume and Drage.

"I thought it would be a good idea to use his memory of how Hilary woke him up to get him up. But, never thought her voice is loud." Drage said.

"Memory? How did you do it?" Tala gasped.

"It's one of Grandma granted power passed down to me, memory. This one is special because I can use freely." Suzume answered. "Don't worry. I only looked into your memory only if you give a permission to proceed."

"Can you also erase the memory?" Spencer spoke.

"I… don't really say it erase, more like 'break'. I'll break all the memory, feeling and experience permanently. It's like it never exist from the very beginning. But to do so, I have to look into it and search the people that are include in the memory. It's really long process and mental challenge." She explained. Kai and Tala saw her hands curled to fist and it was shaking. Tala looked at Spencer desperately and he quickly dropped the topic, understood the look.

"Ugh… Because of that woman yell… I lost the battle against Spencer…" Bryan grumbled under his breath.

"Darkross, you should eat too." Suzume said as she put some bread on her shadow. The bread fall into the shadow and disappeared.

"So, did you have fun with your morning walk, Suzume?" Drage asked.

"Yup. Kai also showed me some beyblade tricks at the park. It was really awesome." She smiled happily.

Kai and Dranzer ate their meals quietly and normally next to her. Everyone was stopped eating and looked at her in surprise expression. Drage also had the same expression. Darkross went out from her shadow to look at her.

"Kai…? You didn't say the nickname…" He finally spoke.

"Isn't it normal?" She smiled.

"Of course, it's not normal!" Drage raised his voice, making the other startle. "Even Hikaru threatened you as his dragon food, you still call him 'White-Brother'!"

"I have no reason to use his name."

"Then, what is your reason for calling Kai, his name instead the nickname you gave him…?" Drage glanced at her desperately. His eyes that normally color in maroon changed to yellow. His voice also sound deadly that made the other scared of him.

"Hmm… It was as an exchanged for the morning walk. He said if he accompanied me during the walk, I'll have to drop the nickname, permanently." She answered half-truth. She offered him to walk outside which he agreed. That can be the truth but not the nickname though.

Drage glared at her, not really taking the bait. Then, he glared at Kai, who return the glare back at him.

"Um… Drage, you won't get anything from Kai… or Dranzer." Rei spoke as all of them felt the tension.

"Neither with her! I've been searching a way to get rid of my nickname! For 10 years we together and Kai here gotten rid of his just in a day! 10 YEARS, REI! **10 FREAKING YEARS!**" He shouted. Driger stopped Drage in the middle as their gap become closer.

"But, Darkross look alright with his nickname… He looked completely calm about it." Max looked at Darkross expression.

"That because Suzume gave him that name. He never had a real name before."

Suddenly, Drage phone ringing. He took it and put it in loudspeaker mode all the way never left the glare.

"Drage speaking." He said.

"_Where the other?"_ They heard Hikaru voice.

"Still here. Eating breakfast."

"_Alright. We'll do one-on-one instead the original plan."_

"Got it. But, is it really the time to go?"

"_It's something only you and Jiro know."_

"Alright. We're on our way."

Drage put his phone on the table. The glare never stopped between the two. Tala looked at them then continue eating normally. Wolborg and his team followed him, ignored the event beside them.

"I don't mind if you want to stare at my face for the rest of the day or forever, but at least let me eat in peace." Kai spoke darkly and went back to finish his meal. Dranzer was ready to get him.

"Drage, enough. Suzume won't drop your nickname no matter what." Darkross grabbed his shoulder.

"Fine…" He stopped and looked at his meal with his normal maroon color eyes. Dranzer was relaxed as everything was back to normal.

They finish the breakfast and headed to the training room. They went in the locker room to change the outfit. Wolborg, Wyborg and Drnazer went into another locker room to change. They walked through the hallway until they found the room that Drage told them to go. As Tyson opened the door and went in. they found Jiro and Hikaru, who stood behind him.

"Today, you will face me, one-on-one battle." Jiro exclaimed.

"Why not in double team?" Bryan required.

"We don't have much time. The enemies are making their moves." He informed.

"Prepare or not, we have to do it. You all will sent out to the mission with the three of us or either one." Hikaru spoke. Suzume and Drage went behind him casually. Kenny was behind the two as he does not include the training. all of them had their weapons around their body, prepare for combat.

"Don't worry. You'll get to train some day when you not call out." Suzume reassured.

"Does that mean we going to save Hilary?" Tyson asked hopefully.

"No. We still don't know where she is. It'll endanger her life more if we get to her." Hikaru answered.

"Oh…"

"Today training is – " Jiro snapped his fingers and the room turned to a grassy field with a small hill far distance from where they are.

"You and your partner have to get that flag or change that hill to your territory no matter what the circumstances are. You choose. If you want to change to your territory, you have to protect it for 3 minutes. It'll start countdown once you touch the ground of the circle. If you succeed either of it, you pass. If you are unable to fight any longer, you fail." Jiro explained.

"Can we let our partner stay in the circle during the countdown? Either weapon or human form." Max asked.

"Yes. But they need in full body, not half of them." He answered.

"This training will be record. If you want to watch it, talk to me." Drage exclaimed.

"Also, Jiro and I will be in the training as your enemy. One hero, one enemy." Hikaru added. Suzume looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not going to be in the training…?" She spoke while pointed at herself.

"No. Your power can be troublesome, especially when you add with your element swords." Jiro said.

"They'll fail in a blink of eye before we could even watch whether they prepare or not." Hikaru continued. Suzume pouted and looked away.

"Now, first is Rei." Jiro said and Rei and Driger went to the battlefield. He took a long breath then exhaled them. Tyson, Max and Daichi cheered him from behind. The siren has sounded and Rei and Driger ran through the field to the hill.

Some gun machine came out and shot at them. Driger transform to a weapon form and Rei wore them swiftly to his hands. He cut through the machines that are in his way. Once he almost to the hill, Rei heard Driger calling him and he look up. Jiro was at the sky and launched attack using his rocket punch.

Rei dodged the attack and back away as the fog appeared from the blow. He saw Jiro and his rocket fists once the fog had gone. The rocket fist changed back to black gloves.

"That was a close call, right Rei?" He spoke. Rei could see his eyes color is different from the normal one.

"Thanks to Driger." Rei was on his combat stance.

Jiro was also ready with his combat stance. His gloves changed to steel, covered his hands. The battle started as they attacked at each other. Rei launch attacks rapidly while Jiro blocked them easily and landed a hit. Rei managed to dodges as it almost hit him. The other saw the battle and gasped.

"Wow… He managed to block Rei attacks that easily…" Tyson commented. He watched how Rei practice during his stay in Tyson dojo. His punches and kicks are too powerful and fast to either block or dodge. But Jiro blocked and dodged them all easily.

"He somehow predicted his attacks." Tala spoke.

"What…?" Max looked at him.

"His hand went to the area before Rei even went there. He predict it would be at that area."

"So, Jiro power is mind reading?" Daichi guess.

"No. You're wrong." Drage spoke while went to them. They looked at him.

"His power is 'sight'. His eyes could see many type of sight. Like right now, he used the 'Wave of Sight'. He saw the wave from your muscles movements and intercepts it. He also see if you are sad or happy instantly just by watching your wave around your body. Also, he could track you down easily. That's the only information I could share because I don't really know how it work."

"But, Brother can't see my 'wave'." Suzume pointed out.

"How come?" Kenny curious.

"I got blocked by my mother 'lock' power for safekeeping. The only thing he could track me by these bells." She showed the bells that attached on her side hair bang.

Rei got a hit on his right arm. He back away multiple times from him. Jiro stayed where he was and stood up straight. He looked at his tore shirt at the side of his stomach.

"Not bad, Rei."

"You too."

Rei evaded all Jiro punches. He jumped back right and left consciously. Jiro noticed his attention and transform his iron gloves to rocket and punch him at his left side which it the way he will jump. Drigger quickly changed back to human form and pushed Rei aside before got hit by him. The punch was too strong ending him hardly to the forest, far from them.

"Driger!" Rei shouted as he landed.

Jiro looked up and noticed they are near the hill. One more step and Rei have a huge chance. The changed his rocket fist back to iron fists.

"Damn… He noticed it…" Daichi cursed.

"Jiro weapon is awesome…" Max gasped, astounded by the weapon.

"Thanks." Drage spoke smoothly.

"You made it?" Kenny shocked.

"Yeah. Jiro, Hikaru and Suzume weapons are my creations. Jiro gloves can transform to various styles – iron style, rocket style, drill style… he also have a storage of medicine and some poison, paralyze or something can cause illness to enemies, around his gloves wrists." He explained. He looked at Kenny and shocked. He had some sparkles stars around his head.

"I'll fill you in after the meeting." Drage said. Kenny nodded many time happily.

"So Rei, surrender or proceed?" Jiro asked as he stood in front of him.

Rei looked at where Driger was then at the flag. Finally, he looked at Jiro. He jumped and kick at Jiro, who easily blocked it with his one hand. Rei leapt and kicked another to his side. Jiro blocked again and smirked. Rei jumped from Jiro and dash towards him after he landed.

"Proceed then." Jiro spoke and fight him.

He lured Rei away from the flag because of Rei jump attacks. He always jumps and punches or kicks at him. If they are near the flag area, he would definitely reach the flag with this height. He noticed Rei movements become slower through his 'wave'. Suddenly, the siren was sounded, startling them. Jiro looked at the flag and surprised to see Driger, badly injured grabbed the flag while sitting. He sighed and stood up straight.

"You're passed." He said calmly at Rei while transform his iron gloves to black color gloves.

Rei chuckled tiredly then felt his legs already weak to stand. Someone caught him before fall on the ground. He looked up and found Driger beside him. Jiro helped him at the other side and they went back to the other.

Drage had prepared two chairs for the two and they gladly sat on it. Jiro took out a small bottle from his right wrist and handed to them.

"This could relief the pain for a while. You'll go to my greenhouse for a better one after the meeting." Jiro said.

"Thanks…" Rei took it and rubbed around his pain areas. Then, gave it to Driger.

"Hikaru, you're turn." Jiro stated.

Hikaru snapped his finger and the battle area changed to a snowy hill. It the same as the grassy but it snowy and have trees without leaves around it.

"Second is Spencer." He spoke.

Spencer nodded and he and Seaborg went to the battlefield. Hikaru gets his weapon, gun-gauntlet ready and the siren has sounded. The two dashed toward the flag. Hikaru saw them far from the entrance and he went to battle stance. They could hear 'click' sound coming from his gauntlet. He punch and a bullet came out. It became multiple to countless until it reach to high sky. Seaborg saw many little bullets are coming to their direction.

"Spencer!" He called

Spencer looked at him then at the sky. The bullets are getting nearer and they did not have time. They shielded themselves as the bullets landing. It glow brown as it touch the snow. Once it done, they looked around and waited. Nothing happened. They continued their journey to get the flag in caution.

"Nothing happened…" Tyson said.

"Maybe a trap like a bomb or something." Daichi replied.

"I told you that my power is summon." Hikaru spoke, arm-crossed as he watch Spencer and Seaborg. Kai raised his eyebrows and gasped.

"Then that mean those bullets are…"

"Yeah. This dragon can be lazy but love catching prey." Hikru grinned then let his right hand up. "Rise now!" He barked.

Spencer and Seaborg felt the snow is shaking and rumbling sound. They saw a brown color light shone and a hard shell dark brown dragon came out from it then dive to another light, like the way fishes jumped out of the water.

"Seaborg!" Spencer shouted and Seaborg changed a snow bike. He hopped on it and rode, away from the dragon as it jumped toward him.

"That dragon sure likes jumping around." Suzume commented, enjoyed watch how the dragon doing. "Anyway, I thought Spen-Sea weapon is ice bike. How can it ride through the snow?"

"Seems like Seaborg could change to any types that only category as bike." Kenny stated.

"Do you think he could transform to lava bike? If it does, it must be awesome." Tyson asked. Everyone looked at him with bored look.

"Tyson, there is no such thing as lava bike. No one even invent that in our world…" Kenny said.

"Yeah. You just ask yourself to be roasted." Ian added.

"Chill out guys. I'm just asking."

"If it your weapon, we don't mind. But, unfortunate because it not yours." Tala went to him. Max and Draciel blocked them. Bryan was glared behind Tala.

"Tal-Low, Wy-Ian and Bry-Laf sure are protective toward Spen-Sea."

"You have a problem with that!?" Ian spatted.

Jiro went in front of Suzume as Darkross appeared in her front defensively. Ian had to back away little as he startled at their moves. Wyborg was at his side, getting ready.

"Pfft… Kid…" Bryan scoffed.

"If you want to fight that badly, do it on another train after this day!" Hikaru growled.

All of them stopped and watched Spencer and Seaborg as they went to the hill while dodged the dragon mouth. Darkross went back inside Suzume shadow in process.

"White-Brother, you're not going in there to fight him?"

"Don't need to. He already struggled with his bike."

Spencer had to turn hardly away from the dragon that appeared in front of him everytime they are close to the flag. Spencer rode in circle as the dragon followed behind him.

"**Spencer!"** Seaborg spoke.

"You got some plan?"

Seaborg told him about his plan which surprised him.

"Too risky, Seaborg."

"**I know they won't accept it but this is only training. he may summon this dragon when we got the flag."**

"…Alright. Besides, this is taking forever."

Spencer rode the bike up to the flag making Hikaru raised his eyebrows. He keep moving even when the light appeared from the ground where they step. The dragon came out with mouth open. Seaborg changed to human form and Spencer step on his body.

"**GO GET IT!"** Seaborg growled as he boost Spencer jump out of the dragon mouth.

Spencer caught the flag and the siren is sounded. The dragon disappeared before it mouth closed. Seaborg and Spencer landed on the snow and sighed. Seaborg transformed back to snow bike and they both headed back to the other.

"Don't do that stunt again especially the next practice. I'll let you lived in my dragon stomach forever if any of you did any kind of that stunt during training." Hikaru warn sternly. "Anyway Spencer. You're passed."

Spencer nodded. Hikaru swapped with Jiro and he snapped his finger. The battlefield changed to forest area with a flag hanging on top of a tall tree.

* * *

Hilary woke up again by another horrible dream. She kept having horrible dreams that ended with her alone and nobody wants her. She sobbed as she remembered the words that spoken inside the dream. She was leaning against the wall where the window is.

"Hey…" An unfamiliar voice whispered. Hilary was too clouded to hear it.

"Hey… girl." The same voice whispered again. This time, Hilary realized it not the same voices from the dream.

"Who's there?" She asked loudly. Her voice echoed around the room.

"Keep it down or they'll find me."

"Oh… Sorry…" Hilary whispered back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kare."

"Where are you?"

"I'm outside of this wall. Right now. I'm invincible. So, the monsters or they couldn't see me for a moment.

"I see… Do you know where am I right now?"

"Dark World, a world of dark version that has been trapped for many years."

"Are you one of them…?"

"No. I'm a normal human like you. I've been lived longer than you could imagine."

"Kare, I heard my friends voices… They also appeared in my dreams but they left me…

"What the voices you heard and the dream you have are not true."

Hilary gasped. "You mean… They never really real from the very beginning? What about the voices?"

"Dark World have a effect of negative influence. No matter how hard you try to be positive, they strike you back negatively."

Hilary sighed. She was relief that all of it are fake. Kare started telling her a story that make her laugh. She never feel happy like before ever since she got into this world.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll try to make a story with more Beyblade characters in it and less of my characters. Just so, all of readers won't feel bored.**

**I also forgot to tell you about Suzume. She have two accessories – a necklace of Jade color crystal and two bells that hanging on one of her bang at the left side of her ear. Sorry about it and enjoy the story.**

**For the air ride and airboard, I suggest you check in Sonic Rider and Sonic Rider Zero Gravity for the shapes if you have hard time to imagine what it looks like. Many people have different shapes of imagination.**

* * *

"Daichi, you're up." Jiro said.

"Alright! Finally it's my turn. By the way, you really challenge my specialty of forest. No one ever win against me when it comes to forest." Daichi said.

"Well, you exceeded my expectation from Suzume. You really suit with it, even though I forcibly admit it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The nickname Suzume gave you."

Daichi remembered the reason she used that nickname. The other chuckled behind him as his face turned red.

"I didn't even watch his memory just to find the suitable nickname. You should be proud of me, Dai-Mon." Suzume said.

"No way in hell I will admit that! Not until you drop that nickname!" He pointed angrily at her.

"Sorry, one group, one request." She shrugged. "And just so you know, Kai had use that request so all of you are unlucky." She smiled.

Hikaru and Jiro blinked a few times, stunted by her remarked while the other glared at her, Kai and Dranzer.

"You didn't tell us about the request thing before!" Tyson exclaimed.

"You just saying that you don't want it so I thought you just need time to accept it. Kai the one saying that he wants to drop it, literally."

"This girl ticks me off…" Bryan growled as there some angry marks around his forehead.

"Anyway Daichi, get inside now." Jiro stopped them and demanded at Daichi as he pointed the battlefield.

Daichi and Stratos Dragoon went inside and dashed once the siren sounded. He was leapt from branch to other branch. Jiro looked around the trees and selected one. He took out a small bottle and emptied the content on the tree trunk. Then, some mushrooms grew from the trunk and walked through the tree. It multiplying as it contact with the other tree. Jiro walked calmly on the ground as the mushrooms multiplying and all of it went to Daichi and Strata Dragoon direction.

Daichi looked behind and found Jiro walked through the trees from the ground. He smirked and kept jumping forward. Suddenly, they saw something many round like shield blocking them and they stops.

"What is this…?" Daichi touched one of it and surprisingly it moved and turned at him with a big sharp mouth at the center of the hat.

"Wild Mushroom – Energetic Eater." Jiro murmured as he keeps walking calmly.

Strata Dragoon changed to a staff and Daichi grabbed it. He hit all the mushrooms that coming at him. He jumped to another tree and surprise to see the same mushrooms and they all opened their mouth for him. Daichi used the staff to landed at the mushroom mouth and leapt away from them.

"I don't think I can eat mushroom like usual… anymore…" Max commented, looking at the mushroom mouth.

"Maybe putting some mayo on it could change your mind." Rei suggested.

They all looked back at the mushroom and there are some slimy liquid dripping out from it mouth as it fell on Daichi, who hit it with his staff.

"I think that a bad idea, Rei…" Kenny face turned pale.

"All of us agree with the little glassy kid…" Tala spoke. His team and bit-beasts nodded.

"Maybe it's not actually a bad idea to make a wake-up call." Bryan shrugged. A light bulb appeared on Ian head and he grinned with Wyborg.

"Don't even think of doing it, Ian." Spencer warned at him after he saw him grinning.

"Do what?" He tried to play puzzle with Spencer but failed. Even Tala saw through him.

"You're not going to stop him, Tala?" Spencer looked at him.

"As long as it not include me in Bryan stupid and crazy plans or Ian tricks, I'm fine with it. Besides, this is not Kai mansion and Ian may got caught by Jiro sight power." He shrugged and watched the training.

Spencer sighed in defeat as Ian was smiled at the 'green flag' Tala gave him. Bryan always gave out stupid and crazy plans, the more frustrating he is, the crazier plans he comes up with that could either blow the house or ended up in the jail. Ian sometimes used his plans to make his trick on pranking people. Tala does not care about it as long as he was not included it. Spencer on the other hand always tried to stop and avoid them before it gets tougher.

There was one time they almost blow Kai mansion when he was out. Ian was making a bomb, actual bomb, as a payback for Bryan because the guy burned his ticket to Science Chemistry Exhibition as a lighter to light a candle when they had blackout a few days ago. Spencer went to Bryan room to ask him about dinner. Once he opened the door, he was surprised when he found an active bomb with a 1 minute countdown with panic Bryan, tied and gagged up on a chair in the room. Ian was already nowhere to be found, waiting for his glorious moment.

Spencer burst in to Tala room and found him modifying Wolborg beyblade in his room. He was furious when Spencer interrupted him by pulled him to Bryan room. The previous feeling changed to shocked when he saw the bomb with half of minute countdown. The did not let Bryan go first, knowing the guy will definitely running while dragged along the active bomb around the mansion, searching for the little guy.

Spencer went into Ian stuff to find any codes that could deactivate the bomb while Tala tried to open the inner side of the machine. There was a keypad and a screen with 5 boxes and many wires tangled behind it. Spencer finally found it but a form of riddle which he could crack it and found out it actually the team favorite numbers. Spencer and Tala told their numbers and Spencer told him Ian number. Tala pushed the number while Spencer went to Bryan to get the thing off from his mouth to get the number. They had to waited Bryan cursing speech until finally Tala furious and threw an axe next to him to get the number as they have only 15 seconds. After Bryan gave them the number Tala shoved the thing back in his mouth to keep him quiet. The last would be Kai but none of them knew so they gambled it and surprisingly it correct and the bomb deactivated.

As Tala, Spencer and Bryan sighed in relief, they saw Kai walk through and they jerked up. Kai had stopped to Bryan room as he saw Bryan tied up on the chair. Spencer had hid the bomb from his view as Tala get Kai distracted. After he leaves, the two finally untie Bryan and having him running around with a meat-cutting knife while cursing and searching Ian around the mansion. Kai still puzzled as he watched Bryan murdering attempt on the big nose boy. Tala and Spencer had disposed the bomb away before the three of them found out.

Spencer just hopes they won't make any crazy plans that could destroy the place up. Seaborg looked at Spencer then put his arm around his master shoulder. Spencer was surprised but it eased as he could feel Seaborg is actually understood him and calming him down from all the worry.

Daichi dodged another mushroom. He jumped away and looked at the flag. Jiro was standing beside the pole of the flag, awaiting for his arrival.

"How comes the mushrooms doesn't attacks him!?"

"**Maybe he smell stink."** Strata Dragoon said.

Daichi had a plan and jumping while dodging the mushrooms to the tree that has the flag. Once he arrived, Jiro saw the countdown at the flag, knowing that Daichi and Stratos Dragoon are arrived at the tree. He looked at them with his far distance sight. Daichi battled the mushrooms while climbed the tree. Jiro climbed down and attacked Daichi when he is closer. The boy battled Jiro while dodging the mushrooms. Jiro grabbed the staff and pulled him out of the tree. Daichi saw the countdown and realized what Jiro tried to do. Many mushrooms comes and attack him with their big mouth.

"**Daichi, there are many of them."** Strata Dragoon stated.

"We have to hold onto it until the siren sounded."

Jiro attacked Diachi out many time but he managed to hold off until the siren sounded. Jiro smiled and took out a small bottle while Daichi still fighting the mushrooms. He emptied the content by poured the liquid on the branch. All of the mushrooms melted and died. Daichi had sat on the branch tiredly from the endless battle. Jiro had come to them as Strata Dragoon changed to human form.

"**How comes the mushrooms weren't attack you?"**

"They eat people with high spirit personality which is good opponents for two of you. The only way to prevent them from chasing you is calm. Though, no one could stand and hold for 3 minutes against those mushrooms." Jiro chuckled while helped Daichi.

They return to the other and Daichi sat on a chair Drage had prepare for him. Hikaru went forward and snapped his finger to change the battlefield. It showed a rocky field with a flag at the center of one of the high rock hill.

"Max, you're up." Hikaru spoke.

Max took a huge breath then went forward with Draciel. The siren had sounded and they run toward the flag. Hikaru run after he saw the two already far from the entrance. He fired shot from his gauntlet at the ground in front of him. A dragon arm came out from the ground as he step on it. the arm gave him a boost to the sky.

"What exactly is Hikaru weapon?" Ian asked.

"His gauntlet has a magic stone that can only use for summoning. He could summon any part of his dragon or full body dragon. With the stone help, he can battle without taking time of summoning dragons." Drage answered.

They saw Hikaru almost landed on Max. Draciel had pushed both of them away from him. Draciel also changed to a shield and defend Max as Hikaru summon his dragon head and it launched icy breath at them. Max had grabbed in the shield properly and stood still as the breath pushed him back. The dragon stopped and disappeared as HIkaru told it. He looked at the ice area his dragon made and found the end of it somehow fell on the ground. He saw Max with his shield standing behind the fallen ice.

"You have a hard shield." He commented.

"Thanks. You heard that Draciel? He compliments you, in good way." Max chirped and rubbed the shield.

"**Yeah. He's coming!"**

Hikaru punch at Max which he shielded from the punch. Max got push away by a dragon hand that coming from Hikaru gauntlet. He managed to escape when the hand is closing

"**Max, try not to contact his punch directly."**

"Okay." Max responded run away from Hikaru as he chased him.

Hikaru punched again and summoned some dragon arms to attack Max from long range. Max managed to dodged and shielded from some arm that swing at him.

"AAAHHH! I've been attack by giants!" Max screamed as he dodged another slamming big dragon hand. The other are somewhat chuckled at how panic Max is.

"Max-Ciel doesn't actually know how to fight…?" Suzume realized.

"In actual fight... Yeah. But, he's really good at tactic and defensive." Kenny said.

"Does Hikaru know about that?" Tyson worried.

"Anyone knew about it after all his scream." Kai stated.

"No kidding. For once, I'm really enjoying this training." Tala commented.

"**Tala, if you enjoy the show, please accept this." **Wolborg spoke softly and handed him a plastic cup with icy water inside it. Tala took it.

He took a sip and smiled. "Ice Tea, half-cold. You knew my preference." He responded. Wolborg bowed at him kindly and softly. Tala drank the tea while watching the training.

The other shocked watching them. Where and when Wolborg did all that are questionable to them even Suzume, Drage and Jiro as they knew the training facility does not have those equipment and only have mineral bottle in room temperature.

Max defended himself from another dragon hand slam. His legs are weakening the more he moved.

"**Max, we can't continue on defensive."** Draciel stated worriedly. He have to stay as shield to protect his master.

"I… know…" Max huffed. He looked at the flag and planning. With his condition, he never could get to the top.

Something on the ground far from where he is caught his attention and he got an idea.

"Hey Draciel."

"**Yes, Max?"**

"Ready for a huge impact?" He grinned.

"… **I always ready."** Draciel knew the grin. Max had a plan.

Max dodged another dragon hand and run directly at Hikaru, surprising everyone. Hikaru was in his battle stance, waiting the boy attack. Max headed to some tall rocks then jumped. He landed with his shield faced him. Hikaru punched and it contacted with the shield. The dragon arm came out and Max got flew up at the sky. Hikaru made another battle stance and shot at him. Surprisingly, Draciel turned to human form and threw Max to the flag before he leapt from the arm. Max caught the flag and embraced the impact from his landing.

To his surprise, nothing happened and he looked around. He is on Dragon hand while Draciel landed safely on the ground. Hikaru went to him and exclaimed that he is passed.

"You figured out my weapon weakness." Hikaru said.

"Hehe… If you dodged my shield slam, you will stagger from firing the shot after you dodge it." Max explained.

Draciel went to him and help him walk as they return to the other. Max sat on a chair Kenny had prepare for him. Jiro snapped his finger and the battlefield changes. The battlefield is a rocky field with a strong lightning storm. The flag located at the tallest hill and near the dark cloud.

"Tala, you're next." Jiro said.

Tala handed Wolborg the cup then Wolborg freeze it until it broke to tiny pieces and flew in the air. The two went in then run when the siren sounded.

"Tal-Low sure running fast…" Suzume commented.

"… Jiro, I thought we promise to only use safe battlefield." Drage said. This has caught the other attention and they looked at Jiro in shock. Bryan was mad and wanted to get him but Spencer stopped him and Seaborg stop Falborg.

"His 'wave' and the connection with Wolborg is at the another level. See for yourself, Drage." Jiro responded then went in and run.

Drage eye color changed as he looked at Tala and Wolborg. He gasped when he saw their auras, too powerful and strong connection.

"Is something wrong with Drage-san…?" Kenny asked.

"He's fine. It's his power." Suzume answered.

"You can say the same like Jiro, power of sight. But, his sight is more to see the hidden potential inside you, even you can't see them yourself." Hikaru explained.

A loud thunder caught their attention and they looked back at the battlefield. Tala and Wolborg run steadily even when there a multiple lightning appeared at the sky. Wolborg sensed a human aura and looked at their right side.

"**Tala!"** She shouted.

Tala looked at her then at their right side and saw Jiro with his rocket version gloves. The rocket was on and he headed toward them in high speed.

"Wolborg!" Tala called and she ran closer to him.

Jiro was nearer and by a few centimeters, Wolborg quickly changed to a airboard and Tala get on it. He rode away quickly before Jiro arrived.

"Gamble… Huh. Good one, Tala." He smirked.

"Brother miss it…" Suzume gasped. No one ever made that quick slip directly on Jiro.

"Tala seeing through Jiro tactic. But, riding the board up at the sky is not really a good option." Hikaru said.

"Is that why Jiro chose this battlefield? He knew Tala is in disadvantage at sky." Kenny realized.

"You fucking scumbag! You and your fucking stupid gloves are going to pay!" Bryan cursed at Jiro.

Suddenly, an iron table hit on his head hardly until he was unconscious. Everyone was startled as it happen too fast for them to see. They looked at the person who threw the table and shocked to see Suzume in extremely angry face huffed as she glowed in red and tremble Kenny beside her. Kenny legs weakening and he fell on the floor butt first.

"Don't ever cursed at my brother AGAIN!" She growled and took out his twin swords.

Hikaru summoned full body armor dragon and it stood in front of unconscious Bryan while Falborg search any injuries on him. Darkross bind Suzume hands and Hikaru went in front of her, looking into her eyes seriously.

"Calm down…" He spoke surprisingly softly. "He doesn't mean anything. It's just his bad mouth talking. That's all."

"Does Bryan always cursed like that before?" Drage asked them.

"Y-Yeah. He always cursed in our native language ever since he was kid. The bad words become less as a promise for him to keep blading. If he not stopped, he won't be beyblading as punishment." Spencer answered.

"It's just word for him, Suzume." Drage looked at her.

"Huh… Okay… I'm fine now…" Suzume took a huge breath to calm down. Darkross released her and Hikaru signaled the dragon and it disappeared. Drage brought Suzume to sit which she complied.

"Falborg, how is he?" Hikaru asked as he come to them.

"**I don't know. He's not response when I called him." **Falborg said worriedly then he glared at Suzume.

"Leave her." Hikaru spoke sternly. "Next time, don't curse at either, Suzume and Jiro. Two of them really protective to each other."

"No kidding…" Ian looked at the table that had a mark of Bryan head.

"We'll let Jiro look at it. For now, let put him at the safe area." Hikaru demanded.

Spencer and Seaborg took a new table and put Bryan on it. Rei offered Falborg his chair which he accepted and sat next to Bryan.

In the battlefield, Tala rode the airboard while evaded the lightning that comes at him. He could not go near the ground because Jiro is chasing from it. He look up then at the flag.

"Wolborg, can you create ice around us then snow as the outer layer?" Tala asked.

"**I can. Those clouds have large amount of water. I can freeze them but need time."**

"Alright."

Tala went up to the cloud. Jiro saw him disappeared in the cloud full of lightning. He narrowed his eyes, watching the 'waves' then took out a small bottle. He emptied the content on his shirt and gloves then transformed the gloves to drill. He digs into the ground.

"What are they doing?" Tyson asked.

"Is Tala going to alright?" Kenny worried and flinched when the lighting appeared.

"Since when did Tala have brain?" Ian gasped. Only Spencer, Seaborg and Wyborg could hear.

"Language, Ian. What do you means by that?"

"He's going to dive with the lightning charge around him."

"Can that really possible?"

"If you have the right assets."

"If he could do it, I'm not surprise. He did open the inner side of your bomb."

"So, you guys deactivate it. No wonder there's no 'KABOOM' going on."

"You did it in the wrong place."

"And I just got a new house for us to stay…" Ian muttered.

"Who the money you use?"

"That's idiot, of course. I had finish making arrangement and paid it using his money. That's includes his gambling."

"Huh… Instead buying a house, you should hire a lawyer because the next thing you find is in the jail after Kai reported to police. Not to mention, Tala and my medical and the mansion repairment."

"I had it taken care of."

"By faking your death. Tala and I found your little note with no money."

A sudden loud thunder roared in the room startled them all. Another lightning struck on the ground. They saw a dark figure inside the cloud dive to the ground. It came out from the cloud and they saw a huge pile of white rock with lightning around it dive to the flag. Then, the ground shake and muddy Jiro came out with the drill pointed directly at the white rock. It hit at each other and huge impact appeared. All of them had to covered their eyes from the bright light. The white rock cracked into pieces and Tala appeared inside it. he jumped from the airboard and caught the flag as it near him. Jiro had to break all white rocks that landed on him. He found out that the white rocks are actually ice. The siren had sounded and Jiro landed safely on the ground. The airboard had caught Tala before he fell directly to the ground.

"Creating a pile of ice to covered yourself as a protector from the lightning and snow at the outside as an electrical conductor… Nice one." Jiro commented.

The airboard somehow could no longer lift Tala and he quickly get down from it. Wolborg changed back to human form and sat on the ground tiredly in process.

"You're alright?" Tala asked as he kneeled next to her.

"**Yeah… Just tired from all the ice…"** She huffed.

Tala helped her walk as they return to the other. Jiro and Tala were shocked to see unconscious Bryan on the table. He had put Wolborg on a chair Drage had prepare before went to Bryan.

"Suzume threw an iron table at him after he bad-mouthed you." Hikaru stated as Jiro checking on Bryan.

Jiro looked at Suzume, who looked at the floor guiltily. He could not mad or lecture her, knowing that he will mkde the same thing if they bad-mouth her. He checked Bryan head then using his sight power to check the inner side.

"He'll be fine. Though, I never seen a human could stand against Suzume that had double her strength… He may have headache but that's all. No skull cracked or anything. He's fine."

"**Should he be up right now?" **Falborg asked.

"Yeah. Just do the normal method. We need to be quick because his turn is about to start."

"Bryan usually wake by himself." Tala stated. Spencer and Ian nodded.

"Maybe this could work." Kai went forward. "Bryan, Ian had put an active bomb inside your room with only 3 seconds countdown." He said moderately.

This made Bryan instantly awake and quickly went under the table to protect himself. Tyson, Tala and the other laughed loudly at how panicked he is. Falborg and Spencer had calmed him down and explained to him what had happened. They also warned him to never cursed again which he understood. Once everything settles, they waited for Hikaru to select the battlefield. Spencer and Tala went to Kai.

"So, you knew about the bomb?" Spencer required.

"Yeah. I found Ian made one in the kitchen during midnight. He also asked me about my favorite number. Seems like he hadn't used the bomb yet because there nothing explosion going on in the mansion." Kai explained.

"He had use it. but, outside of the mansion. We were there too." Spencer lied.

"That's reassurance. Because if I found out, I'll sell all of you to mafia group." He responded. This had made Tala and Spencer quiet immediately.

"You're fucking kidding, right? There's no way you would do that." Tala replied.

"Don't challenge me." He warned and walk to the wall to lean against it.

Spencer and Tala looked at him. "Tala, I have a feeling that Kai really serious about this… We're lived in his mansion for free, without paying rent monthly. He must have plan all that to repair the breaking area from the explosion."

"That's bullshit. This is Kai we're talking about. He's not a money digger. Selling to mafia group will get more than double the price. What would he spent those much of money? A mansion full of animals? That's even more bullshit than what you thought earlier."

Drage went to Jiro to check his weapon. Hikaru had selected the battlefield which is a grassy field with strong wind. The flag is at the highest where it fluttering strongly at the pole.

"Bryan, you're next." HIkaru spoke.

Bryan and Falborg went in. Once the siren sounded, Falborg transformed to air ride and Bryan got on it. Swirling across the sky to the flag. HIkaru summoned his flying dragon and hop on it. The dragon roared then flew toward him. Bryan saw Hikaru and his dragon are approaching.

"Hey Falborg. I knew you have something in this rider, don't you?"

"**Yes. Aim at them then push the buttons of the handle."**

Bryan did so and U-turn directly at Hikaru. He pushed the buttons as Falborg. Two wind slices came out from the center of the Air ride. The dragon barely avoided the shots but it got cut at the right leg, yelping at the wound.

"Can you still fight?" Hikaru looked at his dragon. It's grunted as a respond. They flew back at Bryan as the guy went straight to the flag.

"Bryan has THAT kind of weapon in his vehicle?" Ian gasped. They all looked at Suzume.

"I don't know! Ask you partner!" She frustrated.

"Wolborg?" Tala looked at her.

"**I don't know either. Maybe it has something to do with the two lines at the front and back side of the board."**

"I notice that too…" Tala realized.

"What about you, Seaborg?" Spencer asked him.

"**I also don't know. We can find it during our next training."**

"Now I'm feels jealous for not having a vehicle…" Ian muttered.

"That because you too small to drive vehicle." Tala sneered.

Suzume looked at them then went to Spencer. "Does Airboard is similar to vehicle…?" She whispered.

"… Let's just ignore their conservation." Spencer sighed. Technology is not his specialty even though his physical body showed it otherwise.

Byran shoot the wind slices many time at Hikaru and his dragon. Hikaru dragon evaded all the shots but the more he evaded the more gap between them. Bryan grinned as he almost at the flag area.

"Man, this is fucking easier than I thought." He commented and stretched his hand to get the flag.

Suddenly, the ground crack and a giant dragon came out with it mouth opened. Bryan lost control of the vehicle. Luckily, Falborg managed to control and flew away from it. Bryan lose his grip on the vehicle and fell.

"**Bryan!"** Falborg yelled.

Byran landed on the giant dragon tooth. As it roared, the wind was too strong making him fly up. Bryan gotten out from its mouth because of the wind and he went to the flag. He fell terribly on the ground with the flag on his head.

"Eh?" Everyone was stunted while Hikaru brought his hand to his face, felt terrible. It was his own action that made Bryan completed the trial.

The dragon disappeared as Bryan got up to get the flag off from his head. Hikaru and Falborg landed near him.

"You're pass…" Hikaru stated.

"That's actually easy." He commented.

"**I don't think it easy. More suitable word is lucky. I never knew you had them within you."** Falborg impressed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

They returned to the others.

"Jiro, sorry, your weapon have heavily damaged from the last battle with Tala. It will only be Hikaru from now on." Drage said as he check the gloves. It seems the gloves changed to other form uncontrollably.

"I see… HIkaru, can you continue?"

"Yeah. Select the battlefield." Hikaru nodded. Kai looked at him from behind and narrowed his eyes.

Jiro select the suitable battlefield and it appeared to be some abandon city with damaged buildings around it. The flag located in a wilted grass in the park at the center of the city.

"Ian, you're turn." Hikaru exclaimed and went forward.

"Alright. Let's go, Wyborg." Ian smirked. Wyborg followed behind him.

They went in at the far edge of the city. The siren sounded and Wyborg transform to rope and hook. Ian went through the building by swinging the rope and hanged it at the higher area of the building

"Haha! He looked like a Spiderman." Max commented.

"Tiny version of Spiderman. Suits him a lot." Bryan added.

"White-Brother." Suzume called Hikaru, who about to entered the battlefield. He turned to looked at him.

"Don't push too much." She said.

"I won't." He smiled then went inside. He summoned his long leg dragon with a horizontal line at the stomach and they went through the building from the ground.

"**Ian, he's coming."** Wyborg spoke.

Ian looked around and found a perfect spot for attack. He swings his body to the right side. Hikaru saw the boy took right and followed him. After he turned, he found nothing. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and slowly went to the area. Something shiny on the ground caught Hikaru eyes and stopped his dragon. He got down from the dragon and look closer at the shiny thing.

"Broken mirror…" He murmured and looked around. There some broken window between the two building with inly in the middle line.

"Traps… Time to fly!" Hikaru demanded.

He hopped on his dragon and it wing appeared from it back. It's roared and fly up. Hikaru saw a thin string that hardly visible. He quickly pulled his dragon and himself away from the string.

"String..?" Hikaru touched it after they stopped.

"Where did Ian got those strings from?" Tala shocked.

"Isn't that string Brother use for sewing the patient cut?" Suzume noticed calmly. Everyone looked at her in surprised. Then, they looked at Jiro.

"Wait, What!?" Jiro surprised and his eyes changed color to see Ian pocket. "That's sneaky kid!" He growled.

"We'll get your stuff back. We promise. He's one of our teammates." Tala went to him. Spencer and dragging Bryan are behind Tala, nodded. "That includes you, Kai."

"I don't know what you talking about." Kai said with his eyes closed, completely ignore the glare he received by the Blitzkrieg Boys captain.

Jiro was silent all the way as Ian almost to the flag area. Hikaru dragon had flied up to avoid the strings that are all over the building. Ian was almost got it but something fast hit him hard and they fell on the ground. Ian get ready with his weapon as he looked at the attacker. It is a small dragon, same height as him. The dragon lunged onto him but he swing the rope around to make the dragon stopped. Ian saw HIkaru at the sky, far from them. He summoned more liitle dragons and they launch attacks at the boy.

"**His pack has appeared."**

"Yeah."

Ian swing around swiftly and hit the dragons that coming at him. Ian looked at Hikaru, who still at the sky. The boy grinned then continued swing until he at the flag area. his rope twirl at the pole and Ian jumped from dragon to other dragon and got the flag. Hikaru sighed and the dragons disappeared. They returned to the others as Ian passed the training.

Ian gave the string back to Jiro and got smacked at the head by Spencer under Tala command. Jiro had warn him to never use his equipment because it need to be in clean, always. Hikaru sat on the chair while Jiro choose the battlefield.

Active volcanic mountain. The flag located at the center of lava. Hikaru stood up and went forward.

"Kai, you're next." He exclaimed. Kai, who leaning against the wall, looked at him.

"Not interest on fighting you." He said with eyes closed.

"It's just training."

"Then, let me challenge Suzume." He declared. Everyone was shocked, especially Suzume.

"Kai, you don't have to be serious in training. We just want to see how you capable with your weapon." Drage spoke.

"Then, it won't hurt badly if I fight her."

"That's what we trying to avoid." Drage smiled hopelessly. Jiro looked at Kai eyes then Hikaru 'wave'.

"… Let he training with Suzume." Jiro decided. Everyone looked at him.

"You really mean it, Brother?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah. That's what he wants. Use fire and earth elements. 40% of power, no absorption."

"Okay. Let get started, Kai." Suzume took out her twin swords and grin.

Kai smirked and Dranzer followed behind him. He went in then ran when the sired sounded. Suzume waited for her cue while watching the guy run with his partner. Hikaru snorted then feel woozy.

Jiro got him and help him walked next to Drage to get his weapon. The others were shocked when they saw Hikaru about to fall.

"Looks like you really in bad shape." Jiro stated and took out some small bottles from his gloves wrist area.

"Are you alright?" Max asked.

"He's fine. Just tired from using too much power." Jiro said while took off his weapon from his hands.

"With Jiro out, we only have Hikaru to continue the training. Seems like you can't go back in the battlefield on Tyson turn." Drage stated.

"Wait, does that mean Kai wants to training with Suzume-san because Hikaru-san is out of shape to fight?" Kenny realized.

"Yeah. Usually, trainees would feel at ease because there are at advantage to complete their training without end up in hospital." Jiro replied as he put some ointment on Hikaru red wrists.

"Yeah. Well, Kai more like to do all out and fair. So am I." Tyson pointed at himself.

"He's taking risk right now. Wait… Tsk… I forgot to tell her to not using speed..." Jiro muttered angrily.

"Is it bad for letting her training with us?" Rei curious.

"She's not called as Suzaku 'successor' for nothing. Her ability is far stronger than Hikaru and I, even Darkross." He stated. Darkross came out from his shadow and nodded.

Everyone looked at the battlefield and saw Dranzer had transforms to a sword and Kai brought it along with him. Suzume appeared in front of Kai and shoot some fireshots at him. Kai slashed them as he run forward. He jumped and launch heavy attack at her. Suzume glowed in red and blocked his sword using her twin swords. There was a strong impact as they battle. Suzume glowed from red to yellow then she back away. She suddenly disappeared making everyone surprised.

"**Kai, behind you!"** Dranzer spoke.

Kai blocked the attack that coming from his back. Suzume grinned then disappeared again.

"Dranzer, you lead, I follow."

"**Got it."**

"Suzume disappeared then she appeared from other side… It's like teleporting…" Max gasped.

"It's her boost power. She have four type of boost – strength, defense, speed and agility. What's more, she have the element power which can be more hard for Kai." Jiro explained.

"Wow… Kai could keep up with her pattern…" Tyson commented.

"Barely. His feet staggered a bit. It must Dranzer that control the sword to go where Suzume attack. Kai tried to keep up with the speed without falling." Hikaru spoke as Jiro bandaging his wrist.

Kai blocked all the attacks that coming from everywhere. Suzume sword turn red and some fiery sparks came out everytime Kai blocked them. She disappeared again.

"**Hold steady! Keep balance from your legs!" **Dranzer said as the sword went up to Kai head level, defend posture. Kai prepared his stance. Suzume appeared above him, glowed in red and she slammed with her rock covered sword at Kai sword. The impact wave appeared around them. The others surprised at how it become.

After the impact gone, Kai pushed Suzume and she leapt before landed on the ground. The rocks fell from her swords. Kai was on his knee while huffing.

"I think I overdo it… Should we stop?" She smiled sheepishly. Then, she heard Kai chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

"No… That's just what I need… Keep going…" Kai smirked and stood up.

"You sure?"

"If you want to see how capable I am, just do it!" Kai challenged.

"Gladly, Kai." Suzume smiled as she glowed in yellow. After that, she disappeared

"**Kai! Above you!" ** Dranzer shouted.

Kai jumped as Suzume slammed her sword to the ground hardly. Drage looked at Kai using his power and gasped.

"Kai potential… It's rise… Drasticly…" He spoke.

"Now this is what I call serious battle." Daichi commented.

Kai had got away from Suzume and running toward the flag area. He stopped when he near the lava that circle around the area.

"Can you stand the heat?"

"**No heat can hurt me, Kai."**

Kai made a small smile then put the sharp area of the sword in the lava. His sword glowed bright yellow along with the lava. Suzume sensed Kai strength become stronger as his sword glowed brighter. Since Jiro told her no water element, she unleashed the earth element and thrust the sword in the ground. After a few moments, Suzume glowed in red and jumped high while pulled the sword along. A giant volcanic hammer came out from the ground.

"When I told her earth element, I didn't know she would use that technique…" Jiro sighed.

"She must have sense Kai new potential and help him develop it. It is her power way." Drage responded.

"I don't get it…" Max looked at them.

"Her power, boost is launch by connection of bond. She also can sense their stats because of the bond. Since all of you had that connection with her, she knew how your condition are and boost them up." Drage explained.

"The nickname she gave all of you… and us… are the first connection we have. The more you hang out with her, the deeper connection you have." Jiro added.

Kai saw the giant hammer and Suzume slammed it toward him. He took out his sword from the lava and slashed at the hammer. A long lava whip came out from the lava and it connected to Kai sword. It's twirl around the hammer in process and landed next to him. The volcano shaking because of the impact. Lave and smokes burst out from the ground. Suzume glowed in blue as she protected herself from them. Kai slashed the flag and caught it with the lava whip.

All the burst out stopped and Suzume stopped glowing in blue. The rock hammer shattered and she got her sword back. Kai walked calmly with Dranzer in human form and smiled at her while showing the flag

"Huh… You're passed."

They return to the other and Hikaru selected the last battlefield for Tyson. Drage had Suzume weapon checked while Jiro worriedly check on her.

"I'm fine, Brother."

"Barely. You didn't dodged the smokes instead boost your defense." He responded as he check her pulse from her wrist. Then, he turned her back facing him and put his head on her back. After a few moments, Jiro finally let her go.

"No injuries, breathing normal, heart rate normal… Okay, you're fine." Jiro stated after he finish checking. "But, using that giant hammer is NOT a good idea in the middle of active volcano or even un-active one."

"New technique can be unleashed when you're in pinch. Kai said so." Suzume replied.

Jiro looked at Kai and Dranzer using his sight power. Then, he took a chair and put it next to Kai.

"Your legs are sore." He stated while looking at him.

"No thanks. It'll vanish soon." Kai turned and walked away but Jiro stopped him.

"Brother won't stop until you agree." Suzume stated as she watch them. Kai eye twitched then left them. Dranzer looked at his master then tilted her head at them.

"**Make some water and I have him drink."** She said softly.

"Sure. I'll give you before dinner." Jiro responded.

Hikaru had selected the battlefield. It was a beach with a flag at the sea. Tyson and Dragoon had ready for their training. But, Hikaru stopped and went to Suzume.

"Suzume, you're in." He spoke. Jiro, Suzume and Drage were surprised. Even Darkross came out from her shadow.

"But White-Brother, it has sea." Suzume said in terrified.

"It's just a simulation. I had it on simulation mode." He replied in comfort way.

"Just to warn you, Hikaru, I won't back you up from those two rages." Drage pointed nervously at Jiro and Darkross, who glared murderously at him.

"I'll take the risk. Suzume, wind element only and 30% of agility with no absorption."

Suzume nodded and walked to the battlefield nervously.

"I don't know what going on. But, I'll take you down!" Tyson said excitedly.

Suzume took a huge breath and exhaled it once the siren sounded and Tyson and Dragoon dashed to the flag. Dragoon had changed to a gun as they got into the water. Suzume glowed in green and run toward them. She took out her sword and it glowed in cerulean green. Suzume kneeled down, ready to jump. Wind circle around her and she jumped.

"**Tyson, she's at the sky."** Dragoon stated.

Tyson aimed his gun at her and bubbles came out. It flew randomly around the area. Suzume slashed the bubbles and it flew away from her. The other watched it happen and sweatdropped. With Tyson current weapon, no damages happen to Suzume.

"Why did you choose that element instead of other?" Drage asked as Tyson dodged her wind attack.

"Right now, fire is really out of option. Water and earth also out of option with her current state. Floral and lightning can be reliable but it caught him in a second." Hikaru answered directly.

"Why didn't you just battle him?" Jiro glanced at him seriously. This had caught the other attention as they looked at them.

"Many trainees will run away from training after watch how she battle. I test Tyson to see if the impacts from Kai battle scare him or not. With his weapon, he will make a request to have me but he just go on with my plan." Hikaru explained. He saw Max and the other smiled.

"That's Tyson for you. He always up to new and stronger challengers." Max said.

Tyson shoot bubbles again when Suzume dive at him. Some bubbles hits her in process. Tyson guard himself using the gun as she strikes him with her sword. She also leapt swiftly and attacks. Tyson successfully blocked all of it and grinned. He shoot bubbles again all the while blocking her attacks. Suzume ignored the bubbles and keep attacking him. After that, she jumped and float at the sky.

"Not bad, Ty-Goon." She commented.

"Your style is quite similar to my grandpa. My old man always surprise attack on me." He smiled cheekily.

Suzume grinned and dive. Tyson was ready with his gun. Suddenly, she felt something heavy and quickly went to the sand area and landed. Tyson was surprised and looked at her. Suzume was kneeled down and kind of struggle to get up. Everyone also felt weird when she retreated.

"What wrong with Suzume?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe she got power jammed after all those attacks." Daichi pointed out.

"I never heard anything like that in my life…" Drage spoke.

Jiro looked at the bubbles using his sight power and found the cause of it.

"The bubbles have 'sparks'…" He said.

"Sparks? You mean like electrical sparks?" Kenny asked.

"It's a bit different... Those sparks could do many things. When it hit you many times, paralyze happens. Just like Suzume now. Those bubbles 'jammed' her muscles."

"Looks like Tyson bubblegun is not actually a bad weapon afterall." Drage blinked a few times.

Suzume swing her sword and wind slash appeared and headed toward Tyson. He shocked and dodged. His gun slipped from his hand because of the water. He searched the gun in panic as Suzume swing again at him.

"**Tyson, I'm at your feet! You step on me!"** Dragoon shrieked.

Tyson lift his left foot and finally found the gun. He took and aimed but accidently threw it up swirly to the sky as the gun slipped from his hand again. Suzume was finally able to move and dash toward him. The gun landed on Tyson hand and he aimed as she is near. Tyson pushed the trigger and something flash appeared right in front of his and Suzume eyes. Tyson somehow didn't effect by it and saw Suzume landed in front of him while grabbing her eyes.

"What just happened, Dragoon?" Tyson was clueless after all the white thing happened. Hikaru and the other saw it happened and surprised.

"That's… Flash Bomb… Tyson did a Flash Bomb on Suzume…" Drage spoke.

"The rotation earlier must have gather the particles together and when Tyson pushed the trigger it explode!" Kenny said interestingly.

"Suzume is blind right now. This is his chance!" Daichi become exciting.

"**Tyson, the flag. Get it while she's vulnerable."** Dragoon said.

"Oh right!"

Tyson ran through the water and got the flag. Suzume still not have her sight and Dragoon, who already changed to human form help her to the other. Jiro went to Suzume and have her sat on a chair. He grabbed her face to see her eyes condition.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tyson asked worriedly.

Jiro ignored him and waved at Suzume many times, no response.

"Suzume, what you see after you see the white stuff?" He asked.

"Uuhh… White. Everywhere I looked is white. Now, I saw blurry black…" She answered and tried to grab it. Jiro quickly back away as her finger hit his eyes. She quickly retrieved back her hand and apologized.

"She'll be fine. After a few minutes, she got her sight back." Jiro concluded.

"Huh… I thought I literally blind her…" Tyson sighed. "So, what exactly happen? I pushed the trigger and all white stuff appeared. Then, the last thing I saw, Suzume like this."

Kenny explained to him about his weapon function. He also explained how he put out 'Flash Bomb'.

"Since it your weapon, Lord Suzaku must have put resistance to your eyes as you didn't get the effect from the flash like how she got." Drage pointed out. "This is interesting… Your weapon can use other ability by different movements. Let's figure them out during our next training."

Tyson smiled cheekily. All of them assembled and Hikaru and Jiro are in front of them.

"You have complete the training and showed us how capable you are. Just so you know, not everyone will go on the mission. Larger party will be risky. All of you have different abilities so I don't want to hear any complains about why we not choose you. But, you will be call as back up or emergency if anything happen." Hikaru said.

"We thought of search Hilary by sense her after your training but…" Drage said nervously and looked at Suzume, who still not recover from the flash. "We can't do anything with her condition like that. Maybe, after lunch."

"Suzume, can you use the power to sense Hilary?" Jiro asked.

"Hmm… The one that have the strong connection are Ken-Top and Ty-Goon, right? Let's see…" In her sight, she saw a small black in front of her and raised her hands directly at the person.

A screen appeared on top of her head and they saw a person put some cream on sleeping Tyson and Daichi faces in seemingly a living room.

"What the hell!?" Tyson and Daichi shocked. Another person with yellow hair joined in and decorated it. after they done, they high-five at each other.

"Huh… It's different from before… I never thought Ken-Top prank on people… And who's that cheeky yellow hair guy?" Suzume commented as she focuses her hands on Ian and Wyborg.

"So, it was YOU! I can't believe you join him, Max! I thought you're my friend!" Tyson pointed at Ian and glared at Max.

"You'll pay for that!" Daichi growled and chased them as they run away. Tyson followed behind the little red hair guy. Jiro put down Suzume hands immediately before she used on others.

"Let's go get a lunch until the effect run off." Hikaru decided as everyone watched the chasing game.

Draciel, and the two dragons had stopped the chasing and they headed back home.

* * *

**If there a false information, I'm sorry. (About Tala and Wolborg technique)**


	7. Chapter 7

In Dark World,

The unknown man appeared again to give Hilary a food. He saw she murmured something but did not heard it. He put the food in the cell while looked at her. He couldn't see her eyes as her front bang covered it. But, he knew the girl already broke with all the negative thoughts.

"Depression already? Human are weak." He scoffed and leaves.

The sound of door closed echoed through the room. Hilary raised her head and went to get the food and eat it as she leaned against the wall.

"You're right, Kare. He deceived it." Hilary commented happily.

"Yeah. Keep doing it until we got the sign." He spoke from other side.

"Sign of what?"

"I can't tell you now. It's complicated."

"Okay. If the sign showed up, will you tell me?"

"Yeah."

Hilary giggled then she told a story where she met Tyson friends – Kai, Rei and Max. Kare listened to her story and looked at the dark sky, hopefully her friends are with them.

* * *

After the lunch, Suzume eyes had recovered by Jiro medicine to hasten it recovery. Hikaru had out to discuss with Draze about their missions. They were gather in the living room to see how it work. Tyson and Kenny are sitting across Suzume at the center of the room.

"Phase 1, think of memories of her in your mind. I have to feel the bond." Suzume raised her hands at them and glowed.

"Can we do it without showing to others?" Kenny asked nervously.

"I can't do it, Ken-Top. The screen appeared of what I see in your memories. It won't came out if I only go through without look into them." She answered. "If we want to get to her, I need to see because only you have the connection."

"If Hilary has connection with Suzume, she won't have to do anything like this. So, bear with it" Drage said.

"If this is the way to find her, I'm on it." Tyson grinned.

"Let's do this in calm way…" Suzume relaxed and closed her eyes. Tyson and Kenny did the same like her. The screen appeared on top of her head. There only white on the screen. Suddenly, a full face of angry woman appeared in the screen, surprising everyone.

_ "TYSON, YOU STUPID LAZY COW! TODAY IS YOUR TURN AND DO IT NOW!" _Hilary shouted causing everyone to cover their ears. Suzume also surprised and stopped glowing. The screen disappeared as she tried to gain her breath.

"Man… that bitch is a loudmouth…" Bryan let go of his ears. Jiro had come to assist Suzume.

"Do you have anything that not involving loudness?" Drage asked.

"I don't know… What about you, Chief?" Tyson looked at the glassy boy.

"I do. It was during our strategy conservation." Kenny answered.

"Alright. Let's have Kenny memory then go to Tyson." Drage glanced at Suzume, who already calm down.

"Got it…"

They did it again and this time, it was a cozy entrance as Hilary didn't show any mad loudness like earlier. The memory showed during their trap on the island where two of them along with Kai walked through the mountain to the lighthouse.

"I remembered this one. It's the one Tyson sprained his leg." Max pointed at the screen.

The flowed continued when they trained at Tyson place. Both Tyson and Kenny glowed similar to Suzume.

"Looks like she's got it." Jiro smirked. Suzume right hand raised up to the ceiling.

"What is she doing now?" Daichi was clueless.

"Entering Phase 2, Suzume is searching Hilary right now."

It was a quiet moment, except the screen that still on top of Suzume head, showing their memories. Suddenly, she looked somehow struggling as she gritted her teeth. Tyson and Kenny also seem struggling.

"UWWAA!" Kenny screamed and back away. He stopped glowing and huffed.

"Tyson! Keep going!" Suzume barked and both of them hang on to it.

Rei, Max and Daichi went to Kenny.

"Are you alright, Chief!?"

"I'm alright… Just surprised."

** "Jiro, Drage, does any of you know about this?"** Driger spoke.

"Only one conclusion. If Suzume struggle like this, this could only mean your friend is not in this world." Jiro answered.

"Right now, they tried to find her by entering other worlds. Her presence is somehow too small and thin for Suzume to track." Drage added.

The screen above Suzume head changed it view to a giant black door. Jiro and Drage were surprised by the look of it. The screen changed it view again and this time a girl with brown hair view from her back.

"HILARY!" Tyson screamed and the girl turned her head. The screen suddenly disappeared before they could see the face.

Suzume huffed as she about lie back. Darkross got her and helped her to calm down while Tyson also huffed while looked up.

**"What happened?"** Dragoon looked at them.

"We found her… We found Hilary!" Tyson stated. Max, Rei and Daichi happy were with the statement.

"Now we know where she is, we can go rescue, right Jiro?" Tyson glanced at him. But, Jiro was a bit off. He and Drage had the surprise face.

"We can't, Tyson. Not now." He finally spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend… She's in Dark World…" Suzume answered tiredly.

"Dark World is the opposite from any world. They had been trying to dominate all of them. If we go in there, our chance of return to this world is mostly 0%." Drage explained.

"You mean Hilary will be stuck there forever…?"

"There a way." Suzume answered straightly. They all looked at her. "But for now, we need to lay low. People that are belongs in Dark World are strong."

"But, we have you. You can do it, right?" Daichi said. Jiro went forward.

"It's not that easy, Daichi. She may be strong but it won't be only her. Every world has strong people. They may stronger than Suzume. Don't hope it too much."

"I'll report this to Draze. We can't rescue her right now but we can talk to her." Drage said before he left the house.

* * *

Hilary looked at the window with surprised expression. She felt Tyson and heard him called her just a second ago. It was too quick she couldn't react.

"Kare? Are you there?" She called him.

"Yeah."

"Just a second ago, I felt my friend, Tyson and heard his voice… Was it true?"

"… Do you feel warm by the feeling you had?"

"Yeah. I'm still feeling it now…"

"… Sorry Hilary. I'm at my limit. I should go now."

"Okay… Thanks for hangout with me. Be careful."

Kare, who has cloak covering his body, jumped down from the rock and run. He arrived in his hide place and made himself visible.

"Lord Ryuuzaki, we got a touch. Her friends are with her." He stated.

A man with blue long hair to his waist level and white gray eyes appeared and looked at him.

"Alright." His eyes glowed blue instantly.

* * *

Tyson and his friends got a call from Drage that his brother wants to see them. They gathered in the room for meeting. Draze and Raika, who also there, were explaining about infiltrate some abandon facilities around the world. They had find out a dark presences appeared at the buildings. Suddenly, Suzume eyes glowed and stood up straight. Everyone looked at her in shock.

**"I'm sorry for interruption." ** Her voice sound double.

"Lord Suzaku." Draze and his followers kneeled down. "Is something bad happen?"

**"Nothing. Instead, it's a good news. Your friend, Hilary, Indeed is now in Dark World. But, fear not, my long trusty friend and his successor are with her."**

Raika quickly stood up from kneeling and looked at her in shock.

"I-Is he…?" She asked worriedly.

**"He's fine. Healthy as always, my dear friend Raika. He had passed a message for you, to make his favorite curry when he returns."**

The message had hit Raika hard and she sobbed while smiling. "How… How can I do it…? If you keep disappear before it finished cooking…" Drage went to her and grabbed her shoulder to comfort her.

**"That's all from me."**

"Wait! Can we really get Hilary back from that world?" Tyson went to her.

"**Yes. The Dark World is indeed strong and hard. But, we can still get your friend back." **

With that, Suzume eyes stopped glowing and Darkross caught her before she fell on the floor.

"What does she meant by her friend?" Tala required.

"She talked about the dragon, Ryuuzaki. Like we said, He and his successor, Kare trapped in Dark World. Now that they found her, this becomes easier for us." Draze answered.

"And we could eat Re-Ika curry!" Suzume chirped as she used the nickname she create for Raika.

"That curry is not for you!" Raika replied. "Jiro is here, right? Make him made one for you!"

"But, Brother curry doesn't taste like curry!"

Draze cleared his throat and gotten their attention. They both stopped the bickering and continued the meeting. Raika continued her report about missing Hunima+ people and the amount is become larger.

"Why would they capture the people? I thought the problem is about us and them." Daichi stated.

"It is. The missions will start tomorrow. One team will help Hikaru, Raika and Suzume secure Skyrium while another team follow Jiro in infiltrate that building." Draze showed the abandon building near the sea.

"Since Kenny is pro with computer. He'll be with me tomorrow." Drage spoke. Kenny blushed and nodded.

"For all of you will be announces tomorrow, before the mission start." Draze continued.

They ended the meeting and return to the house. Dinner was ready and they eat together.

"I can't wait when all of these finish!" Tyson exclaimed.

"We can finally going back home!' Daichi added.

"I've been curious. What is Raika-san relationship with the Dragon successor?" Kenny looked at Drage and the other.

"I knew you would ask that…" Drage murmured. Hikaru glanced at him.

"Kare, the successor of Dragon, Ryuuzaki, is Raika older brother." He stated.

"EH!?"

"That's why Raika was happy when Lord Suzaku told us about the news. They didn't really get in touch after Kare trap inside that world." Jiro explained.

"Why are they trapped from the beginning?" Max asked.

"Lord Ryuuzaki got infected by the dark aura and that time it was their family, old generation like Suzume. War between Lord Suzaku and Lord Ryuuzaki began endlessly in the shadow. Old to now, the war ended. Since the darkness inside Lord Ryuuzaki cannot be remove, he went in the Dark World.

When you become the successor, you cannot be apart. Unless, you have the bloodline with their genes inside you or you want to literally end the connection. To end it, the dragon will have to grant your wish, anything. Lord Ryuuzaki expected Kare to choose to end the connection for his sake but instead he wished to erased the dragon genes from Raika blood. Because of that, Kare is the last successor of Dragon. With that, both of them trapped inside the world while Raika lived safely in this world."

"Is the wishing part also happen to you, Suzume?" Rei glanced at her.

"Yup. After the war, Grandma had granted. Though, it's not what I wish for. She just did it. But, I'm happy with it."

"What is your real wish?" Tyson curious.

"… Family. Since my family had been died serving for Grandma… I want them back. But, I realized that I already got a family and I'm happy with it. Even though it not blood-related."

Suzume suddenly glowed in colorful and stood up.

"I need to go. Uncles and Aunties called me. Darkross, stay here." She spoke and left the house.

"Uncles and Aunties…? Aren't she said her family gone?" Tyson was confused.

"She really made people head spinning…" Hikaru sighed.

"It is. Like we said, they grant wishes before end the connection. Long time ago, there was a family with elemental powers, the youngest member and the father don't have power instead skillful at swordplay. The mother was the successor and she passed down to the youngest member. She wished for them to be a power source for the new chosen one. Now, the 6 elements that are in Suzume swords are the family. They died and turned to that." Jiro explained.

"The elements are only served to Lord Suzaku and the chosen one. They won't response to any of us." Drage added.

"I've been curious from before Tyson training… Why Suzume-san looks like she scared of sea?" Kenny asked.

Jiro, Hikaru and Drage were silent about it. Darkross came out and looked at them.

"They should know. There may be a mission that related to sea and she had to do it." He spoke. The three of them nodded.

"The abandon building that you'll be investigate was actually a closed area and forbidden for people to go inside. It was actually run by a mad scientist for his illegal experiment. That's how Hunima+ people were created. Suzume also got captured by them and experiment. They put some kind of chemical inside her and it stuck forever. Thanks to that chemical, Suzume can't go to the sea. She'll die if she neared it, literally." Hikaru said. They all shocked.

"Can't you remove the chemical from her body?"

"I've been doing that for 5 times. None of them work and it endanger her more." Jiro replied.

"But don't worry. Jiro had make an antidote for the problem. Gladly, it works." Drage added.

* * *

Hilary thought back about the incident. Kare had told her it was real. She heard some knocks from the wall and smiled.

"You're back, Kare…"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell what's going on now? How I heard Tyson voice?"

"Yeah. Like I'm promise. The sign that I'm talking about is about what you felt a moment ago…" He started to explain to her all about the Elysterium, Suzume power and the dragon and the phoenix.

"… So, my friends are with your friend from your original world?"

"Yeah. All we have to do now is waiting for their move. Getting you out of here right now is reckless. This is enemy territories. I hope you could hold longer."

"It's alright. I got use to this kind of stuff. I've been wonder what they want from me…"

"Whatever it is. It better be outside from this world."

"Hey now. Are you letting them do something on me?"

"The usual answer is no. But, if it does, I just hope they do it on Elyterium. This world has negative spore that they usually use for their activity. If the spore entered in your body, you'll be stuck here like me forever."

"Do you mean I already infect by the spore!?"

"No. You don't have to worry. The spore will only effect when you're in negative state like sad."

"Oh…" Hilary gasped then something made her realize. "Don't tell me, that time! When you called me, you tried to make me get out from that state…"

"Yeah. I don't want anyone get trap in this world like me."

"How did you trap in here…?"

"I'm with my master, Lord Ryuuzaki. We have a connection and can't be separate. The spore got him and it infected me too."

"I see…"

"Hilary, every dream you've got before are false. But, one day, another dream will appears and during that moment, let them know about the activity."

"Activity? What kind of it?"

Kare explained to her what he got during his investigation on the enemy. Hilary was gasped upon listen to them.

"You can't be serious… Tyson and the other had beat up that thing and the building broke down… All the data should be destroyed along with it."

"That's all I've got for now. Can you do it?"

"Sure… But, how do I know if it's them?"

"You'll know. When you dream them, you feel it like when you're with them."

Hilary looked down. She usually feels happy everytime she hangout with them. In the last dream, she felt empty and cold. She was too desperate to find someone to accompany her. But, now Kare is with her, she felt happy again.

"Alright, Kare. Thanks for everything."

"I should go now. Before they found me"

* * *

Suzume had returned home and found everyone missing. She heard noises at the backyard and went to the area. She shocked to see Tyson and his friends were beyblading while Jiro, Drage and Hikaru watched them.

"Don't lose to him! Go now!" Tyson shouted as he commanded his beyblade to attack Daichi's.

"Is something happen?" Suzume asked Rei.

"Oh. It's nothing. We thought about having some beybattle after the stressful training would be helpful right now." He responded.

"I see… So, who do you think will win?"

"Of course it will be me! The greatest Daichi! After defeat Tyson, I want to a rematch with Tala!" Daichi pointed at the red hair guy, who smirking.

"HUH!? As if! I'll gonna win this and beat Kai!"

"Hey, don't forget me! I'm wanna kick your ass too, Tyson!" Max said.

"Why don't all of you play at the same time?" Suzume suggested.

"You mean like survival?" Kenny looked at her.

"Yeah. The strongest, win."

"I think that will be a major mess up. Everyone knows who they want to beat first." Bryan smirked and looked at Tyson.

"I don't mind. Alright! Whoever it is, give me all you've got!" Tyson replied.

"You just dig your own grave because survival is what I do best!" Daichi added.

"You're asks for it!" Max launched his beyblade. Rei grinned and launch his. Kai followed suits as it becomes his green line to fight.

Tala and his teammates only watched them collided.

"Hey, Tala. What's wrong, chickening already?" Daichi said.

"Pfft… Like that gonna happen." Tala launched his beyblade. Spencer, Bryan and Ian did the same. Their beyblades are just spinning there while the other attack each other. Daichi attack Tala before he could go to Tyson.

"Huh… This is boring… Just as I thought, everyone wants to get him." Bryan scoffed. Tala went to Suzume, who behind them and whispered something.

Suzume went to the three of them while Tala quietly went to battle Daichi. She raised her hands at them and glowed. They all furrowed their eyebrows, not getting a clue of what she trying to do. A screen appeared above her head and it show Ian went to a refrigerator in the kitchen and took a bowl of pudding that had labeled with Bryan name on it.

"What the - !? You little shrimp!" Bryan growled and his beyblade attack Ian's.

Spencer sighed as he knew the little guy would do something like that. He looked at the screen again and this time it shows Bryan and Ian argued in the kitchen, seemingly talking about the pudding. That time, there a soup that still cooking with low level of fire. Bryan and Ian threw the kitchen stool at each other without looking. Bryan took something near to him that seemingly a book and threw at Ian. He used knife to block and the book landed at the pot that had the soup in it. The papers slipped under the pot and the fire burned it. The two stopped fighting as they saw the fire. Byran had the book and stomped it to put out the fire.

They sighed as the fire disappeared. Ian took it and realized it Spencer recipe book. He always wrote down the ingredients and how to make it in this book. After one look of it, he will permanently kill them. They panickly took the book and threw it to the garbage area far from the mansion. Spencer eye twitched and glared at them, who still battled.

"SO IT'S WERE YOU TWO! I'VE BEEN GATHER THEM IN MY LIFE AND YOU RUIN IT! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" He growled and his beyblade collided at them.

Suzume stopped glowing and sighed. She looked at Tala, who chuckled under his breath. She went to her brother and looked the battle from side.

"The thing I did earlier… Is it wrong or correct?" She thought back.

"I don't really know about it, Suzume… At least they all battled each other…." Jiro sweatdropped.

Drage looked at their bit-beasts. Dragoon and Strata Dragoon looked wanted to battle alongside their master, Driger and Draciel cheered, Dranzer and Wolborg had a calm expression, Wyborg, Falborg and Seaborg glared at each other. Then, he looked at Kenny, who typing something on his laptop.

"How come you're not battling them?" He asked.

"I'm not the same level as theirs." He answered while focused on the laptop.

"Looks like we're the same." Drage smirked and look at his laptop.

"Ken-Top, what Ken-Top beyblade looks like?" Suzume required.

"Hold on. Its name is Hopper. It doesn't have bit-beast like them."

Kenny handed his laptop to Drage and put his hand to his pocket to get it. But, he felt empty. He searched other pockets and none of them have it. Kenny started to panic.

"My Hopper! It's gone!" He shouted.

Tyson and the others stopped their battle after they heard him. The battle ended with no winner. On the other hand, Spencer, Bryan and Ian still fighting about the incidents. Tala told them to ignored the three, knowing it only a waste of energy.

"Your beyblade gone? Maybe it still at Kai mansion." Tyson said.

"I had it with me all the time."

"Maybe Suzume memory power can help it?" Daichi suggested.

"I don't mind. I just hope you didn't dropped it during the teleport." Suzume shrugged and used her power.

"Think back the last time you see your beyblade." She said and the screen appeared on her head.

Kenny thought and the image of Tyson and Daichi beybattle in Kai mansion. Hilary appeared at the entrance to stop their yapping.

_"Huh!? You're cooking!? Your food could kill all of us! Even Tala and his team!"_ Tyson spatted.

_"Yeah. Just like last time you made Chief end up in hospital because of stomachache."_ Daichi continued.

_"He was in gastric that time before didn't eat that night!"_

_ "Whatever. Your foods are sucks and everyone knew it!"_

_"That's it!" _Hilary took Kenny beyblade and launched at them. The hopping beyblade landed then hopping around the room. It blank after Kenny fell from got knocked by Daichi.

"I thought Bryan and Ian are the chaotic person. Never though they also the same…" Tala commented quietly. His teammates already finish their battle and huffed tiredly on the ground while watching the screen.

It light again and showed Kenny in the room. He saw his beyblade next to him and check it condition. It had a scratch on it. Kenny went out of the room and to the kitchen, found Rei and Hilary cooking for dinner. He fix his beyblade in the kitchen as there no peaceful place for him to do it. After he fixed it, he put it on the table and went to have dinner with them. the screen blank again and it disappeared.

"Looks like you left it in the mansion." Tyson stated.

"I thought of customize it more while we're here…" He looked down in depressed.

"Well, at least we now know that your beyblade is at your world." Suzume spoke.

* * *

Hilary sat quietly in her cell. Kare had gone to his hiding place so one was with her. She looked at her skirt out of bored and notice a lump at the pocket area. She took it out and found Kenny beyblade.

She remembered that she took it while getting the food in the kitchen. She thought of returned it to Kenny but the man strike her and she passed out.

"You don't have a bit-beast but you're the least I got to accompany me, Hopper…" She murmured as she looked at Hopper. She lied down and curled herself, falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Kare had sneaked in the enemy territory by disguised the same clothes as the worker. He bypass some of the workers smoothly and went downstairs. After he got down, he walks into the room and saw many huge tubes around it. The room was empty which mean he could walk freely. He looked around and found an open file on a table. He went to it and read. There were some pictures of boys with different colors. He saw another file under the open one and took it. He flipped it opened and shocked.

It was a picture of a familiar woman with red hair and red furry cat ears. There are some scars around her face. Kare hears a sound of footsteps and put the file back under the open one. He fixed his attire and pretended to looked at the computer as people coming.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here? This is restricted area." A familiar man said. Kare recognized him as the one who kidnapped Hilary. He could only recognized by his voice.

"Oh, My apologize, sir… My pen had dropped and it rolled to this room from the stairs." He said in slurry way and showed his pen from his breast pocket. Kare looked at the man and saw another one but older. He wore black robe and he had two different color of hair, silver at the front and black at the back.

"I never see you before…" The man said.

"Maybe I've been coop up in my room."

"Leave, now." The man demanded.

"Yes sir."

Kare walked out from the room. He walked steadily through the stairs but stopped halfway and then walked back down quietly and without being seen. He heard their conservation.

"Sir, our search for the Hunima+ is still ongoing. But may I ask, sir?" The man spoke.

"What is it, Axel?" The older man responded.

"Why not just capture their bit-beasts? With this, we could open it."

"Of course, that is our main priority. But, this one is for plan B."

Kare rushed out before they found him and walked out from the place to his hiding area. He saw his master on the bed, asleep.

"The contact must have taken most of your energy…" He murmured. Because of the negative spore inside them, they had to block it during the contact to Lord Suzaku. The blocking had reduces too much energy on Lord Ryuuzaki making him weak right now.

"I need to contact…" Kare gritted his teeth as he thought about going back to Hilary. But, now is not the time because monsters roaming for hunting.

Kare heard the monsters roared and they started searching for food.

* * *

After the battles, they took a bath and setup their beds in the living room.

"Hey guys. Wanna talk to her?" Suzume asked. They looked at her while furrowed their eyes.

"You mean Hilary?" Jiro guess. She nodded.

"I don't know what to call her so I call her 'her'." She chirped. They all sweatdropped at her remark.

"Suzume, why the sudden decision?"

"Just want to make sure. We can't ask Ka-Rai. She's the only chance we have."

"Just… Don't try to push yourself too hard. This long term contact takes most of your energy."

"Alright. So, then how about it, guys?"

"We alright with it… But, who's going to do it? Tyson or me?" Kenny spoke nervously.

"About that, let's select a person with high stamina. She's in other world and it could consume your energy in half to get there."

"The only one here is Daichi. He has the stamina we need and he have the connection like us." Tyson chose.

"Okay now. Dai-Mon, I need you two lie down like you want to sleep."

Daichi did as she told. Everyone gathered around them instantly. Suzume put her hands around his ears and glowed

"First… Connection. Think of her. I've seen you from Ken-Top and Ty-Goon memory so it's easy. Now, I just need another boost to get to her. Maybe asleep can be a good ide-" Suzume didn't finished her words as Daichi already snored.

"That's fast." She commented.

"Can you really do this?" Ian said.

"Don't worry. We just make him dream about it." Tyson said then went closer to Daichi. He murmured at his ears and the screen showed some memories about two of them argued during the tournament.

"I've found it! She's also asleep right now. We're in her dream." Suzume stated and the screen showed a bright area.

They saw Hilary stood at the center of the area, back facing. She turned and went to Daichi happily.

_"Thanks God! Daichi! I finally found you!"_

"Guh… Hi there Hilary…"

_"Is Tyson and the others are with you?"_

"Yeah… They are around me…"

_"I don't see anyone here… Maybe at your place."_

"Tyson, grab Daichi arms. That way, she could hear your voice." Suzume spoke as she focused.

"Right." He responded and grabbed it "Hey Hilary."

_ "Tyson? Is that you? I can't see you! Where are you?"_ Hilary looked around and found nothing.

"It's hard to explain but I'm with Daichi right now. He's asleep but I'm not…"

_ "This must be the Suzume power Kare talk about…" _ She realized.

This had let them off guard. But, at least she knew how things work now.

"Uh… Right. Anyway, did they do something on you?"

_"No. They gave me food. Oh yeah. Tell Chief that I have Hopper. I took it when I wanted to get more food in the kitchen."_

Tyson looked at Kenny and he sighed in relief.

"Haha! You really like an old hag that lived alone in an old house…" Daichi spoke in his sleep. Tyson and the other, apart the Blitzkrieg Boys and Jiro and his friends, gasped at him.

Hilary face turned angry and punch Daichi on the face. Daichi moved physically and grabbed his sore cheek.

"Don't move… I couldn't concentrate…" Suzume seems struggled. The area was a bit fuzzy then it back to normal. Hilary was panic when it happened.

"Hilary, don't punch Daichi. We'll lose you." Tyson demanded.

"Oh right! I won't be hit by old hag again!" Daichi teased while flipping in his dream.

Hilary angrily raised her hands and a table appeared above her. Rei, Max and their bit-beasts grabbed onto Daichi body before she threw the table at him.

"_TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MONKEY!"_ She shouted and Daichi got hit by it in his dream.

Daichi had stopped squirming after he got hit by it. Rei and Max sighed after they hold him in place.

"Phew… That was a close call…" Max spoke.

"_Huh? Is that Max?" _Hilary asked after she heard it. Max had touch Daichi arms to hold him in place earlier and he didn't let go.

"Yeah. Daichi, don't make her angry or we'll lose her!"

Kai walked forward and touched Daichi left arm.

"Hey." He spoke

"_That's sound… Kai was it?"_

"Yeah. I wanna ask you something. Did you see any activity they going through?" He asked directly.

"_I'm not. But, I heard everything from Kare. He said that they wanted to open the Dark Gate that connecting to the world you all staying right now. They have two plans. The main and alternative. Kare said the main is still in search. The alternative is something hard to believe if you ask me…" _Hilary explained and the last words had made her worried.

"Why is that?" Tyson asked.

"_They wanted to open the gate by using the energy of the cyber bit-beasts. Kare said that they have them in the facility. Right now, they are searching for the Hunima+ as the main source."_

Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max and Kenny along with their bit-beasts gasped about the detail.

"You can't be serious, Hilary!? We took down the building during the battle. It should be destroyed along with it." Tyson replied.

"_I also thought the same… Kare don't know the detail about the main plan though."_

The area becomes fuzzy again.

"I can't take this longer…" Suzume spoke as she started to struggled.

"Hilary, we'll get you." Tyson spoke and the screen disappeared.

Suzume huffed tiredly and lie down on the pillow Darkross had prepare for her. Daichi had awoke and stretched his body.

"Cyber Bit-Beast… This is really hard to believe…" Max said.

"What is that?" Drage asked. Tala and his teammates also did not know about this.

Kenny and Tyson had explained to them about their encounter the Team Psykick and the cyber Bit-Beast.

"I don't get it all about this cyber thing but nothing can beat me and Strata Dragoon." Daichi said confidently.

"**And I thought we won't be fights them again…"** Dragoon spoke. Driger, Draciel and Dranzer nodded as agreement.

"For some reason… They're the one I want to avoid fight…" Max looked down in depressed.

"Well, we knew that they want to open the gate… So, that's a start." Drage stated.

"We also knew about the missing Hunima+…" Hikaru murmured.

"Do you have the data about the cyber bit-beast?" Drage looked at him.

"It's in my hard disk at my home. But, I had the backup in my email."

"How can we even get it from your email in this world?" Ian required.

"Maybe an internet or Wifi could do the trick…?" Kenny responded then looked at Jiro.

"What a… internet and Wifi?" Suzume asked back.

"I don't think those exist in the world of magic…" Bryan sighed.

Suzume eyes glowed in white making them surprised. She stood up calmly and looked at them.

"**I have seeing it…" **Suzume spoke in double voices.

"Lord Suzaku…"

"**One day of this adventure… A battle between Flaming Birds will come forth… One with Dark Flame… One with Sacred Flame… During that battle, a life of a precious person will be at stake..."** She murmured and raised her right hand up. light sparkles came out and filled the living room.

After the sparkle gone, her eyes closed and she fell on the floor. Jiro had caught her head before it hit the floor. He checked on her and found out she already passed out.

"What was that just now...?" Tyson gasped.

"This is something new to us too. She never acts like this before." Drage stated. Darkross appeared from her shadow in panther form.

"She had before. It was in greenhouse when we're hangout with Sirius. It happened a week before they comes." He spoke and pointed at Tyson and his friends.

"What did she say?" Hikaru walked forward.

"A group of people come to this world… Possessed a power of animal spirit… New enormous threat will appear…"

"Does she means us? The animal spirits are the bit-beast, right?" Kenny realized.

"Yeah. Seems like it. After she woke up, she doesn't remember anything. She said it's felt the same like when she bumped onto Hikaru dragon hardly and fainted from the pain." Darkross replied. Jiro glared at Hikaru. It really happens as during their training Suzume got knocked out by his dragon hard shell body.

"The power of time… I've read about it in ancient book. Lord Suzaku had that power. But, why would she reveal the future? She never do thing like this…" Drage had his finger at his chin.

"If she has that power, then we could go back time and beat that guy up before this happen." Daichi suggested.

"Don't take it lightly. Change the past can possibly make the future worst." Kenny stated.

"Kenny's right. Lord Suzaku also thought about that and never used it. But…"Hikaru looked at unconscious Suzume.

"Let's go to sleep right now. Tomorrow, Suzume will be at Skyrium with you. You could meet her in the temple." Jiro said and lifted Suzume up.

They agreed and went to sleep.

* * *

Hilary awoke from her sleep and smiled. She was happy that she could talk to her friends and meet Daichi in her dream even though she never wants him appeared. But, right now, it doesn't matter for her. She heard knocks at the wall and went leaned against the wall.

"Kare?" She spoke happily.

"Yeah. It's me. Did you have that dream?" He guessed from her tone.

"Yeah. I also told them about what you told me."

"I have new information. But, seemed like I didn't make it on time…"

"I see..."

They heard the door sound opened and Hilary pretend as a person in deep depression by messing up her hairstyle and she looked at the ground mindlessly. She heard two footstep walking and they finally arrived in front of her cell. She looked up empty-mindedly and saw the man who kidnapped her and an old man with two different hair colors.

"She looked disgusting." The old man commented. "Axel, have it ready."

"You may a leader for the plan. But, this has nothing to do with gate."

"Trust me, this will. With her on our side, every world will kneel upon your master."

Hilary looked behind her bang at the man, Axel as he narrowed his eyes. He completely not trusted the old man words but he complied with his wish by open the gate and dragged Hilary out. She wanted to squirm but it could only make them suspicious about her spirit. She stood up and walked slowly out from the room. Axel pushed her to make her walk faster.

Hilary eyes looked around without moving her head. They followed the old man as he leaded the way. He turned some corner and finally they arrived at the place. He opened the door and they walked in.

Hilary raised her head slowly and saw many huge tubes around the room. Some people in cloak went to her. Hilary was scared but she had to act like a lifeless person who had succumbed into the darkness. She trembled a bit when they grabbed her hands.

Kare words keep replayed in her mind.

_"Pretend to be in deep depression state. If you showed any resistance, they will wait again and you stay here longer. Act as the person in negative state, don't show any resistance. With this, we could gather more info about them. It's a painful and hard way but if you can't do it, then don't push yourself."_

Hilary knew Kare could not keep a promise about protecting her. But, at least gather information could help the others stop whatever plan they throw at them. They had her body bared with only a bra and underwear and to her, it was too humiliated. But at least her cloth is in one piece. They plugged many kind of wires around her body.

Hilary keeps looking down, too embarrassed to look the people around her. She listened to what they said. About something like measurement.

One of the people in cloak called his leader and the old man went to him. She listened to their conservation but didn't understand the topic about. After a long moment, someone threw her cloth on her head. Hilary slowly looked at the person and saw Axel stood next to her.

"Wear your cloth now. We're done here." He demanded without looking at her. She nodded and took off all the wires that on her body.

Hilary went behind Axel and wore her cloth back. After she done, Axel brought her back to her cell and locked the gate. She heard the sound of door opened then it closed. She sighed and fixed her bang. She went to the wall and nervously knocks at it. After a few moments, she heard the knock meaning Kare is at the other side.

"I thought you go after I headed out…" She sighed.

"You sound fine. If you want to talk about what they want from you, I'm here."

"Thanks. But, not now…"

Kare noticed the nervousness from her tone and dropped it. He thought they only use Hilary as bait to lure her friends. He also found nothing that related to Hilary in their files. He thought of another plan of sneaking into their place.

"Hilary, I got a plan. But first, do you have something small that could slipped into small space?"

"I have my friend beyblade, Hopper."

Kare grinned and he discussed about his plan with her.


	8. Chapter 8

All of them had gather in a room after breakfast. Jiro and his members had changed their casual outfit to combat outfit. Drage had brought along a tablet as they arrived. Raika and Sirius are also in the room with them.

"Like we mention yesterday, there will be 2 missions. The names that are going to Skyrium are Kai, Max, Spencer and Daichi. For Jiro mission will be Tala, Ian, Rei and Bryan. Darkross, you follow them infiltrate the building." Drage announced. He saw Tyson raised his hand and nodded to proceed.

"What about me?"

"You will stay here and do training with me and Kenny. Your weapon isn't safe for mission."

They went to their mission area. Tyson and Dragoon followed Kenny and Drage back to the training room.

* * *

All of them had arrived in Skyrium by using the portal from the room. Raika and Hikaru leaded the way. Sirius was at the back, bringing along some medicines. Spencer, Draciel and Seaborg helped him with the heavy bags. Suzume had put a mask and a helmet to cover her head.

"What with the helmet and the mask, Suzume?" Max asked.

"I don't really fond having people bow down in front of me. It's getting irriatating…"

"If it me, I really want if Tyson the one bow to me like a humble servant."

Max, Spencer and Kai along with the bit-beasts imagined it and laughed while Kai smirking. They had arrived at the village and saw people with animal tail and ears. Some of them also had animal legs and arms. The villagers stopped as they saw unfamiliar people come to the village, walking behind Raika and Hikaru.

Suzume was walking behind Hikaru and trying to avoid eye contact with them. As they walk through, the villagers looked at them curiously. They also heard murmured using their own language.

"This is kind of awkward…" Max murmured.

"That's how I felt when I and Chief landed at this place…" Daichi responded.

Suddenly, the villagers gasped as they saw a woman with red robe walking behind a man with a scarf. All of them bow down making Hikaru and the others shocked. Suzume leaned behind Hikaru, trying to hide herself.

"Please tell me they see me…" She was terrified.

"They not. They bow down to Dranzer." Hikaru stated as he saw the villager bow directly at her.

One of the villagers walked towards her with a fruit. He hissed and they could see snake scales around his arm and neck.

"What is he doing?" Daichi asked as none of the understood what they said. Hikaru walked through them to get Dranzer.

"Because Lord Suzaku guards the world, they see her as their savior." He answered.

Hikaru talked to the villagers in their language but they seemed insisted to give to Dranzer and she had to take it without knowing what she should do. Raika looked at Suzume, who still undercover.

"Suzume, I'm sorry for doing this." She murmured and quickly took off her mask and helmet.

"Eh?" Suzume was stunted as it was too fast.

The villagers saw her and they bow to her. They also gathered around with fruits and meat along with vegetables. Meanwhile, Raika put the helmet on Dranzer head and they walked quickly to her house at the center of the village. After all of them entered, Raika closed the door.

"Phew… I forgot that Dranzer is Suzaku from the other world…" Raika sighed.

**"Now I understand Suzume pain…" **Dranzer murmured while taking off the helmet.

"She not gonna like this." Hikaru stated as he looked miserable Suzume handled the villagers from the window.

"You have a better idea?" She glared at him.

Hikaru was quiet and still looked at the window.

"So, Hunima+ doesn't know how to talk human language?" Max asked.

'Most of them. We're still teaches them, though." Raika answered.

The door opened with a 'BAM' and Suzume came in. She quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She was huffing like she had run away from a pack of wolves.

"You should have let me ready… I could have use boost to run away from them…" She sighed.

"Sorry, couldn't think of other way." Raika spoke.

"Now, about the mission. Our main priority is the villagers. According to the information we have, the enemies looked the same like the villagers. They targets are young women with identity animal ears, arms and tail. We have to pay attention to these types of villagers. I want the enemy alive." Hikaru explained.

"This takes forever… Why don't we just gather them at the park and attack enemy when we see its." Daichi suggested.

"Obviously the enemy knew what we're up to." Spencer stated.

"He's right. This could also made the others panic." Raika agreed.

"Spencer, can your bike fly?" Hikaru asked. Spencer looked at Seaborg and he nodded.

"Alright then. Spencer and I will secure from the sky. Daichi at the south and west forest. Suzume at the north and east forest. Max, Kai and Raika, secure from inside."

"Here, Kai." Raika gave him a sword sheath. "We should let Dranzer in weapon form to prevent the 'chaos'."

Kai took it and Dranzer changed to a sword. He put her in the sheath and surprisingly, it fit perfectly.

"I'll go meet Grandma. So Dai-Mon, cover for me until I get back." Suzume said and put on her helmet and mask. "And, Spen-Sea, can I have a lift to the temple?"

"Sure." He spoke. They went to their areas. Spencer had dropped Suzume off in front of the temple.

Suzume walked in the temple casually until she arrived at the room with white red glowing crystals around it. A huge crystal with a red bird inside it located on an ancient rock table. Suzume smiled as it glowed.

"I'm fine. We're doing a mission in Skyrium so I took the chance to come see you."

The crystal glowed after she says it.

"I don't actually know if it's trouble or not. But, Darkross and the others said that I murmured about the future unconsciously last night after we contacted they friend in the Dark World. This is the second time. Do you know anything about it?"

The crystal glowing and Suzume nodded.

* * *

In a forest, near the abandon building,

All of them hid inside the forest while waiting Jiro as he looked inside using his sight power. After he done, he went to them.

"There are people in there. Mostly, Hunima+. So, this is where they gathered them… "Jiro stated.

"What should we do now? Should we rescue them?" Rei asked.

"Our mission is to infiltrate the building to obtain information…"

"Then, we do two mission in one go." Bryan suggested.

"There he goes with his dumb idea…" Ian sighed.

"It is dumb, but we can use it." Jiro decided, shocking Ian and Tala. He was the second person agree with Bryan ideas.

"What you got in mind?" Tala required.

"This plan is mostly on Rei." Jiro went to the tree and plucked some leaves and pile them forming a ball.

"Ian and Wyborg sneak inside using any hole you could fit. Go any rooms or listen to the conservation you got. Tala, Bryan and I will go to the back of the building to make entrance for the prisoners. Rei will act like Hunima+ and have the capture him to get into the building." He explained.

"How can I be like one?" Rei raised his eyebrows.

"You already look like a cat. With Driger as claws, you'll be fine. Just… need to add something and cover your muscles a bit." Jiro pushed him and Driger behind a tall tree. The three looked at the building while waiting for them. Somehow, they could hear Rei shrieked and looked at each other. After a few minutes, satisfied Jiro came out.

"You can go now, Rei." He said.

"I don't think this is necessary…" Rei spoke behind the tree.

"You have to. All the prisoners are counting on you."

"Okay…" Rei came out. Tala, Ian and Bryan gasped and hold their laugh.

Rei had Driger in his weapon form – claws covered his hands. Nothing much different but they could see a two lumps at his chest. His arms also covered with leaves, hiding the muscles. Jiro took out a small bottle and poured them on Rei body.

"With this, they don't know you're a man."

"Why the disguise…?" Ian snorted.

"The Hunima+ that they kidnap is young women. So, we already got in mind what type needs to be disguise." He answered. "Anyway, Ian, here. You can records what they say using this." Jiro handed a device to him and he took it.

"But, what if they don't understand what I say? Like Sirius." Rei looked nervously at the front gate.

"Darkross will go with you. Disguise is really dangerous role."

Wyborg transformed to rope and hook and Ian went to his sneak place. Rei looked at his shadow and saw a hand came out with a thumb up. He nodded and walked to the building. He walked through the front gate slowly like a scaredy cat. He suddenly cold and slightly shivered. He looked around and found nothing. He turned his head to the front and found a scary mask looking at him. He jerked up and back away a bit. The maskman waved his hand and Rei felt cold around his arms. He looked at them and shocked to see they completely frozen. The maskman went behind him and shoved a little.

"Move or you don't want your arms?" The voice muffled through the mask. Rei walked slowly and entered in the building.

"He's in. Let's go make the entrance." Jiro said and walked quietly to the back of the building. Tala, Bryan and their bit-beasts followed him from behind.

Rei walked through the long dark hallway with the maskman behind him. He looked around as he walked. The place is too dusty and the wall looks like it could fall apart with one strong hit. The Maskman grabbed his hair and pulled to turned left. Rei shrieked as he yanked it. They entered a room at the left side of the hallway. Rei couldn't see a thing inside the room because it too dark. He could only saw a man on a chair but couldn't see his face.

**"Sir, I found another Hunima+."** The Maskman spoke behind him.

"I told you woman we're searching is red hair and has ears and arms also tail… Does that woman have them!?" The man growled.

** "No, sir… But, we could add for power source."**

"I don't care about the power source. It won't start no matter what. I want the main source and only that woman has it!"

The Maskman nodded and they went out. The Maskman brought Rei to deep hallway and they walked down through many stairs until they arrived in front an iron door. He opened the door and shoved him in. They walked through cells. Rei saw many Hunima+ women inside the cells, afraid. Their arms also froze like him. The maskman stopped and opened the gate and shoved Rei in. He closed the gate and went out. Rei looked around his cell then at his claws. Darkross came out from his shadow.

"How's Driger?" He asked.

"I could hear him. But, he can't break free without hurting me. How are we going to break free from this ice?"

"I don't know. But, first, I go tell the women."

Darkross went in the shadow and went off while Rei waited in his cell.

In the meantime, Ian and his rope hanging around his body, arrived in a room with many experimental tubes. Wyborg sensed someone coming and Ian hid behind a machine at the side of the room. Two people entered the room and they're in deep conservation. Because the room is too dark, he couldn't see the person faces.

"Sir, we should head back to the world. Our body couldn't stand longer here." A sound a young man spoke.

"Then, find me the woman!" A sound of old man spoke angrily.

"We have been searching for 4 days. Our people will perish if we stay here another day."

"Do you think I care? All of you want to open that gate but none of you work harder to find the target."

A portal suddenly appeared and a person came out from it. Ian recognized him as he the one kidnap Hilary. The man glanced at the old man then to other man.

"We followed your orders because Master told us. You should be grateful for his kindness. Because he help you out from your prison. He could also kill you instantly if he wants to." The man said.

"But, he won't as long as I have the plan to open it. Axel, every mission must have risks." He snarled.

"Yeah. But, as a leader, we should know their capability. And I say, this mission needs to cancel or we lose more people."

"That because you brought unworthy people for the mission. That's why, its turn out like this."

The man, Axel glared at the old man. "Gather the men. We'll head back."

The young man nodded and went out to call them. The old man glanced at Axel unsatisfied.

"I have you finish this mission. On a circumstance, you tell me all your plans. Their bit-beasts, the cybernetic bit-beasts, the woman, all of it." He added darkly.

"Alright." He agreed. "I have a data contains their energies. We use that energy to create a key to open the gate. As for the cybernetic Bit-Beasts, thanks to the researchers, I had obtained them before the building broke down. Their massive power that could even surpass the original bit-beasts can possibly have enough energy to open the gate. But, all of them need a main source like a vessel that could withstand their strength. That is why, we need that woman. All the data regarding the human energy is still unworthy. But, that woman… with her power, we could do it. We could open the gate."

"What about the woman I kidnapped? What do you want from her?"

"I knew those kids. They cherish their friends and they'll find a way to get her. So predictable... She can be as bait but maybe she's more than that…"

Axel looked down, deep thinking. The young man came and said that he had gathered the men at their place.

"We search the target for the last time then we head back. Anyone weak, standby until the time we head back." He ordered while looking at the old man. He grinned and nodded.

"Affirmative, sir."

They walked out from the room together. Ian tried to see the old man face but his long hair covered his face. He was sure the old man voice is very familiar but he couldn't remember who.

**"Hey Ian…" **Wyborg spoke.

"What?" **"I have a bad feeling… but this one is really familiar. I felt it the same like when we're in Abbeys…"**

"Whatever it is. We've got them. Let's get out from here…" Ian whispered and put the device in his pocket.

Ian walked out from the room in caution to the exit. Meanwhile, Rei waited for them to make a move. Darkross had appeared from a shadow and told him that he had told all the prisoners and had secure the way out. To their surprise, no enemies in the building. Rei heard someone opened the door and Jiro came in. He opened the gate then he leaded them to the back of the building. They found Bryan and Falborg secured the way out while Tala watched around with Wolborg in weapon form. Ian arrived afterwards and helped them assisted the Hunima+ women. They were shocked to see the frozen arms but right now their main priority is rescued them.

* * *

In Skyrium, all of them watched the areas of the village. The villagers seem normal and nothing different happens. Spencer had landed at the high hill. The bike is heavy and adding with his weight, it cannot be at the sky forever. Hikaru had instructed him to observe the villagers from high area and go to other high area for change views.

**"Hey Spencer."** Seaborg spoke.

"What is it?"

**"That man, he looks weird. He has scars at the back of his neck. Aren't Hunima+ villagers wounds tended and never have scar marks."**

"Yeah… They used Jiro medicine and it work perfectly. There won't be scars…" Spencer realized. He had used the medicine and it more powerful than the medicine they had in the hospital. Spencer and Seaborg observed closer at the man. He looked around like finding someone. He mostly looked at the women and girls passing by.

"We should alert Raika, Max or Kai." Spencer stated and took out a calling device Hikaru gave him. He told them the coordinates and Kai the first person went to the area. Raika didn't participate because it could alert the enemy as he knew about her. Max and Draciel walked a bit far to avoid suspicious.

The man saw Kai approached and he's run away by going in the shadow. Kai chased after him while Raika went to the other route to anticipate the enemy. Daichi came out from the forest and slammed the shadow using his staff. Max appeared at the area as the shadow turned swiftly away. Draciel pushed Max aside and got hit by the staff at his head. There a big red lump appeared on his head.

"Draciel!" Max went to him to see the lump.

"I could have hit it if you didn't appear!" Daichi growled.

"Re-Ika!" Suzume shouted and boost Raika speed. Raika run faster and appeared near the shadow.

She threw her chakram and it shine above the shadow. The man came out from the shadow and Hikaru caught using the dragon hand. Daichi, Spencer, Max, Kai and Suzume came to the two and Raika threw another chakram and it went in circle around them.

"Force Field: Venus." Raika spoke as the chakram returned to her and a blue glowing sphere appeared around them. They could feel hot in the sphere. Suzume raised her hand to boost their defense to prevent damage from the power.

Outside of the village, Axel and the old man were observed from the forest. Axel was frustrated because they got his people. The old man saw Suzume used her boost power to protect her friends.

"She is it… She's the one." The old man grinned.

"But, she's not a Hunima+." Axel stated.

"She has the power we need. Get her now."

Axel glanced at him then closed his eyes. Behind him, the Maskman came and await for Axel order quietly.

"Let's go, Cerro." He spoke and raised his hand. The Maskman, Cerro bowed and changed to a brown color mask. It had two deer horns and it only covered from his forehead to his nose. Axel wore it and his cloth changed to dark brown with a cloak. He swings his cloak around and disappeared.

At the park, they asked the man but he's just quiet. Many villagers had gathers to see what had happened.

"Hoi, where the villagers you kidnap?" Raika spoke angrily while approached him. Suzume grabbed her arm firmly. She looked at her with steady eyes. Raika sighed to calm herself. They both walked to the man.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared in front of the man and a man in mask came out from the portal. Raika and Suzume back away from him and ready with their weapon. The others also did the same.

**"Kai." **Dranzer spoke. **"He's the one teleport us here. I sensed his power, it's the same."**

** "Max, don't let go of me no matter what."** Draciel spoke as Max gripped firmly on the shield.

"You have something that belongs to me." He spoke and glanced at the man.

"So, you're the master…" Raika narrowed her eyes. "And you have something from ours. Where are they? Where did you keep them?"

"They still in this world if that what your concern."

"What about our friend you kidnapped in our world?" Kai spoke.

Axel only gives a smile as his respond. He raised his right hand and straightens the fingers, an ice sword appeared and covered his hand. He swings his cloak around and disappeared. Strata Dragoon sensed something from behind them.

**"Daichi! Behind you!"** He growled. Daichi quickly swing his staff to his back and Axel appeared while blocked the staff.

Suzume boost Daichi strength and Raika speed as she dash to aid him. The staff was freeze by the touch from the sword. Raika threw her chakram and Axel leapt through it. The center of the circle turn black and suck him. Axel swing his cloak and disappeared before he got into it. The chakram return to Raika after the black color disappeared.

Axel appeared again and attack Kai. Dranzer had the control and blocked the sword. There was a sound of sizzling and water vapour gas appeared between them.

"Fire element… Your face looked completely the same like him." He commented while looked at Kai.

Hikaru punched up at the sky and a dragon foot came out and fell on top of them. Suzume had boost her speed and Kai defense while escape from the impact. She had let go of Kai after they far away from the foot. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he saw the foot didn't touch the ground. The foot turned ice and shattered into tiny pieces. Axel appeared from under it, steadily. Suzume dashed toward him with her lightning and fire swords. She also boosted her agility and attacks him. Axel blocked and dodged her attacks perfectly. Then, he swing his sword and it cut Suzume crystal necklace rope.

Suzume stunted and backsteps multiple times, away from him. The necklace landed on the ground. But, that's not they surprises. Kai, Daichi, Max and Spencer were all surprised to see Suzume different appearance. She has furry wild cat ears, lion arms and furry orange fox tail with a white tip. She also has scars around her face.

"Suzume is a Hunima+…" Max gasped.

"I see… So, you're the one…" Axel spoke. His left hand raised and ice whip appeared. He swings at her direction.

Suzume slammed her sword to the ground and vines came out, covered herself. The whip binds around the vines and it turned to ice. Raika looked at Max and threw her chakram at beneath him. Then, she threw another one under the vine that covered Suzume. Max got sucks inside the chakram. The vines shattered as it completely frozen. But, a shell appeared inside it and got bind by the whip. Axel was stunted as it's not effected by the ice.

Kai cut the ice whip while Spencer dashed with his bike and hit him hard. And Daichi slammed him to the ground. A dragon head appeared from the ground with open mouth and it almost close. Axel disappeared from the mouth before it closed. He appeared on the hand of dragon that kept his man. Then, they both disappeared.

The shell open and they saw Max and Suzume inside it. The shell turned back to a shield.

At the forest, Axel appeared with his man and saw unsatisfied old man looked at him.

"I told you to get her." He said.

"We'll get them soon enough. Right now, get back and regroup."

Axel opened a black portal and all of them entered in. The old man followed him and the portal disappeared.

Raika told the villagers to go home as it not safe which they complied. The village already empty as her order. Suzume took the necklace and put inside her pocket. Hikaru received a message from Draze that Jiro and his team is in Skyrium right now. They went to the location he gave them and found many lost Hunima+ women at the lake. All the women went to Hikaru and Raika. They shocked to see the frozen arms.

Max and the others saw Rei in the same state but something that made them laugh. His appearance looked like a woman and with the lumps at his chest can really resemble to them.

"Why are you disguises like that?" Daichi pointed at him.

"It's another of Bryan stupid plan and Jiro agreed to use it." Tala answered.

"We had used the heat from Falborg and Wolborg engine, but nothing work." Ian stated.

"Is that one of Bryan stupid idea too?" Spencer pointed out. The two of them nodded hopelessly.

"This is getting worse. Driger is freezing inside it." Rei spoke worriedly.

Raika called Sirius and he comes with food and medicines. They tend the injuries then help them eat.

"Rei-Ger, Do you know where Brother is?" Suzume asked him. Rei looked at Suzume and shocked. The others that join in Jiro mission also shocked to see Suzume appearance.

"Uh… Oh, Jiro is over there. Helping Sirius with the medicines." He pointed at the direction. Suzume nodded and went to her brother.

"Suzume is…" He looked at Max and Spencer. They nodded.

"We also surprised when her appearance changed." Max stated.

Suzume went to Jiro and he too surprised to see her in Hunima+ form. She showed the necklace and he took it. In the meantime, Raika demanded the prisoners and Rei to gather at the center. She threw her chakram at the sky above them and the size become larger. The center of the chakram shine red and they could feel hot. Their arms melted until only water left. Driger turn back to human form and shivered. Draciel took a blanket from Sirius and draped it on him. The chakram turned back to normal and return to Raika.

They headed back to the village. Raika had told the villagers to come out and they did it. The villagers surprised to see the other Hunima+ and hugged them for safety return. They looked at Jiro and Hikaru groups and thanked them. When they turned to see Dranzer, all of them quickly bow down in front of her. Suzume was sighed as the villagers never see her in Hunima+ form and only Sirius knew about it.

Dranzer was nervous as the villagers bow down to her and spoke in their language. Jiro group were speechless of what they see. Raika sighed, knowing they won't stop doing it.

"Lord Suzaku wants to head to my house. Bring along her followers." Raika commanded. She glanced at Dranzer which she understood.

To their surprised, the villagers brought a wagon. They entered in and the men brought them to the house. They went in and Raika closed the door quickly. Spencer, Max and Raika told them about Skyrium situation.

"So basically, they worship Suzaku... Since Dranzer here is Suzaku from our world, they worship her. They also worship Suzume because she's Suzaku successor." Bryan repeated. They nodded.

"That's how it is…" Max responded.

"Another thing…" Rei and the others looked at Suzume, who sat next to Jiro.

"You're a Hunima+? How?" Ian spoke shockingly.

"Yeah. It was when they kidnapped me and experimented. I was the second subject for the Hunima+ project. Darkross is the first. After me, they had found the ideas and you see by the looked from the villagers." Suzume responded as Darkross appeared behind her.

"Let's head back and report to Draze." Jiro went to the door. Spencer was nearer.

As he went to get the door, a little portal appeared and bubbles came out, hitting their body. Then, Kenny and Drage came out and fell on Jiro and Spencer. Tyson and Dragoon are the last one and the portal disappeared.

"Brother!" Suzume pushed the three out from Jiro and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Seaborg also comes to Spencer aid. Spencer tried to moved but his body didn't respond.

"I can't feel my body…" He grumbled with his face on the floor.

"Me too…" Spencer grumbled.

"Where are we?" Kenny looked around as he stood up.

"In my house." Raika responded. "What happened?"

"We're testing Tyson and Dragoon. We told Tyson to launch bubbles to see how long it could produce. Because of It too much, it hit around the room until the electricity was jammed and made a portal, sending us here…" Drage explained.

Suzume and Dragoon helped Jiro up and brought him to sit a chair while Seaborg and Draciel helped Spencer out. Bryan, Ian and Tala had laughed at his misery, received glare by him.

"Who is this Hunima+?" Tyson asked as he looked at her.

**"She smells like Suzume."** Dragoon stated.

"She is Suzume, in Hunima+ form." Drage answered making Tyson, Dragoon and Kenny surprised. "Where's your necklace?" He looked at her.

"With Brother. The rope got cut off during battle." She replied.

"So, you all done with your mission huh?" Drage guessed and they nodded.

"How are we going down from here?" Max spoke.

"There a portal at the temple. Let's go." Raika went to the door and opened it. Darkross had Jiro and Spencer and the two went in the shadow.

They walked through the villagers as they bow down to Dranzer. Tyson, Kenny and Drage are gasped when it happen. They had pasted through the village and arrived at the temple. Raika threw her chakram at the high place and it shined the area. Portal appeared and they went in.

Draze was at the control room, checking the problem around the world. One of his subordinate stated that the teams had return. He went to the portal room and found Hikaru and Jiro teams arrived. He also furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Tyson, Kenny, Dragoon and Drage are with them.

"The training room won't be operated for a while… The electricity was jammed." Drage reported.

"Alright. You have to train outside afterward. There's no empty room you can use." He replied. "Suzume, why are you in that form?"

"It's got cut during battle."

"Let's go to the meeting room."

Draze leaded them to the meeting room. There are two women officers came out from a room and bumped onto Suzume. The others had stop and looked at them. Some papers scattered on the floor and they bent down to collect them. The officer gasped to see unknown Hunima+ in front of them as they did not know Suzume in that form. They could hear the scoffed sound coming from them. Draze, Hikaru and Raika walked passed through to see what had happen. The officers gasped to see the three of them and apologized to him.

"Sir, pardon me, why is there a Hunima+ in here?" One of the officers asked curiously. They could see her glanced is cold as ice. But, Suzume only smiled at her and handed the papers.

"She's my acquaintance. Treat her well." He spoke and they nodded. Both of them walked but they could hear the murmured about Hunima+ is disgust and her face is like having a battle with real animal.

Raika and Hikaru heard it and went to them but Draze stop. They continued walked silently to the room and closed the door behind them. Spencer, Jiro and Darkross came out from Suzume shadow and the two seemed angry about the earlier incident.

"Draze." Raika spoke sternly

"I know. I'll handle them. So, don't try to suck them in your black hole or drag them in dragon mouth or even poison them."

"How about I sent them in the middle of desert or even snow mountain?" Darkross suggested.

"No. None of you will do anything towards them. Let's me handle them." Draze repeated then he sighed. "Now, I want the report about the mission you accomplished."

Ian took out a device and replayed the conservation. They all listen to it and found out some of their plan. Raika and Hikaru also report about the enemy in mask they fought at Skyrium.

"This problem is huge than we thought…" Draze murmured.

"They still finding the Hunima+ and none of them are the right one." Jiro said. Kai walked forward.

"I don't think so. The enemy we fought in Skyrium said that he finally found the target after Suzume showed her real form." He stated.

"So, the Hunima+ they've been searching is Suzume…?" Draze gasped.

"Looks like it. He did try to capture her." Raika spoke as she remembered the whip he used against Suzume.

"Well done on accomplish the mission. All of you get some rest for now. I'll call you when next mission comes." Draze went to Suzume and put a cloak around her body. There also a hood to cover her head.

They all went out and headed back to the house. They had a dinner together along with Sirius and Raika.

"So Raika, what exactly is your power?" Max asked.

"Galaxy. Every planet, stars at the galaxy had their own characteristics and ability. I used their ability for fight. Like when that maskman got suck a bit because of the black hole at the hole of my chakram." She explained after took a sipped of her drink.

"Re-Ika and my power are like the prophecy said. The last generation of Guardian possessed unique power that no one has it. My power, boost, is unique power too." Suzume stated.

"So, what's up with those bitches? It's not like she would tore their papers with her cat hands." Bryan scoffed.

"Normal humans are not really fond with Hunima+. Some of them thought of Hunima+ as a cursed or former wild animal that turned to human." Raika answered as she gripped the cup harder.

"We did made a press about Hunima+ across the world but some humans never want to acknowledged them and keep saying those stuffs." Jiro continued.

"We also found some people killed Hunima+ and ate them because of the animal part. They thought and believe the Hunima+ originally an animal. We captured the culprits and they are in jail right now." Hikaru added.

"But, there are places that acknowledged them and treated them as family." Drage said.

"If they knew the Hunima+ they confront earlier is Suzaku successor, they would wipe the floor with their own head." Ian snorted.

"I hardly use this form. It's gives bad memory everytime I saw the animal parts." Suzume said as she looked at the arms and tail.

"But, I could detect your feeling without using my 'wave' sight." Jiro grinned. "It's kind of fun though."

Suzume pouted. She stretched her right hand to get her cup of water. But, with the lion paws, it was hard and she unconsciously had the claws out. She was frustrated and took with two hands. It did well and she slowly brought it to her mouth. But, the surface of the cup was slippery and it ended up drop on the floor, wetting her pant. Suzume grumbled and tried to grab the cup but it rolls to the hallway. Her iris turned round shape and her tail wagging. The play had started with her catching the rolling cup around the hallway and kitchen. All of them watched her silently as it happen.

"Her cat nature had appeared." Raika stated before sipping a soup.

"It kind of amusing…" Jiro chuckled.

They heard some rumbling sounds coming from the kitchen and an orange appeared rolling to the hallway. Suzume had leapt and caught it. Then, she played with the new 'toy' around again.

"Should we help her?" Kenny asked nervously as they heard another rumbling sounds coming from the front door.

"Hikaru." Drage glanced at him. Hikaru summoned his small dragon and it ran to the front door. After a few minutes, the dragon came back with Suzume chasing after it. It suddenly disappeared and Suzume bumped onto Tyson and Daichi. Their dragons managed to get the food in safe place but not their master. They all laughed at them as Tyson and Daichi grumbled.

Suzume had gotten her sense and stood up from them. She went to her place and sat. Drage took another new cup and filled the water. Then, he put a straw in it before put in front of Suzume.

"Hurry up and make the necklace!" She grumbled.

"You're going to be fine. Just need more time to hang it." Rei eased her frustration.

"It's not the body part she problem at." Jiro said. "It's the animal nature inside her that uncontrollable."

"She's the only one has it among all the Hunima+." Darkross spoke as he came out from her shadow.

"So, the necklace helps her hide her true form and the nature, right?" Max guessed and they nodded.

"Anyway Suzume. About the time stuff… You didn't tell us yet." Drage changed the topic.

"Oh yeah. Grandma said I used too much of the grant powers. Because of my body too tired and weak, it becomes uncontrollable and 'exploded' out. She said try to use less on them to prevent the time event." She explained.

"So, we can't contact Hilary again?" Tyson asked.

"We can only do if it important."

"That's sucks…" Tyson muttered.

"Then, we do it again after two days." Tala spoke.

"I agreed. She might know what they're up to and obtain some information in the meantime." Kai glanced at them.

**"You're saying that anything will be fine. Despite, knowing she's stuck at enemy world." **Seaborg spoke.

"She's more capable in survival than Tyson." He stated.

"What's did you say!?" Tyson stood up and glared at him. Rei, Max and Kenny exchanged look at each other.

"Kai have a point there." Max spoke.

"She did know how to handle it… Like when you broke your leg when we stuck on the island." Rei pointed out.

"She also knows how to make a schedule related to our problem." Kenny added.

"How's that count as survival!?"

"She does know any of that but none of you know about her cook. She almost put Granpa in the hospital." Daichi said, referring to Tyson grandfather incident.

**"Daichi, I don't think they letting her walk around the kitchen and make food for them…"** Strata Dragoon sweatdropped.

**"While she obtains them, we're protects Suzume from them, right?" **Driger looked at Jiro and Hikaru.

"That will be Draze decision. You saw how he moves, even if Suzume stay in Grandiez and have security around her, He could still capture her." Hikaru pointed out, regarding the teleport ability.

"By the way, Ian. Who's Axel in the voice recorded? Did you saw his face?" Tala remembered.

"Yeah. He's the one that kidnapped her and sucked us to the portal." He answered. "But, I couldn't see the old man. It was too dark."

**"So, he's the one we fought in Skyrium." **Draciel realized.

**"I'd sensed the source of his power during the battle. It's coming from his mask."** Seaborg stated.

"That's must be his bit-beast powers." Spencer noticed.

"Whatever it is. We just have to be prepared." Rei replied. "Since the training can't be use right now, where are we going to train?"

Jiro, Drage and Hikaru looked at each other. None of them know any available places. Training outside will only endangers them more especially when Suzume is the target.

"What about the arena? No one use it unless there a tournament?" Suzume suggested. All of them glanced at her and blinked a few times.

"It's only use for tournament purpose only." Drage stated. "…Let me try convinces Draze about it."

After the dinner finish, Raika and Sirius headed back to Skyrium and left the house. They headed straight to beds and sleeps soundly.

* * *

Hilary looked down embarrassedly as they had her bares with only her inner cloth. After the checking done, she wore her cloth back on and Axel leaded her to her cell. The gate closed and Axel left the room. Hilary went to the wall and knocked, hoping Kare is at other side of the wall. But, no respond.

"Maybe he sneaks in again…" She murmured and turned to sleep.

Hilary didn't get any dreams like the last time. She can't hope them too much, knowing that it will hurt more than before. Kare had Hopper and there nothing she could do.

Kare had disguised as their workers again and sneak in. He walked around aimlessly in the hallway. Open the gate using the power from so called bit-beasts is positive. But, Kare purpose now is different. The bit—beast plan somehow halted and they doing another plan that related to Hilary.

From what Hilary story, she did not possessed any bit-beasts or even play their world game 'Beybattle'. So, they only reason for keeping her is bait. But, checking her body daily is really suspicious. He turned right to another stairs and he climbed up.

Kare found a room and tried to open it. Luckily, it open and he went in slowly, checking if someone in the room before entered it. The room have large rectangle table at the center of the room. He walked around and saw a file on it. He flipped it open and saw the same file he found, the pictures of boys… bit-beasts… cyber bit-beasts… There also a picture of female Hunima+ with many scars at her face.

He closed the file and looked at the cabinets and drawers around the room, searching for a certain file. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps heading toward the room. He quickly hid behind the cloth hanging area beside the door. Luckily, most of the clothes that hanged are long until it touches the floor.

Two persons came in, the same old man and Axel. Another person behind Axel Kare did not familiar with. He wore a mask and full black color cloth. Axel and the old man are in deep conservation and they somehow argued about something.

"You said she only use for bait. But, why did you check her body and stuff? We could catch the bit-beasts using her. This is wasting time!" Axel snarled.

"She is and will always be the bait. I have more interesting plan and this will work, I guaranteed." The old man replied.

Kare saw the old man out a little chip on his table while talking with Axel. He took out the beyblade Hilary gave him from his pocket slowly. Suddenly, the maskman turned to his direction making him stop and hold his breath. The maskman looked at the hanging area and walked slowly.

Axel was frustrated and wanted to leave. "Cerro, let's go." He commanded and headed to the door.

**"Yes, Master."** The maskman, Cerro turned to look at him before followed behind him.

The old man went to the chair and sat. He flipped the files open and took one of the photos with a smiled. He looked at it in interesting way.

"You're grown up fast… I believe this could make you return to me, Kai…" He smirked.

A worker came into his room and showed him a board with paper. The old man took it and read after he put down the picture on the file.

"We have examined her like you said. Her body isn't fit enough to hold the power. She's not suitable as a vessel." The worker reported.

"We can make it temporarily until we have the new vessel. Her body won't be submits rapidly." He replied as he looked at the statistic.

The two left the room along with the board. Kare walked out from his hiding spot and went to his table. He took the beyblade and carefully opened the upper side. Then, his hand glowed and scanned all the information in the file with his palm. After he done scanning, he grip his hand and open it with a blue orb appeared at the palm. He put the orb inside the beyblade and put the upper side back together.

He left the room and headed out from the place to his hiding place, where he found his master awaiting for his return. They heard monsters roared outside and roaming around.

**"You've been out for too long. You also barely got here in time before the hunting time."** He spoke.

"Sorry for making you worry. I have to go back to see if she alright after the time." Kare looked at the window.

His master, Ryuuzaki looked at him then smiled. **"Don't tell me, you're having a girlfriend? Raika will be shocked if there will be a marriage."** He teased.

Kare looked at him with surprisingly red. "Huh!? There nothing happen between us, okay! She's just trap here and I try to find a way to send her back!"

Ryuuzaki covered his ears because of his outburst. **"I get it, I get it… I'm just joking. You're too worked up when it comes to wedding stuff. Your family always panics about it. I can't help but to tease you."**

Kare glared at him quietly. Then, he sighed. "Anyway, I found more information about their plan. Their target is positively Suzume. But, they also have another plan and that, I'm still searching."

**"I can't contact Suzaku anymore because the spore inside me had generates rapidly. They really itch to get new vessel."** Ryuuzaki spoke.

"She's the only chance we have…" Kare looked back at the window. Ryuuzaki smiled.

**"You know, maybe adding another person is not a bad idea. And it's more excited if it a woman. Raika will be less worry that she knew there a woman to take care of her brother and more happy to see her niece or nephew." **Ryuuzaki continued the teasing.

Kare glared at him again and there an angry mark on his forehead.

"I'm staying single and THAT is the end of this conservation." He snarled.


	9. Chapter 9

Hilary awoke by the sounds of knocks coming from the wall. She sat up and knocked the wall back.

"Kare…?" She spoke sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright…" She rubbed her eyes, fully awake. "What is it?"

"I'm returning this." A beyblade appeared at the window bar and Hilary stood up before took it.

Kare hand grabbed her hand making Hilary surprised. Kare hand glowed and a metal shape chain appeared from his wrist and binding on Hilary wrist to her body. Then, it disappeared and Kare finally let go of his hand.

"What did you do?" She asked while holding her hand with the beyblade in her palm.

"The light I keep. I gave some to you as protection from the spores. I have put the information they need inside that thing." Kare responded. "Hilary, I know this will be hard on you… They're using you as a vessel."

Hilary shocked and started scared. "Am I going to be alright…?"

"Yeah. That light I gave you can protect you while they save you if something happen. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you by escape from that cell."

"It's okay… You've done enough."

"Be careful."

Hilary heard the door open and she quickly sat up and pretended again. Axel and Cerro came and took her out. Hilary was brought to huge tube inside a room with many machines. She looked at her cloth and slightly relief that she won't be naked in front of them anymore. Axel, Cerro and the old man stood in front of the tube that keeps her inside.

Hilary heard them murmured something and finally water come out from beneath her and she started to panic. They didn't give her an oxygen tube for her to breath. She took a huge breath and floating inside the water until it completely full. She also knocking the glass in panic but no one did anything.

A red black liquid appeared from above her and had mixed with water. Then, it went covered around Hilary making her panic and squirming. She felt like acid sticking to her skin and it feel painfully burning.

The old man grinned as he saw the liquid went to Hilary and it cover her until they couldn't see her body. A figure changes and it reveal a young lady with dark red robe and long straight black red hair floating straight inside the tube. The water started to boiled tremendously. He ordered the men to open the tube and they did it. They disable the water and open the tube. The lady walked down from the tube with hot gas appeared from her body making her cloth dried instantly.

"Beautiful… Welcome back." The old man said happily. The woman looked icily at them then turned to Axel and Cerro. Her sharp eyes are maroon color glanced at them seriously.

"We are your comrade." The old man spoke.

The lady attacks Axel which he quickly dodged. Cerro grabbed her hands and blocked her kicks. There a sizzle sounds and hot gas appeared between them as Cerro tried to blocked the heat she made when they contacts. But, it was too powerful and his right hand got burn by it.

"Cerro!" Axel shouted worriedly as the lady finally let go of him and he grabbed his hand painfully.

"Weak, aren't he? I have more challenging opponent for you." The old man spoke. Axel glared at him while grabbing Cerro. "If you want strong opponent, come with us and we lead you to them."

"**I also want a strong vessel. This one is weak."** The lady spoke coldly.

"Yes. She just a temporarily. I assure you there a stronger vessel we could use."

They left the room without minding the others as they cleaning the place. Axel looked closer at Cerro hand and saw the bright burn mark at his wrist. They went to the water to eases the pain but somehow it show any sign of relief. Axel ripped off some of his shirt and tied around the burn mark to cover it.

"**What should we do now, Master?"** Cerro asked. He knew Axel won't proceed with the old man and the lady. But, he needs to accomplish their master wish.

"This is pathetic…" He gritted his teeth in frustrated.

* * *

After the breakfast, they went to the arena after getting permission from Draze. All of them trained one-on-one combat with Hikaru as their judges. Suddenly, Sirius came in and told them Draze call them for a mission. They headed to the meeting room and found him looking at the screen He turned and found everyone had gathered.

"They're making a move at Gurdal." He spoke. Jiro and his members furrowed their eyes.

"Why would they attack Gurdal?" Drage asked.

"Why you guys look weird about that?" Tyson looked at them.

"Gurdal is a village of mining because it located near mountains and many expert blacksmith. All weapon supply made from there. Also, all of the villagers are expert in combat. It's hard to break the wall." Hikaru explained.

"And they succeeded." Draze said and have a looked at the screen where Gurdal in on fire and many people run away.

"This is emergency mission. Assist the villagers out from Gurdal and strike down whoever comes their way. I need all of you to do the mission." He stated.

"Does Suzume come too?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah. Many teams that we send are in pinch. Jiro, you mainly at the camp to tend the injure people with Sirius. Drage and Kenny will help you."

"I-I-I'm will go there…?" Kenny stuttered.

"Yes. Drage will help you if you don't know what to do." Draze nodded. "Now, GO!"

All of them went to the portal room and arrived at the camp with many injured people. Raika already at Gurdal, helping the Grandiez members took down the enemies. Jiro, Sirius, Drage and Kenny went in the tent to help them while the others went to Gurdal to fight and assist.

The Blitzkrieg Boys did a recon around Gurdal. Max and Daichi blocked the falling rocks while assisted the children out from Gurdal. Tyson helped Suzume and Kai took down the enemies by paralyzed them. Rei and Hikaru took down at the other side of the village. Because of Suzume in Hunima+ form, Drage had changed her weapon to wristbands with three elements at each of them. There also a small pouch full of raw meats at her waist just in case.

They took down the last enemy. Then, another enemy came. It is a giant boar shape face.

"He looked the same like Tyson." Kai spoke.

"Hey! Will you cut it out already!?" Tyson said. Both of them looked at Suzume, who keep staring at the enemy.

"Suzume?" Tyson spoke.

In Suzume eyes, the boar looked like a person full of meat without skin. She snapped out from her delusion thanks to Tyson touch her shoulder. She shook her head and took out raw meats from her pouch and ate them. Tyson looked pale at how steadily she eats the raw meat.

"Why are you pale?" Kai scoffed.

"It's a raw meat, Kai. RAW MEAT!"

"Japan also made raw food. You ate sushi every day and they are all raw." He snapped. "Paralyze him while he's not doing anything!"

Tyson thought back of what he said. He did make a point there. Tyson aim his gun at the enemy and shoot bubbles at him until it stop moving. Suzume had finish eating then dashed along with Kai as she boosted their strength. Suzume fire scratch while Kai swing at the enemy and it cut into many pieces.

At the high mountain, the old man and the lady watch the 'show'. They were interested at Kai and Suzume as they took down another enemy after Tyson blinded it with his flash bomb. Axel and Cerro appeared behind them.

"We have loss many of our people. We should retreat before there nothing left." He spoke.

"That's why you always lose. You're too soft about your people." The old man spoke.

"Your way is taking many sacrifices."

"Isn't it should be that way?" He shrugged.

Axel glared at him while his knuckles turn white because of strong grip. Cerro grabbed his shoulder and he sighed quietly. Cerro turned to mask and Axel wore it. After his combat cloth appeared, he teleport himself to Gurdal and fought Rei and Hikaru. Raika joined the fight along as she was near the area.

Bryan had informed them from the COMM device. Suzume, Kai and Tyson headed to assist them after they area is clear. Suddenly, Dranzer and Suzume sensed something coming toward them. Dranzer turned to human form and pushed Tyson and Kai while Suzume used earth element to create a wall. Three of them got behind the wall while Dranzer blocked. There a huge impact and the wall become thin.

It broke down after the impact ended and they could see Dranzer blocking a lady on dark fire striking at her. The lady jumped away and landed softly on the ground next to an old man.

"You gotta be serious…" Tyson gasped as he saw the old man face. Kai was also shocked what he saw.

"I impressed that you grow up and stronger than ever, Kai." The old man chuckled. "It's good to see you. You must be looking forward to see me."

"Doesn't look like it. I more like watching you in jail instead of here, Voltaire." Kai scoffed.

"How rude… Here I thought you would be delightful to see Black Dranzer." Voltaire showed the lady next to him. Tyson gasped as he introduced while Kai glared murderously at him.

"No matter what you do, my partner will always be Dranzer. I won't abandon her for the second time." Kai said. Dranzer stood next to him and smiled. She changed back to weapon form and Kai grabbed the sword. Tyson walked forward and aim his gun at Voltaire and Black Dranzer.

"You must be the mastermind. Where's Hilary!?" Tyson growled.

"Oh, she's here. No worry, she won't be any use sooner or later. You'll have her in no time." Voltaire grinned. Black Dranzer suddenly disappeared.

Suzume boosted their defense before she used water add earth shield to protect herself from Black Dranzer surprised attack on her. There a sizzle sounds and gas came out as dark fire covered Black Dranzer body and contact the shield.

Tyson shoot bubbles at her but it disappeared because of the heat. Kai dashed and swing his sword. Black Dranzer grinned and looked at him into is eyes. Kai saw a familiar figure inside Black Dranzer body and quickly backsteps, away from her.

Black Dranzer stood up and chuckled. **"You've seen through me. Only people who are worthy become my master can see it."**

"Even if I am, I'll never be yours." Kai snarled.

"Black Dranzer, get her. You will be more powerful after this. Get her now!" Voltaire said and pointed at Suzume.

Kai and Tyson went in front of Suzume, blocking their views. Suzume communication device was on and they could hear voices from the others. Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer were busy getting the villagers who are trapped inside buildings. Daichi and Max are helping the injured people out from Gurdal. Rei, Raika and Hikaru are fighting against Axel. They couldn't get back up as most of the Grandiez teams are badly injured because of the attacks.

Kai realized that they made an attack on Gurdal because of the place is near mountain and it could cause landslide with one hit. Not just that, they also lured them out to get Suzume and with many villagers, they couldn't do anything but protect them first.

Three of them couldn't escape because the evacuation is not complete yet. Tyson and Kai suddenly glowed in yellow. Two of them looked behind where Suzume is and she glowed in brown. She was grinning making them surprised.

Drage and Jiro had told them that Suzume power can not only boost them but she also could low enemy stats by block the attack. In the meantime, she absorbed them and made it on her own. They also explained about the color of the glow everytime she boost them. Simply, yellowe means speed.

Kai dashed toward Black Dranzer in high speed while Tyson quickly spins his gun around. Suzume unlock lightning element and it flows around her body until her fur and hair stood up in messy way. She dash in high speed and assist Kai in the battle. Black Dranzer blocked and dodged most of their attacks. She finally found an opening on Kai and raised her hand directly at his face. Dark fire came out and burst at him. After it gone, she shocked to see a lion hand in glow brown instead and it does not look like it had been damaged. Kai was above Suzume and he swings his sword at her with powerful hit as he glowed in red.

Black Dranzer got hit and blows away to the fallen building behind her. Voltaire was gasped as Black Dranzer got hit badly by Kai. Tyson had stopped spin and aimed at Black Dranzer. He pulled the trigger and a blue windy laser came out and hit where Black Dranzer is until it went through to sky.

The laser appeared at the sky where everyone saw it. Drage and Kenny recognized the laser and started to worry. They had told Tyson to precaution about launching the laser as it could kill anyone that touches it. Drage went to the radio to communicate Tyson and he did it.

"Tyson!" He called. Kenny was behind him, listening to what they talking.

"It's _Suzume."_

"Suzume, are you with Tyson?" _"Yeah." _

"Why Tyson launch the laser beam? It's dangerous." Drage stated. Suddenly, there a sound of someone took over the device.

"_That's not a time for worrying about it."_ Tyson voice spoke. _"We're under attack. It's Black Dranzer and Voltaire."_

Drage blinked a few times, does not aware of the man. But, Kenny knew and completely shocked. Voltaire is dangerous but when it added Black Dranzer is more dangerous. Kenny went beside Drage and communicates the others for back up. But, all of them are too busy evacuate and battled Axel and his men. Luckily, Tala sent Ian to their aid and right now, Ian is on his way to Tyson location.

"What wrong, Kenny?" Drage confused. "You looked like seeing a ghost."

"This is far worse problem… especially, when it involved Voltaire and Black Dranzer…" He murmured. "We should warn the others."

Drage communicated the others about what Tyson told them and similar to Kenny reaction, all of them, except Daichi, shocked and started to worry. Tala and his team went to Tyson location while Daichi and Max cover their work of evacuation. Rei could not go as part of his body got trapped in Axel ice.

While waiting for back up, Tyson, Suzume and Kai looked at the building where Black Dranzer is and surprised to see a pillar of dark fire came out and break all the boulders that on it. Black Dranzer appeared and the pillar gone. She looked undamaged and walked forward, away from the boulders.

"**That's a really strong beam. I impressed."** She commented and grinning. **"Also, just want to warn you, that beam almost hit my vessel. You won't see her again if you fire another beam like that."**

"What are you talking about?" Tyson was clueless. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"My guess is right then…" Kai murmured. Tyson and Suzume looked at him.

"What is it, Kai? You know what she means?" Tyson was desperate. Suzume looked at then her eyes glow white.

"It's just my guess, it's possible that Hilary is inside Black Dranzer." Kai stated. Tyson gasped and grabbed his arms.

"You're bluffing, right…?"

"Tyson." Suzume called making the two looked at her. She closed her eyes. "I sensed her presence in her body."

"You know how sick he plays." Kai added. Tyson let go of Kai and gripped his knuckles until it turned white.

"Suzume, can you boost Hilary defense?" Kai asked.

"You're asking me to boost someone I only knew from your memory. It's hard, especially when she's inside there. I might boost the enemy instead because she has connection with you." Suzume explained seriously.

Ian had arrived and surprised to see Voltaire and a woman in front of them. He assumed that is Black Dranzer like what they say. He went to the three and saw gloomy faces. Suzume glanced at Ian and had an idea. She explained to them and they agreed to use it. Suzume knew Darkross and Jiro would not approve but this is the only way they get Hilary out from Black Dranzer.

Kai and Tyson launched attacks on Black Dranzer while Suzume boosted their agility. She also used floral element and used the vine to tie around waist and connect to Ian rope. The hook attached to Suzume waist.

Kai and Tyson had made Black Dranzer loose her balance. Suzume dashed in high speed and got on her body with her legs on Black Dranzer body. She glowed in bright white making Black Dranzer shriek. She struggled and tried to use her fire but Suzume had lowered her strength at the same time. Suzume bells had fall on the ground as the rope gut burn by the fire. Voltaire gasped and contacted Axel.

"We're leaving now!" He growled.

Tala and his team had arrived and saw bright light coming from Suzume. They saw Voltaire stood near the area but it's not what they concern more. Suzume screamed and more bright light came out from her body. Dark smoke gushed out from Black Dranzer body and they could see unconscious Hilary appeared from her body.

"Wyborg, NOW!" Suzume barked and the Wyborg controlled the hook and tied around Hilary.

"WY-IAN!"

Ian pulled them both out from Black Dranzer but it hard. Lower part of Hilary body still in Black Dranzer body. Tyson and Kai helped Ian by pulling the rope. Tala, Bryan and Spencer also helped them out. Their Bit-Beasts had turned to human form and assisted them with the rope.

The light started to glimmered as Suzume become weak. Suddenly, they saw a black portal behind Black Dranzer. Axel appeared and shoved Black Dranzer to the portal after Voltaire went in. He also freezes the ground making them fall before entered the portal. Ian got into the portal along with Hilary and Suzume. Tala and Tyson tried to reach him but failed at the portal disappeared.

They all stunted as Ian, Hilary and Suzume are in their hands now. Tyson kneeled on the ground and slammed the icy ground with his knuckle. Tala on the other hand, gritted his teeth, frustrated of what had happened. He heard from the device that the mission is complete as the enemies are retreated. Tala grabbed the device and informed to them.

"Guys, bad news… They got Suzume. Ian also got captured by them…" He stated. There was a long silent. He knew they all surprised of the news.

"_Return to headquarter, ASAP." _Draze spoke.

"Roger that…" Tala replied. He saw Suzume bells and took it while telling the others to headed back.


	10. Chapter 10

"-Ian…"

"Wy-Ian…"

Ian opened his eyes after he heard someone call him with ridiculous nickname. He saw Wyborg in human form beside him and sat up. He looked around and saw they in a dark room with many experimental glassy tubes and cube shape tube. He glanced at Suzume and realized that she extremely pale and very weak.

"Suzume!" He went to her. Wyborg had awoke after he said.

"Just weak… I had use too much of my light to reach her…" She spoke weakly.

"Where are we?" Ian asked.

"Abandon illegal facility… I've been here before..."

"Did we get her?"

"Yeah… She's behind me…"

Ian pushed Suzume a little and found unconscious Hilary lied on the floor. They did not see Voltaire or Axel around. Suzume had told him that the previous portal got jammed because of Black Dranzer fog. Instead of accurate location, they got teleport in the facility but not in the same room.

Hilary woke up after a few shoved by Ian. They headed out from the room before the enemies found them. Hilary had to drag Suzume as she too weak to move. They walked through the hallway aimlessly. Suddenly, they felt cold and shivered. Wyborg suddenly felt weak and walked slower than others.

"Wyborg, what wrong?" Ian asked and went to her.

"**Too cold… Too weak to move…" **Wyborg responded.

"She's originally from snake. Low temperature make snake weak and less active…" Suzume spoke.

Ian grabbed Wyborg hand and dragged her along as they continued walking. Suddenly, some dark monster came out from shadow and trapped them. Axel, Cerro and Voltaire appeared behind them and went forward to see the four.

"This facility is far from village. You won't get away this easily." Voltaire grinned. Black Dranzer appeared behind him. Somehow, she looked a bit weak. She did not have vessel as a core for her energy. This is temporary for her to stay in that human form.

"Hey, you just underestimated Elysterium." Suzume smirked.

* * *

All of them had gathered in the meeting room after they return from Gurdal. Tyson and Kai had informed them what they got. Tala had put Suzume bells on the table making Jiro jaw tighten. Darkross had come out from Max shadow. He was too frustrated as he was not there to protect Suzume. He was with Max and Daichi to block the fallen rocks while the two busy bringing injured children out from Gurdal.

"So, who is this Voltaire?" Draze asked. "You said 'Black Dranzer' meaning it like a dark version of Dranzer."

"He's my grandfather." Kai answered making Jiro and the others including Daichi surprised. "He always obsessed with power. He created Black Dranzer to get more power and rule the world."

"He is in jail right now in our world." Tala spoke.

"The people from Dark World must have got him out in exchange helping them open the gate." Drage pointed out.

"Huh! Letting him help is stupid. He just made a dry deal and do what he wants first." Bryan scoffed.

"Jiro, could you search them?" Draze glanced at him.

"I can by using Suzume bells. So, no." He responded. "Searching Ian and Wyborg 'wave' could take longer… Maybe in week or more."

"Same to my dragons." Hikaru added.

"Maybe they at somewhere high, like a floating airship or something." Bryan shrugged.

Suddenly, a small portal appeared above Bryan head, caught everyone attentions. Three people fell on top of Bryan then the portal disappeared. They quickly went to him and surprised to see Ian, Wyborg and Hilary, also a two wristbands on her lap.

"Ian! Hilary!" Max yelled happily. They saw Ian head had a blood on it and Jiro quickly went to tend him. They helped the three up from Bryan body.

"Suzume!" Hilary screamed and looked around.

"Hilary, it's us!" Tyson said. Hilary looked at him then to the others. She started to cry as she finally return to them.

"Hilary, how did you guys get into a portal?" Drage asked immediately.

"Oh right… Suzume! She created a portal by using these wristbands and shoved all of us in. But, they got her before she could enter it." She started to panic. Suddenly, a light came out from her and a chain around her body glowed white. She was instantly calm and felt relief. Raika, Draze and the others shocked at the light and chained still visible even though it stop glow.

"Hilary, what's that?" Tyson pointed at the chain.

"Oh this… Kare gave me when I stuck in Dark World." She answered.

"That light must have protect Hilary from got succumb by Black Dranzer influence…" Kenny spoke.

A screen appeared and an image of phoenix came out. Draze and his members bow down.

**"During the portal, I had glimpse of Suzume location. I have sent to the coordinate to your tech." **She informed.

"We'll have her immediately." Draze responded.

**"The location is further away. I should be there. But, since I could not leave my place, have the other me to go. Right now, Suzume energy is decrease tremendously and will not make in time for me to give my energy to her. The other me could help until you arrive to my temple."**

"We understood. Thank you for your aid, Lord Suzaku."

The image gone and they stood up. Draze informed about their next mission.

"For this mission – Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer will go. Your main priority is getting Dranzer to Suzume and escape from them at the same time." Draze stated.

"Black Dranzer is strong. We might fight her." Rei spoke.

"All of you have to assist the villagers of Grudal. Most of them are badly injured and evacuation still incomplete. Darkross also need to be at Gurdal to help searching the trap people." Draze responded while looking at the shadow man. He glared but followed his command.

"Um…" Hilary spoke nervously. Everyone looked at her. "Kare gave me this. He had obtained information that you might need." She handed a beyblade Hopper to them.

Kenny took it and opened the upper side of the beyblade. He saw an orb and together with Drage, they went to the research room to have a look of the information. Meanwhile, Hilary, Ian and Wyborg headed to Jiro office at the hospital to rest. Kai and his team also had Jiro herbal tea and herbal smells in his room to regain their energy for mission. Hikaru came to them for gathering.

Draze had confirmed the location and informed to them. He also gave the wristbands with elements orbs to Kai and told him to wear it. There was a long silent but Hikaru somehow raised his eyebrows.

"This is new…" He spoke. Kai looked at him.

**"What is it?" ** Dranzer asked.

"The lightning element likes to zapping unknown people unless they are Lord Suzaku successor." Hikaru stated. "He didn't attack Kai…"

Bryan walked toward them and grabbed the wristband that had lightning element on it. He quickly let go and told them that he felt strongly zappy like lightning from it. After that, Draze gave them a small device for communication. Drage came to them and gave a handwatch to Kai.

"This is heart rate watch. Put Suzume DNA like hair or anything and put it in here. It'll show her heart rate. Remember, Dranzer need to grab onto her until it reach 20%, lower 10%, she'll be in coma. That'll be hard for Lord Suzaku to regain her back to life." Drage explained.

Jiro went to them and handed a crystal necklace and bells. "The bells will make her safe. So, don't lose it." Tala took them and put it in his pocket. Draze went to them.

"I almost forgot, the device I gave you enable us watch over you closely, like live action. With this, we could monitor you from far." Draze explained. "It'll activate automatically once you're on mission."

They headed to the portal room and teleported to the location.

* * *

At snowy mountain,

They arrived in the forest nearby the facility where they kept Suzume. The device was activated and it flew behind them. They walked slowly inside through the emergency door and explored through the hallway. They turned right and saw a storeroom and went in. inside the room, they found many kind of chemicals bottles. There also had many kinds of labels that hard to read and confusing.

_"Don't take the chemicals. It might kill you." _ Jiro warned.

_"Guys,"_ Ian voice coming from the device. _"I've seen this area. Walk straight until you found a half broken door."_

They followed his instructions after came out from the room. Just like Ian said, there a half broken door at the right side of the hallway. There also some blood around it.

"Wow… For a short guy like you, I couldn't believe you made this huge damage." Bryan commented.

_"I didn't bang my head on the door. It's the Voltaire blood, Suzume and Wyborg managed to hurt him a bit before he threw the broken wood at my head."_ Ian responded.

"I like to see that happen." Kai smirked.

They walked in and found a stairs leading down. They could hear someone scream painfully and recognized it Suzume voice. They hurried down and found a room with lights. Kai had Dranzer in weapon form and opened the door slowly. He looked around and saw Suzume in a cube glassy tube. She was screaming as she glows colorfully. Spencer and Tala along with their bit-beasts went to a monitor where it activates the system while Kai and Bryan looked around the room.

There no sign of Axel or Voltaire, except numerous bit-beasts in other tube. Wolborg, Seaborg and Falborg looked at the cyber bit-beasts and remembered during their stayed inside the tubes. The system had shut down and the glass where held Suzume had open. She lied tiredly and looked extremely pale.

"Dranzer." Kai let go of the sword and Dranzer changed to human form before grabbed Suzume. They both glowed red.

In the meantime, Kai took Suzume DNA sample from her hair and put it in the place Drage instruct him. It showed Suzume heart rate is 7%, meaning Dranzer cannot let go of her. They heard hand clap sounds and looked at the entrance. Voltaire, Axel and his men had arrived and they all ready for fight.

"I impressed that you managed to sneak in here after a long fight against Black Dranzer." Voltaire spoke.

Suddenly, he stop moving and blood come out from his mouth. There are also blood flowed out from his chest. Voltaire shockingly looked behind and saw Black Dranzer smiled innocently at him. She pressed and a sword passed through his chest, shocking Kai and his group. Black Dranzer let go and Voltaire kneeled down while holding his hole chest.

"How could you…? I created you…"

"**Thank you for your creation. You create me for abomination, destruction and power. I'm getting bored of all that."** Black Dranzer traced her bloody black sword before cut his head off, rolling to the floor between them. Axel looked at it without showing any emotion.

Tyson and the others at Grandiez saw it happen from the screen and terrified. Hilary had looked away and buried her face to Raika shoulder when she cut the head off. Max and Rei covered their mouth in horror.

"**He such a lousy master, isn't he? Now, hand over my vessel."** Black Dranzer took the head then glared at Kai and his team.

They step back slowly as the enemies approached. They are really in tight situation. Dranzer had dragged Suzume on feet and Kai took another side. He then saw Suzume weakly pointed at a small door to a bin at behind them. He looked at it and calculated that all of them fit to enter. He shoved Dranzer and Suzume to the small door and they slide in. Tala and the other followed him after he and the device entered.

They landed on something slimy and hard surface. All of them stood up and shocked to see many pile of corpses. Dranzer had lost Suzume because of the slimy surface.

"**I lost Suzume!"** She shouted. They all helped finding her.

Suzume opened her eyes and sat up. She looked down and saw corpses. She looked around in terrified. Some images of failure subjects appeared in her mind and she started to scream hysterically. All of them heard her scream and quickly went to her location. She was screaming while grabbing her head desperately. Dranzer grabbed her but she was squirming. Seaborg and Spencer hold her in place then they heard the enemies had arrived.

"Hurry up and make her shut up!" Tala said.

"How are we going to do that if she's not letting us!?" Spencer responded.

Suddenly, Suzume had calm down and lied on Spencer chest. They looked at Bryan, who had showed them a syringe happily. The device bumped onto his head hardly until he dropped the thing.

"Ow… Why did you do that for!?" He growled while rubbing his head.

"_I TOLD YOU TO NOT TAKE THEM! THEY'RE DANGEROUS!" _Jiro growled from the device.

"I read the label and it says sedative or chloroform that could help you sleep. Nothing bad will happen." Bryan responded.

"_THAT'S EXACTLY MIGHT HAPPEN BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T MEASURE THE DOSAGE! THEY ALSO ADD OTHER CHEMICAL IN THERE! I'LL KILL YOU IF SUZUME SHOW DISTURBING SIGNS WHEN YOU ARRIVE HERE!" _Jiro growled. Rei and Driger had to hold onto him as he appeared to be near the screen, blocking the others.

"Fight later." Kai stopped them as the enemies are near. Seaborg transformed to a bike with pointy tires and Dranzer and unconscious Suzume ride on it. Dranzer had secured Suzume in front of her while riding the bike.

They walked until found an icy lake with entrance, meaning the facility was built with lake beneath the ground. Seaborg changed the pointy tires to skates that enable them to ride on ice. The others grabbed onto the bike and went out together.

They had come out from the area and found a forest. All of them walked through in forest until they found a cave. Tala, Kai and Wolborg went to cover their traces. Bryan and Falborg went around to find something like wood for fire and fruits. Spencer helped Dranzer lift Suzume from the bike and Seaborg changed back to human form.

"Seaborg, sit on the ground now." Spencer commanded and he followed it.

Spencer put Suzume on Seaborg lap and secured her to more comfortable position. Dranzer was beside Seaborg and grabbed Suzume hand. Kai, Tala and Wolborg returned and surprised to see the three on the ground.

**"They looked like a couple of family who warming their daughter…"** Wolborg commented.

"We have to warm her up until she's stable. Among all of us, Seaborg have bigger body, so he suits to keep her warm." Spencer stated.

"Looks like we're sleep here tonight." Tala said while looked at the sky as it about to dark.

Bryan and Falborg had return with some wood. The device went to them and a screen appeared. Draze and Jiro appeared in the screen.

_"I have sends a location in this device so all of you could teleport back to Grandiez from that location."_ Draze said. He gives a space for Jiro to speak.

_"Listen, Suzume condition might be worse than you thought. So, if the 'attack' comes and she panic, sing a lullaby or hum any song. That could calm her down temporarily." _Jiro instructed. Then, they saw Raika called him desperately from behind. _"Whatever it is that make her scream, sing a lullaby."_

Jiro went out and only Draze left with them. Draze told them that the others are busy at Gurdal. His subordinate called him and he had to go check from the control room. The screen disappeared and the device was shut down as it landed on Suzume body.

Bryan, who making the base for the campfire stopped when he listen to Jiro instructions. All of them exchange look of what Jiro said. None of them knew how to handle it because they never had sings it before.

"You know how to lullaby?" Spencer looked the other.

"Lullaby is for kid. Maybe Ian knew." Bryan said.

"Too bad because he's not with us now." Tala scoffed. They all looked at their bit-beasts.

**"We'd been stay in your beyblade. We just heard your voice."** Seaborg stated.

**"I heard some explosion sounds when Bryan sat in living room, watching a screen." **Falborg pointed out. **"Also, he also made grunting sound while lied on a sofa."**

Tala, Spencer and Kai tried to figure out what he mean and finally got it. Bryan always put his beyblade on the table everytime he watches television because he does not want it got squashed by his body. There are some occasion, Bryan fell asleep while watching movie and snore out loud.

"Bryan stupidity passed down to Falborg…" Kai sighed.

**"Sorry, we'd been living in tube and beyblade and don't know anything about lullaby."** Wolborg apologized.

Bryan continued made the base. Kai looked at the wristbands Draze gave him. Spencer was about to make fire but Kai stopped him and looked at the base of the campfire. He raised his hand and fire appeared on his palm. He put it on the wood and it burn.

"How…?" Tala gasped.

"Seem like they also serve Suzaku from other world." Kai looked at Dranzer. The elements respond to him because he have deep connection with Dranzer. They all sat near the campfire as the snowstorm, started.

"So, how are we going to do with food? This place doesn't have them." Bryan asked.

Kai noticed one of the orbs glimmered. He looked at it and touched the orb. He heard a woman voice instruct to touch the ground and he did it. A small tree of apple appeared next to his hand. They took the apples and ate.

"Those elements are come in handy… No wonder they said she's the dangerous one for trainees." Bryan commented after he finished his apple.

"We take turns on guard tonight. I'll go first." Tala spoke.

"I'll go in second." Spencer volunteered.

"I'll be the last." Kai spoke.

"I want to be in last!" Bryan shouted. Tala shoved an apple to his mouth and pointed at Suzume, who still on Seaborg. Bryan nodded and sat down.

"How is her heart rate?" Spencer glanced at Kai.

"16%." Kai answered as he looked at the watch.

"Can't Dranzer go faster?" Bryan required.

** "I'm just her temporary life source. I don't have such power like the other me from this world."** Dranzer spoke.

** "Even if Dranzer could, she won't be able to change to sword for Kai to battle."** Wolborg stated.

** "We have the elements. So, they could do the trick." **Falborg pointed the wristbands on Kai hands.

"If we fight Black Dranzer, I need Dranzer to battle. Not, the wristbands." Kai glared at him.

Seaborg chuckled as he watch them. They can be similar to Daichi and Tyson but not that loud. He heard Suzume moved a little and looked at her. Her eyebrows looked frowned and she started to whimpered. The others also heard it and looked at her.

A screen appeared above Seaborg and they saw some images of Hunima+ being slayed after an outburst. Their body was cut countless times before putting in a trashcan. Some of them were in a room and tortured until they died. Suzume jolted up and screamed with eyes opened.

They all panicked of not know what to do. Seaborg had grabbed Suzume hands but she was squirming until her claws accidently scratch Seaborg arms. Suzume saw a blood came out and the smell appeared. The screen changes to another image of a girl got exploded and the room was full of her blood. Suzume screamed again.

Dranzer came to her and hugged. Then, she hummed a song to her ears softly. Suzume had calm down and sat on the ground. The screen had disappeared. She looked around and realized they are in a cave.

"Dranzer, how you…?" Kai raised his eyebrows.

**"I heard she hummed songs when she made a flower circlet during our early morning walk."** Dranzer smiled.

"Sorry for the outburst…" Suzume apologized as she saw Seaborg bleeding arm.

**"It's alright. It's just a small scratch." **Seaborg responded.

"What about the enemies…?" Suzume asked weakly. Kai had returns her wristbands.

"Lost them." Tala answered.

Suzume wore one of her wristband and a small tree appeared from the ground, she plucked the leaves and root then mixing together before rubbed them around Seaborg scar.

"That's the only thing I could do for a moment…" She made a small smile. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled and she touched it.

Spencer gave her an apple and she took a bite. She jerked up and spit the apple out.

"I forgot about my wild animal nature…" She looked down.

"Here." Tala gave her the necklace and her bells. Suzume tied the bells at her bang then her necklace. Her ears and arms changed back to human form and her tail gone.

"Good to be back…" She commented and ate the apple.

They continued ate the apples until the tree does not have anymore.

"Can I ask something?" Suzume spoke after she finished her last apple. Everyone looked at her quietly.

"Grandma said that your bit-beasts weapon forms are based to your childhood weapon dream. What you dream about it?"

The bit-beasts exchanged look then turned to see their masters. Spencer looked at his members, they all seems not want to answer her question. He knew Suzume want to start conversation to help herself stop thinking about her past. So, he looked at her.

"During my first go out from Abbey, I saw people rode a snowbike and it look fun." Spencer simply answered.

"I never ride one before. Well, Brother and Darkross might not let me ride it." She responded.

"Wasn't that your first go out when you sneak out with Ian for his stupid imaginary rock?" Bryan remembered.

"Yeah. Ian managed to get Boris a deal for one day freedom by building new custom beyblade. He also recorded the conversation and replayed it in front of government. After we return, he remembered that he lost about his rock and we sneaked out to get it back. But, since the window was too high for either of us, we got caught and punished." Spencer explained. "I remembered Ian said that he wished a hook and rope because it easier for him to do sneak out…"

"He can be like Kai sometimes…" Tala commented. "Always jump out of my skin..."

"Me too… All of it because of Bryan." Spencer sighed.

"Me!? What did I do!?"

"I keep asking my mind how did Boris choose you instead of others…?" Tala furrowed his eyes. "Ian's wiser than you."

"Look who talking after you lose to Tyson." Bryan scoffed.

"What did you say!?" Tala narrowed his eyes. "Wasn't it that you lose to Rei!"

"Wow… You guys are like carrying a huge bomb when the lava fills up in volcano." Suzume commented casually. Tala and Bryan glared at her but she does not effect by the eyes. Spencer and the bit-beasts are shocked. Usually, people get scare by their glares, especially Tala. Even the mother of some kids scared of it.

"So, what about you, Tal-Low? What's your childhood wish that made your bit-beast changed to snowboard?"

"Like I'm going to say it." He scoffed angrily.

"Well, a certain bit-beast is dying to know." She pointed at Falborg, who looked at him in interest way while Wolborg hold his shirt collar before he'll corner him.

"Grandma also said that your partner have a bit trait of your feeling inside them. That how they could respond and understood something that other people don't know." Suzume added.

"I don't think the latest information is helpful, Suzume." Spencer stated nervously as Bryan and Tala having a glaring contest while Kai eyes closed, not caring what happen to his surroundings.

**"I think it's more to helpless…" **Seaborg added.

"You guys really are a person with hard shell…" Suzume smiled hopelessly.

"You got a problem with that!?" Bryan glared at her before he continued glaring at Tala.

"It's not cozy conversation like normal people have. But, it somehow enlightened my mood after the nightmare." Suzume answered casually.

Everyone was silent after she spoke. Bryan opened his mouth to say something but he closed it back, completely lost of words. Suzume smile showed them that she had experience the nightmares countless times. Jiro also gave them a tip how to handle the 'attack'.

**"Suzume." **Wolborg spoke. **"Why do you want to know about the wishes? You could just ask her."**

"Well, my power is more to bonding side…" Suzume rubbed her head nervously. "Besides, after all these finish, all of you will return back to your world. So, we might not have time like this anymore."

Wolborg looked at Tala. She also will return to beyblade and they would not have 'human' moment again in the future.

"I get it that you guys don't want to talk about it. So, we can drop it." Suzume shrugged it off.

"I tell about my childhood wish after Tala says his wish." Bryan spoke coldly. Suzume blinked a few times.

"Are you mocking me?" Tala narrowed his eyes. "Fine… I wish for snowboard because I saw some people outside Abbey playing snowboarding illegally before his men shoot them down. You can say it similar to Spencer. Now what's yours, Bryan?"

"I just want something like jet for me to drive so I could watch some wars across the world. I also want a jet without those glassy window because I want to feel the wind." He simply answered.

Everyone, except Suzume, looked at him annoyingly. How Bryan knew about war as he trapped in Abbey like them is questionable. But, they don't want to know either. Possibly, during his sneak out from his place. All of them turned their head to Kai.

"I choose sword just to kill anyone that gets into my way." He spoke dryly. The others raised their eyebrows. "But, I drop it after I met Dranzer."

"So, you mean you kill us if we dealing with you?" Bryan said.

Kai closed his eyes, ignored his question. Bryan gritted his teeth and grip his knuckles, frustrating. Spencer grabbed his shoulder and he eased the anger.

"You guys have some realistic wish… Except Bry-Laf and Kai… I think…" Suzume stated confusedly.

**"We should sleep. You still have to regain your energy back."** Dranzer spoke.

Suzume nodded then lied down next to Dranzer before shut her eyes. Bryan and Spencer along with their bit-beasts went to sleep as Tala and Wolborg sat near the entrance, do the job.

Suzume had 'attack' again during Spencer and Bryan. All of them were the same as the screen appeared and images of how people killed came out. But, two of them had different persons. During Spencer and Seaborg shift, Suzume whimpered and murmured 'Sister' before she screamed. During Bryan and Falborg, she murmured 'Yuhi-sis' name then she screamed. Dranzer had awoke a couple of times and lullaby until she asleep.

Kai awake and took charge as Bryan and Falborg went to sleep. Kai saw Suzume awoke and went to sit next to him at the entrance. Kai looked at the watch, 33%.

"Go to sleep." He spoke.

"Doesn't feel like it. Between me and your partner, she's deserves more." She murmured.

"You're also the same. He'll mad." He responded and looked at the full moon after the snowstorm.

"He always like that since I was a baby." She smiled and playing her bells at her hair. Kai looked at her quietly.

"Hey, the guardians of your world, shouldn't it be four of them? Phoenix, Dragon, Tiger and Tortoise. Where're the other two?"

"Like resemble to the four bit-beasts of yours… I also shocked to see the two actually alive. Maybe, every world has they own way…"

"So, they really are exists."

"More like existed. Grandma never talked much about them. You know that phoenix possessed power of resurrection, right? Well, that's does exist and still have in her. But, she made a vow to never use it again for the rest of her life. That power just like power of time, have become a forbidden power.

A long time ago, before Dark World exists, there are two worlds that connected to each other. People could go any two worlds they want and come back casually. The two worlds are guards by the four guardians under the god command. This world is guard by phoenix and dragon while the other one guard by tortoise and tiger. All four of them were very close to each other that couldn't be describes by words.

One day, the phoenix found an old man alone at deserted island in her and dragon world. She also sensed that he from the other world. He was too skinny and weak also about to die. He wished for having another joyful life without any regrets before his last breath. The phoenix granted his wish and making him young again before brought him back to his world.

Sadly, it become a disaster as the man killed the tortoise and the tiger and took over the world by using dark aura, lingered the inner side of the world. Before it succumb the rest of the world, phoenix and dragon brought all their people back to their world. But, there was more surprise as the god told them to return the people that are belong to the other world. The two guardians were unsure of his command. But, after they saw the people inside their world are too many and could cause massive danger in the future. They followed the command and watch the god perished the world along with their die friends and innocent humans until there nothing left.

But, a small dark word revealed itself and tried to enter this world. The dragon, now possessed the tortoise power, protection, shield this world using invincible barrier so the dark world couldn't entered. Meanwhile, the phoenix possessed the tiger power, time, but never wanted to use them until now because of her owns fault."

"So, those dark people sneak in this world and made a giant gate so they could pass through the barrier?" Kai guessed.

"You're sharp. No wonder in Ken-Top respect you more than others." Suzume commented. "I kind of feel bad because I almost made Grandma grant my wish of resurrect back my family… Between me and her, she's beyond hurt and I couldn't even describe the feeling."

"So, that's why she was more desperate than Jiro…"

* * *

While Tyson and the others are at Gurdal helping the villagers, Drage and Kenny are in Drage office to investigate the data Kare obtain for them. There are too many and some of them had codes that hard to decipher because the Elyterium and their world are mixing together. There also contain their pictures, both Bladebreaker and Blitzkrieg Boys along with their bit-beast in animal forms.

"Hey, Kenny. You can get some rest if you want." Drage spoke.

"Don't worry about me. I already get used to something like this." He responded while typing the keyboard rapidly. "Let's arrange them first. It's too messy."

"Yeah. Let's do it."

They continued typing silently. Then, the door opened and Sirius came in with some coffees before left the room. After hours of looking at the screen, they drank the coffees Sirius had prepare for them and sat on their seat.

"We've already at halfway through… One more document and it over…" Kenny spoke as he looked at the un-touch document in the screen.

"I'm still surprised though… If Jiro looked into this data, he'll break the screen before any of us managed to read them." Drage commented. "If that's adds to Darkross, he'll probably turn the screen to dust or like shards of glass…"

"What'll happen if Lord Suzaku includes?" Kenny asked.

"I think the temple she's lived in probably turn from ancient temple to haunted temple." Drage chuckled. They resumed their works after emptied all the coffees.

Tyson and the others had returned from Gurdal using the portal. Driger, Draciel and Dragoon helped Jiro with his medical equipment. Raika and Hikaru also had returned to Skyrium after helping them. Draze informed that Kai and his group is on their way to the location of the portal.

They put the equipment to the greenhouse, where Sirius is as he busy with the plants. Jiro let Daichi, Tyson and Strata Dragoon loose because they had break some glassy items many times. Tyson found some pictures of them in Jiro office and took them.

"Hey, Jiro. What's with the pictures?" He showed it to them.

"It's for your health documents. You may be temporary here but I still have to make a document or Draze will keep nagging to me for not doing it." Jiro answered while doing his work. "Though, he never watch them in the first place. He never looked into Drage document even though Drage kept coming here for headache problem countless times."

"What's the point of making them in the first place…?" Max sweatdropped.

Then, Daichi and Strata Dragoon that chasing a frog, bumped onto Tyson and all three of them fell in Jiro office. They could hear rumbling sounds and went to see inside. Tyson had his eyes covered with somewhat dark color apron while Daichi had a photo on his head. Strata Dragoon tried to get up but knocked a wooden cabinet above him. The shake made two bottles, one with yellow silver color and another one blue pink color, fell on Tyson and Daichi head. The bottle broke and gas came out making them inhale it.

Tyson looked around from the apron then he scream while Daichi took the photo from his head and looked at it. He blinked a few times and finally he smiled in baby way.

"Papa!" Daichi spoke in light baby tone when they were happy.

Max, Rei and their bit-beats including Dragoon looked at them in confused while Jiro slapped his forehead. Then, his device ringing and he took it as the others help the three inside his office.

_"Jiro, gather everyone in the meeting room. Kai and his group have return and we'd finally got the data."_ Draze informed.

"Sure. Um…" Jiro spoke nervously. "We kind of added some inconvenient problem…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, readers. This is my favorite chapter so far and I couldn't stop laughing at the funny moments. This chapter is mainly on Daichi and Tala.**

**Enjoy the story,**

* * *

Kai and his group had safely returned back in Grandiez. Since Suzume energy is above 40%, they let her join in the meeting. They were surprised to be the first group who arrived in the room. Then, Drage and Kenny came in and busy plugged their laptops. Ian, Wyborg and Hilary had entered and looked healthy.

"Suzume, you can go rest." Hilary said worriedly.

"I take it after the meeting. Brother won't be here if I rest in other room."

Draze, Hikaru and Raika came in together. Somehow, Draze looked a bit tired. He went to Drage and they are somehow in deep conversation.

"Tyson and the other are still not arrive?" Hikaru asked.

"Jiro too. Usually, he's the first arrived in here than any of us after Draze said about Suzume return." Raika scoffed.

"If you're asking about Jiro and the other, they are in some inconvenient problem. That's what Jiro told me." Draze answered.

They all exchanged look at each other. Then, they heard a sound of wailing at outside of the room. They saw a shadow moving to Suzume, knowing it Darkross. Jiro and Dragoon had come in, bringing along somewhat terrified Tyson as he trembled hardly at their hands. Behind them, there are Max and Rei trying to hold Daichi in place as he squirming around on Rei body. Daichi was wailing until he turned and found Tala.

"Papa!" Daichi yelled and jumped from Rei head to Tala body. Tala managed to capture him by grabbing his body before he landed directly on his head.

"Papa!" Daichi yelled happily while waving his hands. They are all stunted and speechless. Tala let go of Daichi and he landed safely. Then, the little guy hugged onto his left leg and demanded a lift. His teammates are laugh under their breath.

"Jiro, what exactly happen here?" Draze demanded.

"That's –" His answer got halted as Tyson scream. He climbed onto Jiro and Dragoon head in panic. The two tried to holding Tyson body in place.

** "Let us explain…"** Driger spoke. He and Draciel explained to them the incident at the greenhouse while Strata Dragoon, Max and Rei tried to let Daichi go from Tala. Also, Jiro and Dragoon were busy trying to get Tyson on his feet on the floor.

"So, the two inhales Jiro hypnotize experiment liquids... Tyson inhaled the scary feeling liquid and since his eyes got covered by Jiro apron, he now scared of black color and something dark. Meanwhile, Daichi inhale family love liquid and since Tala photo was on his head, He looked at it and mistook Tala as his father…" Hilary repeated words by words, trying to understand the problem. They all nodded.

"Do you have any antidote for this problem?" Draze pinched his nose bridge.

"I'm still working on it. Draciel had ruined it because of Daichi."

Tyson slowly turned his head down then screamed while climbed on Dragoon again.

"AAAAHH! THAT BLACK THING WON'T LET GO OF ME!" He shrieked while pointing at beneath Dragoon. Hilary and the others looked at it and sweatdropped.

"Tyson, that's your shadow. It's always been sticking with us like forever." She stated.

"It's trying to kill me! It's eating me! Like that black liquid that always sticking at the ground!" He blabbered.

** "I think he's talking about Darkross…**" Dragoon spoke while getting Tyson off him again.

"Can we start the meeting now…?" Kenny asked nervously.

"Yeah. So, what you guys got?" Draze looked at them. Drage could see the black round under his eyes, meaning he did not get some rest.

"Thanks to Kare and Hilary – " Drage was halted by Daichi wailing. He was climbing on Tala shirt to his chest while Tala tried to get him off. Tyson screamed again as he looked down at his shadow. Draze eyes were twitching at the noises.

"Okay, that's enough! We'll continue this tomorrow where there are NO screaming and wailing! Jiro, you'll fix this and I don't want this happen on tomorrow meeting and if nothing change tomorrow, I'll make you wear nurse cloth during your time tend people in tent during evacuation mission!" Draze growled and blabbered before storm out from the room. Daichi and Tyson had stopped screaming as all of them looked at the open door.

"Draze didn't get any sleep after all…" Drage commented.

"With Gurdal destruction and most of Grandiez members injured badly, he need many back up he could get. Not to mention, those enemies destroy the only road to Gurdal. So, no backup from other towns. Well, the soldiers are making new one, still need more time though." Raika explained.

They heard Daichi wailing again and this time he kicked around as Tala have him hanging.

"PAPA! PAPA! Miii! Mii!" Daichi screamed. None of them have any clue of what he said.

"Does anyone know baby language? Or experience with baby!?" Bryan looked around. Suzume, Hikaru, Drage and Raika looked at Jiro.

"Aren't you knows how to handle them, Raika? Hikaru help too." Jiro looked at the two of them.

"Hunima+ baby and original baby are difference."

"Wait, why Jiro and not Suzume…?" Hilary confused.

"Because Brother raised me from the day I was born." Suzume happily answered.

"I'll tell you the detail later. Don't worry, Hilary." Kenny said. She nodded slowly.

Jiro looked at Daichi, who still wailing and he grabbed onto Tala shirt desperately as Tala tried to get his hands off.

"This can be a problem." He finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked.

"Daichi want milk." Jiro simply answered it.

Everyone were stunted and looked at Tala, who looked like his world had turned upside down instantly. Bryan and Ian started to laugh while Spencer patted Tala back in comfort.

"You're saying that I should give him milk…?"

"Yeah. How about we let him look around at each of us? He did look into all the photos of you guys."

Tala did as he told and show Daichi to the other. First, he showed to the Bladebreaker group. He only showed blank expressions toward Rei, Max, Draciel and Driger. When it comes to Kai, Daichi literally kick him which he blocked perfectly.

"I think he hate you." Max smiled sheepishly. Tala turned to show Kenny and Hilary. Daichi had a confuse expression on Kenny. As for Hilary, he smiled and pointed at her.

"Baba… (Old Hag)" He spoke. Hilary eye twitched and attempt to attack him. Kenny stopped her before she could grab him.

Tala turned to his team. Daichi showed different expression on each one of them. For Ian and Wyborg, he was cheerful. For Spencer and Seaborg, he looked somewhat relief. When it comes to Bryan and Falborg, Daichi was struggled and got away from Tala grip and launch attack on Bryan head causing him fall on the floor. Tala took him quickly while chuckled.

"Now we know who he hates the most." He commented. Tala turned to Wolborg for Daichi. He laughed while waving his hands.

"What's the point of doing this anyway?" Bryan scoffed.

"I thought we might find out his… mother is as we showed him around. Seems like it not any of us." Jiro stated.

** "Why not use Wolborg? She is Tala partner." **Falborg pointed out.

"True that Wolborg is a woman…"

**"I can't possibly have milk inside me."** Wolborg spoke.

"Unless, we'll massage it."

All the men and boys, including Wolborg faces are red, except Kai, who only looked away. Raika and Hikaru went out to Skyrium to check the condition. Suzume was coming along with them to for her recovery. Darkross followed inside Suzume shadow because of Tyson problem. They went to the house and gathered in the living room. Because of Tyson request, they switch on all the light in the room and put the furniture out that could make shadow. He had turned back to normal afterward.

Tala had put Daichi down on the floor next to Strata Dragoon before he sat next to Bryan and Wolborg. Daichi quickly went to Tala and sat on his lap, politely and quietly. Bryan laugh out loud as he describe they both are like a family of monkeys, sitting together to find lice. Daichi become angry and went from Tala lap to Bryan before he hit Bryan chin using his head. After that, Daichi went sit back on Tala lap as Bryan fell while grabbing his chin.

"Not bad, Daichi." Tala commented.

"Now back to business, from the way Daichi behave, he could be in somewhat 1 or 2 years boy… He'll keep demanding mother milk." Jiro stated.

"If Wolborg couldn't give it, we always have the original woman here." Tyson pointed out before looking at Hilary. Tala asked Daichi and he looked at her before shook his head quickly.

"Maybe Hilary is not a perfect woman for this job after all." Tyson commented.

Hilary smiled innocently and raised her hand above Tyson face. There was a shadow of Hilary hand on it.

"What do you know, there a black color on your face, Tyson." She stated and smiled at him,

Tyson started to scream in horror and get away from her to Rei. He saw Rei hair color and get away from him. He hid behind Max shakily as he has bright color cloth.

"Let's just get the milk powder for now." Drage finally decided.

"How long are they going to be like this?" Spencer asked.

"Usually, it stays in a week. But, I'll make another antidote and we'll have the normal them back tomorrow."

"So, I have to endure this for a night…?" Tala required.

"Yeah. I'll get the baby bottle and milk powder. See you during lunch." Jiro left the house, leaving them and Drage.

"So… What do you want to do now? It's still early for cooking." Drage glanced at them.

"Of course, it'll be Beybattle!" Tyson said and went to the backyard. The others followed him and battle against each other.

Drage, Kenny and Hilary sat on some kind of wooden bench with full of flowers. Drage said that Suzume maid it for out of bored. Tala only stood at the side of the battle with Daichi on his arm much to his dismay.

"Hey Tala, you don't want to battle me after Max?" Tyson asked while dodging Max beyblade.

"Like I can, this monkey doesn't want to let go off me."

"How about you have him play with Ian? They are kids." Bryan suggested.

"My physical may look like a kid, but my mental is not. Daichi mental is similar to you, Bryan." Ian scoffed. "Besides, you couldn't even spell 'Good Morning' correctly."

"I could spell them, G-O-D M-O-U-R-N-I-N-G."

Everyone looked at them speechlessly.

"He spelled was the same like Tyson when we're in middle school…" Hiilary commented.

"HEY!"

**"Then, let me try, Tala."** Wolborg offered as she went to him.

Tala nodded and handed Daichi to her. He looked at Wolborg and cheered. Tala went to the other and battled them. Daichi raised his hands to Tala and Wolborg headed to him and stood behind as Tala focus on battle. Daichi happily clap as he watched the beybattle between Tala and Bryan.

"They're kind of like a small family." Hilary giggled.

"So, what the Dark World looks like?" Drage asked.

"The sky was dark red and there are many monsters roaming around. Kare told me that the place is full of negative aura. No matter how we think positive it will turn negative." She explained. "I was excited that you guys could contact me from my dream. Although, I don't really want Daichi appear."

"No wonder you hugged Daichi like a plush toy…" Kenny commented.

"I couldn't help it. I was happy though, when Kare spend time with me. He said I almost at the depression state."

"Did you see Lord Ryuuzaki?"

"No. I didn't see Kare face because we talk between the wall. He also said that he need to lay low or they will catch them both. It'll be hard in further future."

"Hey, talk about Ryuuzaki, is he the Dragoon from other world like Dranzer?" Tyson asked. "It'd been getting in my mind these days."

"We're not close to Lord Ryuuzaki, probably yes." Drage answered. "By the way, Tyson. What is your childhood wish that make Dragoon a bubbledgun?"

"I… actually didn't remember about it. All I remember is beyblading."

"Wasn't it was when you attack the crows from some stray cats?" Hilary asked. They all looked at her.

"You were there with him?" Drage asked.

"Yeah. Our houses are near few blocks. It was when you keep blabbered about your brother, Hiro, coming home then we found the crows and cats at the trash area. You only had the broken bubblegun you found and threw it to the crows. After you got the cats to the safer place, you said that if the bubblegun is not broken, you would have laser or something like spark that could literally knock the crows down." She explained again.

"I did?" Tyson blinked a few times. "Chief?"

"I don't know."

"He wasn't there because he was sick."

"As always, Tyson is not cool like his fan thought of him." Tala commented.

Tyson glared at him quietly. Spencer and Drage went to cook for lunch as the other continued their battle. After the cook done, they gathered in living room. Tyson was the last person as they all need to bright the place and see if there are some black color items still around. At the moment, cheerful Suzume and Jiro had returned and Jiro went straight to the kitchen to make milk for Daichi. After he done, he joined with the other. Tala sat next to Wolborg and Daichi sat on his lap again.

"I'm eating." He scowled angrily. But, Daichi did not move and still stay put at the place.

"I knew how you feel. Suzume also like that when she was little." Jiro spoke as he put a bottle of warm milk beside Tala plate before he sat next to Suzume.

They started to eat and when Tala was eating, Daichi stare at him making him hard to get his appetite. Hilary had offer of taking care of Daichi while the wolfboy eating. But, Daichi grabbed onto Tala shirt and started to cry as she tried to grab him.

"Um… Jiro?" Hilary looked at him.

"Can't help it if he doesn't want to." He simply spoke.

"Huh… Thanks for the offer anyway, Hilary." Tala sighed. Hilary nodded and retrieve her hands away making Daichi cheered.

"Baba!" He pointed childishly at her making her eyes twitched. Hilary attempt to punch his head but Daichi quickly hugged onto Tala body making him stunted. Hilary anger boiled but went back to her seat while mumbled angrily, does not want to hurt Tala instead.

"Sneaky… Same like Suzume." Jiro commented as the boy sticking it tongue out to Hilary.

"I didn't do anything like that against other people." Suzume disagree.

"No, you did it against me. There was one time you hugged a sleeping wolf leader where there are pack of it because you don't want to return back to the cave."

"I did…? I must be too young to remember…" Suzume looked up childishly. "Anyway, is that baby bottle is mine when you feed me?"

"Yeah. I went back to the cave to get it. Gladly, it not that dusty or we waste money on a bottle just for a day use."

Daichi reach his hands and gesture to get the bottle of milk beside Tala plate as he eating. He took and gives it to Daichi before continued to finish his food. Daichi looked up at Tala face as the guy only focused on food, started to wailing and cry.

"Tala, he wants you to feed milk." Jiro stated.

"I'm not doing it!" He protested. Wolborg tried to offer herself as she grabbed onto Daichi but he slapped her hands away.

"He doesn't want other except you." Jiro said.

"Huh…. Fine!" Tala grumbled. "What should I do then?"

Jiro went to him and have Daichi position with lying on his lap and position Tala as he hold the bottle for Daichi to drink. Bryan, Spencer and Ian snickered and laugh while Kai only make small laugh. Tala glared at all of them but they couldn't resist the urge of laughing as the way he hold Daichi is far more interest than his murderous glare.

Daichi had finished the milk and fast asleep on his arm. Jiro help Tala positioned Daichi to more comfortable way before he could finally eat.

"I have added the antidote in his milk." Jiro said. "Tyson, drink this until it empty." He added as he handed to him before return to his place.

The others had finishes their foods and went to wash the dishes. Tala was the last person and Spencer helped him wash his as he stuck with sleeping Daichi. Jiro had give him a towel just in case before he went to his room along with Suzume. Tala closed his eyes as the living room become quiet with only him, Wolborg and Strata Dragoon in it. The others went to continue their beybattle.

Suddenly, Tala felt something warm at his lap and looked at Daichi. Hikaru had returned home and walked through the hallway. He smells something and went to living room, where Tala, Wolborg and Strata Dragoon are.

"I think the kid had leaks it." He spoke. Tala narrowed his eyes, does not understand. Then, he realized and quickly grabbed Daichi high to see his pants. There a damp area at the right side of his pant.

"I'll get Jiro." Hikaru spoke and went upstairs. Wolborg had put the towel Jiro gave him to covered the wet area.

Jiro came with his cloth and some towels. He took Daichi from Tala hands. Three of them entered the bathroom then closed the door. Wolborg and Strata Dragoon had heard Daichi screaming and Tala shrieked. There are also some sounds like something falls from a cabinet. Max and Spencer had come in from the backyard to get something to drink. They could hear Tala growled inside the bathroom and went to the two bit-beasts.

"What was that?" Max asked.

**"Jiro, Daichi and Tala are inside. Taking bath together."**

The door opened a little and Jiro head came out. He saw they all looked at him blankly.

"Strata Dragoon, get in." He demanded and give a space for the dragon boy comes in. Suddenly, Daichi jump out with completely naked. Max was panicked and scream before help Spencer covered Wolborg eyes.

"COME BACK HERE!" They heard Tala growled and he came out with only has towel hanging around his waist. He caught Daichi before he got out from the door to the backyard and return back inside the bathroom.

Strata Dragoon came in afterward and the door closed. The two men sighed and let go of Wolborg face.

**"Thank you for your generous."** She said politely.

"Sure…" Max replied. They heard some grumbling sounds inside the bathroom.

**"Do you think they're going to be alright…?"** Wolborg was beginning to worry.

"Tala had experiences worser than this." Spencer stated.

"But, isn't taking care of baby is the most worsts thing to do in your life." Max said. "I mean, I'm okay with all these but for your group, I think it hard…"

"I think you right about that." Spencer agreed. Their childhoods past are completely different from others.

The door opened and wet Jiro and Strata Dragoon came out. Full dress Daichi and Tala in their new cloth had come out after them. Jiro took all the cloth and towels inside the bathroom and went to his room.

"You'll get your cloth before dinner, Tala." He stated as he walked on the stairs.

"Okay." Tala responded and had lift Daichi up to his arm.

Spencer and Max did not ask, knowing Tala does not want to talk about it. They went to the backyard to meet the others. They were stunted to see Tala had taken a bath with Daichi and wore Jiro cloth.

* * *

Black Dranzer stared at the Cyber Dranzer inside the tube with the other three cyber a dark room alone. Axel and Cerro came in the room to her.

"We should head back to the Dark World. It's impossible for you to continue holding your form in this world. At least in Dark World, you could maintain for longer." Axel spoke.

**"Hey, Axel. How do you open the gate in the past?"**

"There a 'key' and the 'lock' to open it. The 'lock' is an ancient magic field that near the gate. It's only react to the presence of the 'key'. As for the 'key', one of the chosen one from the guardian has it within them. I don't know which one has it, though." He explained.

**"But, the guardians had seals the field, it won't be activate even when we have the 'key'."** Cerro added.

** "So, you want to try another method of open it without using the two things, right?" **Black Dranzer turned to them.

"Yeah. We have the data regarding the method in Dark World. But, you had kill the master plan for the job." Axel replied and looked at the Voltaire head on a table beside the tubes.

**"He's way is too complicated. I could help you with your problem. I also can finally be free from vessel needs."** Black Dranzer went to a machine that monitored the cyber bit-beasts conditions. She pressed some buttons then went to an empty tube far corner of the room.

The tube lightened and she floated inside it. The four tubes contain the cyber bit-beasts brightening the light and they begin to shrieks as their light got suck until there nothing left. All of the light went to the tube that contains Black Dranzer and she glowed brighter. It stopped and she walked out from the tube.

**"Their energy emerged in my body… I could feel them…"** Black Dranzer commented happily and proudly.

She raised her hand up and an oval shaped shield appeared then it disappeared.

**"With this energy, we could open the gate without any problem."** She stated.

Cerro open a black portal and they enter it.

* * *

They all watched the sunset together on the roof. Tala had Daichi secure by putting him on his lap. Their cloth also got back and wore them.

**"I rarely seeing sunset… It's feels free…"** Dragoon commented while felt the air.

**"Sunset is the coolest. Those stars from the dark sky are cool too."** Draciel added and pointed at the sky. Tyson realized and gasped.

"The sun is about to gone! Those black things will come back!" He shouted in panic.

"Cool it, Tyson. It's normal to have sun down." Max said.

"Not cool at all, Max! Hey, Sun! COME BACK UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO DOWN!" Tyson screamed and runs. They gasped and went to see down when Tyson fall as he run to the edge of the roof.

Darkoss had catches him and put him on the ground safely much to his struggled after he sees the black color vine around his body. He continued run to the light of the sun. Tyson group, except Daichi and Kai along with their bit-beasts, went down chased after him.

"I'll go with them." Hikaru jumped down and followed behind them.

The others went inside to have dinner. Jiro went to the kitchen and prepare the milk. As Tala walked through the hallway to living room with Daichi in his arm, the little guy saw Jiro at the kitchen with his bottle. He started to squirmed and Tala let go off him.

"What is it!?" Tala asked as Daichi walked to the kitchen and grabbed Jiro trouser making him stop and look down.

"Papa, Mi! Mi!" Daichi pointed at the empty bottle at Jiro hand.

"Jiro is making it right now. Let's wait in the living room."

Daichi shook his head childishly then pointed at the bottle desperately.

"Papa, Mi! Mi!" He shouted. Jiro looked at Daichi eyes then at the bottle.

"I think he wants you to make the milk for him." Jiro said.

"WHAT!?" Tala shouted in horror. Daichi waved happily and cheered.

"I'll teach you." Jiro handed him the bottle and brought him to the kettle.

They all did not eat and waiting for Max group get Tyson. Tala had come in the living room with Daichi in his arm and the bottle at his hand. He sat next to Wolborg and started to feed Daichi with the milk he made after Daichi had position on his lap.

Jiro had sat next to Suzume after he clean the stuff he used. They heard the door opened harshly and Tyson screaming about the door had been haunted.

"Oh, shut up Tyson! We just didn't switch on the light!" They heard Hilary voice scream.

They had arrived in the living room and sat to their places. Tyson looked cautiously at Suzume shadow, where Darkross is. She also put some food on her shadow for Darkross to eat.

"Stop staring there and eat, Tyson." Hilary spoke after he saw where he looks at.

"I can't! What if that black thing under her attack me!?"

"You know that's not going to happen." Hilary replied annoyingly.

"I say it because I know…"

Suddenly, a black figure appeared behind Tyson . He looked behind and started to frighten.

"You are indeed about me attack you because you're not finishing your food that Drage and Rei work hard!" Darkross said and spook him.

Tyson scream and back away in panic. He jumped from through the table that had the food. Darkross disappeared and reappeared in front of him as Tyson tried to get away from him. Tyson accidently bumped onto Tala and Daichi. Tala dropped the bottle and Daichi started to cry. Tyson and Darkross froze after they saw Tala glared with crying Daichi on his lap, demanding for milk.

"I think you went too far, Darkross…" Suzume spoke. Darkross disappeared and reappeared in front of Tala and put the bottle to Daichi mouth making him suck immediately.

"I'm sorry for the chaos I cause." Darkross apologized as Tala hold the bottle steadily. "Though, it's really fun." He added before went in the shadow.

"Tyson, you can go back to your place now." Drage spoke.

"Are you sure he's not going to attack me again…?" Tyson asked while grabbing a cushion from the sofa.

"No. But, he probably comes out again if you don't finish your food." Suzume responded.

Tyson quickly went to his place and finish his food in one go. Tala had finish with the milk as Daichi started to sleep. He put the empty bottle next to his plate and started to eat. Hilary went to Tala and took Daichi slowly from his lap before sat next to him and take care of the little guy while Tala eating.

"Hilary sure looked like the real mother now." Max commented.

"There'll be chance I will have my own baby in the future. So, at least I want to train for a moment. Though, I don't really want my baby look exactly like Daichi." Hilary stated happily.

Daichi opened his eyes and saw Hilary face. He started squirmed in her arms. Jiro went behind Hilary and showed a small old green shaky sound, round shaped toy. He shook the toy at Daichi and he cheered childishly. He took the toy from Jiro and started shaking it randomly and enjoyed the sound.

"Glad I brought it along." Jiro sighed in relief.

"You somewhat got hang of Daichi, Tala." Drage spoke.

"Thanks for your compliment, but I'm not enjoys doing it, especially when it comes to my rival."

"Maybe we made Ian wear baby costume for a day and have you babysits him while we go to buy some grocery. We could use your skill of babysit to get more money." Bryan said.

"How about you babysit this guy now? You'll have those skills easily and could do your own part-time job." Tala scoffed.

"You know I will put them in Spencer soup when it still cooks the minute I grab the baby."

"You guys have some nasty taste of joke. Sometimes, it creep me out." Max commented nervously.

"Every team has their own style." Rei stated.

They all finish eating. Tyson and his group were at the backyard, continued their beybattle. Kai and Tala team are in living room as Hikaru, Drage and Jiro want to talk to them. Darkross are with them to listen the conversation. Suzume was heading to her room much to her dismay. Daichi was with Hilary as the three men did not want him to hear.

"So, what is it?" Tala asked coldly. He was too tired with all Daichi problems.

"Not much. Just want to know about Suzume condition when she was kept in there." Jiro said.

"Didn't you already see her from the device?" Bryan spatted.

"Also, if she doesn't want to say it, just leave it." Kai added coldly

"We want to know about the 'attack' she's having right now. Lord Suzaku the one requested us to do something about it." Jiro spoke.

"She looked like she could handle by herself." Spencer stated.

"She acts tough. The machine that sucks her power is related to her past."

"How so?" Ian was curious.

"Suzume power is very rare in this world. The enemy wanted to use her ability as a main source, also as a substitute for their electricity powers. It was too hard for her to handle and she end up absorb any kind of things they put in the tube." Drage started to explained.

"Like the animals. That's how she turned to Hunima+." Kai guessed.

"Yeah. When they found out she could absorb the animal nature, they started to hunt the wild and more ferocious animals. That's how she develop the wild nature,"

"They also tortured her mentally, emotionally and physically. That's how you saw those scars at her face in her Hunima+ form." Hikaru added.

"Can you tell us something like when her 'attack' appeared during your night in the cave?" Jiro asked.

**"She had it three times that night. The first one we saw some Hunima+ got killed in front of her eyes before they disposed the corpses."** Wolborg answered after they agreed.

**"The second one, we saw a white hair woman got kill. That time, she murmured the person name – 'Sister'." **Seaborg continued. Hikaru raised his eyebrows a bit.

**"The last one was about another woman got kill. She murmured – 'Yuhi-sis'." **Falborg added. Jiro looked down after he heard the name.

"You guys saw… Did her memory screen appear when it happened?" Drage realized.

**"Yes."** Dranzer answered.

"Her body must be too weak to control her power." He murmured.

"After she woke up, she looked alright like there nothing happen." Spencer stated.

"She's always like that. By saying, it just a nightmare and dream. Dream based on the past is not something easy to cure." Darkross spoke after he came out from Drage shadow.

"Can you do something about it, Jiro?" Drage looked at him worriedly.

"I thought she's only in the 'attack' during her captive in that building… But, this is worst." Jiro was in deep thought. "I'll get something that helps her to calm. Hikaru, Darkross, go watch Suzume in her room."

Jiro run out from the house as Hikaru and Darkross went upstairs.

"It's just a nightmare. Why you guys worry so much?" Ian asked. They all are completely clueless about it.

"The two person she spoke are too precious for all of us. 'Sister' she murmured was Hikaru little sister, Hikari" Drage stated. They all raised their eyebrows in shock.

"Another person, 'Yuhi-sis' is Jiro fiancé, Yuhiko. They both have different reason of die but were killed by Suzume herself."

**"Why would she kill the person she love the most?"** Wolborg asked.

"For Hikari problem, Suzume killed her because Hikari demand her to. She was Darkross subject as his vessel. That time, Darkross went berserk and uncontrollable. He will kill anyone he saw. Before the time comes, Hikari told Suzume to kill her or they all die because of the rampage."

**"Did Hikaru know about that?"** Seaborg becomes curious.

"No. He was too focused on searching the cause of Skyrium destruction." Drage answered.

"For Yuhiko problem, it was Lord Suzaku command to dispose her. Yuhiko power is 'unlock' and she was the most reliable and the top spy in Grandiez. The enemies found out about her power and wanted to use it to open the gate to the Dark World. Lord Suzaku had given her a choice, to erase her power or to be gone from the world. Yuhiko chose to be gone because she knew the enemies will keep using her against them if she lived."

**"And Suzume killed them both…" **Dranzer murmured.

"Yeah. It was hard for her. Jiro and Hikaru were angry and blame all of it to her. That caused her in deep depression. Suzume also had suicide attempts but Darkross had save her many time. They both realized about her condition and help cure her."

**"Do Tyson and the others know about this too?"** Wyborg required.

"Yeah. We told them everything when you guys go to save her and Ian and Wyborg were sleeping during the time." He replied. "We worried if she blamed herself again. But, trigger the worst dark past like that is suspicious. This thing won't rise unless you trigger them yourself."

"Do you think it related to Black Dranzer power?" Ian looked at the other.

"She has influence power. People could become power hunger." Kai stated.

"Does that mean she influenced her and triggered her past? But, she's not power hunger." Spencer replied.

"Wish… Influence work when it comes to wish." Tala realized.

"Suzume wish for a family… Black Dranzer must have says something about her wish and caught her sorrow." Drage pointed out.

Suddenly, Hilary came in with crying Daichi. Daichi saw Tala and squirming in her arm.

"Daichi wants milk." Hilary said as she tried to get a hold of him.

They all looked at Tala, who just sighed and get up to go to the kitchen to make one. Hilary stayed in the living room, worried if Daichi make mess in the kitchen. Tala had come back with a bottle with milk. He handed it to Hilary and she gave Daichi. But, Daichi slapped it away and it landed on Bryan stomach. A few drop of milk landed on Bryan shirt making him hissed at the hot.

"Are you trying to kill his tongue!?" He growled at Tala, who was about to sit. "It's fucking hot!"

"I already check with my hand! She also could have say it if it's too hot!"

Wolborg grabbed the bottle that is lie on the floor before put it at Daichi mouth. He slapped her hand away and crying, stopping the argument as they both looked at him. Tala sighed and sat down before he took Daichi from Hilary. He holds the bottle as Daichi started to drink it.

"Anyway guys. Thanks for the time." Drage spoke.

**"What about her?"** Dranzer asked.

"She'll be fine. Now we know the causes of her nightmares."

They setup the bed areas after Tyson group finish their battles. Rei and Max told them that Tyson had lost easily and they also had recorded a video of Tyson hilarious moments of getting away from the black things. They all laughed at them as Tyson climbed onto a light pole while battling Rei. He fell down and Rei took the moment and ended the battle quickly.

"If only those black things didn't get into my way, I would have win the battle!" Tyson said. "Curse you, black things!"

"I think the liquid made his brain malfunction." Bryan commented.

** "You're too late to comment that, Bryan"** Falborg stated.

Jiro had returned and went straight upstairs to Suzume room. Tyson was sleeping between Driger and Draciel. Dragoon had changed to a bubblegun as his protection.

**"Hey Dragoon, don't let out the bubbles once Tyson in 'attack'…"** Draciel whispered at the gun before lie down to sleep.

Daichi, who sleep between Tala and Strata Dragoon, got up and climb on Tala by inside his jacket. He woke up and noticed the boy had climbed on his body from inside his jacket. He opened the zip and found Daichi looked at him childishly. Tala let his jacket opened and Daichi on his chest, too tired to handle. He tried to sleep but Daichi pulled his jacket numerous times. He opened his eyes and looked at Daichi.

"What? Milk?" He spoke quietly, minding the other. Daichi saw the bottle of milk next to Tala as he had prepare if the boy want during sleep. The boy shook his head and continued pulling his jacket.

Tala sat up while holds Daichi in place at his chest. He looked where Daichi grabbed and sighed. He took off his jacket and lie down before putting the jacket on his body, covered Daichi full body and his upper body.

"You satisfied now?" He asked while looking at Daichi. But, the boy had fast asleep on his body. Tala closed his eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

In Dark World,

Axel had prepared his people as they gathered at the gate. Black Dranzer was in the king room, having their personal conversation. Cerro went to him as his master stared at the black castle.

**"Is something wrong, Master?"**

"Cerro, can we trust her?"

**"I only trust what my master trust. But, as a bit-beast like her, I could feel what we both want."**

"You want a freedom peacefully without living in the bit chip again… Black Dranzer wants that too?"

**"Probably. She did kill the person who created her."**

"But, we don't know the kind of freedom she wants."

**"Are you alright with this, Master?"** Cerro looked at him worriedly.

"I just want to return to my world. We did strand to this world a two years ago."

**"But, helping them opens the gate… Do you think they kept their promise?"**

"It's the only way. He did give you powers for us to battle."

Black Dranzer arrived and went to them. She also wore a new cloth – black robe with red ribbons tied around her arms, violet color trouser with silver mini skirt. She went to Axel and Cerro with a small smile.

"What do you want to do after the gate open?" Axel asked.

**"Just like what your partner wants – Freedom."**

"Is that why you kill the person created you?"

** "All he wants is power and fame. I'm getting tired of his fairy tale dream."**

"How did you know about 'freedom'? Any kinds won't know unless they teach you. Your creator doesn't seem to teach you that."

**"I learned by my former master. Even he when abandoned me, I could at least learn the meaning of it."** She answered. Axel saw a glimpse of peaceful from her face.

Black Dranzer sensed someone watching them and looked at the big rock far behind them. She narrowed her eyes at the rock before turned back to Axel and Cerro.

"That was a close one…" Kare sighed as he leaned against the rock.

Kare looked back at them as they walked toward the gate where their people gather there. One of the monsters tried to break it using it body. But, it turned to dust as it hit the big chain that wrapped around the gate. Black Dranzer walked forward and raised her hands, aiming at the gate. A black red laser was fired from her palm and hit the chain. Kare was surprised to see the chain crack little by little.

"Impossible… That chain is stronger than Suzaku and Suzume when they combine their power…" Kare muttered. He returned to his hiding place and found Ryuuzaki looked at the window seriously.

**"I've sensed a massive power… The gate will be open any minutes…"** He spoke.

"My chain tried to withstand it." Kare stated. "Looks like we need to move now."

**"I cannot guarantee our life after this." **

"It's better than having them go through the gate."

Kare and RYuuzaki walked out from their place and headed to the gate. Ryuuzaki changed to dragon form and launch powerful dragon roar that blow monsters away. Cerro had created a black portal and send Axel away from the wind. They appeared on a big rock and looked at the sky. They both were shocked to see a dragon.

Cerro turned to a mask and Axel wear it, ready for battle. He was teleported to the sky and ready to swing his sword at the dragon. But, someone caught his foot and threw him away to the ground. Axel landed and saw a man with chain coming out from his palms and it binds his foot. The chain turned ice and broke. Kare and Axel battled at the ground and Ryuuzaki took down numerous monsters that coming at him.

* * *

**I originally wanted to balance their problems but Tala and Daichi problem is more interesting than Tyson I couldn't help myself... HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hope you like it**


	12. Chapter 12

Daichi grunted and opened his eyes. The view was blurred at first, but after a few blinks, it become clear. Daichi was a bit puzzled and lifted his head a bit as the surrounding is dark. Suddenly, he felt the bed moved a bit, up and down. It also felt strangely warm than other bed he had lied before. He lie his head back on the moving bed.

Daichi raised his eyebrows as he heard a sound of heartbeats. He then heard a sound of human coming from the bed and something grabbed his back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Daichi screamed and back away in panic. He did not notice he had something like fabric hanging at his back.

Everyone came to see what had happened after hearing his scream. Daichi was at far back from half-asleep Tala in black shirt, who still lying on the bed. Daichi had surprised expression on his face.

"Why my bed looked like Tala!?" Daichi pointed at Tala, who had sat up and looked at him annoyingly.

"That's because you slept on my body! You also took my jacket!" Tala stated while got up from the bed.

Daichi looked at a fabric that he assumed a blanket and found out that it is Tala jacket. He looked back at Tala and found a baby bottle next to his bed.

"Don't tell me…" Daichi gasped. "I died and Suzaku had revived me from Tala stomach!"

Everyone laughed until some of them lied on the floor. Tala snatched his jacket annoyingly from Daichi and went straight to bathroom to wash himself.

"I can't take this anymore… Hahahahaahaaahahhaaa!" Bryan clutched his stomach.

"What's so funny!?" Daichi went to them.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday, Daichi?" Rei asked after he got his composure back.

"Before that, you should prepare yourself and we continued during breakfast." Drage stopped them.

Daichi complied and took a bath after Tala while the other cleaned the place before setup the place to eat. They had gathered in the living room and started to eat the meals made by Rei, Drage and Spencer.

"So, how did I end up on Tala body?" Daichi asked. "I remembered we're in the herb house and I was playing chasing the frog with Strata Dragoon. Then, I went to sleep…"

"So, he doesn't remember anything after being hypnotize…" Jiro murmured.

Rei, Max, Draciel and Driger told them all of it making his face turned completely red.

"You're bluffing, right? There's no way I thought Tala as my dad." Daichi protested.

"Should I show the memory from yesterday event?" Suzume suggested.

"No. You need to keep it if something bad happen today." Jiro spoke.

"Suzume, erase the yesterday incident regarding his problem when we got back to our world." Tala demanded.

f"Eh? I already thought of making part-time job for babysitting for you after we return to our world." Bryan frowned.

"I'm not gonna carry that memory for the rest of my life."

"Hmm… Sure." She smiled.

"What about you, Tyson? Did you remember what happen to you yesterday?" Drage asked.

"I have a bizzare dream ever… I was running and screaming when there a pitch black came after me. Then, when I got in the light, I saw you guys and we played beyblade… I also found Tala with Daichi in his arm. I also saw Tala feed Daichi milk during lunch and dinner before I was chased by the black area again…" He explained.

"Feed me milk? That's also bluffing. There's no way Tala would do something like that." Daichi shrugged.

"Daichi, that exactly happened… You also made Tala made the milk for you." Rei corrected.

"Not to mention, you didn't want any of us held you except him." Hilary added.

"Daichi, you can't win against all of us because we know what exactly happened yesterday." Max said.

"It's not true, right Strata Dragoon?"

**"Sorry Daichi. I have to be on their side…"**

"You mean… all of it true then…?" Daichi started to realize. He thought back when he woke on Tala body and the bottle next to his place.

**"Sometimes, you just have to accept it even if it too embarrassed to remember."** Dragoon spoke.

"As long as I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'll be fine."

They had finished their meals and went to the meeting room. Raika and Draze are already in the room, waiting for them.

"So the two already back to normal, right?" Draze asked.

"Yeah." Jiro answered as Darkross appeared from Tyson shadow, proving that he had return to normal.

"Now, let's start the meeting. Drage." Draze looked at him.

Drage and Kenny went to the laptops and had the screen switch on.

"From the data Kare and Hilary obtain, they want to use the four ancient bit-beasts, Dragoon, Draciel, Driger and Dranzer as a main source to open the Dark Gate. With their power combine, they could open it. But, doing it caused their lives." Drage explained.

"So, their targets are four of us all along…" Rei murmured.

"Yeah. Wolborg, Strata Dragoon and the others are the extra power to raise the four bit-beasts strength." Kenny answered.

"That's the main plan they working on." Drage stated. "For the substitute is this."

Images of cyber bit-beasts appeared at the screen.

"They used the power from these four bit-beasts to achieve the main plan. But, since these bit-beasts need a vessel to gain power, they use Suzume as a main source because of her 'boost' power. This plan is use to capture the real bit-beast."

"I'm glad Kai and his group managed to get to Suzume in time or she'll gone for good." Kenny continued and showed them a data related to Suzume power. Jiro and his friends, except Suzume, shocked at the numbers while Tyson and the others are clueless.

Jiro gritted his teeth and he grip his knuckle until it turn white.

"I don't really understand…" Tyson grunted.

"It's a statement of how much they need for her power need to be absorb." Draze spoke. "You all know about Suzume previous experiment, right?"

They nodded as Jiro and the others had told them before.

"From the previous experiment data, she could be absorbs about 60% power for something medium power like a machine. For this plan, that stupid old man used her power 80-100% for four cyber bit-beasts. It's too much for her to handle and could die."

They all were gasped. Dranzer saw Kai grip had tightened, knowing that it was his own grandfather that tried to kill another innocent people.

"What about Black Dranzer?" Hikaru spoke.

"There no data related to her." Kenny looked at him.

"He probably wanted to summon her on his own purpose." Kai scoffed.

"But, that had backfired as she killed him." Ian said.

Suddenly, a chain around Hilary appeared and glimmered in blue color light. Suzume glowed in blue color at the same time. They all looked at them in surprised.

"Suzume, what's wrong?" Jiro asked.

"Kare… He called me…" Suzume mumbled and went to Hilary.

She raised her hand toward the chain at Hilary chest and get inside it making the others gasped. After that, she got pulled in. Darkross had binds her body to the ground as Jiro and the other helped her before she got in.

Suzume pulled her hand out from the chain and they saw two men in pale brown cloak came out from the chain. The second person came out and the chain went from Hilary to his body. They all huffed on the ground. Raika went to a man in medium height and hugged him.

"Haha.. You've grown… Raika." One of the men spoke as he grabbed Raika arm. Hilary noticed the voice and gasped.

"Kare… You're Kare right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry that I put the teleport in the chain around you." Kare turned to her and smiled.

They both got up and looked at the people inside the room. Draze and his friends, except Suzume, bow down to a tall man stood next to Kare.

** "Get up. I don't deserve to be bow down by humans."** The man spoke.

"As long as you still being call the guardian, we will bow down to you like Lord Suzaku, Lord Ryuuzaki." Drze spoke.

"Ryuuzaki…? That's mean…" Tyson and the others gasped.

**"I'm the Dragon, Ryuuzaki."** He introduced himself. **"So, that must be the other me from your world." **He looked at Dragoon, behind Tyson.

"Is something happen in Dark World?" Draze asked while stood up.

"Yeah. They're about to open the gate. There's this woman in black cloth use her power to open it." Kare answered. They all shocked.

**"We tried to hold them off and defeat their army but they're too strong."** Ryuuzaki added.

"It must be Black Dranzer… But, her alone impossible to made the gate open." Kenny thought about it.

"I had put the teleport on the chain I put on Hilary… I'm glad Suzume is around or we'll be dead now…" Kare sighed.

**"Aren't it rude putting something like on your girlfriend?"** Ryuuzaki asked in teasing tone. Kare and Hilary face turn bright red.

"WE'RE NOT COUPLE!" They both growled at him.

**"Hmm… How about you, Raika? If Kare does marry with her, are you happy or more worry?"** Ryuuzaki looked at her.

Raika jolted up and her face turned red like her brother. "I-I don't know… I-I never… T-Thought about it…" She stuttered as she played her hair nervously.

"I already told you that I'm staying single for the rest of my life!" Kare glared at him.

**"You have a long journey. You'll find one soon enough. With your age, you definitely got one. For example, you met Hilary and become close to her."**

The others looked at the four of them at the sideline. Hilary and Kare shouted at Ryuuzaki while Raika blush brighter the more she listens to what Ryuuzaki said.

"So… Ryuuzaki is…" Max looked at Jiro and the others. They all turned to see Suzume.

"I don't know much but Grandma once told me he likes to tease people." Suzume spoke.

"I'm glad Dragoon isn't like that…" Tysom commented.

"Sorry for interrupt your family moment but we really need to find a way to stop them." Draze stopped them.

They all stopped instantly and focused on Drage and Kenny reports.

"So Kare, how long do you think the gate will open?" Draze asked.

"5 days or less. I had put some chains that hard to break around the gate. It could hold her temporarily."

"What about you guys? You can't go there or you'll be killed." Raika asked worriedly.

"You also can't stay here because the dark spores inside you could only survive in Dark World." Suzume added.

"Wait? How come Hilary didn't get the spore? Aren't people that enter the Dark World could infect by the spore?" Drage realized.

"The spore could be infected if you're in negative state like depression. She was about to be in that state if I didn't show up." Kare answered.

**"A prince always comes in last minute to save the princess..." **Ryuuzaki nodded understandingly. **"Did you kiss her like those fairy tales? They always have the ending where the princess felt safe and happy."**

"I didn't kiss her! Will you stop already with the love stuff!?" Kare growled as he and Hilary blushed.

** "I told you that your family generation couldn't handle the romantic topic easily. I just can't stop teasing you because it's too amusing."** Ryuuzaki chuckled.

** "I've been thinking…" **Wolborg spoke. **"The future Suzume murmured a few days ago, do you think it really happen?"**

** "Future? Did you see once, Suzume? I thought Suzaku forbidden to use the time power." **Ryuuzaki looked at her seriously.

"She is." Suzume answered. "I also didn't remember that I murmured about future. They all heard it."

"What does it say?" Kare asked.

"One day of this adventure… A battle between Flaming Birds will come forth… One with Dark Flame… One with Sacred Flame… During that battle, a life of a precious person will be at stake…" Darkross said. Kare looked at Ryuuzaki, who looked down, deep thinking.

"You got anything?" Jiro asked.

** "Not really. Everyone knows the 'Flaming Birds' is Suzaku… But, 'Dark Flame'…" **Ryuuzaki spoke.

"Maybe it said about Dranzer and Black Dranzer." Hilary pointed out. Kare and Ryuuzaki were clueless of the names.

Tyson and the others introduced Dranzer and told about Black Dranzer to the two of them. Ryuuzaki stared at Dranzer making Kai feel uneasy.

**"She looked gorgeous. If she's not a bit-beast, Kare would definitely marry her."**

"ANOTHER ROMANCE TOPIC AND I SWEAR I'LL TIE YOU AT THE BIG ROCK IN DARK WORLD SO THOSE MONSTERS COULD EAT YOU!" Kare growled and red chains came out from his body, plugged around the walls. Everyone had to dodge before they got hit by it.

**"Okay, okay, I'll stop this time." **Ryuuzaki chuckled. The chains went back inside Kare body as he huffed.

**"How about you choose a woman over there, next to that two devilish hair man?"** Ryuuzaki asked while pointed at Wolborg, who stood next to Tala. An angry mark came out from Kare forehead and chains came out from his body, binding Ryuuzaki body.

"Suzume, use this to open the portal to the Dark World." Kare threw an orb to her which she caught it.

**"Alright, alright. I really stop now. I promise."** Ryuuzaki surrender. Kare glared at him for a moment before letting him go.

"Okay… Now back to business, the 'Flaming Birds' are Dranzer and Black Dranzer… But, what about the 'precious person life it at stake'?" Draze changed the topic.

"Maybe Kai life is in danger." Tyson pointed out.

"And what's make you think that?" Kai looked at him.

"Well, you're Dranzer partner and that's mean you'll fight against Black Dranzer."

"She also had something that made her power up." Drage added.

"If she wants to kill me, bring it on." Kai said.

Suddenly, Suzume, Ryuuzaki, Kare and the four ancient bit-beasts glowed and they had their hands on their heads in pain. Draciel and Driger had lied down painfully. The screen that showed the data changed to a woman face.

_** "So, there you are… Sister…."**_ She grinned.

"Black Dranzer…" Tyson gasped.

"What did you do to them?" Jiro went to the screen.

_**"Oh nothing, just forcing myself to contact all of them. The cyber bit-beasts are fascinating…" **_She spoke proudly. Draze nodded at Drage quietly. Drage understood and type something on his laptop.

Tyson, Max, Rei and Kai went to their bit-beasts aid as they hold their hands tight to help them endure the pain. Jiro and Raika did the same to Suzume and Kare.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Black Dranzer?" Draze demanded while holding Ryuuzaki.

_** "Same as the people from the Dark World, freedom." **_She answered.

"You already got enough from that world."

_**"But, your world is very tempting. It's totally different from this world. Even I want to see for myself. What's made them feel tempting… Can't wait to see."**_ She chuckled.

"So, you're not going to kidnap her like your creator plan, aren't you?"

_**"Don't have to since I have more powerful than theirs."**_ She grinned and glowed in silver. Suzume and the others felt the energy and shocked.

_**"Oh well, we'll see again next time. Nice talk.**_" Black Dranzer ended the conversation and the screen changed back to the data. Suzume and the others huffed as they did not feel the pain anymore.

"Kare…" Raika spoke softly and worried.

"I'm fine now…" Kare smiled and stood up. "But, I never thought she's that powerful."

**"It's like during the cyber bit-beast incident."** Dragoon stated.

"I've got it." Drage informed.

"What is it?" Tyson and the others looked at him.

"Her power and energy. It's somehow 10 times more powerful than before."

**"The power is similar to when we fought the cyber bit-beast."** Dranzer stated. Kenny went to Drage and typing something on his laptop.

"Dranzer right…" Kenny gasped. "Drage-san and I did some calculation on Black Dranzer power during the battle in Gurdal. I added all the cyber bit-beasts energy to her energy and this is her latest one, similar to what Drage-san got."

"With Suzume energy being absorb, she's getting more than before…" Bryan gritted his teeth.

"But, isn't it impossible for a creature mixing with others? It's too hard to handle the energy." Drage frowned.

"Not with Black Dranzer. She has the ability to mix with other bit-beast." Tala spoke.

"Alright then, we'll have training after lunch. All of you still have some new techniques to develop." Draze decided. "Lord Ryuuzaki, Kare, where would you like to stay for a night?"

**"I don't mind as long as Kare stay there."** Ryuuzaki smiled sincerely.

"I don't mind as long as Lord Ryuuzaki doesn't stay there." Kare retarded with his serious face.

"Eh?" Draze startled with the answered he received.

The two started to argued with each other as Kare did not want Ryuuzaki to ruin his family moment with Raika in her house while Ryuuzaki wanted to stay because he also part of his family that is not blood related.

"Are they always like that?" Hilary asked the other.

"We don't know, hardly know them too." Drage spoke. "Raika?"

"I don't know. Kare kept the secret about Lord Ryuuzaki from me until I found out they both lived in Dark World."

"I knew how you feel about it…." Jiro smiled hopelessly. "Suzume also kept the secret about being Lord Suzaku successor from me long time ago."

"Hey, don't make me feel bad about it!" Suzume pouted. Jiro patted her head in response.

In the end, Kare followed Raika back to her house in Skyrium while Ryuuzaki stayed in a temple where Suzaku is. All of them return back to the house and did their own business.

"By the way, what is Kare power?" Max asked as he remember him.

"Chain. He can summon chains around with many kind of abilities like trap, seal, weapon…" Suzume answered.

"He's stronger than Suzume even without using his power. We all had a hard time defeated him in the past when he and Lord Ryuuzaki got manipulate by the leader of the Dark World." Jiro stated.

"So, what's going to happen in this world if the gate opens?" Rei required.

"… It's like the end of the world. Wars between humans… Large group of cannibal…"

"Dark World and Elysterium can't be connected." Hikaru said.

They had lunch together after Rei and Drage finish cooking.

* * *

Black Dranzer grinned as she looked at the gate with chain tied around it. There are some cracks on the chain. Axel went to her from behind.

"Why did you contact them?"

**"Just feel itch on doing it. I've been in that chip far too long without being used and abandoned until now."**

"Once the gate opens, who do you want to kill first?"

**"I thought you want to live peacefully."**

"I just want to return to my world. They not going to let us go without a fight."

**"Hmm… The first person I want to kill, huh…"** Black Dranzer looked up cheerfully. **"I made up my mind, the first person that I want to kill is my sister. She's too bright and made my master abandon me."**

Axel walked back as Black Dranzer laughed evilly. He saw Cerro sat on a rock, awaiting for their next move.

"Hey, Cerro.' He called.

**"Yes, Master?"**

"Does bit-beast have siblings?"

Cerro looked at him in shock upon hearing the question. **"… I-I don't know, Master. What's make you curious about that?"**

"Just thinking. But, one thing I know, Black Dranzer is not an ordinary bit-beast that only serves her master wishes, she's more than that. Its creep me out…"

**"Are you saying that she wants more than just live freely?"**

"Feels like it. I was hoping of thinking it than feels it…"

Axel and Cerro glanced at Black Dranzer as she blasted her beam at the gate again, cracking the chain in process.

* * *

They all gathered in the training room. Kare and Raika are with them as Kare wanted to see how their fighting style looks like. They had form two group, defense and offense teams. They fought each other for the flag while Hikaru and Jiro intercept as unknown enemies and attack both of them.

"Not bad…" Kare whistled.

"Where's Ryu-zu?" Suzume looked at him as she stood next to him while watching the training.

"Inside me. He doesn't know where to go."

"Grandma had been staying in that temple. I kind of forget about it."

Hilary came with some drink bottles. She gave them each before she drinks hers.

"I never thought from a beybattle turned to real battle." Hilary commented.

"You tell me, I never thought there're animals in those tiny chips inside their round shape thing." Kare said.

"I also didn't know anything like that actually exist…" Suzume responded.

They saw Kai, who in offense team, and Jiro had intense battle before Daichi, who in defense team, intercept them by slamming his staff at them. Daichi blocked every attack Jiro gave him and dodged swiftly from Kai attack.

"That boy has a high agility…" Kare impressed.

"Daichi had been living as survival in jungle." Hilary stated. "He also has a low rate of discipline."

"I wish I could fight them myself…" He mumbled. Suddenly, he felt something intense pain coming from his heart and he fell on knee. Raika went to his aid worriedly.

"I'm fine… Just the spore…" He huffed and smiled at her.

Suzume looked at him worriedly. They could not do anything about the dark spores that lived inside Kare and Ryuuzaki body. The only way to end their pain is to send them to the Dark World or eliminate them in there.

The training finish with Tala got the flag. Drage and Kenny got their individual data and they had individual training by battle each other.

"Since Tyson is the only one, you'll be battle against Suzume and Kare." Hikaru stated making all of them shocked.

"Isn't that too far…?" Suzume asked nervously as all of them knew how strong they are individually let alone as a team.

"Yes, it is." He responded. "Fight only with your power, no elemental swords."

"If you say so, I'm on it." Kare grinned and get ready for battle. Suzume followed behind him and the battle begun.

The others began their training after they start. Drage went to Hikaru as he watch Tyson battle.

"Why did you choose them instead Raika?" He asked.

"There'll be a time Tyson will be fighting alone. He need to learn how to fight in critical moment while reinforcement arrive."

"Are you trying to change him to soldier?"

"No. This is just for emergency."

Tyson shot flashy shots at Suzume and Kare. But, he managed to tie his chain around the gun and pulled it away from Tyson grip. Suzume came in high speed and pointed fickle Tyson forehead with her finger.

"Ow… That hurt…" Tyson grumbled as he rubbed his sore forehead.

"That's 20 for us, 0 for you." She stated happily as Kare return the gun back at Tyson.

"Damn… How am I going to fight if you guys keep snatching my gun away from me!?"

"Because you're always fight with it. People will know what kind of your weakness right away once you don't have your gun anymore." Kare spoke.

"I don't have power like both of you. This is the only power source I have."

"You don't have to have power to fight. I met a certain person that doesn't have power but battle on his own. He just has his sword as his weapon and it doesn't have power like any of you. But, he had fought countless times individually." Suzume explained.

"Your gun is your partner in weapon form. Your partner's will always response to your call no matter what." Kare added.

Tyson looked at his gun as he listened to what the two saying. He realized that Dragoon had been responses to his call many times when he in beyblade. He smirked and looked at them determinately. Hikaru saw the look as they took places before started their battle and smirked.

Jiro on the other hand, watch Tala and Daichi battle. Tala had flied around while dodging Daichi attack. The little boy kept hitting with his staff aimlessly and roughly. It was incredible that he still on feet with all those swinging and slamming. Tala expression change to serious and lower himself to his board. The two edges of his board become longer and gas came out. Daichi felt cold and shivered on the ground as Tala fly around him

"Hoi! Don't just fly around me! Come here and fight!" Daichi shouted. He tried to jump but something had his legs covered. He looked down and surprised to see his legs already covered with ice.

` "You want me to come, HERE I GO!" Tala said and dived at him. Daichi had defend using his staff asit contact Tala board. Tala lost balance and fell on the ground as his board fly away at the sky. Jiro smiled as he saw Tala had develops new technique.

* * *

The sun had set and they finally finish their training, they all had created new techniques and Drage had informed report of their current data. Their bit-beasts are all too tired to move because the techniques had used their energy. On the other hand, Dragoon already unconscious on the floor with his eyes spinning. There is also a bucket next to him. Jiro and Hikaru looked at Dragoon before turned their head to look at Suzume and Kare, who only smile sheepishly.

"I don't think he could eat or drink for today…" Kare spoke nervously before they heard Dragoon vomit in the bucket. Jiro used his sight power to all of them.

"I'll go make some medicines." Jiro said and left the room. Hikaru went to Drage, who typing something the tablet.

"Drage, can you make something for Dragoon and Tyson?"

"Hmm… Something that could increase the spinning rotations and shaking… I'll try."

"Suzume, boost them up so they all could return home." Hikaru looked at her.

"On it." Suzume smirked and glowed in red.

All of them glow the same color like her and walked home together. Once they arrived in the living room, Suzume stopped the boosting and all of them sat or lied on the floor all together. Jiro had return with some medicines and a green color jar with a cap. He took off the cap and gas came out. Everyone felt relax as they inhale the gas.

"What is this aroma…?" Rei sighed as he looked at the jar.

"Herbal aroma – Floating Leaf. Its gives you a light feeling like you got blown away by the wind and float at the sky, brought by the peaceful air." Jiro explained.

"Whatever it is… I feel relaxed…" Max commented and moaned.

Kare had come to the house with Raika after their little discussions with Hikaru and Drage. Kare smelled the aroma and quickly fell on the floor. They all could hear his snoring out loud. Raika chuckled and brought Kare to nearby sofa before went to the kitchen to cook.

Jiro went to the kitchen to prepare some teas for some of them to eat their medicines. He return to the living room and gave to Dragoon. He also gave other medicines to Ian and Spencer along with their bit-beasts.

"You guys really work up after Black Dranzer contact…" Jiro spoke.

"That feeling means 'challenge'. She's too strong for our current strength. We need to be stronger to beat her." Tyson stated. Jiro went to him to massage his wrist.

"Work up have two different meaning. 'Challenge' like you said and 'Anxious' might be what you feel right now." He responded. "Don't say it, I know." Tyson could see his eyes color changed, meaning he had seeing their 'waves'.

Raika had finish cooking and they started to eat together after done with the setup. Suzume had sparkles around her head as she saw a curry at the center of the table.

"I finally could eat Re-Ika curry!" She shouted happily.

"Haha… Looks like you've got a fan, Raika." Kare commented while taking some vegetable.

"She keep nagging about wanted to eat the curry I made…" Raika sighed.

"That because your curry is the best. Look at those guys, they took another round of your curry in one swift moves." Kare looked at Tyson and Daichi eating the curry hungrily then took another scoop in one go.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY!? WE WANT TO EAT THAT CURRY TOO!" Hilary growled and took the bowl of curry away from them.

"But the curry taste heavenly… I never tasted it in my life…" Tyson started to sobbed.

"Chief… Help me out he-" Hilary halted as she saw Kenny was sobbed with a smile on his face. He was daydreaming of something. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Hilary…. The curry… I could see angels of curry flying around me…" Kenny blabbered.

"Hilary, where's the curry?" Rei asked as he realized she was holding something else. Hilary looked at it and saw a plate of vegetable on her hands. They looked around and saw the bowl is on the ground, trying to enter inside the shadow.

"Darkross! I'm not going to let you off this time!" Suzume growled and taking the bowl out from the shadow but it got tied around by the black vines and pulled it in the shadow.

Raika, Kare and the others looked at the chaos quietly while eating. Just a bowl of curry could make a big chaos like this making Kare laugh out loud while the others ignored and try to finish their food.

"I'll call Draze to stop." Drage said and took out his device to make a call. After a few moments, Draze arrived and saw the commotion. He closed his eyes.

"**Stop fighting over curry and finish your food now. Share the curry with others…"** He spoke darkly as he opened his eyes, glanced at them. They all saw his eye color changed. After he done talking, he blinked his eyes and it turn back to his original color.

They follow his orders and eat their food quietly. Darkross put the curry back at the center of the table and went back inside Suzume shadow. Draze smirked and sat next to Drage to eat together with all of them.

"Um… What exactly is your power, Draze?" Max asked.

"Sight power similar to Jiro and Drage but mine is more to command people like having them hypnotize and make them do what I want." He explained before getting the rice and curry.

"Fighting over Raika curry is common here. None of us could stop them except Draze power." Drage stated.

"**No kidding. I don't know what curry taste like from Max world, but this is the best."** Draciel commented while munching his food.

"Yeah. It's fucking good. I thought Spencer Japan curry is awesome but this is the best." Bryan agree after he took a spoon of it.

"Haha! It's been a long time since I hear that cursing word!" Kare said excitedly. Ryuuzaki came out from Kare and join the dinner.

"**Haha… I always dream of eating human food now I could… This is heaven…"** Ryuuzaki sobbed while eating the curry and other food hungrily. Kare looked at him annoyingly. **"Hey, Kare. I change my mind, how about you marry with Raika instead?"**

"Siblings can't marry with each other! I already told you before!" Kare roared. "Besides, the only thing you want from Raika is her curry!"

"**No. I just had enough with all the food you cook in Dark World because most of them have slimes and bugs."**

"Sorry to disappoint you because Dark World doesn't have anything similar like this world! Even their trees and leaves made from rocks!"

Suddenly, they both felt intense pain coming from their heart and groaned while clutching their chest.

"Kare!" Raika called him worriedly. Suzume glowed in brown and was about to make them glow but aim her hand at them but Kare hold her hand to stop.

"Not worth it…" He muttered while endured the pain. She stopped glowing and he let go of her hand. After the pain gone, both of them huffed and in sweat.

"I could have absorbs the energy a little so their movements are less active." Suzume spoke.

"They could manipulate your mind based on your power…" Kare said tiredly.

"**They always ruin my exciting dinner…" **Ryuuzaki grumbled.

They all had finished their food and went to do some beybattle at the backyard. Raika and Kare watch the battle in interest as they never seeing anything like this before. Tyson was about to fight Ian but Drage called him and Dragoon and they went to the training facility for his research regarding his weapon. Drage also had Max, Draciel, Suzume and Jiro to come along making them exchange look at each other before followed behind them.

"Can I try?" Kare asked as he went close to them. Rei nodded and gave his beyblade to him. He also taught Kare how to launch and the position to do it.

The first launch he made was a failure as it landed on Spencer and Ian beyblade making them bumped onto Tala and three of them ended up hit the tree. Bryan was laughing as it happen.

"Sorry…" Kare said nervously as he took the stop spinning beyblade on the ground.

"It's alright. Something like this always happen on first try." Rei said. "Let's try it again."

Kare get ready the beyblade and launch again. He had it right this time but failed to control as the beyblade went to Kai. The scarf guy dodged it swiftly and hit it lightly to change it direction before enter the kitchen door. Rei beyblade went to Bryan beyblade as he dodged Daichi attack. Bryan failed to dodges Rei beyblade and they collide. Daichi took the opportunity and hit Bryan beyblade until it landed upside down. Daichi flipped many times as his victory while Bryan glared at Kare for making him lose which got a smack by Spencer on the head because all of them knew Kare only want to learn beyblading.

"Here, Rei. It's fun but I don't want to be the one making them lose the fight." Kare return the equipment to him.

"Okay. You can always ask any of us if you want to try again someday."

"Sure." He smiled "Oh yeah… how about I make a battlefield for you guys."

"Battlefield?" Daichi was clueless.

"He meant was the bey dish." Kenny stated. "If you can do it, this is how it looks like."

Kenny showed the photo of the beydish to Kare and the others. Kare nodded and created the field using his chain power. He also put some obstacles of magic glyph for traps. Chain in vertical came out as the magic glyph lightened.

"Wow… This is awesome!" Daichi commented and get ready with his beyblade. Rei smirked and launched his beyblade, followed Daichi when he launched it.

Raika, who was next to Hilary and Kenny, looked at Kare face as he laughed and smiled at the fighting moment. She felt tears about to came out and took a huge breath to eased herself. Hilary noticed her action and looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Raika?" She asked softly as she closed to her.

"It's nothing… I wish he stay here longer…" She spoke quietly, did not want the others heard it. Hilary looked down in sympathy. After all of this done, they all will return to their world including Kare and Ryuuzaki.

"You know, Raika. During my stay in Dark World, Kare always stay besides me to keep me company. During his stay, he won't stop telling story about you. He also had some stories about his imagination of playing together with you, even if it not real, he was really happy to the top laughed at it." Hilary explained.

"Imaginary… Its sounds like a pervert way…" She made a small laugh.

"I also thought the same. But, I think he just missed you too much because you two couldn't contact each other." Hilary stated. She saw Hikaru summon a small dragon, far away from the other. He had to carried the dragon as it tried to run toward the bey dish.

"I know!" Hilary got an idea and whispered to Raika ear. She nodded and frown in worry.

"I don't know if it a good idea, Hilary… Boys don't really like this kind of stuff… What if he doesn't like it?" Raika became anxious.

"He will. I'm sure of it." Hilary lifted her spirit before went to Kenny. "Hey Chief. Can you make something for us?"

Kenny turned to look at her and she whispered at his ear.

"Sure. I'll see if I could use some tools from Drage-san room. I think he approve this." He smiled and nodded. He gave a device to Hilary which she took it and pushed Raika inside the house much to her protest.

They all had finish beybattles and went inside to setup the place for bed. Kare was searching around the house while calling his sister name. After a few moments, Raika came out from girl room with Hilary behind her and went to him. The two left the house to return to Skyrium. Kare noticed Raika movements a bit fidgety but he let it off, knowing it probably girl talk. Tyson and the others, except Drage, had returns home afterwards. Tyson, Draciel and Dragoon had fell on the bed tiredly as they arrived in the living room. They all could heard Tyson snored loudly.

"At least take a shower, Tyson…" Jiro sighed.

"Can't be helped it when he too tired of anything…" Max said hopelessly. "Draciel and Dragoon also in bad shape to move now…"

"Where's Drage?" Hikaru asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Making new device." Jiro answered. "He won't be back tonight."

"Isn't it too late for doing testing…?" Kenny spoke.

"Too him, it's a peaceful time to do what he wants without having other people nagging him around. Usually, Suzume and Draze pissed him off." Jiro stated.

"That's because Brother keep overeating everytime I ask for help." Suzume spoke.

"Anyway, do you guys know how to make Tyson eat this medicine?" Jiro showed his dry herb leaf. "He needs to eat it for his tired muscles."

"You just put on his mouth and it goes in on it own." Kai stated with eye closed.

Jiro did as what he says. After a few seconds, Tyson mouth opened and the leaf fell inside. He also munched it before swallowed.

"He's sleep-eating…?" Suzume realized.

"Hm… Curry… I want more curry!" Tyson mumbled in his sleep. Suzume grinned and went to the kitchen and took out a tupperware from the refrigerator.

She came back and opened the cap. Hikaru and Jiro noticed the contained inside and started to worry while the others only looked what she doing.

"Suzume, this is not necessarily…" Jiro sighed. "We need him tomorrow…"

"They said he could stuff anything in his mouth, even cat food. So, I want to see if he could eat this? If he could, that's mean this curry is safe for human."

Suzume took a spoonful of curry and have Tyson open his mouth and put inside it. They heard Tyson swallowed and waited for his reaction. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Hmm… What is this…? Curry demons…?" He mumbled. Suzume went closed to his ear and whispered.

"It's Jiro curry. Do you like it?"

"Hn… No, No… NO! I'm falling! I'm falling!"

"Falling where?"

"Hell! I don't want! Hell! Help, HELP!" He started to scream and squirming around. Jiro went beside Suzume and put a flower on Tyson mouth and he ate it. After he swallowed it, his expression turned calm.

"Who are you…? I see… Angel…" He mumbled. He was spinning to where Rei and Bryan are and grabbed them unconsciously before pulled to hug them together. Bryan was squirming as Tala, Ian and Spencer laughed at him.

"Angel…" Tyson mumbled again and his head turn to Bryan. They saw his mouth headed toward him slowly. Jiro quickly closed Suzume eyes in case something bad happen.

Falborg used a pillow and put it at Tyson mouth before it touch Bryan head. Driger and Falborg helped them by pulled Tyson hands away.

"I thought I'm a goner…" Bryan huffed. Jiro let go of Suzume making her pout for not knowing what happen.

"Now we know what your curry really like in dreamland." Suzume smirked afterward and closed the cap.

"Don't worry, I have plenty ingredients for my curry." Jiro grinned. Hikaru and Suzume were horrified by his grin.

"I don't think you try to save people, Brother…" Suzume stated.

"More like kill them…" Hikaru added quietly.

They all went to sleep after getting Tyson to his place. The light around the house were completely off. Kai eventually awake and got up from his bed. He looked at the time from the clock, hanging at the kitchen wall, 0220. It was too early to get up but he does not feel sleepy. He went to the backyard quietly from the kitchen door. He lied under the tree and looked at the night sky. He noticed a figure appeared at the kitchen door and found out it Dranzer. She went to him quietly and sat next to him.

"**You're light sleeper but this is too early to get up…"** Dranzer spoke softly.

"Doesn't feel sleepy. What about you?" He asked back. "Black Dranzer?"

"…**If Black Dranzer try to manipulate you again, are you going to abandon me?"**

"I already said this before, no matter what she does, my partner will always be you." Kai said as he looked at her.

"**We never had a chance like this before."**

"Yeah…" He answered with eyes closed as they felt the wind breezily. Dranzer looked at Kai before looked at the star.

"**Kai… Can I do it?" **Dranzer asked nervously. Kai open his eyes and looked at her confusedly.

"Sure…"

Dranzer shift her body and hugged Kai as she put his head to her chest. She also strokes his head slowly.** "I always wanted to do this everytime you're in trouble… I once asked Suzume about this. She said this method Jiro did on her always make her calm."**

Dranzer knew Kai does not like having affection like this. She wanted to stop it but she saw Kai peace expression as he closed his eyes. Dranzer smiled warmly and continued what she doing. Kai at first, was stunted of Dranzer movements when she grabbed his head and pulled him to her chest before stroking his head slowly while her other hand secure around his body. He listened to Dranzer explanation and realized that she had been worried about him ever since they met. She could not do much as she stayed in his beyblade all this time. Kai let Dranzer do for tonight, knowing this might be the final chance she has to support him in human form. Dranzer let go of Kai after she satisfied. Kai lied back against the tree and smiled.

"**I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable…"**

"No… Thanks, Dranzer. You had been support me from the very beginning."

They both had a quiet moment together by gazing at the stars before headed back inside. Kai watched Dranzer quietly walking to upstairs, back to the girl room before he went to his bed which had been taken by Bryan arm and Ian feet. He shoved Bryan until he is on Falborg body and Ian near Daichi place before he went to sleep. He grinned as he pictured Bryan and Falborg reactions and Ian 'wake-up' call.

The sun had rise up and the house was shone by the light. Ian was awake by a painful wake-up call as he felt someone attack his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the thing that is on his stomach. A foot. He blinked his eyes confusedly and looked at the owner of the foot and found out it Daichi, who still snoring out loud. He shoved the foot away from his stomach and got up from his bed. He went straight to the bathroom to wash himself. Spencer awoke after Ian and went to the kitchen as the little guy had entered in the bathroom.

Spencer washed his face before starting the meals for their breakfast. Drage was not in the house and letting Rei alone cooking is hard. He volunteered himself to do it. Rei, Driger and Seaborg had come to the kitchen and found out Spencer already getting ready to cook. Rei smiled and washed his face before helping the big guy. Driger and Seaborg helped them too as they do not have anything to do.

All of them gathered in the training room after having their breakfast. They found Drage inside the room with big smile on his face. There are also black colors under his eyes, showing he did not get any sleep during the night.

"Good morning, Drage-san. Did you get any sleep last night…?" Kenny asked nervously.

"You don't have to worry about me because I got used to it. I'll get some sleep after we test this new~ device I made specially for Tyson and Dragoon which will make them from clown to SUPERSTAR!" Drage started to blabbered and showed a big smile with eye twitched a bit. They heard a sound of object falling and looked at the messy table. There are many paper cups on it and one of them fell on the floor and black water spilt on it. Hilary and Kenny went to clean the table while Jiro dragged Drage to sit on an office chair angrily.

"I told you that your power has different effect when it comes to caffeine and you still drink it!" He shouted angrily.

"But, it was like a heaven… I could do anything I want without feeling tired or sleepy…" Drage said while spinning using the chair. He also scratched his eyes out of habit while laughing. Jiro slapped his hands away before putting an ointment around his eyes.

"Watch over him. Don't let him scratch his eyes area." Jiro demanded as he shoved Drage to Kenny and Hilary.

Hikaru told them to start their training like yesterday. Drage had put bracelets on Dragoon wrists. He looked at it, wondering what it for before changed to weapon. Tyson got him and looked at the gun.

"The device I created for you have two abilities. First, it could increase the absorption of the wind during spinning. This way, you could launch it skills without using too much spin and shake until Dragoon end up vomit. Second, this is something special because Lord Suzaku given something that only you has it and no one from your friends. I only increase the amount of the 'ammo' for you to use." Drage explained.

Tyson blinked a few times before looked at him skeptically. "Ammos?"

"You know where the thing they use for reload ammos." Drage smirked.

Tyson nodded and went to the battlefield, as Suzume and Kare waiting for him. Their battle started and Drage watched closely the way Tyson used his weapon affectively. Hikaru and Jiro watched the other battle and amused as they all complete mastering their new techniques. Jiro decided to change their partners to more offense tactic. Tyson had to keep his training with Suzume and Kare as he still have a hard time controlling the gun abilities that ended up almost blinded the two as Kare accidently tied together with Suzume when she tried to attack Tyson blindly. Suddenly, they both sensed something bad happened. Kare quickly disposed his chain and stopped the training as Ryuuzaki came out from his body and looked up.

"Is something wrong?" Jiro noticed their alerted.

"This is quicker than we thought…" Kare frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Brother, they had opened the gate from Dark World. Now, they walking through the road and trying to open the gate from this world." Suzume said seriously.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers, Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my exam week for my final semester.**

**Enjoy the story,**

* * *

They all surprised upon listening to what she said. Jiro quickly headed to his greenhouse while Hikaru went to alert Draze about the matter. Drage brought Tyson and his friends to the control room for their mission. Suzume, Ryuuzaki and Kare went to Skyrium using Kare portal to alert the Hunima+ villagers and Raika and get them to safety. Hunima+ people are easy target for the dark people because they already in negative states and it easy for them to get infect by the dark spores. Jiro entered in the control room with a jar with relax function herbs. He opened the cap of the jar and letting them smelled it. Draze came in and explained the mission they will be doing.

"Your mission is to fight the army before they get out from the cave. Max, Daichi and Tala will guard Suzume. She's down, this world will end." He said.

"Why we need to guard her when she will join in the fight?" Max was confused.

"The only way to open and close the gate is by using the 'key' and it 'lock'. The 'lock' is the magic glyph beside the gate, the 'key' is protect by Suzaku." He answered.

** "Because Suzume is the successor, she has the 'key'…" **Draciel realized.

"No. She doesn't have it, she IS the 'key'." Jiro spoke.

"Kare and Raika will help you guarding the place. Jiro, Hikaru and Darkross will be at the entrance to fight if their numbers are too many to handle."

"What about the people around the world…?" Rei required.

"Grandiez teams are all scattered and protect the places right now." Draze stated.

Raika came to the room and reported at Draze that Suzume and Kare already at the place. Suzaku and Ryuuzaki had made a light barrier around the world to protect them from the dark people. They went to the place using Raika teleportation. Kenny and Hilary are with Drage in his research room to get the mission data.

"Wow… It's feels like in old ruin…" Max commented as they are in a cave.

All of them saw the big black gate that had been closed shut. Suzume and Kare are already at the place with their combat cloth. All the bit-beasts changed to weapon form under Kare command. They feel shaking coming from the ground. The chain that tied the gate appeared and some of it cracked. Kare went to 4 rock pillars and he raised his hand forward. Chains appeared and shattered.

"Suzume, your turn." Kare stepped aside for Suzume to walk.

She stepped between the pillar and a magic glyph appeared and glowed purple. She walked until the center of the glyph and glow the same like it. Max, Tala and Ian were at their areas around the pillars. They felt the shaking again and this time the chain break into pieces and the gate opened. Monsters came out in havoc from the gate. All of them fought the monsters as many as they could. Kare chain used his power to tie the dark blue chain around the open gate. The chain glowed and many monsters could not go out from the gate.

"Suzume!" Kare barked.

"Key and lock of the Dark Gate… Heed my voice… Close the Dark Gate once and for all… End the connection path with the world of the other side… Bring the people back to their original place…" She murmured and there are ancient patterns around her body appeared and glowed in purple. The magic glyph response to her and shine brighter. Purple chains come out and tie Suzume body to the ground.

"Suzume!" Max gasped.

"Don't worry… To open and close the gate need the 'key' energy to do it. These chains absorb my energy in order to move the gate…" Suzume gritted her teeth as she felt her energy being absorbs.

"Hey, they're coming." Tala stated as they saw some monster headed to their area.

Tala used his gas technique and made an icy wall around the magic pillars while Daichi fought monsters that coming at them. Max was inside the wall with Suzume because he need to protect her in close ranged as they planned it.

The gate starts to close slowly. But, some big monsters from inside the other side pushed the gate hardly until it stop moving. Some of the monsters managed to slip through the chain. Suzume glowed in red to make the magic absorb her strength to increase power for the gate to move but the monsters are too strong handle. Kare, who had defeat the flying monster, looked at the gate and frowned. At this point, Suzume won't make it. He saw some monsters got away and headed to the entrance but Raika and Ian managed to defeat them before they arrived at Jiro area.

Black Dranzer and Axel with Cerro as a mask on Axel face, watched the fight in front of the gate. Black Dranzer saw the ice wall and sensed mass of magic within it. She sensed another familiar power comes from the right side. She saw Kai fighting some big monster with his sword.

** "Axel, you take care of the ice wall." **Black Dranzer commanded while grinning. **"I'll take care of my target…"**

Axel watched her dashed toward Kai quietly before he teleport himself to the ice wall. Kai had defeat the monster in front of him by thrust the sword to it head. Dranzer sensed something and controlled over the sword to block the surprise attack made by Black Dranzer as she swing her sword at them. Kai shocked to see her but able to gain his balance as Dranzer took control until she counterattack and they get the gap. Black Dranzer smiled darkly as the sword disappeared from her hand.

**"Hello, Sister. Long time no see. Though, I dislike this disgust reunion as you are a sword which made me look stupid because I'm talking to a sword." **Black Dranzer pouted.

"Too bad because Dranzer doesn't think of you as her sister nor family." Kai smirked.

Black Dranzer expression turned dark and white green claws appeared on her arms and she attack Kai. He blocked her attacks successfully then counterattack but a white purple shield appeared in front Black Dranzer. The shield changed to a white blue gun and shoot laser. Kai dodged the laser and defend himself with his sword. Drage and Kenny saw it happen and analyzed Black Dranzer abilities.

"This is bad…" Kenny gasped as he typing the computer.

"What is it, Chief?" Hilary asked.

"Black Dranzer had the ability to use the weapon forms from the cyber bit-beasts. Her power also increased tremendously. Kai won't survive sooner or later." He stated.

"Can he do something to prevent that?"

"If someone could back him up, they could make it in time until the gate close." Drage answered. "But, they all busy with their areas."

Wolborg sensed someone coming and alerted Tala about it. Axel appeared above Tala quietly. He was about to launch attack using his ice dagger but Daichi hit him first by swing his staff at his stomach. Cerro had teleport Axel before he got hit by the big rock. Axel appeared, stood in front of the rock while touching his stomach.

"Haha! What's wrong? Got stomachache because you too afraid of battling this amazing, Daichi!" Daichi said happily while putting his staff on his shoulders.

**"Daichi… I don't think speaking proudly of yourself is helpful…" **Strata Dragoon spoke.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to add it…" Daichi realized. He pointed his staff at Axel. "Hey, what's wrong? Got stomachache because you too afraid of the strongest and amazing, Daichi and Strata Dragoon!"

There was a long silent moment as Tala and Axel looked at him quietly.

**"Daichi… Thank you… I'm grateful that you remember me but this is not really the time for that…" **Strata Dragoon sighed.

"…I'm glad he's not my bloodline son…." Tala mumbled.

**"Did you say something, Tala?"** Wolborg asked.

"Nothing." Tala answered before he looked at Axel.

Daichi and Axel started to fight as Axel used ice broadsword as his weapon. Tala intercepted Axel attack using his board while Daichi attack his blindspot. He was grateful that Wolborg had ice-resistance skill that prevents the board from taking too much damage. Max, from inside the wall, heard noises and some figures at the outside of the wall. He then looked at Suzume as she tried to focus on her energy.

**"Is something wrong, Max?"** Draciel asked as he noticed Max behavior.

"If only we could battle using beyblade, wouldn't it be great…?"

**"Are you saying you want me stay in the beyblade…"**

"I wasn't means anything like that! It's just…"

**"I was just kidding. Like they said, different world has their own way. I know this is dangerous but I really grateful that we stuck in this world." **Max looked at the shield. **"I didn't mean by getting into this mess. But I'm glad that I have a human form and could have conversation with you even if it only temporarily"**

"Draciel…" Max murmured. He remembered the times they had together ever since they got here. He also could chat with other bit-beasts and have fun with them. "Yeah. I also glad that you could change to human form."

Max heard a grumbling sounds coming from outside and crack appeared at the wall. He was getting ready with his stance and focus on the mission. Tyson had defeats his enemy with Spencer helps. Rei also took down his target with Bryan help. They saw some of the monsters managed to pass through them and headed towards the entrance but Darkross finish it off in one hit. Suddenly, someone landed at the wall besides them hardly. The smoke finally gone and it was actually Kai, in many bruises and cuts around his body.

"Kai…" Tyson and the others gasped. They then heard a dark laugh coming from behind them and saw Black Dranzer, laughed hysterically as she walked casually towards them.

**"What's wrong, Sister? Shouldn't you be protects him from any attacks? Look what happen to him now. Disgusting…" **Black Dranzer said coldly as Kai tried to get up. Rei went to him while Tyson and Bryan shoot towards Black Dranzer. A shield appeared in front of her to block their shots.

Rei and Spencer help Kai on his feet. Rei looked into his wounds and found out it too many of them.

"Kai, let's go to Jiro to check your wounds. This is too much." Rei spoke.

"Don't mind me… We need to beat Black Dranzer…" He grunted. Spencer and Rei looked at each other, Kai won't listen to what they say when he like this.

"Fine… But let us back you up." Rei sighed and get ready for the fight.

All of them launch attacks on Black Dranzer at the same time. She grinned and intercepted them with her skills. Rei was shocked to see the claws that look similar to his weapon as Black Dranzer use it to blocked his and Kai attack at the same time. Spencer bike changed type to wall beak mode and rammed her from behind but a shield protect her, blocking his rammed attack. Bryan came from sky and shoots his wind slices at her as Rei and Kai fall back. Black Dranzer intercepts the shots using her black, white red color sword. This make Spencer retreats before he got hit by the swings or shots. After all she blocked them all, the sword changed to a gun and she launch a laser beam at them. Luckily, all of them managed to get away from the laser and shocked to see the hole from it.

"This is fucking insane…" Bryan frowned.

**"You're also insane yourself, Bryan."** Falborg stated.

"Say that again!" Bryan slammed his fist at his air ride.

**"Ow… I thought we're partners…"** Falborg sobbed.

Black Dranzer was laughing menacingly after she shoots the laser. They all gather near Rei and Kai. They could heard her shout proudly of how powerful she is.

"Black Dranzer become like those possessed the cyber bit-beast…" Rei spoke.

"So, how exactly did you guys defeat the bit-beasts in the past?" Spencer asked. Rei and Tyson looked at each other while Kai closed his eyes.

**"Why do you want to know, Spencer?"** Seaborg required.

"Maybe the bit-beasts have the ability that no one has. We now know their weapon form is similar to Tyson and his team."

"Well… It's hard… The longer their power used, the more powerful they become. They also make their vessel or holder insane and power-hunger."

"Sounds the same like her…"

Tyson saw some monsters went passed them and straight to the entrance. Jiro, Hikaru and Darkross stopped them in the way.

"You guys go ahead and beat those monsters. Let me and Kai beat her up." Tyson said while looked at Black Dranzer.

"You want to beat her with your bubblegun? That's stupid." Bryan scoffed.

Rei looked at Tyson eyes then to the monsters. Ian, Raika and Kare are fighting the monsters near the gate. Tala and Daichi busy fighting against Axel near the ice wall. They cannot focus on Black Dranzer only. Tyson took the magazine from his gun and form a fist at Rei.

"…Alright." Rei sighed and response his fistbumped. The magazine glowed in green making Rei and the other shocked while Tyson smirked.

"Tyson, what is that…?" Rei curious.

"It something Suzaku gave me. I don't really know how to use but let's find out." He inserted the magazine back to it place and his gun mixed color blue and green. Rei got on Spencer bike and they along with Bryan went to fight the monsters.

"How about it, Dragoon? You ready to test this bullet?" Tyson smirked as he and Kai are ready to fight Black Dranzer.

**"Anytime, Tyson. How do you know what Drage means about the ability?"**

Tyson looked at Kai, who eyes closed and made a small smile, meaning he know what Tyson capable of.

"… I just know it. Besides, it is me we're talking about."

**"Hehe… You're right. But, please don't choose that phrase. You sounds like Daichi when he talk highly of himself."**

"That because Tyson is a monkey like Daichi. Though, he's more like gorilla because of his stomach." Kai smirked.

"Oi! I'm here and I heard you clearly, y'know!"

"**Perhaps, they more like the caveman that hasn't been out from the cave for so long. That's why they have that kind of stomach." **Dranzer added making Kai scowled.

"Not you too, Dranzer! I thought you're the respectful and loyal one!" Tyson frustrated.

"**My respect and loyal are on Kai only." **She stated. **"I also respect to the other me from this world."**

"You're no fun…" Tyson pouted.

Kai snorted and dashed towards Black Dranzer while Tyson spinning his gun around. Meanwhile, Tala and Daichi had a hard time fighting Axel because of his teleportation. Tala looked at the wall he made and found out cracks at various areas, it won't be long until it completely break. Tala saw Axel teleport himself before Daichi could hit him with his staff and appeared behind Daichi for surprise attack but Tala blocked his ice broadsword using his board. Axel teleport again and appeared far from them. Tala looked at his board worriedly.

"Wolborg, you're okay?" He asked.

"**I'm fine, Tala. I'm surprised that you managed to follow Daichi unpredictable moves. People always goes to blindspot for safer area to prevent themselves from getting hurt."**

"Yeah…" He spoke suddenly he remembered something. Axel always went behind Daichi everytime he attack him. Axel tried once to attack him after he had Daichi bumped onto the wall but his recovery was too fast and land attack on Axel before he could hit Tala.

"Damn it… I had enough with his ghost walk! If only we could get that stupid cloak of him would be great!" Daichi was frustrated and swing the staff around.

"**Daichi! Don't swing me or you won't have energy left for other battle…" **Strata spoke as Daichi keep swinging him around aimlessly.

"Daichi." Tala called.

"Hm?" He stopped swing and looked at him. Tala whispered his tactic to Daichi making him grumble.

"Can't we just beat him already?"

"We can after we destroy his cloak."

"Okay…"

Daichi attack Axel as usual. He teleported from Daichi again as he found an opening. He appeared behind the little guy and strike suddenly he felt something cold coming from behind and teleport himself but nothing happen. Axel looked behind and saw his cloak already froze like ice and Tala is behind him, grinning as his board unleashed gas. He looked at the ground and saw it turned ice immediately.

"What's wrong? Too cold for you?" Tala smirked.

Axel used icy whip to get him away from them. He jumped and landed on a flying monster on the way. Daichi wanted to chase him but some monsters are heading their area. Axel saw the two fights against the monsters and he took off his mask. Cerro turned to human form with his right part of body become ice.

"Cerro…" He spoke worriedly.

"**I'm fine… We still need to defeat that girl in there."**

Axel looked around and found Black Dranzer fight against two of enemies. Her expression looked different from before. Black Dranzer looked like she toying Tyson and Kai as they tried to land a hit at her but she blocked and dodged them easily before launch her attack using her sword. Luckily, the two managed to block her with their weapon. Axel also saw something unusual about Tyson as he moved faster and could evaded her attacks swiftly.

Black Dranzer hit the two again, sending them to the wall before she went to see Axel on a monster with Cerro and frowned. She looked around and saw they all busy fighting the monsters. She turned and glanced at Kai and Tyson trying to get up after they landed on the ground. She grinned and summoned all the four weapons at the same time.

"**Hahaha! If you didn't abandon me, you could have feel how this power taste, Kai!" **She laughed menacingly and the sword and claws headed towards them.

Kai and Tyson blocked and dodged the attacks by the two weapons controlled by her.

"**Kai, her power increasing… She's unstable!"** Dranzer stated.

"Hey, Kai! You got any idea!? Because my ammos is almost out!" Tyson said as his gun color slowly turned back to the original. He also tried to shoot at her but the shield block it.

Both of them dodged around the areas until they bumped to each other. They blocked the weapon head-on. Suddenly, they saw dark particles gather at their left side and looked. It was Black Dranzer, getting ready with her gun aiming at them. Kai realized something and looked at his right side and saw Tala and Daichi fighting the monsters with ice wall.

"**Hahaha! Time for my meal…"** Black Dranzer said darkly and launch her laser beam at them in straight line. The other saw the beam and shocked. Kare saw the line and quickly making his move.

"Raika!" He growled and make the chain that tied the gate disappeared.

"Galaxy Rock – METEOR STORM!" Raika shouted as she threw her chakram directly at the gate. The chakram turn big and meteor falls came out it and hit the monsters. The gate closed and all the monsters including Axel, Cerro and Black Dranzer disappeared. The chakram return to Raika and she turned looked tiredly at her brother, who was about to fade away. He smiled and completely gone, return to Dark World along with Ryuuzaki.

The beam also disappeared and they could see the line from the ground. Jiro and the two went inside to looked where the magic 'hold' is and found Suzume was alright and she sat on the un-active magic glyph tiredly. Suddenly, he heard Max and Tyson voices from their areas, panickly.

* * *

Axel looked around and found out they are in Dark World and the gate is closed shut. He and Cerro heard Black Dranzer laughed hysterically and loudly.

**"Finally! I finally destroy them! Hahahahaha!"**

**"Master, I…"** Cerro spoke nervously.

"I know, Cerro. She's the deadly one…" Axel narrowed his eyes. He wished to end this quickly or they both die because of her power.

Kare and Ryuuzaki appeared together far away from the enemies and looked around.

**"Back in this world, huh…"** Ryuuzaki sighed.

"Can't help it as long as we had these spores." Kare replied while looking at the gate.

**"That's no fun… I can't tease Raika and you again in front of those ladies anymore…" **Ryuuzaki pouted.

"Too bad. How about you get yourself a lady in this world?" He scoffed. "Their sizes are similar to your original appearance."

**"No thanks. My preference is more to Suzaku body type. But, not her."**

* * *

Draze received reports from his teams in the control room. Drage, Kenny and Hilary are also in the room as they waiting for their friend reports. The device for analyzing the mission had break when Black Dranzer used her beam. One of the subordinates reported to Draze that they had audio contact with Jiro team. Draze demanded to answer it.

_"Draze. It's me, Hikaru."_

"This is Draze. You got the gate close?"

_"Yeah, mission complete. But, bad news. Jiro told Drage to get the pod ready."_

The responded make all of them alerts. Hikaru took the silence and continued his report.

_"Dranzer, Tala, Wolborg and Draciel down. Raika need recovery but she's fine. Jiro and Suzume tried their best to keep the four in stable. Jiro said Tala and Raika need to put in the pod as soon as possible."_

Drage quickly went out from the room while Kenny and Hilary still froze where they stood.

"Stay where you are. We'll use the teleportation straight to the hospital." He demanded.

_ "Got that."_


	14. Chapter 14

Draciel opened his eyes slowly and saw a blurry white before he blinked a few times to get a clearer view. He heard a voice of cheery and something grabbed his hand. He looked at the right side and found Max sobbing.

**"Max…?" **He spoke confusedly.

Jiro, Rei and Driger came in and Jiro glanced at him using his sight power. Then, he smiled.

"Draciel is fine. After a rest, he'll be up with his own two feet or four feet if you want to think the original body." He stated.

**"Is that a joke you making? Because I felt like insulting."**

"Good to have you back, Draciel." Rei spoke.

**"How long did I sleep?"**

** "Two weeks. You're the first person wake up though."** Driger answered as he handed a glass of water for him which he took it.

** "First person…?"**

Max explained to him what had happened during their last mission. Suzume used her memory power so they can watch the moment when Black Dranzer fired the beam. Dranzer shielded Kai, Tyson and Dragoon in her human form. During that time, Tala, Wolborg, Max and Draciel protected Suzume from the beam as she closed the gate. Tala and Wolborg used their gas technique to form an icy barrier in front of Max and his shield to lower the damage but Tala got hit by his own ice in return and cut few of his body part – arms, legs and waist. Jiro also stated that Tala is the most critical state because he is a normal human. Bit-Beasts given body could withstand huge impact like the beam but not a human.

**"So, what happen to them?"**

"Tala is in a pod made by Drage. The pod can provide something for his cells to recover. Wolborg and Dranzer are still at their bed, unconscious." Jiro stated.

Draciel nodded and lied back on the bed. Jiro put a medicine on the desk besides his bed for him to eat before he, Rei and Driger left the room, leaving only Max and him alone. Rei and Driger followed behind Jiro as he went straight to pod area, where Tala was taken. The door slide open and they found Tala teammates along with their bit-beasts sitting on their chairs around the room waiting for their leader to wake up.

"I'll get something to eat for them." Rei spoke and went to the cafeteria with Driger.

Jiro went inside and checked Tala condition from the monitor. All of them looked at him, waiting for his statement. Jiro sighed as he felt uncomfortable with it but tried to ignore the glances. He had to check on the two bit-beasts after he done with Tala.

"He's stable. His wounds are still recovering though." Jiro spoke.

"Then, why he still not up yet?" Bryan asked coldly while walking towards him. Spencer grabbed his shoulder before he land a hit on Jiro.

"We're still searching the solution too. Suzume had contact to their inner self inside their body. You know that." Jiro glared at him. "You should at least do something with Tyson and the other."

"I'm not going to play with those monkeys." Ian scowled. "We already have our own monkey and he is really handful." He continued and looked at Bryan.

"Why are you looking at me, shrimp!?" Bryan glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious that it's you?"

Spencer grabbed their shoulder and made a firm glance at them making the two stopped and quiet down. The big guy apologized to Jiro for his comrade attitudes. Rei and Driger came with some foods and Spencer and Seaborg took them and thanked. The two followed Jiro as he left the room to go to the last one.

Ever since the previous gate mission, everything went normal like nothing really happen. Suzume had told Suzaku to bring them to their world but she decline without giving reasons. Tyson and the others went to their daily training within 3 hours then they have free times. But, Jiro and his friends knew that they all seem anxious about living here.

"Jiro, is something wrong?" Rei asked.

"Just thinking something…" He spoke.

They entered the room and found Suzume stood near the window making a flower circlet and Kai sitting on his chair next to a bed, where Dranzer was sleeping on it. Wolborg room is next to Dranzer. The two took a lot damages than Draciel because of their low defense. Suzume went to Jiro and put a flower circlet on his head.

"Suzume, these flowers is made for Dranzer." He smiled and took the circlet off his head.

"I'm waiting for you to arrive for her check schedule like I promise and you late." She pouted.

"Draciel awoke. That's why I'm late."

Rei went to Kai and put bread on his lap. Kai never leave the room ever since Dranzer was brought here. He also hardly have a sleep or eat. Tyson and Daichi once tried to distract him but they two ends up win easily and Daichi almost try to punch him before Tyson and Strata Dragoon held him firmly. Usually, Hilary will come and forced him to eat and surprisingly, it work. Jiro went to Dranzer and check her condition. According to Suzume, Dranzer somehow managed to make a thin barrier between herself and the beam or she literally gone forever. They assumed it was the light sparkle Suzume unconsciously unleashed during the future sight.

"I already found her inner self and unconscious." Suzume stated.

** "Can you wake her up from inside?"** Driger asked.

"It's risky. She may into shock if I do that and possibly end up in coma. People that unconscious during battle like that or disaster happen could turn in shock when they awake. Her inner self is vaguely connected to her body." She explained.

"So, you can only check if she still exists in there or not…" Rei murmured. "What happen if she isn't there?"

"Die." She simply answered making the two shocked. Kai eye twitched in response. Jiro saw his 'wave' changed after she answered it.

"Don't worry. Nothing like that going to happen to her because she didn't got hit by the beam directly." Jiro spoke.

"Okay… I'll return to Draciel room. Tyson and the other are probably in there to check on them." Rei said and left the room along with Driger. Suzume excused herself to get something to eat.

"Wanna talk about it, Kai?" Jiro asked after he done the checkup.

Kai ignored him with eyes closed. Jiro looked at him before smiled. "I may not be the person you want to talk about problem but whatever you think about Dranzer condition, she's not gonna leave you. If you know that, you'll have faith in her to awake." He said before leave the room.

Kai open his eyes and looked at Dranzer face. He remembered during the beam incident, Dranzer had changed to human form on her own and pushed Kai aside before they both got hit by the sword. When the beam almost hit them, Dranzer shielded with her front faced Kai along with Tyson and Dragoon using her body. She also glowed in and white particles came out from her body, covered all of them. Kai remembered Dranzer spoke something and smiled.

_**'I always protect you no matter what it takes.'**_ The words that came out from Dranzer mouth when she shielded them from the beam. Kai assumed Black Dranzer words had made Dranzer felt insecure with her way of protecting him.

Kai gritted his teeth and his knuckles turn white. He knew Black Dranzer is manipulative but it never effect on other bit-beasts before. Maybe because Dranzer is now have human body, that's could be the cause. Suddenly, something cold touch his face and he glanced up and saw Suzume.

"I'm not going to scold either you or her so stop with that glare." She spoke and took his hand before put the cold bottle on it. Kai looked at it quietly.

"Hey, the human form Suzaku gave them, are they also develop something like human emotions or something?" Kai asked while gripping the bottle.

"The emotions are belongs to them. Grandma only gives extra traits that belong to their masters." She answered.

Kai was quiet again. There was a time he was insecure about his skills in the past. But, he work hard alone to overcome the feeling. Dranzer must have felt the same way and did a reckless thing the same like him.

"Y'know, Kai. I'm Grandma underling, there a time I was too frustrating of myself even Brother couldn't reach me or… I blocked him because he it outside of my 'area'. But… Grandma was nearer and held me until I calm. Because of that, I was able to return back to outside where Brother is waiting for me." She said. "I'm not expects you to understand what I'm saying but trying it is not going to hurt you. I want to say the same thing to Tal-Low and her but two of them are unconscious now, just have to wait…"

Kai did not response to what she said until she leaves. He looked at Dranzer and thinks back what Suzume talking about. He looked at her hand and grabbed it firmly after he put the bottle on the table. He murmured Dranzer name softly a few times. The more he called her, the more she moved until finally she opened her eyes slowly. Dranzer looked down and smile warmly at Kai. He made a small smile and grabbed her hand with his two hands.

Tyson and his BBA Team arrived at Dranzer room and walked inside casually. Suddenly, all of them stopped and silence when they saw Kai and Dranzer looked at each other eyes on eyes. Hilary pushed everyone to hide themselves before Kai noticed them and they peeked at the entrance.

"Hey Hilary, why are we hiding?" Tyson whispered.

"Can't you see they're having a private moment?" Hilary responded quietly.

"But, why are we peeking on them?" Kenny asked.

"Huh… All of you are hopeless… Does any of you know about love moment?" Hilary slapped her forehead. Dragoon and Strata Dragoon stay behind, waiting for their next moves.

Drage and Jiro walked through the hallway, on the way to Wolborg room. But, a group of people gathered at Dranzer room entrance made them stop and looked at the group quietly.

"What are you guys doing?" Drage asked while walked toward them. Kenny and Daichi scream in surprise making Kai and Dranzer looked at them. Hilary and Tyson saw Kai frowned face and smiled nervously before stood up straight.

"Drage! You ruin the moment! I always wanted to see Kai love moment…" Hilary grumbled.

"Huh…?" Drage nodded confusingly. Jiro walked passed them and saw Dranzer awake.

Jiro went in the room and check her condition. He also saw Kai hand remains holding Dranzer's even though his comrade are here. Suzume appeared at the entrance and surprised to see Dranzer awake and walk in.

"Dranzer, I didn't see any signs of your muscles moving. How?" Jiro confused.

**"I felt a warm feeling and someone called me. When I realized it's Kai voice, I went to see him."** She answered. Jiro looked at him, who finally let go of his hand from her.

"I was doing what Suzume told me." He stated before looking at her. "You actually want me to understand after all."

"Some people are too blunt to figure out the meaning and just do it." Suzume shrugged. "Well, you also blunt when it comes to physical contact."

"Suzume, are you saying you had been thinking about this way?" Jiro realized.

"I was waiting for Kai to make his move."

"Two weeks, Suzume, two weeks… You could have done it before!" Jiro frowned.

"Like I said… I was waiting for him to make his move…" She repeated nervously as Jiro walked toward her.

"How about I fix the screw on your head so you could make the calculation faster than this…" Jiro said darkly before he grabbed her head with his knuckles and twisted it. Suzume groaned as she felt the pressure. Drage and the other looked at them and back away. Jiro could also attack his own little sister when he furious. Not only that, Jiro had made noise in a hospital.

"Jiro, how is Dranzer condition?" Drage asked nervously.

"Stable. She can checkout now." He answered after he let go of Suzume, who fell on the ground with her head had a smoked appeared. "Even though she's a sharp thinking person, there a time she can be blunt… But, I couldn't argue with that because bluntness and clueless are her family generation trait…"

"Now that's left are Wolborg and Tala…" Tyson said.

"Could it be the dark particles from the beam?" Suzume pointed out. Everyone glanced at her with no responses.

"Dark particles?" Kenny repeated.

"Aren't those originally from Dark World have those particles in their magic. She also have the same because she was awaken from that world."

"Suzume, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jiro glared at her.

"Isn't it obvious with the fact that they connected to the dark spore…?" She responded nervously and went behind Dragoon and Tyson for protection.

"For clueless person, you could think of something faster than us… In blunt way…" Drage sighed.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't even a compliment."

"So, if Tala and Wolborg affected by the dark particles, how are we going to remove it?" Hilary asked.

"My solution is having them do a comfort moment… But, neither awake yet." Suzume answered.

"How about we destroy the particles inside their body?" Daichi suggested.

"That's too risky and a long method because their size might be tiny.." Jiro stated.

"How about we make baby Daichi appeared in Tala dream?" Tyson pointed out.

"Tyson, this is the particles coming from that world!? We're just made it worse!" Hilary frowned, knowing the effect of the particles.

**"How about you make the two dreams of each other?"** Dranzer spoke softly. Everyone looked at her before turn to Suzume.

"Can you do it, Suzume?" Jiro asked.

"I'll try." Suzume said and left the room.

* * *

Tala opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar cell. He looked around from between the bar and found nothing, except empty cells from around the room. Suddenly, he heard a door sound open and a sound of boots stomped against the cold floor. Three people appeared in front of his cell and he shocked. Boris and two of his best guards stood in front of his cell confidently.

"I see you're awake. Now, let's continue with our operation." Boris spoke as his guards open the door and surround him.

"What kind of operation?" Tala asked coldly as he glared at him.

"Haha! That's a bold question you ever ask because it was you who agree to do this operation after defeat Tyson." Boris snarled as his guards pushed Tala out using their electrical staffs. Tala felt the zap and forcefully followed them.

Tala was quiet as he followed behind Boris as they walked out from the room. He looked around quietly and noticed that he is in Abbey. He looked down, trying to figure out what kind of operation Boris talking about and what this about defeating Tyson. He never won on the battle before. Some Abbey trainees walked passed and tried to avoid eye contact with him. They also run away after they passed him. Boris opened the door and walked in. Tala was halted as the room is too dark for him to see but the guards that walking behind him pushed him hardly until he stumble before they entered and closed the door. He managed to get hold of his footing and stood up straight afterwards.

Light had switched on and Tala was surprised to see Bryan at the center of a room, completely bleeding and exhausted. His legs and hands had been cuffs and Tala could see red color from under the cuffs. Bryan huffed and looked up before started to back away after he saw the person in front of him. Tala saw Bryan eyes showing fear, sad and betrayed at the same time.

"Please, give me another chance! I promise to do better and won't ever humiliate Abbey!" Bryan pleaded at Boris, who stood behind him. One of the guards behind Tala went straight to Bryan and kicked his bleeding stomach hardly until they could hear coughed badly.

"You already humiliate us in front of crowds during your battle against Rei Kon! You are not fit to say the name!" The guard snarled as Boris smirked, pleased to see Bryan misery.

"Now, Tala. Do what you promise." Boris looked at him. Tala glanced back at Boris, completely clueless of what he actually does in the room. Suddenly, he felt something in his grip and looked at his hand. There a knife that had blood covered all of it. There are also some blood on his trouser and jacket.

"What are you standing there like a doll!? Hurry up and do your job!" Boris shouted angrily.

Bryan tried to back away from Tala again but failed as the cuffs restrain his place and Tala finally saw some cuts from his tore cloth. He looked back at his hand and surprised. Whatever this operation is he had tortured Bryan for failed defeating Rei during their championship battle against Bladebreaker.

"Can I ask something first?" Tala spoke, knowing Boris is displeased with something that could interrupt with his schedule.

"What is it then?" Boris gave him a green line.

"What happen to Wolborg?" Tala asked. He knew Boris will dispose any failure bit-beast. If Bryan state like this which mean Falborg need to be dispose. He also knew he used Black Dranzer skills during his battle against Tyson. But, is that count Wolborg as one of the failure bit-beast?

"Why you ask that stupid question? Fine then... Since you had let us won the championship… That useless bit-beast had fail doing its job on killing those Bladebreaker bit-beast. So, I had Seaborg and Wyborg dispose the bit-beast along with this useless trash." Boris explained as he glared at Bryan. Tala froze upon the explanation. Wolborg and Falborg are going to die under their closest friends and those two bit-beasts are belong to his teammate.

Tala still remembered how kind and funny the bit-beats are along with his teammates. Not only that, Wyborg acted like little sister toward Wolborg like how Ian loyal to him. This not right… this must be a dream. Tala threw the knife away but it appeared in his grip again like before and this time, he moved toward Bryan on his own. Bryan started to scream fearfully as Tala raised the knife up to his head level. One hand grabbed Bryan shirt and Tala stabbed many times as Bryan blood splattered on his face. Tala had tried to stop his action but he could not control of himself stabbing Bryan chest over and over. Bryan had grabbed his hand to stop him from stabbing but Tala keep doing it until Bryan hand fell and stop moving.

Tala stood up and walked outside with Boris, leaving Bryan corpse in the room with Boris guards. Tala had apologized to him in his mind and he grip the knife harder until his hand turned white. He looked forward as he followed behind Boris. Suddenly, everything froze and became ice. It shattered and a familiar woman came to him. Tala looked up in emotionless as the woman hugged him.

**"Tala…"** The woman spoke softly from his ear. Tala remembered the sound of her voice but could not grasp the owner.

**"Tala…"** The woman called him again and this time is clearer.

"Wolborg…" Tala spoke.

**"Yes. It's me, Tala…"**

"But, how…? You should be dispose along with Falborg for failed kill Dragoon and others…" Tala was confused.

** "It's not true… All of it is not true…"**

Wolborg moved to see Tala face and she put her forehead on his and a flow of memories where they all happily living together. Tala started to remembered and cried. The killing… the dispose… are all fake… Wolborg grabbed his face gently and wiped the tears away.

**"Let's go. They all are waiting for us…"** Wolborg said and grabbed his hands together as she brought him up. Tala saw a bright light as they went up.

* * *

Everyone, including Kai, Dranzer and Draciel are in Tala room, watching Suzume doing her job as she connecting Wolborg, as they had put her in the room next to his opened pod, to Tala. Suzume suddenly raised her right hand and black particles came out from Tala body and gather on her hand. The particles turned to a black orb. Jiro handed an empty glass and Suzume put it in. Tala slowly opened his eyes and got up making the other relief. Wolborg also awake from her bed and sit up while looking around.

Suzume sighed as she stopped glowing and sighed. A few second late and Tala will be in negative state and most likely end up living in Dark World along with Kare and Ryuuzaki. Jiro checked the two conditions and reported that they are alright. He also told them to leave the room so the patients could rest longer. Suzume suggested letting Wolborg to sleep along with Tala in his room for tonight and Jiro approved. All of them left the room, except Wolborg and Suzume accompanied him.

Wolborg got up from her bed and went to sit beside Tala on his open pod before grabbed his hand comfortably as he looked at his palm absent-mindedly.

"What was that…?" Tala spoke out loud.

"The dark particles from Dark World. It the tiny pieces before turn to spores." Suzume answered.

**"I was worried that I couldn't sense Tala presence…"** Wolborg said as she held his hand firmly.

"When you infected by the particles, it blocked the connection before it manipulate you."

"So, the thing I had before Wolborg came was all fake?" Tala turned to see her.

"Yeah. It does feel real but it's not. Do you want me to 'break' it?"

"…." Tala looked at his hands, remembering the event where he kills his own close friend with his own hands. Bryan pleaded to keep living still ringing in his mind. "… I want to keep it…"

**"Tala… You sure about this…?"** Wolborg was surprised.

"It's like a proved of how much they valued their lives… Just like the Hunima+ people."

Suzume looked into Tala eyes and see a determination of protecting his comrade. Tala really valued his friends to the top he thought of them as his own family. It's also his duty as a leader to protect them.

"Alright then… Seems like you don't need the pod too. But, I will come back to put Brother herbal jar to relax your muscles in case the dream appeared." She responded softly and left the room.

* * *

The next day, all the patients had check out from the hospital and they thought of taking a walk around Gurdal together. Many building and houses are still in repairing. The villagers saw their faces coming to their village and invited them warmly. There are also some Hunima+ people helping out with the villagers on rebuilding the houses. Because the structures of the village looked messy, Daichi started hopped around from the roof to other roof happily with a little boost from Strata Dragoon as he changed to a staff. Tyson and his friends trying to catch him but failed.

"Hey Tala, Bryan! Can you help out with your vehicles?! They can be useful with this!" Tyson shouted because their distance becomes longer.

"WOLBORG/FALBORG IS NOT A TOOL FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! DO ON YOUR OWN WAY!" Both of them growled at the same time.

"Dragoon, change now!" Tyson demanded as he looked at him after he got an idea. Dragoon did as he told and Tyson took out the magazine. "Tala."

Tyson raised his hand with the magazine at his palm at Tala for handshake. The wolfboy handshake him confusedly. The magazines glowed in light blue while shaking. Tyson smirked as they both let go of their hands. Tyson put the magazine back to his gun and it changed blue and light blue mix colors. He aim at Daichi and shoot. Icy bullets came out and freeze the area before Daichi landed. He slipped and fell in some sands. Strata Dragoon changed back to human form and helped Daichi out from the sands as the other went to him.

"What's give, Tala!? Frozen the ground where I want to land!" Daichi fumed as he got out from the sand. Strata Dragoon helped him get the sand out.

"It's not me. Tell your partner." Tala said.

"Just my hidden power." Tyson grinned as he put held the gun to his shoulder. "Drage told me about it."

"Tyson power is similar to Suzume, connection, but his way is more to have your powers until the 'bullets' in the magazine empty." Drage stated.

"No fair! How come Tyson got the hidden power and we're not!?" Daichi shouted as he jumped and grabbed Drage shirt collar while hanging himself on his body.

"What's wrong, Daichi? Don't tell me you're jealous." Tyson was teased and let Dragoon changed back to human form.

"I-I'm not!" Daichi face turned red and get down from Drage body.

"It's Lord Suzaku the one gave the power for Dragoon… I only analyze the power and your potentials." Drage responded.

Dranzer and Suzume sensed something and looked up at the sky before they exchanged look at each other.

"Dranzer?" Kai asked quietly as he looked at her.

** "…Nothing."**

* * *

Kare and Ryuuzaki were at their hiding place and do their own business. Suddenly, the two of them sensed enormous power coming from outside and went to see it. They ran to the gate area and hid behind a big rock. They looked and found Black Dranzer fighting against Axel with Cerro as a mask. Black Dranzer was attacking using her sword and claws while Axel had a hard time dodging them using his teleportation and ice power. Black Dranzer shot using her gun and it hit the cloak before Axel could enter the portal. It's gone and Axel jumped away to evaded the attacks.

Kare and Ryuuzaki did not know what she up to and keep watching. Axel was struggling with the attacks. He summons his icy twin swords to blocked the weapons. When it broke, he created a shield and blocked another attack but it break easily because of the heat from the sword.

**"Give it up already, Axel! You know you don't have a chance against me."** Black Dranzer spoke darkly as she watched his struggle.

"Not gonna happen!"

**"I'll return back to you once I'm done with him."**

"That also not gonna happen!"

**"You know, Axel. Every bit-beast will do anything to protect their master, including him. Give me Cerro and I guaranteed about your safety. I won't attack you once you hand him to me. I promise."**

"On my dead body!"

**"…As you wish."**

Black Dranzer raised her finger and a shield came out from the ground and hit him hard until he bumped onto a rock behind him. Axel was on his knee and gritted his teeth as he feels strong pain on his back. The shield went to him and created a water sphere around him. He floated and held his breath against the water.

**"You're the one wish to die."** Black Dranzer said as she walked towards him, watching Axel struggling holding his breath inside the sphere.

Black Dranzer raised her hand and her weapons aimed at Axel before they thrust at him. The water turned to ice as the weapons went in. Inside the ice, Axel opened his eyes slowly and shocked to see Cerro in front of him with head down. He grabbed his side and felt something wet. He looked at his palm and found blood.

"C-Cerro…" He spoke. Cerro raised his head to see him with a smile. There a blood comes out from his mouth.

**"Don't say dead wish for my live. It's should be me… Master…"** Cerro spoke slowly.

The ice broke until they saw Black Dranzer grinning, stood in front of them. She snapped her finger and the weapons that got Cerro went to her along with his body. She raised her right hand and a black vacuum appeared and sucked Cerro in it. Axel was on his knee, shocked and terrified as he watched his partner got sucked by her. Once Cerro completely gone, Dark aura emerged from Black Dranzer body and filled the area. She turned behind while laughed hysterically.

**"Now. I wonder if this work~"** Black Dranzer hummed and raised her left hand forward. Black portal appeared in front of her in result.

She was about to enter in but a chain appeared from behind her and touched the portal. It gone after the touch and the chain went back to its owner. Black Dranzer turned and found Kare, having Axel hanging on his left shoulder as the guy still in shock state of losing his precious partner.

"Why are you doing this? He and you are in the same kind." Kare spoke.

**"Human like you won't understand what we, Bit-Beast, feels."** Black Dranzer said coldly.

Kare was quiet and narrowed his eyes. Black Dranzer summoned a gun and shoot at them. Kare chain appeared on his right hand and swing to block the shots that comes at them. He stepped back a few time in process while guarding himself and Axel. Kare jump high and went through the big rock behind him. Black Dranzer gathered energy from her gun and blasted a beam. The rock was break because of the power of the beam. Black Dranzer stopped firing and went toward the breaking rock. There are no signs of the men.

**"Whether they gone or got away… Oh well… At least I've got what I want." **Black Dranzer grinned and walked away.

* * *

Suzume sensed something and her eyes glowed white in a second. She also stopped walking, resulting Ian and Wyborg bumped on her back hardly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ian grunted as he rubbed his nose. Suzume did not answer and keep starring at the sky with serious eyes.

"Suzume, what's wrong…?" Rei asked as all of them gathered around her.

"…Someone is at the other side of the gate, knocking it." She said. This made all of them alerted.

"Bad guys?" Jiro required.

"…Kare." Suzume responded and ran. "Grandma, portal NOW!"

A white portal appeared in front of her and run in it. The other followed behind her and entered in the portal. All of them came out from the portal and looked around, realized that they are in a cave with a giant black gate. They saw Suzume ran to the ancient magic glyph to open it. All the bit-beasts changed to weapon forms and they all get ready with the enemies as Suzume was hastily to get it open making Jiro and her group little panic.

"Ian, tie the person once you saw it comes." Hikaru demanded.

Suzume murmured her magic words and the gate slowly open. Much to everyone surprise, it only open a little that could only made one person walk through it. three people walked out from the gate making all of them surprised to see it actually Kare, dragging Axel by hanging on his shoulder and Ryuuzaki, who on the ground and being dragged by his leg.

**"Dragging just by the leg… That's really rude of you as I'm a guardian of your world…"** Ryuuzaki commented tiredly as Axel dragging him out from the gate before it closed.

"Stop your complaints… Unlike him, you're heavy even without changing to dragon form…" Kare grunted as he used all his energy. "Just be grateful that I'm not using my chain to tie you and drag to this world…"

The gate finally closed and Kare tiredly sat on the ground. Everyone along with Suzume, went to them and shocked to see Axel is with them.

"Why is he here!?" Bryan asked coldly while pointed at him.

"I'll explain to you guys everything but first, let's go somewhere safe. She might comings here." Kare said.

"You're serious? Bringing him along?" Ian scoffed.

Suzume, Kare, Ryuuzaki and the bit-beasts sensed something coming from the gate.

**"Let's return to the Grandiez now."** Dragoon spoke. The other bit-beasts nodded as agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Without having any choices, they brought Axel along and went straight to the meeting room after they informed to Draze about what they found. Axel, Ryuuzaki and Kare were sat on the chairs. Raika and Sirius came in the room and Sirius went straight to Jiro to give him the tools he told before tends Axel before leaving the room

"If you two come back here, that could have mean something really bad happened in the Dark World." Draze stated.

"Black Dranzer absorbed his bit-beast." Kare said while pointed at Axel, who still looked down as Jiro quietly tend his wounds.

All of them shocked to hear the news. They knew Black Dranzer have the ability to absorb others bit-beasts. But, doing it to a person on her side is something unexpected. Jiro had finishes his job and walked back.

"Looks like Black Dranzer is emotionally unstable…" Kenny stated.

**"She's even more powerful than before." **Driger commented.

**"No kidding… I never felt that kind of power before…"** Draciel added. Draze went to Axel quietly.

"Can you tell us why she absorbed your partner?" He asked.

"….You thinks I will answer your question just like that." He glared at him.

"No. But, I assure you we won't fight you. We're here to stop her. I think you thought the same, to get your partner back."

"Like you understand…" He muttered and averted his eyes away.

"Hey, Axel." Tyson called him making everyone looked at him. "You're a BeyBattler, right? Battle me now." He declared while showing his beyblade.

Axel frowned and got up quietly as he followed him walked out from the meeting room. Kare had built a Beydish and the two battled. Jiro group watched the battle from afar as the others gathered around.

Axel beyblade attack Tyson's with full force while Tyson trying to pushed him back. Kenny analyzed the battle using his laptop. He was shocked that Axel is strong, in the same level like Kai, Tyson and Tala. He also surprised to see Axel beybade parts are really different from any of them. All of them first assumed the guy is originally from their world before he stuck here but the beyblade parts proved that they are wrong.

The battle ended with their beyblades heavily damaged and stopped spinning, resulting a draw. The dish is also heavily damage from the battle. Axel took his beyblade and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked while taking his beyblade.

"Anywhere except here." He answered without looked at him.

"Axel, join us." He said making all of them, except his team, shocked. Axel stopped and turned to look.

"I'm not going to involve any of this problem again…" He gritted his teeth as he glared at him.

"You don't want to save your partner?"

"It's no use… She already got him… She's powerful and deadly right now…"

"We'll get him back." Axel raised his eyebrows and surprised. He looked at Tyson eyes and see determination within it.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!? Even the guardian, Ryuuzaki and his sidekick barely made it here safely!"

"…I know how it feels like losing your bit-beast, your partner. All of us do. Black Dranzer is stronger than before, but with all of us together, we could defeat her."

Axel looked at the confident look from Tyson, showing that he honestly wanted to save Cerro. Since he and Cerro stuck in Dark World, all he received are dry promises. Promise to return home…. Promise for freedom… All of it never happen instead he lose the closest person he have. Axel closed his eyes and looked down.

"… Are you… really going to save Cerro…?" He asked.

"Yeah. We'll definitely save him." Tyson went to him and grabbed his shoulder. "After all of this problem solve, I want to BeyBattle with you again. This time, I want to battle along with Dragoon and your bit-beast in beyblade. It's going to be epic battle."

"Hehe… You really something…?" Axel raised his head to see him. "Alright. I'll stay and help you."

Axel turned to the others and apologized openly at them for the cause he made. All of them forgave him sincerely and went back in the room for continuing their meeting.

"Now then, Axel. Tell us why Black Dranzer absorb your partner?" Draze asked again.

"Cerro have two powers, ice and teleportation. Since the operation of walked out through the Dark Gate failed, she wants to try another method by using Cerro teleportation to get the dark people to this world." He answered.

"There must be a reason for you to decline the operation, right?" Kenny noticed.

"There a limit of sizes and time to enter the teleportation. The bigger size the people are, the shorter length of time it will become. The operation she suggested to the master of the Dark World is a large type of operation. Cerro will die if it happened."

"So, the so-call 'Master' agree with the operation without thinking about your partner limitation and this made you two battled with Black Dranzer as she have another plan by using your partner power as her own… This is stupid…" Kare stated. Axel nodded as an answer.

"With the power from the cyber bit-beasts, she won't have any problem with the limitation from Axel bit-beast power…" Drage said as he looked at Black Dranzer data.

"Black Dranzer might test the power in the meantime, to search a hiding place to stay while gathering the army." Axel added.

"Then, we have to track her down and get Cerro before she gathers the army." Max intercepted.

"And how exactly are we going to get Cerro out from her body?" Ian furrowed his eyebrows. Everyone looked at Tyson.

"Why you guys look at me?" He asked back.

** "You're the one saying we'll get him back. You must have any plans, right?" **Seaborg spoke.

"Oh that… Hehe…" Tyson smiled sheepishly. "Can we search her location first then we know our next move…"

"You… don't actually have any plans about it, aren't you…?" Tala glared at him. Tyson rubbed his head nervously with a smile making everyone confirm that their guesses are true.

"Huh… Then, make many of them while we searching the location." Draze stated.

"Sure."

**"Now then, Kare and I have to do an operation. Seeya."** Ryuuzaki said and pulled Kare shirt to the door.

"What kind of operation?" Raika furrowed her eyes. Kare also had the same expression as his younger sister.

**"Operation of Finding Kare Future Fiance! Or wife… Still working on the title, though."** Ryuuzaki grinned. The siblings were shocked and their faces slightly red. The others also surprised before they give some encourage words towards Kare and Ryuuzaki.

"If you have problem with women, try asks Brother." Suzume suggested.

"I prefer you talk to Hilary. Just for a safe move." Jiro added.

"W-Wait! I already told you that I'm staying single for the rest of my life!" Kare pushed Ryuuzaki away.

**"I'm not going to be your gay partner so this is the only way before that gonna happen."** Ryuuzaki replied and grabbed his shirt collar to drag him out from the room. Kare was protested along the way.

Ryuuzaki remark made everyone, aside Suzume and the bit-beasts, completely surprised. Raika face turned bright red and smoke appeared on her head.

"Kare and Ryuu…zaki… gay… gay…" Raika murmured and completely in her world.

"Brother, Brother, what a 'gay'?" Suzume asked Jiro.

** "I never heard that word before… Max?" **Draciel looked at his partner.

"Eh? Gay…. Gay… Gay is… Um… Rei…" Max was flustered and looked at his friend, pleading for rescue him. But, Rei was having eye challenge with Driger as the tiger demanded an answer.

"Looks like the bit-beasts don't know what it is…" Drage said as the bit-beasts looked at their partner for answer. He turned and looked Suzume, who also tried to get her answer from Jiro and Hikaru. Draze cleared his throat, getting everyone attention.

"Now then. Axel will stay with all of you in Jiro group house. If any of you sense or see Black Dranzer in this world, inform to me immediately. Dismiss."

Everyone left the room to return back to the house. Raika suddenly came from behind Hilary and grabbed her arm.

"Can I have a few moments with you?" She asked desperately. "Sorry guys. I need to borrow Hilary for a moment. I'll return her back before sun down!" Raika quickly dash with high speed, dragging Hilary along with her. Everyone looked at her quietly at the entrance. Darkross came out from Suzume shadow making Axel surprised a bit.

"Raika movements are stiff." He said.

"She must be thinking about what Lord Ryuuzaki talking about. I'm glad Suzume is not Lord Ryuuzaki's successor…" Jiro spoke. "He won't stop pestering me about women…."

"But, you already have one yourself, Brother." Suzume replied. Jiro did responded to her statement instead staring at the ring on his palm before he put it back in his pouch.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Max asked.

"Of course, it will be BeyBattle!" Tyson said and run toward the house. The others chased after him happily.

"Wait, Tyson! Your beyblade is still broken after the battle against Axel! Tyson!" Kenny shouted while chasing him. Hikaru excuse himself to go to Skyrium and Jiro went straight to his greenhouse. Drage also gone to his research room for their upgrades equipment making Suzume pouted as she the only person available to hang out with Axel. She looked at where Darkross was but the shadow guy already return in her shadow.

Two of them followed Tyson and his friends back to the house. They also sat near the area while the guys playing beyblade. After a long moment, everyone decided to rest and sat on the grass at the backyard.

"Um… Axel, can I see your beyblade…?" Kenny asked nervously after he stood in front of him.

Axel looked at him and handed his broken beyblade quietly. Kenny had sparkles around his head and examined the beyblade.

"This is… fascinating… I never see this kind of steel…" Kenny commented. Tyson and Dragoon went to them and sat next to Axel. Dragoon just standing next to Tyson.

"So, where are you from, Axel?" He asked.

"Another version of your world."

"Can you be more specific about it…?" Tyson sweatdropped as he could not understand his answer.

"…My world has the same things like your world. Beyblade… Bit-Beast… But, the way we use them are completely different."

"How so?" Rei curious.

"Beyblade are used an item to summon Bit-Beast for war, not game. Only elite soldiers could use this system. Failure Bit-Beast will be dispose."

"How did you get Cerro?" Max asked.

"My dad gave it to me before he retired from the army. He betrayed the army and died for rescued Cerro after his fail to complete his task."

"How did you stuck in Dark World in the first place?" Suzume required.

"The leader promised me to free the Bit-Beast from their cages. He had showed it on Cerro during our first encounter in my world."

"Just asking, are there bit-beasts like Dragoon and others?" Tyson curious.

"No. Your bit-beasts are already dispose long time ago. I had checked the list of names that had been disposes."

"I thought we could go see them… Maybe they're like Suzaku and Ryuuzaki." Daichi commented.

"I just hope Dragoon from Axel world is not like Ryuuzaki…" Tala muttered. He remembered Ryuuzaki flirting on Wolborg without others notice during their first encounter.

"Suzume, can Suzaku do something about Axel world? Free the Bit-Beast or something?" Max turned to looked at her.

"Grandma would love to do it but… She can't. She's not the guardian for that world. Neither her nor Ryuzu can do it. Sorry, X-L."

"…X-L…?" Axel was dumbfounded by the nickname she made.

"You'll get used to it. All of us had it, except Kai, who already drop it secretly…" Tyson grabbed his shoulder for reassurance. Kenny had returned the beyblade to Axel.

"By the way, Suzume." Max spoke making her turn and looked at him. "I'm curious… if we're stuck here in this world, what happen to our world? Wouldn't everyone'll be panic once they found out that we're missing in Kai mansion?"

"Maybe Axel made some puppets that look like us while we're here." Daichi pointed out.

"Cerro doesn't have that kind of power." Axel stated.

"So, you didn't actually do it cleanly? Now, that's rock!" Bryan commented proudly and put his arm around Axel shoulder making him surprised. Spencer slapped Bryan head making him grunt and glared at him while rubbing the sore area.

"Grandma had freezes the time in your world."

"I thought you said Lord Suzaku vowed to never use the time power." Rei stunted.

"It's better than having your families panicked and roaming around the world to search for all of you. With the villain disappearance, it only made it worse. They would probably target Kai place first."

"You got a point there… What about Voltaire? He's dead now." Ian required.

"We're covered it using accident method. I don't think they'll believe if you say the bit-beast kill him."

Axel turned to see Kai, who only heard the conversation quietly.

"Why are you guys says it openly like this?" Axel intercepted. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "It's his family member, you know?"

"I don't mind. Whatever they thought of my grandfather, it's the truth. All of us had seen his style with our own eyes." Kai said. "You also seeing it too, during Hilary stayed in the Dark World."

Axel looked down and he realized the old man tricks on getting information without concern the woman feeling or any other people feelings.

"Wait, Kai." Tyson went to him. "Have you seeing what happened during Hilary stayed in Dark World?"

Kai closed his eyes and stood up before leaving the house. Dranzer followed behind him quietly.

** "And he completely ignored the question…" **Draciel commented.

"That's just like him…" Rei smiled hopelessly.

"Did you use your memory power to let him see, Suzume?" Tala asked.

"No. I never use it again after she was rescued." She answered. "Kai is mysterious person. Having putting all the tiny pieces together on his own, without using so many information." She commented.

"Don't take it seriously of what he said, Axel. He's just like that." Max grabbed Axel shoulder to comforted him. He nodded quietly.

* * *

Dranzer followed behind Kai until they reach the park. Kai went to a tree and sit under it. Dranzer sit next to him quietly and enjoyed the wind while closed their eyes. Dranzer opened her eyes and looked at Kai, who still eyes closed.

**"Kai, can I ask something?"** Dranzer asked. Kai opened his eyes in response. **"How did you know about Hilary? We never talk about what they do on her during her stay in Dark World."**

"Her face showed it everytime we talk about the world and Axel. Their feelings always showed on their faces."

**"So, you only assumed that your grand- I mean, Voltaire did something horrible to Hilary and Axel had witnessed with his own eyes?"**

"Yeah. By watching his reaction, my thought was right."

**"Then, why didn't you say it to Tyson when he asked earlier?"**

"He can be stupid with something like this. I also don't feel to talk about it."

Kai closed his eyes back and enjoy another wind coming at them. Dranzer made a small smile as she watched his peaceful expression. Kai never talk this much to others, except her. It might because they won't be staying in this world anymore after the battle against Black Dranzer.

"Dranzer." Kai called making her came back to the reality.

**"Yes, Kai?" **She asked softly.

"No matter what Voltaire do, I always thought of him as my grandfather and I accept him as my family." He said. "You're also my family. Now, he's gone… I only have you." He continued while watching the sky.

Dranzer was surprised as she listened to what he said.

**"M-May I…?"**

Kai looked down and closed his eyes in response. Dranzer moved her arms and hugged him. Kai could hear a low tone of sobbed and smiled, knowing that Dranzer insecure feeling had gone. After a long moment, Dranzer let go of him.

**"Thank you, Kai… I think… I understand how Black Dranzer feels… Well… I had abandoned a long time ago and I knew how it feels like… I think Black Dranzer felt the same… Wanting to accept no matter what it takes. Since she only knew power, she absorb them to get people attention to accept her…"**

Kai was quiet and looked down. He knew what she talking about. He had abandon Dranzer because of Black Dranzer power. He also abandoned Black Dranzer after he realized what are the most powerful and valuable thing in his life and that what make him chose Dranzer over the other version.

"…I made another mistake…" He sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

**"I don't blame you for this, either Tyson or others. Voltaire start this first by summoned her. I doubt Axel not expected this too."**

"Yeah… We have to end this…"

* * *

Axel was roaming around the house and watched the others doing their own business with their bit-beast. He walked to the backyard and found Rei and Driger meditating under a tree. The session got interrupted by Daichi and Strata Dragoon as wet Bryan chased after them.

"You stupid monkey! Come back here!" He growled while chasing him.

"Haha! Catch me first!" Daichi laughed and Strata Dragoon changed to staff for him to get away from angry Bryan. Falborg, in air ride mode, block their way by knock Daichi using it body. Daichi managed to landed safely on the grass and quickly escape the two by entering the house. Falborg, who was nearer to the door, stop immediately because of his size could not fit. Bryan, who was rushed to the entrance got bumped by the back of the vehicle body making him fell on the grass, grunted while grabbing his nose. Falborg changed back to human form and checked on Bryan.

Rei and Driger stood up and went to Bryan. The two and Axel chuckled but quickly stop when Bryan glared at them while getting up.

"You want Jiro to check the bruise?" Rei asked.

"No way in Hell! I'm not going to let him put drugs on me again." He scowled.

**"So, what's make you two played chasing game?"** Driger required.

**"Daichi was trained balancing his beyblade and a bucket of water with his staff on a tree. Bryan kicked frustratingly at the tree Daichi was on after his defeat against Tala. Daichi lost balance and the bucket fell on his head. After that, Daichi was mocking by calling him 'Smelly Ape'." **Falborg explained.

"That stupid monkey… I'll kill you!" Bryan growled and run to the door. His leg hit something making him fall inside the kitchen. Falborg hurried to him and also ended up fall on Bryan body.

Axel,, Rei and Driger looked down and found a thin line of rope tied at the door. Ian came out from his hiding place while snickered. The thing rope turned to Wyborg and she also snickered like him. Daichi appeared out of nowhere and high five with Ian and Wyborg happily.

"Score two for Serpent Dragon!" Daichi shouted in victory pose with his staff.

"And score -1 for Smelly Ape!" Ian added.

"I'll kill them…. I'll fucking kill them…" Bryan muttered and ran in high speed toward them.

Daichi swing his staff at him but he grabbed it swiftly making them surprised. Wyborg had changed to rope and Ian tied Bryan legs before pulled it. Falborg had grabbed it before it completely tied Bryan before changed to weapon form. Ian gulped as he ended up flying around at the sky while hold onto his rope dearly and screaming all the way when Falborg started to spinning around the area. The others heard the screaming and looked up. Tala was laughed loudly as he watched Ian at the sky.

Meanwhile, Bryan grabbed Daichi shirt in one hand and his staff on other hand. Daichi struggled from the grip and tried to hit Bryan but the guy ignored the pain as he was too angry about the fool they made of him. Axel, Rei and Driger started to back away from them, not wanting to get involved in their battle. Falborg had returned with terrified Ian. He changed to human form and landed before threw Ian along with his rope at Daichi and Bryan. Bryan let go of the little guy and his staff before get away from them. Ian and Daichi bumped at each other to the kitchen. There are some noises came out making everyone went inside to see the commotion.

Ian and Daichi along with their bit-beast that had changed back to human form are unconscious on some utensils. Luckily, they were fine and no blood appeared. Bryan sighed and walked away with Falborg followed behind him.

"Hope you like living in Hell, Monkeys…" He murmured.

Axel looked at Bryan then to the kitchen where Max and Draciel along with Dragoon helped the four out from the place.

"Pfft… Hahahaha!" He started to laugh out loud making Rei and Driger shocked.

** "Why is Axel laugh…?"** Driger asked in whisper as he went closer to Rei ear.

"...Let him be. There a time you just need to laugh without reason." Rei answered after he saw Axel different expression as he keep laughing on his own.

Kai and Dranzer had returned home and walked casually inside the house. They were speechless to see the messed in the kitchen and curious as Daichi, Ian, Strata Dragoon and Wyborg are unconscious in the living room.

**"What happened here…?"** Dranzer asked.

"Let's just say the game their playing end up worst…" Tyson answered nervously.

"I don't know how Brother and White-Brother react to this…" Suzume said as she looked at the mess.

Spencer and Seaborg took out some iron things which actually some fry pans. The usual round shape had bend to unusual shapes.

"I don't think we could cook anything for dinner…" Spencer said as he took out some bending metal utensil.

"WHAT GOING ON HERE!?" ? shouted making everyone looked behind Kai. It was Drage with completely shocking look on his face.

"Dra-Bro, you're back!? That's early…" Suzume blinked a few times.

"My research room had turned out to be counseling room for Hilary and Raika as the two are having girl talk."

"Why did they use your room instead the girl room upstairs…?" Kenny pointed at the stairs.

"Ask Raika. She's the one insisted on using the room."

"She still couldn't think straight." Darkross came out from Suzume shadow and stated.

Jiro and Hikaru had returned home and like Drage, both of them shocked to see all the kitchen tools are broken. Suzume hid behind Axel much to his dismay as Jiro eyes color changed as he furious.

** "So… What are we going to have for dinner…?" **Draciel asked nervously.

"We'll have dinner in Raika house. Hopefully, she regains her composure…" Jiro sighed. A sound of front door open making everyone looked at it and saw Hilary and Raika walked in.

"Why are you here? The sun is about to set. What about Kare and Lord Ryuuzaki?" Jiro was shocked.

"C-Can I stay here… for tonight…? I don't think I could stand… with their... bond…?" Raika asked nervously and had a hard time to choose suitable words.

"You know Lord Ryuuzaki only joke about the relationship thing?" Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know… But, I could imagine what kind of topic he'll talk about for tonight…"

"Too bad because we're already decides to hang out in your house for dinner. Some people here played rough game and you could see the kitchen." Jiro pointed at the tools on kitchen table.

Hilary looked at the tools then to her friends. She saw unconscious Daichi and Ian on a sofa with Strata Dragoon and Wyborg. Bryan and Falborg had return and smirked quietly.

"If you here, what about them?" Rei noticed.

"They're at my house. I already told Kare to watch over Skyrium while I'm here."

** "So… What about dinner…?" **Dragoon asked.

"How about BBQ?" Hilary suggested.

"I try search the tools in the storeroom." Jiro and Hikaru headed to the room. The others gathered at the backyard with the ingredients and tables along with some plates, bowls and knives. Jiro and Hikaru had found the tools and set up the place. Hikaru summoned his fire dragon and make a fire. All of them enjoyed themselves as they cutting and keeping the fire alive while waiting. Jiro, Rei, Spencer, Driger and Seaborg fried the meats and fishes that had been cut and washed.

Seaborg stared at the fishes as the skin changed it color slowly. Spencer and Rei notice the stare and curious.

"What's wrong, Seaborg?" Spencer asked.

** "I-It's nothing… Just… I kind of feel bad for eating my own kind…"** He spoke gloomily. The two had forgotten that Seaborg is originally a whale.

"How about you join with Wolborg or Falborg while waiting us finishes grilling…?" Rei suggested nervously.

**"I think that a better idea… I don't think I could eat if I stay longer…"** Seaborg walked away from the grilling area.

The first round of meats had serve and everyone ate them. They all enjoyed the flavor and the night sky.

"Huh… It's feels like we're camping right now…" Max commented.

Tyson took the last piece of meat. Suddenly, someone is on his head and took the meat while he tried to balance himself. The person jumped from his head and landed on the grass.

"What the – That's my meat!" Tyson shouted as the person who took it is none other than Daichi.

"Finder's eater!"

"You mean 'finder's keeper'.* You're up fast." Hilary spoke. All of them heard grumbling sound coming from Daichi stomach.

"Typical Daichi…" Hilary commented as Daichi snatched a plate full of finish cook fishes.

"Save some for Strata Dragoon, Ian and Wyborg!" Hilary yelled.

"No problem! I'll just keep them in my stomach and have them out when the three arrive!" He responded while eat on a tree branches.

"What are you guys!? Penguins!?"

Max had imagined penguin Daichi gave food for Ian, Wyborg and Strata Dragoon. He laughed as the imaged appeared in his mind. The three had come out from the house and joined the dinner together. Daichi had come down and shared the fishes with Strata Dragoon as they sit on the grass.

Rei had put a plate of new grilled meats on the table. Hilary looked around and saw Axel ate quietly under a tree. She took some of the meats and went to him.

"Here." She spoke as she handed a plate of meats. Axel looked at it and took.

"…I want to thank you for covering me during my stays in that world…" She spoke slowly. Axel looked at her and remembered he had held onto her cloth during the checkup and quickly covered her after they done.

"I don't deserve to be thanking…" He murmured. "Sorry for kidnapping you…"

"It's okay. It's already in the path…" She shook her head slowly. "So, drop the poker face."

"Poker face?" Axel was slightly shocked with her remark.

"The face you keep showing." She pointed at his face. "For once, smile. I think that what your partner wish for you to have. Even Kai showed his smile to Dranzer occasionally."

Axel narrowed his eyes at her. They heard commotion at the table and saw Tyson and Daichi are fighting over food. Hilary shouted and headed toward them to intercept the battle. Axel watched the others laughed and enjoyed the moment as Hilary took the meats away from and the two chased after her. Tala, Spencer and Bryan got trapped in their little game. The three ended up fell on the grass with Tala at the beneath the two. Wolborg, Rei, Max and the two bit-beasts helped them up as they quashed their own leader.

**"Tala…" **Wolborg helped Tala sit up as he tried to regain air to his lung and his face completely pale.

"Bryan smells really trying to kill me…" He huffed.

"Told ya his smell is poison." Ian smirked.

"My smell? You didn't even smell Spencer socks!" Bryan scoffed.

"Don't drag me in your argument." Spencer spoke while stood up.

"What a wimp…" He responded. "By the way, what about Kai? Have any of you gotta smells him? Like after our journey from the desert. He didn't even take off his so-called precious scarf and jacket."

"Everyone smells during the desert. You couldn't know who's the stinkiest." Kai spoke while glanced at him.

"Glad the birds didn't die from the smell during our ride." Tyson sighed in relief.

"Their sense of smell already dull of something stinks because the guards smells are 2x stronger than Bry-Laf." Suzume stated.

"Oh that… I remembered when we ride along with them… Hikaru was bedridden for 2 days because he unconscious after smelled the guards he rode along."Jiro snickered.

"I could still smell that guy even though it already 3 months…" Hikaru said gloomily.

* * *

Black Dranzer walked through the hallway, heading toward a tall door with two monsters guarding the entrance. They quietly opened the door for her to enter. She walked casually inside and the door closed. Back Dranzer smiled as she walked straight to the throne, where there is a leader of the Dark World sit on it.

"Kuro no Suzaku." A dark husky voice, echoed the big room.

**"Black Dranzer. I more like that name." **She arm-crossed and unsatisfied with the name.

"Very well." The leader stood up. "Although, I feel very disappointed of what you did toward my acquaintances. They both truly are extraordinary." He walked forward. A tall monstrous man wearing only a trouser, huge demon wings until the tip touch the floor, scary face with sharp teeth and pointy red eyes, glancing at her.

**"I have to agree with you about that. But sadly, I need the power for your people." **She shrugged off.** "Also, for a scary world and terrifying appearance, you sure have a polite way of talking."**

"You got a problem with that?" He glared at her.

**"Nope. Though, it is kind of amusing." **She grinned.

"…My people are ready with your operation. If you value your life, don't try even slightest of having their valuable life gone. Because, if they are, I'll take yours instead." The leader went near her and glared angrily at her eyes.

**"You really love your people of your world. It's a shame that you want to leave. Every operation, missions, will have sacrifice. I won't guarantee about their lives once the operation begun."** Black Dranzer smiled casually as she spoke. She left the room afterwards.

The leader watched her leaving the room before walked back to sit on his throne. Her way of thinking is the same way as the old man he took from the jail. He remembered Axel report regarding the old man ruthless way of thinking. He had failed the missions he was given and loses many lives of the army. But, the old man not feels remorse of them instead continued with his plan. Even Axel, who is outsider, felt remorse with the lost. The thought of it made the leader angered.

"If she comes back here with another failure… I'll kill her slowly…" He gritted his teeth.

* * *

Tyson awoke by Daichi sleeping kick on his face. He grumbly sat up and saw a glimpse of Axel walked out quietly from the back door. He shoved Daichi leg away and got up from bed. Daichi rolled and landed on Dragoon head making him awake. Dragoon shoved the little guy away and saw Tyson tiptoed. He got up and followed his partner.

Axel walked to the backyard and looked up at the roof. He climbed up using an iron pipe attached at the wall. Tyson saw him climbing and looked around to see something to climb. He turned behind and almost scream as he saw Dragoon stood.

"You scared me, Dragoon…" He sighed.

**"My apologized… What are you doing?"**

"I saw Axel walked out. He is on the roof now."

**"I can take you there. You just have to scratch the grip area." ** He smiled and changed to a gun.

Tyson did as he told and made a huge bubble. He entered in and it float to the roof. Tyson landed safely as the bubble gone. Dragoon changed back to human form as Tyson saw Axel sat on the roof while watching the stars. The two walked and sat near him.

"Sorry if we interrupt you." Tyson spoke.

"It's alright." He responded while staring at the sky.

**"Tyson, what's that line over there?"** Dragoon asked as he pointed at the stars. Tyson and Axel looked at it.

"That's a shooting star. That rarely happen but many people have seeing it." He answered. Dragoon nodded a few times. Suddenly, they both heard Axel snorted.

**"Axel?"**

"Sorry. I wasn't mean to laugh at you." He looked at them. "It's the same happen when Cerro first encounter stars. He was too happy and enjoyed watching them, especially when he saw shooting stars." He stated happily.

"He sounds like a kid." Tyson commented.

**"But, Tyson also a kid, in heart."** Dragoon spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Tyson glanced at him.

**"Hilary said so. You have a body like a man but mental like a baby-boy. Chief also said the same." **

"Chief too…"

Axel looked at the two before looking down. Tyson noticed Axel behavior and stopped.

"Axel, something wrong…?"

"…Somehow, I feel irritated with all of you…"

"Um…" Tyson and Dragoon exchanged look before looked back at him.

"I lost Cerro… And all of you played around like nothing happen… Not to mention, you played with bit-beast…" He gritted his teeth.

"Oh…" Tyson felt guilty. He knew how close he is with Dragoon. It is the same with Axel, watching someone with their bit—beast while he does not have one anymore made him anxious.

**"My apologized… Maybe I should head down now. Maybe that could make you feel better."** Dragoon spoke while ready to go down.

"No. Stay. I shouldn't have let my anger take over me. Cerro will hate me if I brush off others bit-beasts. It's the same like dispose the failure ones."

**"Alright… If you insist…"** Dragoon sat next to Tyson.

"Sorry that we didn't do anything on finding him…" Tyson spoke.

"You don't have to. This world is big. We just waste our energy finding her anyway."

"So… What the Dark World looks like?"

Axel looked down. "It's similar to this world. The master looked scary but he loves his people. They're also kind and friendly."

**"But, Suzume and the others told us about the dark spores. Wouldn't you be infected by it?" **Dragoon realized.

"Oh that. It's true about the effect. But, Master had talk about it during our first come to the world. We were really trying to control our emotions during in that world." He answered then looked at Tyson. "I'm sorry… During Hilary stay in the world, I tried to make her depressed so the spores could enter her body. It was part of that old man plan."

"I'm good. Hilary also looks like she forgave you."

"Hmm… What X-L said is kind of different from what I heard from Ka-Rai…" A woman voice sounds coming from behind them. Three of them surprised and turned to looked behind. It is Suzume.

"Don't scare us like that, Suzume… Good thing I didn't let Dragoon changed and paralyzed you." Tyson sighed in relief.

"Hehe…"

**"You can't sleep too?"**

"It's my wake time. I always awake before the sun rise. Family traits." She answered happily.

"What time is it now?" Tyson realized.

"4 o'clock. Kai and Dranzer will be up in an hour. I thought maybe I could watch the sky before they awake."

**"Suzume, what do you mean earlier?"** Dragoon noticed.

"Oh. Ka-Rai and Ryuzu had been stuck there. They said that they almost being eaten by monsters. There was one time, those monsters saw Ryuzu and tried to capture him. Kare had infiltrated the building and listened to the leader said about gaining Ryuzu power so they could defeat Grandma and open the gate." She explained.

"I see…" Axel looked down.

"Ka-Rai did say before that Dark World can be twisted. Sometimes, they are nice, sometimes, they bad. I think that's why Grandma and Ryuzu completely against about opening the gate or connect the two worlds together."

"Twisted… Do you think it's the same to what happened to Voltaire and Black Dranzer?" Tyson asked.

"Possibly." Axel answered.

* * *

The sun had rose and Kare had walked out from Raika house. He looked inside, at the sofa, where Ryuuzaki sleep on it while snoring. Kare walked back inside and closed the door. After a few minutes, he opened the door and begins to stroll around the village with satisfied look on his face. Since Raika is out of Skyrium, Kare replaced the duty and walked around casually. The Hunima+ are all smiled and nodded at him happily.

"You did a well job on keeping them happy, Raika…"

Suddenly, he sensed a glimpse of great dark aura and shocked. He looked around cautiously and started to run. Ryuuzaki had followed behind him to the area. Kare looked at him and snickered.

**"Why are you laughing?" ** He asked.

"Nothing…" Kare murmured. There a colorful marker lines on Ryuuzaki face that making him looked like grumpy look monster and he did not noticed about it.

They arrived at the area and found a black portal. Someone came out and grinning at them. They both get ready with their weapons.

**"Hello gentlemen. It's been a while since our last encounter in the Dark World."** Black Dranzer spoke and some dark aura came out from her body.

In the house, all of them are having a breakfast together. Suzume and bit-beasts sensed a tremendous power and stood up in caution making everyone shocked.

"Suzume?" Jiro asked.

**"This aura… Too strong…" **Draciel commented.

**"I can't believe this huge power…" **Wolborg spoke.

"We should go now." Suzume stated and hurried to the door.

"Suzume, Where?!" Jiro shouted.

"Skyrium! She's at nearest place! I have to go!" Suzume yelled and left the house.

Suzume announced made Raika alerted. All of them ran to the control room to inform to Draze. Luckily, the leader already know and told them to go there immediately. He also showed the location making Jiro, Hikaru, Drage and Raika shocked.

"Why are all of you shocked about this? Isn't it good that the area is far from village?" Tyson asked.

"It does. But, that area is nearest to the ancient temple." Raika answered.

"Meaning?" Daichi still not understands.

"That's temple have Lord Suzaku in crystalized. If Black Dranzer gets her, this world will crumble…" Jiro stated.

* * *

*** I don't really know the exact phrase is... I just followed the sound of the sentence.**


	16. Chapter 16

"One group go to the village and evacuate the villagers. One group backs them up in the battle. Don't ever let Black Dranzer gets Lord Suzaku or Suzume." Draze commanded and all of them went to the portal room after changed their cloth. Drage, Hilary and Kenny also followed and join in the evacuation team. Axel also followed them.

"Evacuation Team, Ian, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Daichi." Raika spoke. "Others will back them up."

"I want to fight her too!" Daichi protested.

"Your jungle skill can be what we need. We don't know whether there are dark people or only her making moves." Hikaru spoke.

"Axel, you'll be with the Evacuation Team." Jiro stated.

"No. You guys need me. I know how Cerro teleport work." He protested.

"You got plan, right?"

"Don't worry. We have it." Tyson smirked.

"Alright then." Jiro approved. Kenny went closer to Tyson ear.

"Do you really have a plan, Tyson?" He whispered.

"It's simple. We fight Black Dranzer until we found opening, strike her and get Cerro out when she vulnerable."

"I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Of course not. There are times you just need to follow your gut." He smiled cheerily.

** "I think you mean instinct…"** Dragoon and Kenny sweatdropped.

They had arrives the place and saw some fire on the villager houses. Wolborg quickly changed to airboard and Tala hopped on it. He used his technique to freeze the burn area to take down the fire.

"Let's go, NOW!" Jiro said and they headed to their area.

"Allow us." Spencer spoke and Seaborg changed to bike.

He used his technique by changing the shape of the whale and the front area turned to a big mouth. The group for back up entered in and Spencer started to ride wildly at unsteady road. He saw some dark aura and light chains from the sky. The back seat opened and blows the group out from the bike as they arrived near the area.

"Thanks, Spencer. Go back to the village now." Jiro said and Spencer rode back to his area.

"Urgh… It's like having my self being eaten by a whale…" Tyson commented.

They all went to the battlefield and shocked to see Kare in pinch as Black Dranzer have him at the edge. Suzume had help out by boost his agility to have him dodged easily with the flying weapons. Ryuuzaki, who already in dragon form, fought Black Dranzer by dived at her. But, she stopped the dive by using a shield. At the sight of Black Dranzer, Dranzer changed to a sword and Kai went straight at her.

"Rei, Max, protect Suzume. Jiro and I help Kare." Hikaru commanded. "Tyson, Axel, do your plan."

All of them went to their perspective areas. Tyson and Axel went to Suzume and the three nodded. In the meantime, Kai swing his sword at Black Dranzer. But, she used her dark shield to block him.

**"Kai, glad you join in the fight. What this? Sister's still alive? Now this is more fun!"** Black Dranzer grinning madly.

She unleashed strong aura, blow them away. The weapons that are attacking Kare came back to her and she started to attack Kai. He had a problem as the weapons and Black Dranzer attacking him using the portal. She also had the ground in ice to make his stance hard. Kare, Ryuuzaki, Jiro and Hikaru wanted to back Kai up but Black Dranzer teleported them randomly until they bumped to each other and it is non-stop.

"Darkross, back Kai up!" Suzume looked at her shadow and black round went straight to Kai.

A black portal appeared at behind Kai as he trying to block a claw. Black Dranzer came out from the portal and icy gas appeared at her palm. She straightened her hand to touched him. Kai noticed but he did not have time to evade it. A black vine appeared from Kai shadow and blocked the touch. It froze immediately and breaks.

**"Tsk… Stupid shadow…"** Black Dranzer muttered angrily before went in the portal before she got hit by Kai sword.

"Kai, focus on her. Don't worry about defense." Darkross spoke.

"Dranzer."

**"On it!"** Fire appeared at the sword and Kai slammed in on the ground making the ice melted.

Black Dranzer attacked again and this time Darkross block every weapons attacks while Kai attack Black Dranzer when she come out.

"Darkross awesome…" Tyson commented as he watched them fighting.

** "As expected from Suzume bodyguard."** Draciel said.

"Tyson, can you make a bubble to make them stop or catch them?" Max asked worriedly as he saw the four still teleporting non-stop and bumped at each other.

"I can't. Black Dranzer might use it against Kai or Darkross if it went in the portals."

White portal appeared in front of Suzume and a chain came out from it. She pulled it and Kare appeared and landed on the ground.

"Huh… Thanks…" He huffed. They could see some bruises on his face. "That woman toying us…" He gritted his teeth and started to pull the other out from the portal area.

"Tyson, whatever your plan is, do it now…" Hikaru spoke as he sits down. All of them had bruises and blood on their faces. Jiro took out his medicine and give them.

Tyson nodded and took out a magazine from his gun. "Kare, Suzume."

They high five at each other and the magazines glowed white. He put it back in his gun and it changed color. Kai and Darkross blocked her attacks in high speed. Kai finally managed to intercept Black Dranzer way before she went back inside the portal. She fell on the ground and Darkross bind her with his shadow vines.

"Kai got her…" Max was surprised. Hikaru and Jiro narrowed their eyes.

"Something off…" Hikaru spoke making everyone, except Jiro, looked at him.

"Her 'wave' doesn't show any sign of defeat…" Jiro stated.

"You mean… She set something up?" Rei realized.

Black Dranzer started to laugh and intense dark aura emerged from her body. Kare, Ryuuzaki and Suzume sensed something.

"This is bad…" Suzume raised her eyebrows.

"What is it…?" Tyson looked at her.

"The gate… It's rumbling…" Kare murmured. Suddenly, Jiro communication device beeping and he took it out from his pouch.

"Draze, what is it?" He asked after pressed the button.

_" A large group of dark presences are at the Dark Gate! I send elite groups to stop them but according to the report, the monsters keep came out from the black portal."_

"How long can they hold on?"

_"About 5 minutes. You need to defeat her fast. There are also monsters appeared at the Skyrium village. Raika group is trying to hold them off."_

"Got it."

Jiro put it back in his pouch. Black Dranzer froze the vine then melted it with her dark flame. Kai barely escape from the fire and it burned his right shoulder.

**"Kai!"** Dranzer called him in worry.

"I'm fine…" He spoke as he grabbed his shoulder. It also the shoulder he used to hold his sword to fight.

Black Dranzer quickly went to him with her sword. Suddenly, Max with his shield came out from Kai shadow and block the hit. Rei also came out from the shadow and sneak attack on her but she evaded with the help from her shield. Kai looked at his shadow then turned to his back to see the shadow had stretched to Tyson and the others area. He got in and came out in front of Jiro and the other. Suzume shoot some water shots at his burning area before Jiro jabbed something on it.

"Painkiller. The effect is quicker than pill type." Jiro stated while took out a bandage from his pouch and wrapped the burning area.

"…What your plan about her?" Kai looked at Tyson.

"Slow her down and shoot her until we saw Cerro then get him out."

"You always made simple plans with hard actions." He sighed.

"I don't want to hear from a person who likes to take too risky actions, thank you very much." Tyson was arm-crossed and glared at him.

**"Isn't you also like that?"**

"Since when?" Tyson looked at his gun.

**"During your BeyBattle at the waterfall. You battled the boy with broken leg."**

"He said so frankly…" Axel sweatdropped.

"I'm glad Dranzer isn't that type…" Kai muttered under his breath.

**"Kai?" **Dranzer spoke. "Nothing."

"Guys, the only way for Black Dranzer to stay in one place is to force her. Cerro teleportation style is by using the view. He saw and recognized the area then made a portal to get there. Black Dranzer view is wide, especially when she controlled her weapons." Axel explained.

"So, we just have to make her focus on us so her view become less." Hikaru spoke.

Rei and Max double attacks on Black Dranzer but she easily block them with her shield and claws.

**"We have to destroy the weapons first…"** Driger spoke.

**"I agreed… But, how…?"**

Black Dranzer went in the black portal, exchanged with a large beam. Max went in front of Rei and blocked the beam using his shield. Once the beam and the portal gone, Max was on his knee tiredly with his shield in smoke.

**"Phew… That sure hot beam…" **Draciel commented tiredly.

"You're alright, Max, Draciel?" Rei asked as he went to them.

"We're fine…"

"I'll take care the weapons." Suzume appeared behind them. She also getting ready with her elemental double swords

"Alright, then. Let's do what we've got, Driger!" Rei shouted and ran towards Black Dranzer. Max followed behind him with his shield.

Black Dranzer controlled his floating gun and shoots multiple beams at them. Max went ahead and shielded the beams as Rei followed behind him. Claws and shield came out a portal and it got hit by some rocks that came out from the ground. Black Dranzer recognized the vines and looked at Suzume, who had one sword on the ground.

Hikaru and Ryuuzaki at the sky and launched water breathed at her but she used portals to intercept the beam and they barely dodged it. They also tried other long-range attacks but she made portals to intercept them as Rei and Max double attack on her in short-range style. Black Dranzer had enough and teleported Rei and Max and have them at the sky. Hikaru and Ryuuzaki went to catch them. After they got the boys, Black Dranzer teleported them both and making them hit at each other before landed on the ground hard. She turned her body to Suzume and saw behind her is an ancient temple.

Black Dranzer signaled her fingers and her weapons that are attacking Suzume, returned to her. Her gun had fully loaded with beam and she launched at her. Suzume took her battle stance and a giant white magic glyph appeared along with her elemental stones. They all went out from the swords and united with the glyph. Black Dranzer launched a strong black beam while Suzume launch white beam. The beams collides resulting huge wave and eruption on Skyrium. Suzume also boost her strength to getting Black Dranzer to her full strength.

"Jiro! Is it time now!?" Tyson shouted as he and Axel on the ground before they both got blow away by the wave from the beams. Kare had tied their waist to the ground.

Jiro waited then he made a signal by raising his right hand up. Kai appeared from bushes and swing his fiery sword behind Black Dranzer while she focused on her attack on Suzume. It slashed her and she screamed painfully. The beam stopped permanently as she was on her knee. Tyson shot his bright white beams at her making dark smokes gushed out from her body. He shot more until they found Cerro body. Kai tried to reach him but her sword intercepted him.

Kare used his white chain and got Cerro. He managed pulling him out and secured the bit-beast by wrapped the chain around his body before Black Dranzer could get him back. Darkross vines came out and took Cerro before pulled him in the shadow. Black Dranzer screams and black smoke gushed out from her body, revealing four cyber bit-beasts making them shocked. The sword that was attacking Kai has stopped and disappeared.

Ryuuzaki saw the smoke making the plants around it wilted. He used light breath on Black Dranzer to decrease the smoke level. The four cyber bit-beasts went out from Black Dranzer and turned to orbs with different colors. They all went straight to their original bit-beasts body in their weapon forms. The black smoke becomes lesser as Black Dranzer become weaker. She finally turned to orb before went in Dranzer in sword form.

Darkross came out from Tyson shadow and brought unconscious Cerro out. Kare snapped his finger and the chain that wrapped around Cerro gone. Axel quickly went to him and sighed in relief. The wound that Black Dranzer did on him also gone and does not have any sign of scar on it. Jiro used his sight power to check Cerro inside and confirm nothing bad appeared. He informed to Draze about the success and waited for his further instructions. Max, Rei and Kai along with their bit-beast returned to regroup with

Suddenly, Jiro heard a couple of people fell on ground and turned to see Tyson, Max, Rei and Kai and their bit-beasts are on ground and grunted in pain. Suzume and Hikaru checked their pulses and surprised with the rapid beating feels. Jiro used his sight power and found that they are in red zone. He contacted Draze to made emergency portal to his area.

Suzume, Ryuuzaki and Darkross stayed at the temple secure the place while Jiro, Hikaru, Axel and Kare brought the injured people in and leave Skyrium.

* * *

Daichi had defeats the last monster after the portal gone. Raika and Tala do some recons around the vllage while the other went to the tent where the villagers are staying. There are some injured people but only minor because the monsters came out of nowhere during the evacuation. Drage, Hilary and Kenny are busied tending the injured people. Daichi went straight under a tree nearby the tent as Spencer, Bryan, Ian along with their bit-beasts rest under it.

"Looks like you're survived. Though, you'll be dead." Bryan spoke.

"Don't put me in same level with Tyson. Besides, those monsters are weak."

"Where's Tala?" Spencer asked.

"Do some recon with Raika in village." Ian answered.

**"I heard from her that they finally defeat Black Dranzer."** Seaborg said.

"I wish I could fight her. It's my chance to defeat Tyson…" Daichi murmured.

** "You want to battle Tyson in real combat? I thought it will be BeyBattle." **Strata Dragoon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course it is. She's just my training for the battle." He responded.

"You sound the same like Bryan when he wants to rematch with Garland. Though, he lost in a hit." Spencer stated.

"That guy is so annoying, especially when he screamed and does some punch and kick. I couldn't concentrate on battle" Bryan muttered.

**"I want to battle against him too. He really pissed me off." **Falborg growled.

Tala and Wolborg in human form had returned and went to join them.

"Looks like you guys survived too…" Tala commented as he sit next to Bryan.

"What? You want us to die?" Bryan scoffed.

"You're not that easy to die, especially the bomb incident in your room." He retarded preferring the bomb made by Ian.

"Huh! If someone is going to die, I think Ian is the first person in the list. Smart people always die first."

"So, that's mean, Bryan is the dumb one. There a phrase said that idiot people always last longer living in the world." Ian glanced at him. There an angry mark came out on Bryan forehead.

"How about I crush your head now…?" Bryan glared at him. Spencer grabbed Bryan shirt as he attempt to go to the little guy.

Kenny ran at them making all of them looked at him. He already arrived and panting.

"What with the rush, Chief?" Daichi asked.

"Another monster?" Spencer alerted.

"No… We just got message from Draze-san… Rei, Max, Kai and Tyson along with Driger, Draciel, Dranzer and Dragoon… All of them are on their way to the hospital…" He stated making them stood up.

**"Did they badly injured by Black Dranzer?"** Wolborg required.

"I don't know. Draze-san also doesn't know about it. Jiro-san and Kare-san are with them right now."

"Let's go." Daichi decided and all of them headed to the tent area, where Drage, Hilary and Raika gathered.

"The Grandiez rescue squad will come here any minutes. You all can go back in Grandiez. I'll stay here to watch over the villagers." Raika stated.

** "You alone?"** Seaborg asked.

"Suzume, Darkross and Lord Ryuuzaki are here too. They're at the temple." She answered and opened a portal for them.

"Alright then." Tala nodded and all of them entered.

Tala and his group had arrived at the entrance of the hospital. They encounter Hikaru, who was waiting for them and leaded to the waiting room.

"Tyson and the others? How are they?" Kenny panicked.

"They'll be fine. Although, I don't know the real problem. They just fell on the ground in pain after we defeated Black Dranzer." He answered.

"You guys did it…?" They shocked.

"Yeah. Axel is with Cerro right in his room. He's fine. Just unconscious."

"What about Black Dranzer?" Tala asked.

"After we defeat her, she turned to an orb and went straight in Dranzer. It's all the same with the cyber bit-beasts." Hikaru looked at him.

All of them arrived at the door with red light sign above the door. Hikaru gestured them to wait in waiting room in the meantime. Kenny switched on is laptop and started to typing something with Drage watched behind him. The surgery is longer than all of them expected as they knew Jiro skills. This long moment made most of them anxious as Daichi started jumped from a sofa to other sofa. Hilary started to feel irritated and both of them started argued. But, they quickly stopped after Bryan growled at them to stop.

Falborg saw Jiro appeared at the entrance and called him making the other looked at the entrance. Jiro walked in, Hilary and Kenny quickly went to him.

"All of them are stable now." He smiled making them relief.

"What happened to them?" Hilary asked.

"Right now, Tyson, Max, Rei and Kai have a fever. Kai is the worst one as he is the highest temperature than the three. Let's set him and Dranzer aside. It was all the cause from the cyber bit-beasts and Black Dranzer."

"My theory is correct then…" Kenny murmured making all of them looked at him.

"What is it, Chief?" Daichi required.

"Cyber bit-beasts are originally from a copy of the original bit-beasts, Dragoon. Draciel, Driger, and Dranzer. Since they don't have physical form or a beyblade to stay, they went to their original ones. Because of the sudden energy went in the original body, they couldn't hold that much. For Tyson, Max, Rei and Kai, because of their link to their bit-beasts, they felt the same like them." Kenny explained.

"So, are they going to be alright?" Hilary becomes anxious.

"Once they solve their problem with the cyber bit-beast, they will be fine." Jiro reassured. Hilary nodded understanding.

"But, I couldn't tell the same to Kai…" Jiro continued and murmured.

"What do you mean?" Tala narrowed his eyes.

"Cyber-Dranzer and Black Dranzer went in Dranzer. She and Kai are in worst case than three of them combined. Kare was left behind to keep Kai in stable. Dranzer pain had inflicts bruises and scars on Kai body. We also almost lose him and had to used CPR on him." Jiro explained.

"Wouldn't it be cooler to use the shock machine that the doctors always used?" Bryan furrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what kind of machine you talking about but the shocking method always used by the person with lightning power. Suzume lightning element could be used too but she's at Skyrium right now."

**"They don't really have that machine… Every world have their own style, huh…"** Falborg commented quietly.

"Can we go see them now…?" Hilary asked.

"Sure. But, bit-beasts need to stay outside. We don't know if they could enter other bit-beasts… but, I don't want to take the risk."

They all agreed. Wolborg, Falborg, Wyborg, Seaborg and Strata Dragoon waited in the waiting room while the others went to followed Jiro to the rooms. They walked through the hallway quietly and suddenly, a door opened and Axel walked out. He saw them all with Jiro.

"Jiro, thanks for tending Cerro." He spoke.

"It's my job anyway. If he show any sign of power, inform to me. Black Dranzer might could still control him."

"Okay."

They all walked passed Axel as he went to the vending machine to grab something to drink.

"You guys can see Tyson and the others. Kai is in the other room. You can't see him yet, not today." Jiro spoke and left them to go check Kai and Dranzer condition.

"Okay, thanks Jiro." Hilary nodded and they all went in. Tyson, Max and Rei had the pain expression on their faces while their bit-beasts are remain calm. But, they knew better that the bit-beasts are fought the cyber version of them inside the body.

"Tyson! Hoi, Tyson! Wake up already!" Daichi shouted and slapped the guy face many time. Strata Dragoon and Hilary quickly went and caught him while the Blitzkrieg Boys just chuckled.

"You can't just wake him up like that, Daichi. He's injured." Kenny whispered.

"He doesn't look injured to me." He protested while glanced at unconscious Tyson.

"Of course he is." Hilary corrected.

Suddenly, they all heard mumbled coming from Tyson making all of them looked at him. He looked like he is having a nightmare.

"You think Cyber-Dragoon haunted him until he got a nightmare?" Hilary asked while looking at Drage and Kenny after they let go of Daichi.

"I don't know, Hilary." Kenny answered.

"No… No… Daichi... I'm saving that scallop for the last…" Tyson mumbled. There was a silent moment in the room.

"Is he really injured or what?" Bryan asked.

"Typical Tyson…" Kenny and Hilary sighed while Daichi poke Tyson cheek many time. Suddenly, Tyson furrowed his eyes and started squirming on the bed making all of them alerted. Drage was about to get Jiro but Tala stopped him.

"Tala, I need to get Jiro." He spoke.

"I don't think that necessary…"

"No… No… Daichi DON'T!" Tyson screamed. "NOT HILARY MISO SOUP! IT"S TASTE WORST THAN DOG POOP! I DON'T WANT TO END UP IN HOSPITAL!"

There was another silent moment and Tala let go of Drage hand as he does not moved from his place. Kenny nervously turned to see Hilary and jolted as there a fiery aura coming around her as she looked angry and glared at Tyson.

Jiro had come to see them after he checked the other two. He was about to open the door suddenly it opened, revealing angry Hilary. Jiro quickly stepped aside in surprised as Hilary walked through him while mumbled angrily. Jiro looked inside and found the boys are all back away a few inches from Tyson bed. Daichi recovered first and went to Tyson.

"What happened here? Why Hilary looked angry?" He asked.

"This is so unfair… How come she get to hit him and I'm not…?" Daichi pouted.

Jiro went to Tyson and found a bright red hand mark on his left cheek. The other went to him and saw the red mark.

"Phew Not bad." Bryan whistled.

"I'm sorry for Hilary behavior... Her anger can be a little problem sometime…" Kenny apologized.

"It's alright. Tyson doesn't have injury on face so it's fine." Jiro responded.

"Does that mean I can slap him too?" Daichi looked at him.

"No." Jiro quickly answered.

"Since we can't use our hand, let's use a thing." Bryan said as he lifted a fruit basket. Daichi agreed with his idea while the other raised their eyebrows. There angry mark on Jiro face.

After a few minutes, Bryan and Diachi are at outside of the room with broken fruit basket on their head and a big red lump. Spencer, Tala and Ian chuckled under their breath as Jiro walked back to check his patients. They all left the room and return to the waiting room to see their partners. The bit-beasts are all shocked to see the basket on Bryan and Daichi heads.

**"Did something happen during your visit…?"** Seaborg asked nervously.

"Not a bad one, though. These two knuckleheads just pissed Jiro up." Spencer answered.

**"How are they?" **Wolborg spoke.

"Still unconscious. We didn't get to see Kai and Dranze, though." Tala said.

"Even if we could, I'm not going inside to see him." Bryan scoffed.

"You just say that but you're curious about Dranzer." Ian stated as they all saw Bryan left fidgeting.

**"But, you have me. I also a bird type bit-beast."** Falborg pointed at himself.

"It's not about Dranzer. But the version inside her that make him anxious." Tala stated.

"I know that Black Dranzer and Cyber-Dranzer are one of hell, but why all of you looked a bit restless?" Drage asked.

"Black Dranzer is a wild bit-beast. No one could really control her once she reveal her power, because before they realized, they already succumb by the power and no longer have control of themselves." Tala explained.

**"Do you think Kai will choose Black Dranzer than Dranzer?" **Strata Dragoon asked.

**"He won't."** Wyborg answered confidently making all of them looked at her. Wolborg smiled and nodded.

**"Dranzer had told us before sleep in the room. Kai won't toss her away again."** Wolborg said calmly.

"If he says so… Then, it's fine then…" Daichi muttered. "But, if he really does that, I'll kick his ass and lock them both in a room until he agreed to accept her!"

Since all of them knew how close the bonds with bit-beast, they agree with Daichi plan.

"Daichi, I also agree with your plan of lock them in a room but…" Drage spoke and becomes nervous. "Isn't that a bit… Um… Drastic move…?"

Spencer, Ian, Tala, Bryan and Kenny realized and understood what Drage mean but Daichi and the bit-beasts are not understands. Hikaru also knew what he talking about.

"Are you saying the lock plan is too risky? What's up with that?" Daichi furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't think the monkey brain know what we're talking about here." Tala sighed.

"I thought the same… He is living in a jungle…" Kenny sweatdropped.

**"Are we one of the monkey brains too?"** Strata Dragoon asked as he pointed at himself.

**"I'm not a monkey to be sure, I'm originally a falcon."** Falborg spoke proudly making everyone looked at him blankly.

"All of you are fine since you always staying a bit-chip…" Spencer stated.

"What's going on here? What are you guys talking about!? It's just Kai and Dranzer in a room, what the big problem about it?" Daichi frustrated as he could not keep up with their minds.

"It's obvious a biggest problem. Kai is a man and Dranzer is a woman. Anyone knows what it means." Kenny said.

"Well, for your information, I don't go to school. Why would people go to school since nature can be learns in free." He protested.

"That will happen if you don't go to school. Too dumb to notice about humans changes." Ian snorted.

"We also didn't learn from school. But, we know about it from the elders in our village." Hikaru stated.

"How about this?" Bryan step forward. "Hey Daichi. do you know where the baby pig comes from?"

"From their mother, of course."

"Isn't it the same with how it will happen if we put Kai and Dranzer together along in a room?"

"Of course not. Kai is not that stupid to do something like that on Dranzer. She's a bird."

Daichi respond made all of them stared at him blankly while the little guy only looked at them with confused expression. The bit-beasts are clueless with the topic they talking about. they are originally animal but they never do something like that since they had been stuck in the bit-chip forever. Wolborg looked at Tala making a tearful face but he only shook his head, not wanting the bit-beasts to know since they will return back in beyblade after they return to their world.

"I don't think Daichi know the word 'lust'..." Bryan said making the other nodded as agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, Readers. This chapter is the hardest one I ever made... Sorry for the late.**

**Enjoy the story,**

* * *

Rei opened his eyes and found himself floating in blank bright place. He looked around and found nothing but an empty white place.

"What is this place…? Where am I exactly…?" He spoke. His voice echoed around.

Rei was trying to remember the event before he was collapse. He remembered they were headed to Skyrium and had defeated Black Dranzer… Also, got Cerro out from her body… Then, he noticed Driger was panting after he changed to human form. Before he realize, his body suddenly feel heavy and both of them fell on the ground.

"Driger… DRIGER!" He shouted. But only heard his voice echoed back.

Suddenly, he saw a black figure beneath him and recognized it as his own partner. Rei was relieved and went to him.

"Driger… I'm so glad to see you…" Rei spoke as he stepped on the same level as Driger feet.

Rei looked closer and found something isn't right about Driger. His eyes and face look somewhat blank and quiet. Driger raised his hand in waist level quietly making Rei confused. He raised his hand and almost grabbed Driger hand. Suddenly, someone pulled him away from Driger as he quick attack using his claw in high speed. The person ran faster, away from Driger as soon as possible. Once the gap is safe, he let go of Rei.

"Dri-Driger…" Rei shocked to see the person in front of him is Driger. But, his cloth had ripped apart at the shoulders, chest and upper back areas.

**"I'm fine. Don't worry about all of these." **He said with a smile.** "What about you?"**

"I would have died if you didn't intercept… Who is he?"

** "Cyber-Driger." **He answered as he turned and glared at his version. Rei was surprised to hear that.

"But, why…?"

**"I also don't know… After we defeated Black Dranzer, something had made my body twist and felt heavy before I collapse. When I woke up, the cyber version of me appeared in front of me and started to attacks. I barely escape from his trap after I heard your voice calls me." **He explained.

"What should we do now?" He asked.

**"Getting away is not an option now… This place doesn't have any walls or hole to hide."**

Cyber-Driger launched attack after his arms turned to claws. Driger also changed his arms to claws and they battled each other. Rei joined in and used his kung fu attacks to back Driger up but somehow Cyber-Driger managed to block them equally, which surprised them.

* * *

Max running away in high speed in empty white place. Behind him is a giant bright purple, round-shape shell, rolling and chased him in full speed.

"DRACIEL! CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO BE SQUASH BY YOU! WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Max screamed and tears came out from his eyes as he desperately running away from the big shell.

Suddenly, another rolling shell appeared in front of Max. But, this color is more concentrated than the shell behind him.

**"MAX, TURN LEFT!" **A familiar voice shouted from the shell in front of him. Max did as he told in time. The two shells collided and strong wave came out, hardly.

The two shells glowed white and changed to a human form. Max was shocked to see two Draciel, glaring at each other. The left side had brighter color while the right side is concentrated color.

"Draciel? Draciel? WHY ARE THERE A TWO OF YOU!? THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT… NOW MY DREAM IS FULL OF DRACIEL!" Max became panic as he is too confuse with what happen in front of him.

The two Draciel turned and glanced at him making him jolted. There was a long nerve-cracking stare by the two and finally the two smiles friendly at him making Max surprised and scared.

**"Max! Don't go to him! He's the bad one!"** The bright Draciel shouted as he pointed at the concentrated one.

**"Don't listen to him! I'm the real one! You have to trust me!" **The concentrated Draciel shouted desperately.

Max turns and looked at the two Draciels as they shouted at him to make him believe. Max becomes confusing until he covered his ears desperately, not wanting to listen to him.

'Please stop… Draciel… Don't push me like this…' He said in his mind as he tried to not listen to the two Draciel in front of him.

* * *

Tyson ran away from big angry Hilary chasing after him. He remembered he and Daichi were having a dinner in his house. His Grandfather and Hiro weren't at home because of heavy rain and he was stuck in a hospital. There also a news that there a traffic jam around the area. Hilary had stopped by in a rush after she got a call by Hiro that Tyson and Daichi are alone in the house. Knowing the two antics too well, she went to trouble to stay in Tyson house to watch over them, much to Tyson dismay.

They were having dinner, cooked by Tyson. Without the two notices, Hilary had secretly cook a miso soup. They eating the food happily until without them notice, Hilary had slipped the soup to their part and they unconsciously sipped it. The two quickly spitted it out after they realized the taste. Hilary happily said that if they could finish the soup in one-go, they will have her beef and the loser will finish all the soup. Tyson sipped slowly as the taste is too much to handle for his tongue. Suddenly, Daichi scream and slammed his empty bowl on the table hard.

"I'M WON! I FINALLY DEFEAT THE CHAMPION!" He screamed in victory. As a deal, Hilary gives the beef to him and put the pot full of her miso soup in front of Tyson.

Tyson sipped the soup tearfully while hearing Daichi commented about how good the beef is. Hilary also gives him Tyson part because he is too slow with finishing the soup.

"What's wrong, Tyson? Here. Have some more…" Daichi came closer with the bowl of Hilary miso soup.

Tyson pleaded him to stop but sadly his partner did not stop and he blabbered about the bad taste making Hilary furious. The two runs out from the house instantly. Tyson had turned many blocks, trying to get away from Hilary but failed as she is faster runner than him.

Without Tyson realize, the area become brighter and the houses or any objects on the area become fuzzy and finally there are nothing, except furious Hilary behind him. Tyson panting as there are no stop with the running.

"Hilary… Can we take a break…? This isn't getting anywhere… I'm sorry for saying your miso soup is worse than dog poop, okay… Satisfied…" Tyson stopped running and panting hardly.

Then, he realized. He didn't heard Hilary voice or got hit by her. He turned and looked behind to see nothing, except white place. He looked around and realized there nothing, no houses, no trash area.

"Where am I?" Tyson murmured and touched his arm pouch, where he put his beyblade. He took out the beyblade and surprised to see blank on the bit-chip.

"Oh yeah… We're at Suzume world… Elysterium… Dragoon and the other turned to human forms…" He realized and put back the beyblade in his pouch at the arm. Then, he sensed familiar aura. "This feeling… Dragoon… DRAGOON!"

Tyson shouted his bit-beasts name loudly. His voice echoed back at him. He keeps yelling and walked aimlessly until he found bubbles coming from behind. He turned and found Dragoon in human form stood straight with his gun, keeping shooting out bubbles. Tyson ran until he is near to him.

"Dragoon… I thought I lost you…" Tyson spoke in relief. Dragoon did not spoke or stop shooting the bubbles.

Tyson raise his hand to grabbed Dragoon arm suddenly, a strong wind came out from his body and blow Tyson away. Someone caught Tyson from behind and put him on the ground gently. Tyson opened his eyes and saw another Dragoon beside him. He was surprised and screamed.

"Dragoon! Eh? EH? EEEEHH!?" He looked back and forth at the two Dragoon.

**"Calm down, Tyson. I'm the real one."** Dragoon, who was beside him spoke calmly.

"How can I know if you're the real Dragoon and not him?" He asked.

**"You almost flushed me in the toilet when you playing beyblade at the park."**

Dragoon answered made Tyson blushed as he remembered when he was a kid. He had to sacrifice his hand to get Dragoon out from the toilet bowl full with his 'stuff'. After that incident, his friends did not want to spend time with him again, except Kenny.

"I'm sorry okay! I even washed you with all my soaps! Shampoo, body soap, cloth soap, floor soap, kitchen tool soap…" He muttered.

**"Are you trying to kill me and the beyblade…?"** Dragoon sweatdropped as he watch Tyson gloomy aura.

"Looks like you're the real Dragoon after all… Please don't bring that up after this… I don't want to remember…"

**"Okay. Now, let's get to the business."**

"So, if you're the real Dragoon. Who is he?"

**"Cyber-Dragoon. He entered inside me when we defeated Black Dranzer."**

"So, why he went to me instead of defeat you?"

**"Both of us knew what the cyber needs. Chief already explain it before."**

"Vessel…" Tyson realized. "He wants me to be his vessel!?"

Cyber-Dragoon shot beams at them and Dragoon used his gun and shoot his beams to blocked them. Dragoon also used his wind and made wind sphere around Tyson and him to protect from got hit by the beams.

* * *

Kai dodged another attack by Black Dranzer. The tip of his scarf had burn marks. Kai looked at the side, where Dranzer is busy fighting against her cyber version. There some burn mark on her right shoulder and her shirt ripped a bit at the left arm side.

Black Dranzer saw where Kai look at and attack him with her sword. Kai saw her and grabbed her wrist in time then twist it until she let go of the sword. Black Dranzer grunted and black fire emerged from her body, burning Kai hands making him forcefully get away from her. Black Dranzer took her sword and the black fire gone.

**"Don't look away when you're fighting!"** Black Dranzer shouted and swings her sword at him again.

Kai evaded all her attacks swiftly. Suddenly, he heard Dranzer grunted and looked at her. There a blood gushed out from her left knee and burn mark around it. Black Dranzer attack again and this time Kai landed a kick on her right leg making her fall on the white seemingly floor. Kai ran toward Dranzer and blocked Cyber-Dranzer fireball with his own bare hands, making Dranzer shocked. Kai lift Dranzer up to his chest and ran away.

**"Kai, your hands!"** Dranzer spoke.

"Now's not the time. We need to get away from them…" He said while running.

**"But, this place is blank and don't have anywhere to hide."**

Suddenly, a gate with chain pattern around it appeared in front of them and opened on it own. Without any choices, they headed inside and the gate closed shut. The place is a bit dim for their eyes. Kai was looking around and found nothing. Black Dranzer and Cyber-Dranzer must be out from the gate. He put Dranzer down gently after he confirmed the place is safe.

"Dranzer, what's happened? When I woke up, you were in pinch, fighting against the two of them." Kai asked as he took off his scarf.

**"Cyber-Dranzer and Black Dranzer entered in my body during the battle at Skyrium. They're fighting over me to get you as a vessel."** Dranzer answered and surprised to see Kai ripped his scarf apart and wrapped around Dranzer bleeding leg. **"Kai, you should take care of your hands. They're completely burn."**

"You never have bleeding before. It's worse than the burns."

_"Kai, Dranzer. You two are here… Finally!"_Familiar voice echoed the place making they both alert.

_"It's me, Kare. Listen, the gate will gone in 2 minutes and appears again in 3 minutes. The gate you entered is a dimension between you outside and inner side of your body. You need to run when the time of the gate is about to running out to stay inner side. If you don't, you'll end up coma in the real world."_

"Kare, what exactly happen here?"

_"You, Tyson, Max and Rei along with your partner are unconscious in the real world. The cyber bit-beast were entered in you bit-beast. For Dranzer, Black Dranzer also entered her body after the cyber one. You need to find a way to end your battle or you stuck there forever."_

**"How do we do that…?"** Dranzer asked.

_"Only you all know about it. The gate time is running out. You have to run now." _ A line of chain glowed yellow on the ground. _"Follow the line until the place turn white. Be careful with the enemies."_

Kai and Dranzer started running by following the line. The area slowly turned bright until it completely white and there is no line. Dranzer sensed something coming from behind and pushed Kai and herself to the right. The two fell on the ground in process as a black fireball hit the ground. Dranzer sensed something again and this time coming from above them. She looked up and saw Cyber-Dranzer at the sky, dived with her sword pointed at them. She took out her sword and blocked it.

Kai stood up immediately to help her but Black Dranzer sneak attack from his right side and he barely dodged it.

* * *

Kare sighed as he stopped glowing white. He somehow managed to get Kai and Dranzer a little time to hide from the other two version of Dranzer. The door opened and Jiro came in with some breads. He closed the door afterwards.

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah… Finally. What about the other six?"

"Still unconscious."

"I managed to communicate with them for a few minutes." He took the bread and ate it. "What about the other? Kenny? Hilary?"

"All of them are fine. I thought they will finish their time in this world by playing BeyBattle. But, they're having real battle. They must be wanted to use all their time with their bit-beasts while they still in those forms. But… Waiting for these patients awake make them anxious. There was a time I had to tend Tala after fall from his board. It's happen when Daichi threw his staff to hit Ian but got Tala instead. Wolborg said that Tala is space out a little."

Kare had finished his bread and continued with his connection. Jiro got out quietly to let Kare focus. Jiro closed the door behind him quietly. He turned and surprised to see Axel and Cerro in Axel cloth.

"Is something wrong?" Jiro asked.

"Cerro have something to discuss." Axel spoke. Jiro leaded them to his working room at the hospital. The two were shocked to see many kind of experimental tubes and papers scattered around in the room.

"Sorry about the mess. I usually come here when emergency only." He said while putting some tubes away so the two could walk without any problem. Cerro saw a deer horn in one of the tubes and tremble. Axel looked at his partner trembled at the horn and smiled a little.

"Cerro is originally a deer afterall…" He murmured.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jiro asked.

**"It's about the cyber bit-beasts and Black Dranzer."**

"…Should we discuss with the other?" Jiro prefer to Tala group.

**"I don't think it necessary… Because this is their battle. Only they could end this."**

"When we were on their side, Black Dranzer was really desperate about 'free'. After she combined with the cyber bit-beasts, there was a time she murmured when she was alone. At first, we thought she just too determined about the mission but she was actually having conversation with the cyber bit-beasts inside her."

**"After I absorb by her, I could heard the cyber bit-beasts voices. They all have similar purposes like me. Black Dranzer listened to them and wanted to grant it."**

"…Cerro, is it the bad one or the other side?" Jiro asked.

**"I… don't know… When I listened to Master about what the other talk about regarding Black Dranzer and the cyber bit-beasts, I become uncertain… But, if they could listen to them, they could end the battle."**

"Cerro is the only person seeing what Black Dranzer trying to accomplish. I say we give it a try." Axel smirked.

"…The only way we could talk to them by using Suzume bonding power. But, she's guarding the temple at Skyrium." Jiro said.

**"I don't think the dark people will come. The leader of the Dark World doesn't want cooperate with Black Dranzer in her battle anymore. So, they only do the ambush at the village and at the cave where the gate is." **Cerro explained.

Jiro understood. He went to open the door. Suddenly, a group of familiar people fell down at the entrance of his working room. The three were shocked to see them. Hilary, Wolborg, Wyborg. Kenny, Drage and Hikaru are stood behind them.

"Spencer! Seaborg! Get your butt off me! You two are heavy!" Bryan screamed as he is beneath them. They heard someone muffled under Tala.

**"Ian! You all get up NOW!" **Wyborg pleaded as she pushed them off.

They all got up one by one followed by Spencer, Seaborg, Bryan, Falborg, Tala, Daichi and lastly Strata Dragoon. All of them saw Ian half-dead on the ground. Wyborg went to him and shook his body. Ian finally awake and cursed at the people, who fell on him.

"I never thought you guys are the type eavesdropped on people." Jiro glared.

"We're sorry. Sirius asked me to give this medicine to you. I was about to knocked but… After I heard Axel and Cerro voices inside your room, I couldn't help but heard it. The others were on their way to visit Tyson and the other but stopped when they saw me…" Hilary explained. Jiro could see the medicine bottle in her grip. He took it from her.

"Do you really think they'll listen to them?" Tala glared at Cerro as he asked coldly. Axel went and stood in front of Cerro while glaring at him.

**"We don't know unless we try."** Cerro glanced at him with confident.

"I'll go get Suzume. Don't start a fight." Jiro warned before leave the hospital.

* * *

Rei was panting as he and Driger fought Cyber-Driger. There was no end with his battle as Cyber-Driger keep attacking them. Every time they landed a hit, Cyber-Driger strength increase.

**"Rei, stand back… Let me fight him…"** Driger spoke.

"No. We're in this together…" Rei declined and ready for fight again.

Driger summoned his claws and handed one to Rei which he accepted it. The two ran toward Cyber-Driger with high speed.

* * *

Max yawned as he watch non-stop rock-paper-scissor battle. The two become pissed as they both draw the same signs ever since the game started. After the pleaded and begs made Max too confusing. He forcefully decided to have a battle which made the two stop instantly. Without any idea of what game they should compete, Max simply chose the rock-paper-scissor without realized it.

**"Max, don't you dare going to sleep! I'll show you who the real Draciel is!"** The dark Draciel, which Max called him because of the color, spoke.

**"That's should be me! I'm the real one!"** The light Draciel responded. The two become worked up the more they draw the same sign over and over.

Max wanted to stop by making one of them draw different sign but he does not know who the real Draciel. He yawned again while forcing his eyes to watch the battle until one of them won.

* * *

Tyson and Dragoon dodged another beam shot by Cyber-Dragoon.

"Why is he keeps attacking us? Can't we just talk about it?" Tyson grumbled as he dodged another beam shot.

**"Tyson, stay behind me." **Dragoon clicked his tongue as he struggled to intercept the beam with his own. His main priority is getting Tyson away from the battlefield. But he is too stubborn to leave him. Dragoon also does not have shield or something to protect his partner. Shooting the beams is the only protection he could think of.

"Dragoon, he wants to shoot me, right? Then, let him have it. You shoot him down while I'll get him focus on me." Tyson spoke.

**"I know you're stubborn, Tyson. But, I'm also the same. Which mean, I won't let you be the decoy. I'll get his attention and you do the final blow." **He responded while shooting the beam.

"No. I'll be the one. You'll shoot him." Tyson declined.

**"Not gonna happen."**

Cyber-Dragoon stopped shooting as he saw the two argued at each other. Since he is far from them, he could not heard what they talking about.

**"Should I go or wait…? Should I listen to what they say?"** He murmured as he asked himself about his next moves. Tyson and Dragoon are busy argued about their plan while Cyber-Dragoon is busy about thinking his next moves.

* * *

Kai and Dranzer found the same gate and run through it. The gate closed after they entered. The two took a short rest until the time almost out.

**"Kai, Black Dranzer is too strong for you to handle… We might have a chance if we switch each other before they land attack…"** Dranzer spoke worriedly as she saw some burn marks on Kai body.

"You focus on your battle with the cyber version. I'll think of something to get Black Dranzer off guard." Kai respond. He saw some burn marks on Dranzer legs and her upper back.

_"Kai, Dranzer." _Kare voice echoed making the two look up. _"Cerro and Axel found a way to end your battle. You two need to listens the two of them."_

Kai was quiet as he and Dranzer listen to Kare explanation. The time is almost out and they started running until the area turned bright.

**"Kai, do you want to do this?"** Dranzer asked seriously.

"It's the only way to get out of here." He simply answered. Dranzer looked at him before turned to the white ground.

When thinking back about listen to Cyber-Dranzer and Black Dranzer made Dranzer a bit anxious. If they choose wrong decision, the two will become uncontrollable. When that is happen, Dranzer might not survive in the fight.

Dranzer sensed Cyber-Dranzer and Black Dranzer presence and used fire wall around her and Kai to block the fireballs coming from the two. She took out her sword and stood in front of Kai protectively.

* * *

Rei and Driger dodged another attack from Cyber-Driger. Suddenly, they sensed something unfamiliar.

_"Rei, Driger. Can you guys hear me?"_ A familiar cheeky voice echoed in their head.

"Hilary?" Rei shocked.

_"Great! Listen here. You two need to listen to what Cyber-Driger wants. This is the only way you could end your battle and wake up in the real world."_

"Listen? What do you mean?" Rei asked. Driger blocked Cyber-Driger attack while Rei busy listen to Hilary.

_"His wish. I don't have much time. Suzume is about to collapse."_

The feeling disappeared all of sudden, ending their connection. Rei thought back what Hilary say to him. Driger pushed Cyber-Driger away making him stood far away from them.

**"Rei, do you really want to do this?" **Driger asked with sudden serious tone making Rei a bit surprised.

"If that the only way to end this… Something wrong, Driger?"

**"Wrong decision will lead to perish."** Driger answered before launch attack on his cyber version. Rei was stay confuse about what he say.

* * *

Max was nodded a bit sleepily as he watched the rock-paper-scissor competition between the two different versions of Draciel. Suddenly, he felt a something familiar aura.

_"Max!"_ A voice echoed into his head making him surprised.

"Daichi?"

_"Yeah. It's me. Listen, you need to chat Cyber-Draciel to get out from that world."_

"Chat? How can I chat with the Cyber-Draciel when I don't even know the real Draciel."

_"Anyway, just chat with him and get out from that world."_

The aura disappeared making Max pouted. He looked at the two Draciel, who had worked up even more. He thought a plan and came up with one solution.

"Change of game!" He screamed making the two stop and turned to look at him. "Let's do Arm-Wrestling!"

* * *

Dragoon and Tyson ran away from the beams as Cyber-Dragoon chased behind while shooting his beam at them. Suddenly, Tyson felt something familiar.

_"Tyson!" _A voice echoed in his head.

"Chief?"

_"Tyson, you have to listen to what Cyber-Dragoon wants to say!"_

"How am I gonna do that with him keep firing beam at us!"

_"Get his attention or something! You always know how to get people attention and befriend with them!"_

"Like what, 'Hey, I'm Tyson and I want to talk to you.'" Tyson gestured his hands around. Suddenly, a beam hit his at the tip of his hat making it slightly burn and there small smoke comes out. Dragoon went behind Tyson and intercept with his beam.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chief. You must have other plan…"

There was no response from Kenny. Tyson keep yelling his name but nothing appeared. He also did not feel anything.

**"What did Chief say?"** Dragoon asked while looking behind.

"He said to listen to what Cyber-Dragoon wants to say."

Dragoon was silent after he answered that.

**"…Are you going to do it?"**

"If that's the only way for us to get out from here, let's do it."

Dragoon looked at Tyson as he turned and glanced at Cyber-Dragoon, who stopped shooting at them.

* * *

Suzume sighed as she stopped glowing. She looked at Hilary, Daichi and Kenny, who stood beside Rei, Max and Tyson bed, calmly.

"Do you really think this gonna work?" Bryan asked.

"You have a better idea?" Axel asked back coldly. Cerro grabbed his left shoulder to stop him.

"It's better than you all stuck in this world forever." Jiro spoke.

"I don't mind staying in this world forever. Besides, it's actually cooler than our world." Bryan responded. Tala, Ian, and Spencer gathered behind him.

"The only reason is because this world has free-use of weapons…" Ian whispered. Tala and Spencer nodded.

"Should we tie him up when the day we leave this world?" Spencer asked while looking at Tala.

"I more like leaving him here than stuck with us in Kai mansion…" Tala replied. "But… We still need his skills… There will be a time Kai leave us to join Tyson team."

"Hey, what with the team discussion!? You didn't tell me anything about it? You guys talking about me, huh!?" Bryan noticed they gathered.

"Oh, it's really nothing related to you. We're just talking about a baldy idiot in the team." Ian spoke as they stopped gather and glanced at him. Tala and Spencer shot glare at Ian because of his language. Even though, there no bald head among the member, Bryan can be the only option for it because the shape of his head is similar to bald.

"Since when did we have baldy idiot in the first place? All of us have hair…" Bryan furrowed his eyes as he slightly confused with Ian choice of word. Tala and Spencer snickered while turned behind to cover their expression. Bryan already proves his idiotic personality making Ian proud of himself.

Wolborg, Wyborg and Seaborg chuckled with the nickname. Luckily for them, Falborg did not overheard the three conversation.

"Anyway, do you think they got the message?" Drage asked.

"They all won't be a problem. We're guaranteed it." Hilary said confidently.

* * *

Driger ran toward Cyber-Driger until their claws stuck together. Cyber-Driger tried to get away from his original version but somehow his claws did not disappear from his hands.

"This place is between Driger and my minds. It's like the path of our link. So, we have the control. Though, that's how we realized." Rei spoke as he walked towards them.

**"You entered in my body and tried to kill me so you have body to live."** Driger stated as he glanced at Cyber-Driger eyes.

"You may get Driger body, but you never be like him. Why do you want it so much?" Rei asked as he stood next to Driger, facing the cyber version.

Cyber-Driger ignored him and keeps pulling his claws but no avail.

**"I don't mind stuck with you. We have all the time here."** Driger spoke.

**"…It's because I'm just a copy…"** Cyber-Driger finally spoke making Rei and Driger narrowed their eyes.

"A copy of Driger…" Rei murmured.

**"I and the other three are created by machine. A copy of data from the origin. All of us can't live forever like the origin because we need energy source to get ourselves function. We were created to surpass the origin and when that comes, they make a new one and abandon us."**

"Then, is that why you join with Black Dranzer? For what?"

**"Live freely… Black Dranzer also wants that. She said she will accomplish it no matter what… Because she's the only vessel we've got to live, we give all we got to help her accomplish it." **Cyber-Driger looked down.

"Do you know what's going to happen to the world we got stuck in?"

**"It's doesn't have anything to do with us! The master promises us if we open the gate, he'll let us live freely!" **Cyber-Driger said desperately.

"Cyber-Driger, had you seeing the people who control you during your battle against us a long time ago? The face their made when they unleashed you out from the beyblade?"

**"I know… I know about our level of strength… But, that's what they want and that's the only thing we could do."** Cyber-Driger confessed. **"Every time I remembered the face and the smile they make… It gives me a certain feeling… The worse feeling…"**

"That's feeling is guilt. That feeling will come again once you open the gate."

Driger glanced at his cyber version as he was lost of thought. Dirger made a decision and turned to look at Rei before turned back at his cyber version.

**"The way you are now, you won't be survive in the future."** He spoke making the two looked at him in surprised.

"Driger, what are you getting at?" Rei asked.

**"Every time I was summons during BeyBattle, I always saw a beautiful scene a few moments before I was sending back in. The scene gives you the feeling of free and peace. If you're with me, Rei and I promise to give you the scene you always wanted." **He explained.

**"A scene of free and peace…"** Cyber-Driger murmured. The two turned and looked at Rei.

"If Driger promise that, I can't back down. There a big view I like the most at my homeland. I think you gonna love it." Rei smiled.

Tears suddenly came out from Cyber-Driger eyes. The claws disappeared together and Cyber-Driger legs become weak until he sat in front of them as he still shocked with what they said. Rei kneeled down next to him and help him up to his feet. Driger raised is right hand forward. Cyber-Driger looked at it and smiled. He raised his hand and grabbed the original version hand. Rei put his hand on them and Cyber-Driger started to glow white.

**"I'm looking forward…"** Cyber-Driger spoke and he started to fade away.

The place turned bright until they only see white color.

* * *

Max was stood at the middle between the two Draciel as they were Arm-Wrestling on the white floor. Since there are no tables or something, they do it on the floor with both of competitors lying on it. The hands are still straight up as they growled loudly pushing it to their opponent area.

**"I'm not going to lose to you…"** The light Draciel grunted as he glared at the Dark Draciel.

**"Like I will lose to the copy of me…" **The Dark Draciel responded.

** "We'll see who the real one after I beat you up…"**

"GO, DRACIEL! DON'T LOSE TO HIM!" Max shouted. He still not knows who the real one but he is still in the real Draciel side.

**"Haha… I have someone who supports me while you have no knows…." **The Dark Draciel smirked.

**"Don't get cocky of yourself… I'll show you how capable I am…"**

"Hey, why are you guys fighting against each other? Cyber-Draciel, why are you too desperate of wanting to fight against Draciel?" Max asked.

**"…I'm just a pack of data from the origin. I'm sick of surpassing the origin, it doesn't mean anything from the start…" **The light Draciel spoke making Max confirm he is the cyber version.

"So, why fighting?"

**"That's all we know! Fight to surpass the origin! But… After we met Black Dranzer, she promised us by help her, she could give us a free life… Without something desperate to accomplish…"**

"Cyber-Draciel, I know how it feels like, want to do something that only we want to do it. But, helping those dark people open the gate will only make your life more miserable…" Max said.

Draciel felt Cyber-Draciel does not put effort on his hand anymore and stopped the fight as the two sat up and let go of each other hand. Max sat between them quietly.

**"I can't live without a vessel… That's how Cyber bit-beasts are!"** Cyber-Draciel shouted desperately.

"Then, you can come with us." Max said with a smiled making the cyber version looked at him in surprised.

**"You're a part of me, after all. "** Draciel said while smirking.

"I promise you that you will live freely along with us. Come with us."

Draciel and Max extended their right hands in front of the cyber version. Cyber-Draciel looked at it and finally smiled. He grabbed their hand willingly. He glowed white and started to fade away.

**"Thanks for having me…"** He spoke before completely fade away.

Max and Draciel looked at each other and smiled. The place turned white until they could not see anything.

* * *

Tyson and Dragoon are scream while running away from Cyber-Dragoon as his gun turn to a cannon and fired some cannonball at them.

"I didn't know you could change to cannon!" Tyson shouted.

**"My weapon form is originally come from your childhood wish! Did you ever thought about wanting cannon when you were little!?"**

"How should I know!? I don't remember about all of that except beyblading! Can't you fire your beam to intercept the cannonball before it hit directly at us!?"

**"I already did it with my bubbles but nothing work!"**

"How are we going to listen to him if he keep attacking us like this!?"

Sudddenly, they heard 'PANG' sound coming from behind and stop running. Tyson turned behind and saw Hilary with a fry pan hit Cyber-Dragoon head from behind. There a bog red lump appeared on the cyber version head.

"HEY, TYSON! GO AHEAD AND TALK TO HIM!" Hilary shouted. Tyson and Dragoon quickly went to her as Cyber-Dragoon still in pain with the hit.

"How? Where did you come from?" Tyson asked as he shocked to see Hilary appeared in his and Dragoon subconscious.

"With the help from Suzume. You were screaming while sleeping in the real world. Jiro told us to quiet you down before he throws you out from the hospital." She answered. "I'll be going now. Be sure to listen to him if you don't want to be throws out from hospital."

Hilary was fade away after that. Tyson and Dragoon looked at each other before turned to the cyber version.

"Cyber-Dragoon, can you tell us why you tried to kill us?" Tyson asked.

**"Beat you two is the only thing I know ever since I was brought to live…"** He answered without looking at them.

"That's the only purpose for you to exist…"

**"If I beat you two, I will gain the body and live freely in the real world… With or without the help from Black Dranzer or others…"**

"Even if you end up living alone in the real world?"

**"I don't mind. As long as I don't have to fight for pointless thing." **Cyber-Dragoon gritted his teeth. Tyson and Dragoon looked at him quietly.

**"Fight always come when you live, no matter what."** Dragoon spoke.

"Yeah. Pointless or pointfull, there always a fight when you living! Live without a fight is equal to dead."

**"Tyson, I never heard of 'pointfull' in my life. Does that even exist in vocabulary or dictionary? Maybe you changed to 'point-full'."** Dragoon corrected him.

"Don't try to destroy the mood, Dragoon! And not a word about this when we awake in the real world!" Tyson blushed. "I just hope they didn't hear what I said…"

**"I think they might because Hilary told earlier that you were talking while sleeping."**

"Dragoon, shut up and let me do the talking!"

Dragoon did as he told. Tyson glared at his partner before turned to the cyber version.

"Cyber-Dragoon, I'll show you a true free life! There'll be a fight but you'll see through it when you fight against it! When we won it, be sure to smile and feel happy about it!" Tyson extended his hand at the cyber version.

Cyber-Dragoon looked at him in surprised and finally grabbed his hand. Dragoon smiled and grabbed them with his hand. Cyber-Dragoon started to glowed and faded away.

**"Thank you… Tyson, Dragoon…"**

Cyber-Dragoon completely gone and the place turned completely white after that.

* * *

A few minutes earlier,

Hilary and the other are in a room where they kept Tyson, Max, Rei along with their bit-beasts. Suddenly, Tyson screamed panickly and keep shouting making all of them shocked. Jiro came afterward to tell them to keep quiet as Tyson voice had been heard outside of the room, disturbing other patients.

Suzume glowed white and had Hilary in to solve the problem. They all saw what happen in Tyson and Dragoon subconscious after Hilary arrived. They saw Cyber-Dragoon fired cannonballs at Tyson and Dragoon as the two running away. Hilary took out a fry pan and smacked the cyber version head hardly until big red lump appeared on his head.

"Phew Now I get it why all of you have a faith on her…" Bryan commented.

**"That's sound pretty hard…"** Wyborg spoke nervously.

"At least we solve the screaming problem." Tala shrugged as he noticed Tyson stopped screaming in his sleep.

Hilary had return to the real world and thumb up.

"I could do better than that. But, not bad yourself, Old Hag!" Daichi commented proudly. Angry ,mark on Hilary forehead and she threw chairs at him but he dodged swiftly. Hilary become frustrated and threw unconscious Tyson without she realized. Daichi was about to dodged that too.

"NO, DAICHI! BEHIND YOU! IT'S A WINDOW! IF THE WINDOW BREAK, TYSON WILL DIE!" Kenny screamed. Daichi froze a few seconds and got hit by Tyson body.

"Talk about throwing Tyson out from hospital…" Ian chuckled.

** "Isn't that too extreme than before…?" **Wolborg asked nervously as she pointed at Daichi as the little guy struggled to get Tyson back on his bed.

"Hmm… Yeah. Pointless or pointfull, there always a fight when you living! Live without a fight is equal to dead." Tyson murmured making all of them looked at him.

"Pointfull…? There's no such a word like that!" Hilary said. The Blitzkrieg Boys chuckled as the word is too hilarious.

"He probably made it up…" Kenny sighed.

"He is a simpleton. Although, I never thought I lost to an idiot like him in the first place…" Tala murmured.

"Tell me about it… Kai is smarter than him but he lost the fight…" Spencer replied.

* * *

Kai got blew away by Black Dranzer Dark Fire Impact. He landed hardly on the white floor. He struggled to get up but Black Dranzer was quicker as she stabbed her sword at Kai shirt collar to keep him in place.

**"No matter how many time you struggle, you not gonna win." **Black Dranzer spoke.

Kai gritted his teeth as he glared at her. He turned his head to the left and found Dranzer is lying on the floor, completely defeated. She struggled to get up but the cyber version stepped her right leg on Dranzer body. Kai turned back and glanced at Black Dranzer.

"Now you're satisfied that you beat up Dranzer?" Kai scoffed.

**"It is true that our purpose for exist is to surpass Dranzer. But, that's not the reason we're entered in your and her body." **Black Dranzer glanced at him in menacing way.

Black Dranzer turned look at the cyber version and nodded her head. Kai turned to see them and surprised as Cyber-Dranzer raised her sword and aimed the point part at Dranzer body. He started struggled from Black Dranzer to save his partner but Black Dranzer hold him still.

Black Dranzer laughed as she watched Kai miserable face as he struggled from her trap. The sword is almost hit Dranzer but something intercept it and Cyber-Dranzer lose the grip of her sword making it thrown away. Purple chains came out from the floor and tied Black Dranzer and Cyber-Dranzer in place. Black Dranzer sword disappeared from Kai shirt collar and he finally could get away from her.

"Kare…" Kai spoke as he recognized the chain.

_"Looks like I made it. You and Tyson are the most stubborn person among four of you, equally more stubborn than Daichi."_Kare voice echoed in the place.

Kai snorted and went to Dranzer to check on her. Luckily, she finally regained consciousness and stood up. The two went to the other two version of Dranzer, who still struggled from the chains.

**"Black Dranzer, Cyber-Dranzer, why are you doing this? Can't we just talk about it?"** Dranzer asked.

**"Since when do you want to listen to us…? Even if you hear what we're saying, you'll never accept it!"** Black Dranzer growled as she glared at Dranzer.

Dranzer was quiet as she looked at her other version. Kai watched silently at the three Dranzers before looked down.

"Then, tell me instead. What do you want from us?" Kai spoke.

**"Like I would tell to the person who threw me away!"** Black Dranzer growled back.

"…Then, I promise to keep both of you along with Dranzer with me, forever. Just tell me what do you want?"

Dranzer was shocked of what she hears and looked at him. Black Dranzer still glared at him while Cyber-Dranzer was slightly surprised and looked at him.

**"Do you really mean it…?" ** Cyber-Dranzer required.

"Yeah. I already promise to Dranzer that I won't abandon her again. That's why I couldn't let go of her no matter what you trying to do of throw her away from me. Instead… You two are the other version of Dranzer, I can keep you all together with her." Kai decided.

**"Kai, that's too much… Your body will-"** Dranzer tried to stop him. But, he cut her words.

"I know… My body might not be able to withstand the strength when all of you combine. But, I'll take the risk. No matter what…"

Dranzer wanted to stop him but when Kai made up his mind, there is no stopping him.

**"I want to live freely… I'm done with the meaningless battle to surpass the origin…" **Cyber-Dranzer spoke.

"I got it." Kai nodded then turned to see Black Dranzer.

**"You're not going to throw me away again… right?"** She spoke.

"I promise. You could also watch something you never seen before."

**"Okay… I'm looking forward with it…"** Tears came out from Black Dranzer eyes as she says it. Chains disappeared from the two and they all grabbed hands together. Cyber-Dranzer and Black Dranzer started to glowed white and fade away.

**"Now, they finally in peace…"** Dranzer said as she looked at her hand after the two versions completely fade away.

"Yeah…" Kai answered weakly and started to fall. Dranzer quickly caught him before he hit the floor.

**"Why are you taking the risk?" **She required as she slowly sit and put Kai head on her lap.

"I realized I had been threw the people that close to me away just for my own desire… I might throw them away again in the future… But, at least there are some people I want to keep."

**"Hehe… Some people or some birds?"** Dranzer chuckled as she remembered that her true form. **"You just couldn't say 'no' to animals."**

"I'm still keeps Tala and his team in my mansion. That's the first start…" He replied and closed his eyes. "Besides, all of them will terrify or leave if I show too much…"

**"True… Let's take a break… We had a long fight…" ** Dranzer put her hand on Kai eyes.

The place turned bright white until she could not see anything.

* * *

**For Tyson word 'pointfull', it doesn't even exist in any English vocabulary. I just made it up because the sound is hilarious... and weird. But, mainly, funny.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jiro went in the room and saw Tyson, Rei and Max had awake. Kenny, Hilary and Daichi along with Strata Dragoon frequently visit them during visit time. Tala and his team are at home, doing their own business. Axel and Cerro are at Skyrium, helping Raika rebuilding the village. Jiro do some daily check on Tyson and the other.

"You guys are finally able to be on your own two feet. You can release by tomorrow." Jiro stated.

"What about Kai?" Rei asked as he watched Jiro leaving the room.

"Still weak. But, his temperature is slowly goes back to normal."

"It's must be hard for having three bit-beasts… I'm surprised his body could hold on to it." Kenny spoke.

"Come on, Chief. This is Kai we're talking about. He already goes far worse than this like during his battle against Brooklyn." Tyson lifted his spirit up.

"How long was it after we woke up?" Max asked as he lost count of the day.

"A week. All of you sick after you woke up. Well… Kai was worse one as he keeps vomit after eat for three days…" Hilary looked up as she tried to remember.

Jiro chuckled and went out. He closed the door behind him then walked through the hallway. He read the report paper of Kai on his board. The four bit-beasts are already released and now they accompanied their partners in the hospital. They also had appointment with Drage regarding their power. Because they combine with other version, their power increase to the point their partner become sick because their body could not hold too much energy surprisingly instead slowly gaining them during sick.

Kai on the other hand, is in badly sick as his temperature rise two time more than regular fever. He also could only have fluid food like soup for his meals. There was a time Jiro had confirms to have him eat solid food but end up vomit badly. Dranzer is watch over and taking care of him every day. She also sleeps in the room along with him but sleep on the floor. They had provided a sleeping bag for her.

Suzume and Kare will comes and check on him. Because of Dranzer had combine with the other two version of her, her energy increase tremendously making Kai body become weak because he could not accept too much energy. Suzume will absorb some of Dranzer energy from Kai body to keep the level of energy in moderate. Kare will chain Kai body with the energy absorb by Suzume for his body to slowly accept it. The chain controls the energy level to slowly absorb in his body.

Jiro arrived in front of Kai room. He knocked before opened it and found Dranzer is wiping Kai chest using damp cloth. He had his shirt and scarf off for Dranzer to wipe his sweat off. Kai face looked very pale and he could barely move his muscles as he slowly moved his head to look Jiro. He looked at the nightstand and found a bowl of soup still untouched.

"Do you need some help, Dranzer?" Jiro offered.

** "No thanks. I'm good."** She turned to see him before continued her work.

Jiro went to Kai and used his sight power to see his condition. His health slowly getting better but his body is a bit skinny. Kai have to eat more solid food but he could not do it without vomit them all out afterwards.

"Did Suzume and Kare come here before I did?" Jiro asked as he noticed a small piece of paper under the bowl of soup.

**"Yeah. But, they went back to Skyrium along with Axel and Cerro."** Dranzer answered.

He took the paper and read it. Suzume had left some message regarding Kai and Dranzer energy condition.

**"Jiro, how long will Kai stays like this?"** Dranzer had finish wipe and looked at him worriedly.

"…Black Dranzer and Cyber-Dranzer energy are tremendous for a normal people… By 'normal' I mean a people without power. Basically, normal people will end up coma after receiving too much energy in one go. But, Kai is just having a fever which made the process easier and faster. I predict it about 3 weeks or more."

"Too… long…" Kai spoke. His voice is very rough because of his fever. Dranzer went took a glass of water and help him drink using the straw. "Do you have any process to make it faster…?" He spoke again and this time his voice is slightly rough than before.

"I'll talk with Drage about this." Jiro answered. "But, I think it's more risky than this... Wrong move and you end up in coma."

"I'll take the risk… I had enough lie on this bed…"

"I thought you're the same level of stubbornness like Tyson… But, he more likes staying here than released while you want to be release faster." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't think of me the same as that lazy-butt-idiot…" Kai glared at him.

"…Alright. I'll see what we could do. In the meantime, eat more of the soup. If I see there a leftover, you'll be staying like that until your body back to normal." Jiro went to the door and opened it. "Don't try to fool me… Because I will know everything…" He glared at him while saying it then closed the door.

**"Do you really want to do this?" ** Dranzer asked as she helps Kai sit up and help him wear his shirt. After that, she put some pillows for him to lean before took the bowl of soup and spoon and feed him.

"It's better than having other people doing everything for me…"

**"Hehe… Well, I'm enjoys doing this kind of stuff for you. Since I won't be doing it anymore once we're back in our world."** Dranzer chuckled.

Dranzer remembered the day she and Kai awoke after their battle against Black Dranzer and Cyber-Dranzer. It was a bit panics as Kai sweat really hard and he was panting. Jiro was hurried to check on him and found out his temperature was too high. He also had a hard time breathing which they put an oxygen mask on him. Suzume had come and Jiro told her to check on Dranzer. Drage also came and check Dranzer power level which making all of them surprised.

Suzume and Kare were staying with Kai as they had to balance his energy. Jiro and Drage had explained to Dranzer and the other about Kai situation. Hilary had calm Dranzer down as she was depressed. The next day, Dranzer, and the other three bit-beasts had been released and had appointment with Drage about their power level. Suzume and Hilary take turns on taking care of Kai during that time. Sadly, Hilary had given up after a first turn and only Suzume did the job. She said that Kai did not do what she and Jiro told. He did not sleep during the time she was in or out, he did not eat the food Jiro told him and tried to eat by himself which end up miserable as the soup end up spilt on the bed, he also tried to go to the toilet by himself but end up on the floor beside the bed.

Hilary had an idea and had Wolborg took care of him since she is ice element which suitable with Kai temperature problem. But it end up silent-war as Tala stood in front of Kai door room, glaring at it as Wolborg was inside with Kai. They also heard a rumor like a two horn red devil standing in the hallway, creeping people out. Without any choices, Jiro had to switch Suzume and Wolborg after he had some complains from other doctors.

After three days, Dranzer had asked Jiro about Kai condition and it still worse. She decided and went to Suzume to learn of how to take care of sick people. After she done, she took care of Kai in the next day. After the day, Jiro was surprised by Kai condition after he did some daily check on him. Since that day, Dranzer was left in charge of take care of Kai on by her own.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm just thinking…" Hilary spoke making all of them looked at her. "Kai seems to show slightly affection since we're in this world. That's what I notice."

"Why do you think like that?" Max asked. They all understood what kind of affection she talking about, except Daichi and Strata Dragoon. But, the two keep quiet and listen to the conversation.

"Well… He somehow gentler and… Um… soft also kinds…" Hilary tried to describe but lack choice of words.

"Now that you say it, he does show some." Rei realized.

"Really? When you mention… It's kind of creep me out…" Tyson commented and shivered.

"But, he only showed it on Dranzer. Tala also shows those kinds of affections on Wolborg too." Max added.

"It whether they are women or they are bit-beast… I don't know…" Hilary sighed as the fact both of the bit-beast are woman form. "Also, Tala seems a bit annoyed when Wolborg took care of Kai the other day."

"If it's a woman, they would act gentle on you." Daichi stated. Gloomy aura emerged from Hilary as she feels down.

"I think it's because they are bit-beast. That's why Kai and Tala gentle to them." Kenny pointed out.

"A bit-beast or an animal…?" Tyson joked and snickered referring to Kai little hobby.

**"Watch out, Tyson. Kai also showed some gentleness on me."** Dragoon spoke as he put a plate of slices of apple on his lap.

**"Us too."** Driger, Draciel and Strata Dragoon raised their hand as agreement.

"Really!? Since when!?" Tyson shocked.

**"He usually showed it when either of you or Daichi put your hand or legs on our body during sleep at night." **Driger answered.

**"There also moment Daichi tried to eat my arm and murmured something like 'turtle soup'."** Draciel added making Max surprised.

"So, Kai dragged Tyson and Daichi part of body away from you guys?" Rei asked, slightly surprised. The bit-beasts nodded.

Tyson took one slice of apple and was about to entered in his mouth. Suddenly, Daichi sneak in and stole the apples in Tyson grip and the plate full of it swiftly. The chasing game began as they ran around in the room with Hilary trying to stop them. Rei looked at Max and Kenny, who quietly had their tearful eyes. He nodded as a responded as he also experienced it.

'Kai… Why didn't you save us…?' The three of them spoke in mind tearfully.

"Tyson! You're sick! You should be on bed!" Hilary shouted as the two keep flipping around the room. "Dragoon, Strata Dragoon, can you do something about this?"

Dragoon changed to a gun and Strata Dragoon shoot bubbles. It went randomly in the room. Hilary went behind Rei as Driger shield them. Draciel changed to a shield and protected Max. Tyson, Daichi and Kenny got hit many times by the bubbles and end up paralyze on the floor. Dragoon changed back to human form and put Tyson on his bed. Strata Dragoon went to Daichi and put him next to Tyson.

"Dragoon… Strata Dragoon… I know you two wanted to stop the battle… But, next time, tell us first…" Kenny said as he was on the floor, completely froze.

**"Sorry about that…"** Dragoon went to him and put next to Tyson on his bed.

Draciel had changed back to human form then sit on a chair beside Max bed.

**"Isn't it great? That Kai treat kindly on Dranzer. If I saw human treat badly on bit-beast, I would throw them to the ocean."** Draciel said.

"I'm actually hoping he would treat slightly kind on us, human…" Rei sweatdropped, referring to their experienced slept next to the two champions.

"He did treat similar like that to the Blitzkrieg Boys. I asked Spencer a few days ago. He said that Kai's the one offered them to live in his mansion at Russia. The more surprise is that he also lived along with them." Hilary stated. "Spencer said that Bryan almost lost his thumb nail to feel the pain just in case he didn't dream in his sleep."

"Isn't that a bit too far…?" Max asked.

"Blitzkrieg Boys can be really extreme with their words." Kenny stated.

**"While BBA Revolution can be really extreme with their action."** Strata Dragoon added as Daichi had a hard time moving his mouth.

"Sorry for being impulsive…" Hilary pouted to that statement.

* * *

The next early day, Tyson, Rei and Max had released from the hospital and thought of visit Kai. They met Jiro along the way in the hallway. He also brought his board with Kai report paper.

"I thought you guys will go straight outside, playing beyblade." Jiro spoke.

"We will. After visit him."

"Glad I put the herb perfume inside his room. It help relaxing his muscles and prevent anybody caught his fever."

"Too bad, because I would like staying here longer."

"This is Grandiez, not the regular hospital. We don't have nurse, so maybe I could let Hilary in charge for you recovery." Jiro decided.

"No thanks." Tyson quickly declined after he felt terrifying aura coming from behind him, where Hilary and Kenny are.

They had arrived in front of Kai room and Jiro opened the door. Their bit-beasts stayed outside as the room seems smaller than the one that keep Tyson, Rei and Max. They found Kai leaned against a bundle of pillows at his back. His face is still pale and he hardly moved. Dranzer was not in the room. Jiro went to Kai and do his routine check on him.

"You look like a zombie, Kai." Max commented.

"Hn. What do you guys want?" Kai asked hoarsely.

"Just checking on you. Did Tala and the others come too?" Tyson replied.

"Do they look like the one who visit patients to you?" Kai scowled. Dranzer had comes in with a bowl of water and a damp cloth.

**"Spencer and Seaborg had visit a few days ago. Just talking about the mansion matters."** Dranzer answered softly as she had overheard them when she was entered.

"At least one or two of them comes to visit…" Rei said.

"Alright, alright. You guys already see how he is now. You should leave because Kai is still weak and need more rest." Jiro smiled and opened the door for them. They followed and leave the room until only Dranzer and Jiro in it.

"For a weak patient, Kai could still say coldly towards us…" Hilary commented as they looked at the closed door.

"Anyway, we should head back home." Rei spoke and all of them walked out from the hospital.

In the room, Dranzer wiped Kai left shoulder with the damp cloth quietly while Jiro wrote something on his report paper at the board. Suzume and Kare had comes and doing their job on absorb and transfer some energy to the chain quietly.

"Jiro…" Kai spoke.

"Hm?" He responded while busy writing.

"Don't ever call me 'weak' again… Or I'll tell Dranzer to burn you alive." He threatened while glared at him. Dranzer, Suzume and Kare froze upon hearing it.

"I'm impressed you could threaten me even with that state." Jiro smirked and done with his writing. "But, that threat is too tiny for me."

Dranzer was surprised by how Jiro glanced at Kai. It is more like he challenged Kai to do it. Suzume had stopped absorb and hide behind Kare, scared of Jiro glance. While the boys slightly back away from them. Jiro closed his eyes and smiled.

"Alright, I'll be more careful with my choice of word next time."

Kare, Suzume were sighed and continued with their work. Dranzer looked nervously at the two and followed them by doing her job with wiping Kai body.

"What about the yesterday conversation?" Kai asked.

"…We found the solution but you'll be in major pain during the process. We'll be do it once you able to stand on your own feet without support."

Kai pushed Dranzer hands aside as she wiped his neck. Suzume and Kare also stop their works as Kai pulled the sheet aside and moved to the edge of the bed. His legs had touched the floor. Dranzer had put the damp cloth in the bowl and wanted to help Kai but he stopped her by grabbing her right hand firmly. Dranzer understood and let him do it on his own. Kai pushed himself and stand up on the floor. He moved by dragging his legs forward until he is in front of the bed. He stood still while looking at Jiro for his approval. The guy did not speak anything. Kai legs become weak until he fell on the floor. Dranzer grabbed him before he hit the floor. Kare helped her and put him back on the bed.

"I'll tell you more once you able to stand on your own." Jiro said and left the room. Suzume followed behind him while Kare busy helping Dranzer.

"Why with the sudden coldness?" She asked to Jiro.

"You saw how he threatened me even with that weak state. He's not a type who like people pitied over him. He'll get through it in a few days." He answered then walked forward.

Suzume went back inside and continued her and Kare work quietly. Dranzer had finish her work and pulled the sheet to his chest level.

"You shouldn't have threatened Brother like that…" Suzume spoke. Kai did not respond. "Why did you threaten him in the first place?"

Kare and Dranzer could feel her menacing aura but trying to keep their composure.

"It's none of your business." Kai shrugged off.

There was a quiet moment. Kare and Dranzer feel unease as they still feel Suzume menacing aura while Kai just ignored it. Suzume had finished her job and leave the room. Kare sighed and finish off his work.

"You know Kai. No one ever live after someone threatens Jiro in front of Suzume, or when it Suzume in front of Jiro. It's become taboo." Kare spoke. He had finished his job and left the room.

**"Kai, are you angry at Jiro because he called you weak in front of Tyson and the other?" **Dranzer asked softly.

"…My feeling was ahead of me."

**"I heard once from Hilary that some people subconsciously become impulsive at some moment. I think the energy is too powerful that you couldn't control of your feeling."**

Kai pulled the sheet aside and tried to get up. "The longer I stay here, the more insane I'll become…" Dranzer grabbed onto his shoulder as his arms failed him.

**"I'll help you."** Dranzer said and they started the activity.

* * *

After three days, Kare and Ryuuzaki had return back to the Dark World as the spores took a toll on their body. Kai had finally stand on his own and showed to Jiro. His face also not very pale like before and his temperature had return to normal but his body still feel heavy. Jiro had told Kai to wear his cloth along with the scarf.

"Alright then. Let's go." Jiro said after Kai finished and leave the room. Kai and Dranzer quietly followed him until they found an open light portal. Jiro had entered in and they followed behind him.

They exit the portal and found that they are on a snowy mountain. There are Suzume, Drage, Axel, Cerro, Tala and Wolborg. Also, Darkross is along with them as he is in Suzume shadow.

"Welcome to Izaya Mountain." Jiro introduced as he stood next to Suzume.

"Okay Kai. Let's start with the process." Drage spoke as he looked at the tab. "For today, we'll be doing some simple technique before you burst all the energy out. You have to make the energy into physical form, which is fire because it connected to Dranzer. Jiro and Suzume will watch over you until you get it."

Kai and Dranzer nodded and started the section. Jiro used his sight power to see their energy level while Suzume used her boost-bond power to back them up. She also absorb little of the energy when it overwhelm Kai and lose control over it.

"What this has to do with us?" Tala scoffed as he, Wolborg, Axel and Cerro watch them from aside.

"Once he able to form the energy, he'll be fighting both of you to release them until everything back to normal." Drage answered as he tapped something on the tab.

"So, we're going back and forth from Grandiez and here…"

"Nope. We'll stays here. Jiro found a place to stay, an old abandon house few meters from here." Drage replied and turned to watch the training.

**"At least you don't have a problem and sleep peacefully, Tala."** Wolborg said. She had heard him complain about Daichi and Tyson rough sleep before.

"It's also a time for my break from watch over that maniac." Tala rubbed the back of his head.

**"I hope Spencer will be fine, watching over Bryan from trying to make Ian do something crazy…"** She smiled hopelessly.

"I don't mind. Besides, Hikaru is also with them. If the two really do something stupid, they just do one step to become dragon food." He shrugged.

"Hilary is with them, I think everything will be fine." Axel spoke.

"After trying to throw Tyson out from the hospital during his sick… She'll just triple the mess along with the two monkeys."

"Just be grateful that the two bit-beasts aren't the same like their partners."

"But a certain bit-beast is slightly similar to his partner." Tala stated as he referred to Falborg and Bryan.

**"Can I go to the house now? I want to see the inside."** Cerro asked Drage.

"Ask Jiro. He's the only person knew where it is."

Cerro nodded and went to Jiro. After a few minutes, he came back with Darkross inside his shadow.

**"Master, do you want to come along?"** Cerro asked as he comes back at them.

"Sure. What about you, Tala?" He turned to see the red hair man.

"Fine. Better than staring at him…"

They walked together to the house. Axel had a hard time follow the others as his legs went inside the snow. He looked down as he walking. Suddenly, his shadow turn darker and when he steps on the snow, it did not go down.

_"Now you can walk steadily on the snow."_ A voice echoed in his head.

"Uh… Thanks…" He spoke out loud making the other stop before turned and looked at him

**"Is something wrong, Master?"** Cerro asked.

"Eh? You guys didn't hear a voice?"He asked back, dumbfounded.

**"No. Voice from where?"** Cerro went to him. All of sudden, Darkross came out from Axel shadow.

"I didn't mean to make people believe you're crazy, Axel." Darkross chuckled. He also admits that he is the one who help Axel with his walking. "When I'm inside people shadow, I could speak in their mind like telepathy. I usually did it on Suzume."

"That explain during our first encountered." Tala spoke as he remembered the first time he saw Suzume talk on her own and fumed at her shadow when they were at the dessert.

All of them continued their walking until they found a small house inside a forest. It is also near a field of snow at the back of the house. They opened the door and found the place is cold and dark.

"Looks like we have our own work to do for today." Axel spoke. They decided to do some chores that necessary inside the house. Axel and Wolborg clean inside the house while Tala, Cerro and Darkross cut a tree down and chopped them into small pieces for fire.

**"Master Tala."** Cerro called him. Tala was surprised and dropped the woods that had been chopped.

"M-Master…" He stammered. "Can you drop the 'master' please…? It's kind of awkward…"

**"I'm sorry. It is a habit from my world. We, bit-beasts, must call human who choose us 'master' as an honor. If we don't, they'll dispose us."**

"Even though Axel tried to force you to drop it no matter what…" Tala kneels down to pick the woods.

**"Yeah… Um… Can I ask you something?"** Cerro kneels down and help them pick the woods. Tala grunted as a respond.

** "Are you okay with Wolborg goes back inside the bit-chip when you return to your world?"**

"…You just have to keep up with it. That's how the world is." Tala answered without looking at him.

**"Sorry if I ask something sensitive to you…"**

"…I don't mind. Everyone always has an urge to want something more than they already have. But, all of that will have circumstances behind it."

Tala and Cerro had pick all the woods and went straight back to the house. The sun is about to set and Jiro and his group had arrived. Axel and Cerro had finish cooking and they had dinner together.

"For bed... Women and girl will be sleeping inside a room with the big size bed and Kai will be sleeping in a room with a single bed. The others will be sleeping here in the living room. Any objections?" Jiro looked at them. Suzume raised her hand.

"You said 'women and girl'… There only three women. Where's the girl?" She asked.

"You are. Even though, you're 21 year old now, you're still a girl to me." Jiro answered making Suzume pouted.

"Jiro, you realize that you act like an old man who did not admit themselves when their child becomes adult." Drage stated.

"I'm not gonna change your name to 'Old-Brother', y'know?"

Tala, Drage and Axel snickered as they hear it while Kai smirked inside his scarf. Jiro glared at them making it stopped permanently.

"You already have someone you call with that nickname… Anyway, aside Suzume, any objection?" He looked at the others again and they shook their head.

**"What are we going to do for tomorrow?" **Cerro asked.

"Kai and Dranzer already got the form… Tala will be fighting against him in long –" Drage was explaining suddenly Kai cut him.

"We'll do it triple tomorrow." He spoke making everyone turned their head at him.

"But, Kai. You almost burn Dranzer earlier and my tab is completely broken from the fire." He stated as he showed the burning tablet. He was rush to get Dranzer away from Kai when he lost control of the fire. His tablet got hit by the fire and completely broken. Suzume could not get in time to absorb the energy as it was too fast for her to do it.

"It's won't be a problem since the two bit-beasts are ice element. We're also at somewhere cold. Fire won't be any problem here."

Tala and Axel looked at Jiro and Drage for decisions. Tala knows well about Kai style of training. Even he could not stop him from doing it. Suzume looked at them and could feel the atmosphere become tense.

"Alright then, Kai and Dranzer need to sleep now. You're coming with us too, Wolborg." Suzume spoke as she pulled Kai, Dranzer and Wolborg along with her and went straight to their rooms. They watched her pushed Kai inside the room and closed the door. Then, she pushed Wolborg and Dranzer inside another room and closed the door after she entered in.

"…I'm surprise she didn't call any nickname on Wolborg…" Drage spoke after a long quiet moment.

"She didn't use on Dranzer or any other bit-beast… except Cerro." Axel chuckled as he turned to glance at his partner, who only blushed.

"What did she call you?" Jiro required.

** "OrreC…" **Cerro hopelessly answered while facing down. Axel started to laugh until he lied on the floor.

"She… calls the name backward…" They were sweatdropped.

"So, how are we going to do it tomorrow?" Axel asked after his laughed ended.

Darkross came out from Cerro shadow and Jiro and Drage had a plan. They discussed together then went to sleep.

The next morning, all of them left the house and continued with Kai and Dranzer training. The two managed to hold the energy form.

"For the next training, you'll be fighting against Tala and Axel. Suzume will boost your strength during the battle and will absorb a little when you lose control of it. Darkross will save Tala and Wolborg if Axel and Cerro couldn't get in time." Drage explained.

Dranzer changed to a sword and Kai grabbed it. Tala and Wolborg jumped at the same time. She changed to air board and Tala landed on it. Cerro changed to a mask and landed on Axel palm then he put it on his face and cloak appeared around his body. Kai body glowed red as Suzume boost his strength. He grip his sword harder and the blade covered with fire.

Axel jump backward and wave around his cloak making his disappeared while Tala went ahead with full speed. The center of his board extended and blizzard came out from it. Kai swing his flame sword and collided against Tala board. There a hissing sound and smoke came out between them as the ice melted rapidly from the fire. Tala pushed hard then flipped back to the sky as Axel appeared behind him with icy claws. Kai staggered a bit from the push. The sword changed to a whip then he swing at him. Axel blocked it with his claws but it quickly melts it and he suddenly disappeared with the help of his cloak.

Drage called for a time out. The bit-beasts changed back to their human form and Jiro went to check Kai and Dranzer as the two took a rest while Drage having discussion with Tala and Axel.

"How is this going to work…? Wolborg almost become wolf meat thanks to the heat." Tala stated.

"I also almost got hit by the whip if Cerro didn't control the cloak for us to escape…" Axel sighed. Drage was quiet, deeply thinking of a plan.

"…Go on full force." Drage decided.

"If that what he wants…" Tala shrugged and had Wolborg changed to air board then hopped on it. Axel followed behind him quietly and had Cerro changed to a mask before wear it.

Kai and Dranzer noticed they are ready and she turned to a sword before Kai grabbed on to it. Jiro and Suzume went to their position and she boosts his strength. Drage also told her to boost Tala and Axel in all types making them surprised. She did as he told and the two glowed gold.

The battle started with Axel making sneak attacks on him combine with his teleport skill. Kai blocked all his attack from everywhere and finally Axel appeared with a big hammer from above and slammed him to the ground. Kai blocked it and it melt in contrast because of the heat. Suddenly, Kai felt he went down and look at his feet. The fabric that had been ripped from his cloak appeared under Kai feet and send him in. Axel noticed Kai started to staggered and quickly used his right arm and swiftly waved at Kai, sending him to the sky.

**"Kai, above you!"** Dranzer shouted. Kai looked up and saw many small icicles falling in high speed from the cloud. He cut them quickly but his cloth had ripped a bit.

Tala, who was sitting on the board inside the cloud as the board creating icicles and fall on Kai, watched the guy as he struggle keeping up while falling.

**"Tala, we should go."** Wolborg spoke.

"Yeah." Tala stood up and controlled the board as it stopped creating icicles and they dived straight at Kai. An icy light blue sphere covered around Tala and his board.

"Dranzer, Blazing Force." Kai commanded after he saw Tala with his sphere. Red flaming sphere covered around Kai and the two collided.

Jiro realized as he looked at the snow ground. The snow melted immediately because of the power.

"Come on, Kai! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO!?" Tala shouted as his strength increased.

"YOU'RE ASK FOR IT!" Kai yelled and summon more energy. The red sphere becomes powerful and big.

"Suzume, boost Tala strength!" Jiro demanded and she did it.

The sphere around Tala become stronger and they continued pressing on their energy until the place become brighter and the other need to shield their eyes. Somehow, the energy was too strong until trees around them either froze or burn because of the mix of element.

"We should go." Axel stated as it become worse. Darkross appeared and get everyone inside the shadow along with him.

* * *

In the house,

Spencer, Rei, Seaborg and Driger watched hopelessly in the hallways as Tyson and Daichi battled inside the messy living room. Dragoon and Strata Dragoon already changed to weapon. On the floor, Bryan, Ian, Max, Draciel, Falborg and Wyborg already paralyzed because of Tyson bubbles shots. The four had dragged them out of the way before either two monkeys step on them while dodging.

"They got hit last night… How come the effect still active…?" Spencer asked while looking at his frozen teammates where they had put them on kitchen table until the affect gone.

"Maybe it's the way Tyson did on the gun. He did do something like shaking or swing around before shoot it." Rei responded.

**"How are we going to stop them…?" **Driger asked.

"With the bubbles around the room, we can't get near them…"

"Seaborg and I are worthless in indoor fight… Max and Draciel also couldn't help us right now." Spencer stated as Seaborg can only change to vehicle which not suitable for indoor battles. As for Max and Draciel, the two still paralyzed along with the other four on the table.

**"You two couldn't even get close to them without getting those bubbles away from you."** Seaborg added.

They heard Bryan muffled something against his paralyzed mouth. Spencer completely ignored it while Rei turned looked behind.

"Bryan is trying to say something." He pointed.

"Don't bother. You'll regret if you follow his dumb suggestion." Spencer retarted without even looked at him. Rei nodded silently.

Suddenly, they heard something explode coming from backyard. Tyson and Daichi froze and stop the battle. All of them, except the paralyzed ones, rushed to the backyard from the kitchen door and found the tree and grasses are mix with burn and froze. They walked further and found Jiro and the others.

"Spencer! Rei! Thanks God! You guys here… Prepare some mattress or something at the living room!" Drage said hurriedly as they found unconscious Kai, Dranzer, Wolborg and Tala. Their clothes are a bit ripped and burns. Jiro and the others also had burns around their cloth.

The two along with their bit-beasts went inside to prepare the place while Tyson, Daichi and their bit-beasts that had been transformed to human forms, help them bring the unconscious people inside through the kitchen door. Drage and Suzume were halted as they saw Bryan, Ian, Max and their bit-beasts on the kitchen table, un-moving before Jiro called them for help. Axel help Cerro took Kai cloth off while Driger help Rei took Tala cloth off. Seaborg had changed to vehicle and Spencer drove Jiro to his greenhouse to get his tools and medicines for them. Daichi, Tyson and their bit-beasts were told to stay in the kitchen in the meantime. Drage and Suzume had prepared some bucket of water and wiped some dirt on the four faces using damp cloth.

They had put blanket on Dranzer and Wolborg body and had Suzume did the job. Drage went to his room to get some extra cloth and handed them to Suzume as she started to change the two bit-beast cloth while Drage help covering her from the other view.

Jiro and Spencer had returned and he quickly tends the four injuries. After a few moments, he had finish and let the four sleeps quietly in the living room while the other stays in the kitchen. Jiro went to the frozen people and massaging their nerve point and they could finally moves.

"What happened?" Rei asked in low tone. Jiro and Drage explained to them about Kai and Dranzer training. After they done, all of them were quiet, grasping the situation in their mind.

"…So, to release the energy to its original form, Kai battle against Tala and Axel with full force… Isn't that too reckless plan…?" Ian asked.

"He's the one wants to do it." Jiro shrugged.

"Sounds just like Kai. He rather pushes himself up rather than having other does it for him." Bryan snorted. "He never changed that trait."

"At least he let Dranzer did it for him." Rei pointed out.

"By the way, where're HIkaru and the other?" Drage asked.

"Hilary and Chief went to Skyrium with Hikaru. He said they need some helps with taking care of the kids because the adult busy working rebuilding the houses." Daichi answered. Suzume looked back at the living room then came back at them.

"I never thought the rumor about having man alone in the house end up big mess since Brother and White-Brother are clean type." Suzume said making Tyson and the other jolted.

"I'm actually gets into that. Care to explain how?" Jiro glared at them menacingly.

"Um… It's actually after dinner… We didn't know what to do and thought of play pillow fight until we feel sleep. But, Tyson and Daichi were too into it and they forced Dragoon and Strata Dragoon changed to weapon form and battled. We were about to stop them but Tyson had shoots some bubbles… Spencer, I, Driger and Seaborg managed to get out from the living room but Bryan, Ian, Max, Draciel, Wyborg and Falborg end up paralyzed. We couldn't stop because there too much bubbles until you all return…" Rei explained nervously as Jiro glared hardly at him.

**"We could only drag the victims out from the living room before they got injured."** Driger added.

"Good work on having the victims out from the villains." Jiro stood up and compliment them. He turned looked directly at Tyson and Daichi. "Now then, villains…" He spoke in cold tone making the two jolted and hugged at each other. The other walked away from them. Darkross, who is inside Dragoon shadow, pulled him and Strata Dragoon along with the other.

"Clean all the mess in the living room quietly. No playing around during the cleaning and no counting on your partners." Jiro said while glaring at the two. He also handed the un-use cloth and bucket to them.

The two took it and went straight into the living room. Jiro went back to his place and sit.

**"Um… Should Strata and I help too…?"** Dragoon asked. He had call 'Strata' since it is too awkward calling his own name.

"No need. You guys just the middle men between their stupid fight, am I right, Rei?"

"Yeah." He responded nervously. "So, is Kai getting better now…?"

"Yeah. The two had released too much of it do I guess they'll be alright after taking some sleep."

"What about Tala?" Spencer required.

"He'll be fine. Those wounds aren't worse than we thought."

"When will he awake?" Ian continued.

"The two had uses too much energy so I assume by morning. But, there possibly they'll awake at night."

Hikaru, Hilary and Kenny had returns home by sunset and they found Jiro group are already in the house. They walked through the hallways and went in the living room. The three of them surprised to see Kai, Tala and their bit-beast sleeping peacefully in the living room. They went to the kitchen, where Spencer, Rei and Drage busied cooking for dinner.

"Sorry that you can't use the living room right now. The others are at the training facility." Drage spoke before he tasted the soup Rei making.

The three nodded and left the house to where the others are. They arrived at the place and heard some familiar noises. They went in and found all of them are here and in the middle of conversation with two vehicles at the center. Suzume the first person notice they arrival.

"You guys back." She greeted making the others turn to look.

"Drage told us you all are here." Hilary stated.

"Some people just don't want to shut up. That's why we're here." Jiro spoke.

"What are you guys doing?" Kenny asked.

"We thought of having a little ride with these vehicles while we have a chance." Max answered.

"Ride? You mean ride on Falborg and Seaborg in their in weapon form?" Hilary re-assured.

"Yeah. We'll do Rock-Paper-Scissor first and follow the turns."

"**Darkross will help you if you lost control or about to fall." **Draciel added.

"I want to ride it too!" Suzume raised her hand.

"You will not ride them and it the end of the conversation." Jiro quickly declined coldly.

"Why not!?" Suzume went to him but he only ignored her no matter how many times she asks him.

"Alright, who want to ride, gather here so we could start the little game." Tyson said. The men, except Kenny, Jiro and Hikaru, gathered around. Hilary and Wyborg stood and watch them.

Suzume walked to gather for ride but Jiro grabbed her shirt, stopping her from going there. She pouted and sat at the spot. The men had done with the little game and Max was the first person. He sat on the air ride and Bryan started to give some tips on how to control it.

"Draciel, can you change to shield?" Max asked nervously. Draciel did as he told and hang behind his back. He started to drive and it end up smoothly.

After two round of driving, Max got off from the vehicle and headed to the bike. Since Spencer is busy cooking, Max only sit there and listen to Seaborg instructions through telepathy as he grabbed the handles. While Max at it, Daichi was the second person and hopped on the air ride. But because of his short body, his legs could not reach the pedals at the behind making him frustrated while the others laughed hardly at him. Since Daichi could not do it, Strata Dragoon and Ian also out of option. Tyson happily got on the air ride and started the lesson.

They all stopped when the sky become dark and went straight home. Once Jiro opened the front door, they all smelled something delicious. They walked through in the hallway and saw Spencer and Drage were in the middle bringing sleeping Tala to a room upstairs.

"Welcome home, guys. We're done with cooking. Right now, we have to get these four out from the living room since they still not awake." Drage spoke.

"Let us do it." Bryan volunteered and went to get Tala from Drage and Spencer. Ian also went to help him by grabbed onto the down side from Drage while Bryan grabbed his upper side from Spencer. Drage leaded them to his room.

After they done with getting the four to somewhere quiet and set the place up, they ate dinner together. Tyson and Daichi had little food fight over the food they picking. The fight ends up quicker after they sense dark aura coming from Jiro. Once they finish with the dinner, they hang out on the roof watching the night sky together. All of them surprised to see Kai and Dranzer already on it.

"Since your energy 2 times more than others, you awake faster than I expected." Jiro spoke. He only grunted as a response.

All of them sat comfortably and watch the night sky peacefully.

"Too bad Tala and Wolborg couldn't watch the sky with us…" Tyson spoke.

"**They both still tired from the intense battle. Can't help it." **Dragoon replied gently.

"Don't worry. They'll be energetic by tomorrow morning." Bryan grinned. Ian sniggered behind him. Spencer narrowed his eyes at the two of them, sensing something bad will happen early in morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the final chapter of Ancient Dark Gate.**

**Enjoy reading,**

* * *

Wolborg opened her eyes as the light from the sun shone her eyes. The first thing she saw is an unfamiliar ceiling. She turned to left and found a bed with no people on it. She turned to right and surprised. There a long hair covered some of the face, a very pale face and thick red color on lip and around the eyes. There are thick black eyebrows and suddenly the eyes open wide.

**"KYAAAAAAA!"** She screamed loudly until the birds outside the house flyaway.

Loud footsteps thumping as they rushed through stairs and a person opened the door widely.

"What happened!?" Jiro shouted as he entered and surprised to see Wolborg at the edge of the room with a line of huge icy spikes from her to the other side of the room.

Wolborg sacredly pointed at the person, who was trapping among the spikes. The person grunted and she notices the voice is very familiar. Drage appeared at the entrance and shocked.

"Tala!" He yelled making them surprised. Tala lifted his face to get a more view of what is going on.

"Tala… Your face…" Drage spoke as he shocked to see his face. Tala was confused and looked at the icy spike near him and noticed some paints had done as there a thick red color at his lip and around his eyes. His face is white like a ghost and there a thick black color on his eyebrows. He knew exactly the masterpiece behind this.

"BRYAN! IAN! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Tala growled loudly.

After a few moments, they all are in the living room eating breakfasts. There some red lumps on Ian and Bryan heads. But, none of them spoke about it. Drage had told them that Tala and Wolborg had sleep in his room for tonight which is understandable.

"**I'm sorry for freezing some in your room, Drage…"** Wolborg apologized.

"It's alright. There was a time Hikaru subconsciously summon his dragon and break the wall between our rooms because of a nightmare." Drage shrugged it off. "Something like this is common in this world."

Suzume eyes glow white all of sudden then back to normal.

"Something wrong, Suzume?" Jiro asked.

"It's Grandma. She said it's time."

"All of sudden…" Hikaru spoke as he put down his cup. Tyson and the other looked at Jiro group confusedly.

"Time for what?" Tyson asked.

"Return to your original world. There are no sign of threat and you all are safe to return home." Suzume said.

Tyson and the other were shocked upon heard it. They are finally going back home. But, none of them said anything because they had a mix feeling about home and their bit-beast. Going back to their world meaning this is the final moment with their bit-beast before they return in the chip.

"**When will we go back?"** Dragoon spoke.

"After we done eating. We'll be heading to the temple at Skyrium." She answered.

They nodded and continued eating. After they done, all of them went to Skyrium using Cerro teleportation. Raika and Draze already waiting for them at the place.

"We're finally going back… I wish we could play beybattle with you more, Axel." Tyson said as he looked at him.

"We will, in the future." Axel smiled.

"You're going back to your world too, Axel?" Hilary asked.

"I will. But, I'm not gonna lived there anymore." He answered making them all furrowed their eyebrows. Suzume walked forward.

"What do you mean?" Max added.

"…After the battle between Black Dranzer and all of you, X-L and OrreC were summon by Grandma and Ryuzu. Ka-Rai and I were there too." Suzume started.

"**The Guardians of Elysterium let us choose whether to continue living in our world normally or stays like this forever. We chose to stays."** Cerro added.

"But to do so, their existence will be erased, meaning none of you will remember about these two after you step out from the portal." Suzume continued. "And after the portal closed." She turned to Jiro and his group.

"But, you, Kare, Lord Suzaku and Lord Ryuuzaki will remain know about this." Jiro guessed and she nodded.

"This action is forbidden for Grandma and Ryuzu, actually… Because it is out of their place. But, sometimes we just go with our instinct." Suzume smirked.

"Then… Hey, Axel. Promise me that you'll battle me every time you visit our world." Tyson smirked as he glanced at him.

Axel nodded and the other bit farewell at each other. Kenny and Drage were having tearful hug with each other.

"**Kai."** Dranzer called him. Kai turned and looked at her silently. She moved her hand forward and showed a small red crystal feather with a rope. **"I want you to have this."**

Kai took it and grasp before smiled at her. Suzume eyes glowed white and raised her hand forward. Light portal appeared before her eyes turned back to normal.

"This is your way out. Keep walking until the end. X-L, OrreC, you two goes first." She spoke. The two nodded and entered in the portal before disappeared.

"Thank you for taking care of us, everyone." Tyson said then entered the portal along with others. Jiro, Suzume and the others watched them enter until the portal closed.

* * *

"-son…"

"Tyson…"

Tyson felt someone shook his body hardly and call his name. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, noticed that he is in a kitchen.

"Hey, Stupid Pig! Get up already!" Daichi growled beneath him. Tyson looked down and realized that he is on top of everyone. Hilary and Bryan were just in front of them all.

He got up from them and looked around the kitchen confusedly.

"What are we doing in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Hmm… I remembered we're having a reunion party in Kai mansion at Russia…" Max tried to remembered.

"Then, we heard loud noises coming from the kitchen and went to see… We found out almost beaten Bryan and unconscious Hilary on enemy shoulder…" Rei added.

"The enemy opened something swirling and we were absorb by it… Tyson followed the enemy, who had Hilary then we landed in other world called… Oyster…?" Daichi continued.

"Elysterium, Daichi." Kenny corrected him.

Everyone continued on remembering their journey at the other world and realized about Voltaire death and Black Dranzer. After they done, they went back to the living room and clean the mess. Kai was wiping the table and feels something hanging around his neck inside the scarf. He grabbed the thing and pulled out to see it better. It is a red crystal feather necklace. He remembered Dranzer gave it to him before they went in the portal to return here. He smiled and put it back inside his scarf before continued his work.

* * *

Several years later

An All-Star BeyBattle Competition had started with many competitors from all over the world participate in the event. All-Starz, Blitzkrieg Boys, Justice Five, Barthez Battalion and many more. In the waiting room, Kenny become agitated as Tyson, the VIP for the event still not arrived. Hilary had come and told him that she did not see him around the crowds or the food areas.

At the side of a road, Tyson was running quickly with a sandwich in his mouth. He was too busy helping some elders crossing the road and forgot about the time. Suddenly, he saw someone walking while looking around. He stopped to see a better view. It is a man with light brown hair, pale face and brown sharp eyes.

"Hey, there. Are you lost? Never seen you around here." Tyson spoke. "By the way, I'm Tyson."

"Oh yeah. I actually am… It's my first time come here. I'm going to a stadium where they held a BeyBattle Competition." The person spoke while looking at him.

"Oh good. Let's go together. I'm also on my way there."

They walked together until they found the entrance to the stadium. Tyson turned to speak to the man but he is already gone. Tyson did not have time and quickly went to the waiting room after he heard an announcement about the event is starting.

After a long rounds of Beybattle, final round had arrived. Tyson was looking forward battle against Kai as everyone knew the bluenette wins all the battles they threw at him. But, surprisingly it is someone else, someone that no one know about the person or where he comes from.

"New challenger… I'm all fired up! Let's go, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted and went to the stage.

He looked at the competitor, who stood at the other side of the Beydish and recognized him as the person who lost earlier.

"Wow… I thought you're a crowd… You really trick me there." Tyson smirked. "Well… No one ever won against Kai before. What's your name?"

"Axel. Since I have visits here. I should keep the promise I made with you long time ago." He grinned and readied with his beyblade. Tyson did the same and they started the battle.

At the crowd area, where Hilary, Rei, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys are, all of them glancing at Axel.

"Why do I feel like we met that guy before…?" Hilary asked.

"We all feel the same." Rei and Max agreed.

"He has a bit-beast named Cerro…" Kenny stated as he look into his laptop. "His beyblade also in the different type, a type I unfamiliar with… That's how he beat Kai easily…"

"I wish I had those parts so I could kick Kai ass…" Bryan spoke.

"You do that and I'll kick you out from my house." Kai retarded.

"I'm surprised that you guys still staying in that mansion with Kai… I thought you all are at other place…" Max said as he looked at Blitzkrieg Boys.

"We actually did but it didn't last a day and we got kick out by the owner." Spencer stated.

The battle between Tyson and Axel are too intense until they could feel the wave of their strength. After a long fight, it ends up a tie as the two collapsed on the floor with their beyblades spinning outside of the beydish.

After the event, all of them were outside from the stadium and bit farewell. Axel was about to go but Tyson stopped him in midway. The BBA Revolution, except Hiro, followed behind him.

"Hey, Axel. Let's battle again sometimes." Tyson said.

"Well, I did promise you to battle everytime I visit this world." He smirked making all of them blink a few times, confused to what he said. "Battle against you sure is fun. No wonder Kai wants to win no matter what. See ya on the next competition."

Axel walked and leaves the stadium. Hilary and Kenny looked at Tyson.

"Hey Tyson. I don't know much about what going on between you two but it's rude to forget the person you made him promise and forget just like that." Hilary fumed.

"But, I remembered all my rivals! Well, most of them."

At far distance, behind a tree, Axel watched Tyson and his friends having a playful conversation. His beyblade on his palm glowed white and Cerro came out from it.

**"Master, we did promise to Lord Suzaku and Lord Ryuuzaki to not give out our names."** Cerro reminded him.

"I know. I just feel bad for not return a favor of what our savior did for us. At least, letting them know about our names and skills of beybattle are enough for me." Axel smiled warmly. He turned and walked. He raised his hand to Cerro and the bit-beast changed to a mask. He wore it and wave the cape around before disappeared.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and supporting me to continue the story until the end.**


End file.
